IG Fic Series 2013 Book 2 : Absolution
by Aline Riva
Summary: The damage caused by Claw's EMP device means Gadget's only hope is a transplant - and his closest donor match is Claw, who agrees to help - in exchange for a parole hearing. But when Claw understands the harm he has caused, he begins to develop a conscience - and when a new threat looms in the form of insane cyborg Riley Hammerstone, Gadget and Claw must unite to save Riverton...
1. Chapter 1

**IG Fic Series 2013 Book 2: Absolution**

* * *

**Summary:**

***Follows on from the end of Book 1, Heart of Steel*:**

**When Inspector Gadget collapses after the unveiling of a statue in his honor in Riverton Town, Dr Brenda Bradford discovers that his condition, brought on by exposure to Claw's EMP device, is worsening. **

**Knowing Gadget's only hope is a series of tissue transplants, Chief Quimby goes to visit Gadget's only compatible donor in jail - and Claw refuses to help. **

**As Gadget is supported by his girlfriend Bess to recover from his latest setback, Penny decides to take the matter into her own hands, and pays a visit to Claw. This time he agrees to help – but ****_'at a price'_****, and adds ****_'something for free'_**** – telling her Chief Quimby would be very interested to know Riley Hammerstone, a dangerous and insane result of a failed cybernetic experiment, is still very much alive and poses a great threat to Riverton...**

**While Gadget struggles to cope with a new treatment for his condition, he learns there is the chance of a donor for his much needed transplant – and finds out that donor is Claw. **

**When Chief Quimby learns of the looming threat posed by Riley Hammerstone, a deal is struck with Claw – temporary release from jail and the promise of a parole hearing - in exchange for being Gadget's donor and assisting police in the Riley Hammerstone case - and to be sure he will not escape, Claw is forced to be fitted with a tag, via an implant in his neck that will explode if he makes a break for freedom. **

**But as Claw begins to witness the suffering Gadget is forced to endure as he lives with his worsening condition, Claw begins to question his own motives and even begins to feel remorse for his life of crime and the harm he has caused. At the same time he is shocked when the realization begins to dawn on him that he is hopelessly falling in love with a woman who will hate him eternally for all he has done – it seems Penny will never understand that he feels true remorse...**

**Claw is about to discover that even he is not above redemption. And when Riley Hammerstone becomes a very real threat to Riverton, Gadget and Claw must unite to avert disaster – and as new bonds are forged, lives will never be the same again...**

* * *

**Rated T**

* * *

**Warnings: Highly charged, emotionally heavy story which deals with emotive subjects. Also adult discussions and themes.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's a work of fan fiction.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The crowd that had gathered to watch the unveiling of the statue of Riverton's greatest crime fighter applauded as Mayor Wilson finally ended her speech and uncovered the statue.

Inspector Gadget looked up at his own image and felt proud to think the town had wanted to honor his years of service in this way.

Chief Quimby said a short speech and then as Gadget took his turn to say a few words, he looked around at the sea of faces and smiled at his niece Penny and his fiancee, Dr Bess Nightingale.

"I'm very honored," he said, "it means a lot, thank you."

And then as he finished speaking, to his great relief the crowd broke into applause and he was happy to step aside and let the Mayor have the final say.

Then Mayor Wilson addressed the crowd once more, and Gadget rejoined Bess and Penny.

As pain flickered down his weakening leg, he leaned against Bess.

She looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"Do you need to sit down, honey?"

Gadget shook his head.

The Mayor was calling him over for a picture.

"I'll be fine," he told her, forcing a smile as he fought against pain and weakness and made his way over to the statue where he posed with the Mayor for the local press.

As the last camera flash went off, weakness overcame him again and he leaned against the base of the statue, thanking the Mayor and then not really listening as she smiled and told him how proud the whole town was of all his years of service, and reminded him that so many people loved him. She told him to stay strong too, but the pain was increasing and he was breaking out into a cold sweat that he hoped no one else could see.

Gadget looked back at the crowd.

Someone was smiling and waving. It was Taylor Braydon, and his girlfriend Emma was standing beside him.

Gadget waved back at him, smiling as he thought how successful Taylor's plan had turned out, to open up the old Riverton General as a cybernetics center that offered free treatment. He had recently moved with Bess into the house attached to the grounds of the place and after being there for a month, already thought of it as home.

Penny still lived at their old house with Brain, but she came over to visit often.

Gadget was happy with the way life was turning out, apart from the painful and often disabling effects of his EMDS, the crippling condition he had suffered since Claw had exposed him to the EMP device. Brenda had told him she was still searching for a donor. Gadget hoped every day the call would come to say his transplant would be going ahead, because he tried to stay as sure in the hope of a cure as Bess did, and when he lost hope, she was always there to hold his hand and remind him to keep fighting.

_The pain was becoming unbearable._ Gadget fought against it and stayed around to shake hands and take hugs from a crowd who so appreciated him.

Then finally it was over, and feeling weak and hurting from wires that were slowly dying in deep and damaged tissue, Gadget leaned heavily on Bess as they walked away from the statue and made their way back to the Gadget Mobile.

As they walked, Penny smiled at her Uncle.

"I'm so proud of you," she told him.

"So am I," Bess added as she kept her arm around him as they reached the car.

Then Penny got into the back of the car and Bess went around to the driver's side.

Pain was stabbing at Gadget's leg, sharply in a way that made him break out in a sweat and feel like throwing up. He reached for the passenger door and something popped in his back.

He hit the ground hard, landing on his side and felt as if his leg had gone missing.

The pain was still tearing at his back and he couldn't breathe through the intensity of it.

Gadget blinked.

Bess was at his side, she was telling him it would be ok.

_He tried to speak and managed a sharp breath._

_Penny called his name._

_Then the world went black._

* * *

Gadget opened his eyes as he felt a jolt.

"I don't know what happened," Penny was saying tearfully, "he just collapsed...Bess, what's wrong with him?"

"I think he's blown more than one piece of wiring and it's main cable connected."

Bess was talking over him as he was wheeled down a corridor.

He saw the walls rushing by and recognized the blank whiteness and the signs directing towards the lab.

Gadget looked up and the overhead lights seemed to blink as he was hurried along the corridor.

Bess was beside him and so was Dr Bradford.

"_Brenda..."_ he whispered.

She looked down at him as he was wheeled towards the lab.

"It's okay Gadget, you've had a crisis but we can figure it out, try and stay calm..."

Gadget closed his eyes and took in a breath that was weakened by pain.

_The world fell blank and dark and silent again._

* * *

Stabbing pain in his arm brought him back.

He gave a gasp as Brenda pulled out a hollow needle and pushed it into flesh again.

"I'm sorry honey, you're heavily modified and it's so hard to find a vein...keep still..."

Gadget gave a sharp cry as the needle went deep.

His clothes were being removed, and while this was happening, Bess was talking to Brenda in a hushed voice and he was sure she sounded tearful.

_Gadget didn't know were Penny was. _

He wanted to tell her not to worry but the pain wouldn't allow him to speak.

Wires were being attached to his body, tracing his titanium heart rate and the many other electrical signals in is body. He tried to move but nothing happened except for pain taking over.

Bess was telling him to hold still and all he could see was a mass of wires, all he could hear were monitors bleeping as more and more equipment was shifted closer, and his arm was aching where the needle had gone deep.

Gadget drew in a breath and looked up at Brenda.

"_Stop –"_

"It's okay, Gadget," she said, "try not to talk, we're taking care of you..."

He felt someone squeezing his hand. It was Bess and she looked tearful as she leaned over him and stroked his damp hair.

"Don't be scared," she told him, "it's going to be all right."

Brenda was lowering a mask over his nose and mouth.

"_No..."_ he said again, but Bess held him down, something that wasn't too difficult to do because he was too weak to push her away.

"Just breathe," Brenda told him.

Then all Gadget could smell was anesthetic as the world turned black again.

* * *

_Penny had sat in the corridor outside the lab for hours._

Her eyes were red and sore from crying and as she tried to make sense of what had happened she shook her head, wondering how something Brenda had sworn he could live with had turned so serious so quickly.

Then she heard footsteps along the corridor and she flipped her long, honey-gold hair off her face and turned her sore eyes towards the approaching figure of Chief Quimby.

As he reached her he looked at her with deep sadness in his eyes.

"This is awful news, Penny," he said, and took a seat beside her.

"Brenda said he could live with it, she said he would have problems, but he could live with it, she didn't say anything about _this_ happening!"

Quimby's heart went out to the woman who had never stopped worrying about her Uncle Gadget since she was little girl.

"I don't know what to say," he told her, and Penny realized she had seldom heard him speaking so softly.

"But I guess this condition he's got is something no one knows much about," the Chief added, " Brenda said his wiring was damaged and would start to fail, she just didn't think it would get this bad."

Penny blinked as her sore eyes began to sting and tears blurred her vision once more.

"I thought it was going to be minor things, like when he couldn't use his arm properly. Then he had the temporary power divert and it got a little better...I just thought one day Brenda and Bess would be able to fix him. _It's not working out like that._"

Penny was looking at him like she wished he could give her all the answers to all the difficult questions.

"We just have to wait," he told her, "I'm sure your Uncle will pull through. Gadget's a strong person, he's a fighter. You have to remember that, Penny."

And then the door to the lab opened and Brenda walked out. She headed towards Penny and the Chief and as she got closer, neither could read her expression. She seemed tired, worried, deeply saddened - and for one awful moment Penny expected the worst as she rose from her seat and hurried to meet with her.

"How's my Uncle?"

Brenda had been trying to plan out want to say to Penny, how to say it without the news hitting her too hard. But then as she thought about Gadget and her heart ached for him, her eyes gave away her true feelings and Penny spotted it.

"_Oh no!"_

Her hand flew to her mouth as she stifled a sob, _"No, no he's not dying, no..."_

Brenda took in a deep breath, determined to stay professional no matter how well and how long she had known Gadget.

"Penny, listen to me – he suffered some major wiring failure, some of it was connected to a main cable and we had to replace it. He has some new micro fine wires deep in his leg and hip and we had to do some work on the cybernetic connection to a part of his spine too. He collapsed the way he did because he had more than one human to cyborg connection die at the same time. This was a very sudden and painful experience for him and it would appear that his condition is worsening and doing so far more quickly than we first expected."

Penny stared at Brenda.

"But you're an expert, you should already know these things, not just let them happen!"

"No, Penny – your Uncle's condition is unique- he is a heavily modified cyborg and therefore the blast from the EMP device caused widespread damage throughout his body. We can't accurately predict how that will progress from damage to wiring and connected human tissue! He's very weak and the replacement wires wont last because the human connections are too damaged to conduct the necessary signals long term, it's a mess, we're doing all we can and that's all I can tell you."

Penny had heard the despair in Brenda's voice and it did nothing to ease her fears as she thought about what kind of future her Uncle faced.

"Is he going to die?"

Brenda paused, choosing her words carefully. Gadget wasn't exactly looking at a shorter lifespan, but he _was_ looking at a long and painful life with decreasing mobility unless a cure was found soon.

"Your Uncle Gadget has a condition that is progressing much more rapidly than we first predicted. If we don't find a cure, he will get worse, Penny. And there's a risk that with the condition weakening him and the pain levels associated with it, he will need increasing amounts of analgesia and obviously even a cyborg can't take unlimited drugs. We are still hoping to find a donor. If he has the tissue transplant there's every chance he will make a full recovery."

"My Uncle's talked about nothing else for six months!" Penny exclaimed, "_Why_ can't you find him a donor? You said if someone was a close enough match you could use them - he's a cyborg, the match doesn't have to be perfect –"

"But it has to be pretty close," Brenda reminded her, "and prior to the treatment Gadget would have to take some very strong medication to ensure the tissue isn't rejected in the first few hours. If he was too weak to withstand the treatment the transplant can't go ahead. But assuming all goes well, once healing begins to take place he will be fine, his cyborg body will take over and do the rest. But until we find a donor there's nothing we can do but patch him up and hope he can hold on long enough before the next episode weakens him further. It's ongoing. All we can do is wait."

Penny fell silent and wiped her eyes as she held back on shedding more tears.

"You can see him in a little while,"Brenda told her, "he's being moved back to his room, he'll need you there when he wakes up."

Quimby had listened to enough, and had enough of seeing Penny in tears. He felt on the brink of tears too as he thought of Gadget in such a desperate situation.

"_Maybe there's something I can do,"_ he said quietly.

Brenda looked at him sharply, hoping he wouldn't let on that so far, the only partial door match for Gadget was Sanford Scolex. It was something she didn't want to think about and she was sure Penny wouldn't have taken the news well- she had hoped she would find a closer match, someone else – _anyone_ but Claw, but the search was proving impossible...

"Chief Quimby, I don't think it would be wise for you to –"

"I'll speak to him about it," he said, "it's clear to me that we need to get moving on this issue. "

Penny looked at the Chief with confusion in her eyes

"Speak to who? What's this about?"

And then the lab doors were opened and Penny turned her head and saw her Uncle being wheeled out, he was pale and unconscious and hooked up to IVs and she caught her breath and blinked away tears.

"I want to go with him..."

Penny was already walking off down the corridor.

Brenda turned back to the Chief.

"Scolex could be his only hope! Don't push him too far, Quimby. Remember this is Claw you're talking about, what makes you think he'll give a damn about saving a man's life - least of all Inspector Gadget's?"

"You said it yourself, Dr Bradford," he replied, "Gadget's getting worse. We have to try and persuade Scolex to help him, there's too much at stake not to try!"

Brenda looked at him sadly.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but you're right, Chief. Just be careful how you approach the subject."

"All I can do is ask," Quimby replied "and if that doesn't work I'm ready to beg the guy. Gadget needs his help."

And then he turned away and walked off down the corridor.

Brenda watched him leave as she silently hoped Quimby would be able to pull off a miracle.

Then she hurried off to catch up with Penny, hoping her concern for her Uncle would have put the need to ask too many questions out of her mind.

* * *

Penny had sat next to her Uncle's bed for more than an hour when Bess came quietly into the room.

"I've been looking over his scan results," she said softly, glancing at Gadget, who was still sleeping deeply, "Penny, its not good news. The wiring system is failing at a much faster rate than we first thought. He needs that transplant. We can't keep shoving wires into scar tissue – it just causes more damage when it fails again. He needs the tissue replaced in order to accept the new wiring, or eventually all of his cybernetic connections will fail."

"Brenda told my Uncle she'd found a match for him, this was months ago. She said it wasn't perfect, but it would be good enough! I know she wanted to find a better match but if there's someone who can help-"

"Oh no, Penny, it's not that simple," Bess said as she briefly closed her eyes. _It had come as a shock when Brenda had confided that she had found a match for Gadget, and that match was Sanford Scolex..._

She met Penny's gaze once more and explained as clearly as she could without dropping the bombshell that Penny wasn't ready to hear.

"But like she said, it's not a perfect match. He's not quite compatible and she wants to find someone who is, so Gadget can have an easier time accepting the tissue."

She stopped talking. Penny was staring at her.

"Who?" she demanded, "You said _he_, who is he? What's the guy's name, where does he live? Have you called him, have you asked him if would be willing to do it? Is he on a donor register-"

Bess held her hand up to silence her.

"It's not that simple, Penny. The donor is currently in jail. And he's not a perfect match. Gadget would have to take a lot of cybernetic and human medication before he could accept the tissue. It would be a potent cocktail of drugs and he's weak enough as it is –"

"Who _is_ he?"

Penny was fixing her with a determined stare.

"Just tell me the guy's name!" she exclaimed.

Then Gadget took a deep, slow breath and dragged his eyes open.

Both women forgot their conversation as they turned to him.

As his vision came into focus Gadget recalled collapsing, remembered being taken into the lab – and as he tried to move, weakness prevented him from doing so.

"What's happened to me?" he said tearfully, and Bess leaned over him, speaking words of reassurance.

As she heard her Uncle give a sob, Penny saw Bess gently stroking his hair and telling him everything would be fine, and she felt as if her heart was breaking.

_"I'm so scared,"_ Gadget said as he wept, and as Bess put her arms around him he weakly clung to her with a hand connected to an IV as he leaned into her shoulder and shed more tears.

Penny suddenly felt in the way - and seeing her Uncle so distraught made her want to cry too, and she knew if she did he would feel even worse. As Bess held him and gave him comfort, Penny quietly left the room, waiting in the corridor, needing to take a deep breath before she could go back in there because it hurt to see her Uncle, who had always been so strong, so weak and frightened.

And while she waited outside his room, she thought about his possible donor again, and wondered who he was...

* * *

Taylor Braydon was relaxing on the sofa in his huge luxurious front room. Emma was beside him on the sofa and as he settled back he smiled as he put his arm around her.

"Just think!" he exclaimed excitedly, "Three months from now, you and me will be married and doing all the stuff married people do!"

And his eyes shone as he looked at her.

"I'm so glad I waited, I wanted to save myself for the right person, and I have."

Emma smiled too as she snuggled closer to him.

"I love you so much, Taylor. I'll be so proud to be your wife."

And then Taylor drew a DVD from its hiding place down the side of the sofa.

"I want you to know that even though I've ever done it before, I've learned everything about sex from _these_ educational movies!"

Emma stared at the cover of the DVD.

"Cyborg porn? Taylor, I _told_ you –"

"It's art!" he insisted, "And thanks to these movies I know all about how –"

"How cyborgs make love?" Emma suggested, "But you're _not_ a cyborg, Taylor!"

He looked at her with an expression that reminded her of a scolded puppy.

"I am too! Have a titanium heart!"

"And that's all – the rest of you is human. Stop it with these _man metal_ fantasies!"

"I just wanted you to watch a little bit with me, to see what I see in these movies...won't you just watch for five minutes?"

Emma gave a sigh.

"Okay Taylor – five minutes! As soon as I see porn, I'm going out in the garden."

His eyes lit up again.

"So we can act out some of the stuff we've seen?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"No, Taylor. So I can get some fresh air and peace and quiet away from your dirty movies!"

Taylor got up and loaded the DVD into the machine, and then he sat down again as Emma shot him a disapproving look.

"I will not see anything remotely artistic or educational," she told him as the movie began, "so don't tell me –"

Then Emma fell silent as she watched a heavily modified cyborg male strip off his shirt.

"Why is he taking off his clothes to check her car he's supposed to be a mechanic...and now he putting oil over his skin and his metal...that should be going into the _car_...Oh no, she's wearing a see through dress..."

Emma blinked and then stared some more.

"Why is she putting one leg up on the car like that?"

And she looked at Taylor, who nervously picked at his t-shirt and then met her gaze as he blushed profusely.

"She's just doing a sort of dance thing because she likes him..._I think_..."

Emma looked back at the screen as the shapely red head with ruby painted lips slipped off her dress. Her upper body was partly metal, but her skin was smooth and pale and as she stretched towards him and wrapped her arms around the half naked male, she smiled.

"Maybe I can change _your_ oil for you!" she said, and threw her head back and gave a metallic-sounding laugh.

Emma got up.

"No, I've seen enough..."

"But I want us to watch the movie!"

"It's _porn,_ Taylor! I'm just glad you don't buy those movies any more you have a big enough collection already! Turn it off, you know what happens next."

"No I don't!" he said, "I got this one last week, I haven't watched it yet."

And then he stared at her as he realized his mistake.

"No, I mean, its a new one... that I bought _a long time ago_, I haven't seen it before, so it's _still_ a new one – Emma, come back –"

"Watch it on your own!" she said firmly, and walked out into the garden.

Taylor gave a sigh.

"It's only an erotic cyborg art movie," he said as he sat down and his eyes wandered back to the screen. He had decided to switch it off, but just wanted to catch a few more minutes...

The red head with the partly exposed metal was bouncing up and down. Taylor watched intently.

"Oh yes!" she said in shrill voice, "Oh yes, yes I _love_ cyborg guys! _Give me more, machine man!_"

And as the camera's eye zoomed in on her face, Taylor's jaw dropped...

_It was impossible._

This woman was a cyborg erotic movie actress.

But she looked just like... _No, it couldn't be..._

He blinked several times.

Taylor stared at her face and gave a gasp, it was her, it _had_ to be - she looked just like her...

"_Brenda Bradford?"_ he said in a shocked voice.

And then he switched off the DVD.

He thought about calling Emma in from the garden to see what she thought about this, but he quickly cancelled the idea, keeping his theory secret.

The thought of it made his head spin:

_Dr Bradford was secretly a cyborg who made erotic movies?_

"How does she find the time?" he wondered aloud, "She's always working long hours at the cybernetics center..."

He thought some more.

"Maybe she does it at night – maybe she never sleeps!"

Taylor shook his head. "What a shock!" he exclaimed.

And then he reached for the TV remote control and switched to a news channel.

As he caught the report that said Inspector Gadget had been rushed into the cybernetics center for urgent treatment, he dropped the remote control and went out to the garden. Emma turned away from the fish pond and gave him that disapproving look all over again.

"I'm not watching any more of that filth, Taylor."

"No, you don't get it, "he said, and Emma noticed the look of concern in his eyes at once.

"What's the matter?"

"Gadget's sick," he told her, "I need to get over to the lab and see if he's okay. I won't be long...I hope."

Then he briefly kissed her and hurried off, needing to know that his friend was okay – and if he wasn't, he was determined to be there for him.

* * *

Quimby had gone straight over to Riverton Prison.

He knew he should have gone through red tape, but at this moment in time as concern for Gadget stayed heavy on his mind, anyone who had dared to mention red tape would have been told rather sharply where they could shove it.

_Being Chief Quimby had its advantages._

He demanded to see Sanford Scolex, and after a brief call to the prison governor, was granted permission.

As the cell door opened and Claw saw Quimby walk in, he stared in surprise.

"What's this about?" he demanded, "I haven't arranged a visit from you – and certainly not to my cell!"

"Because you're Claw, you spend most of your time locked away in this room - and I didn't want to talk to you in front of other people on visiting day. Besides, that's too long to wait. _I need to talk to you now_."

And Quimby stood there as Claw, dressed in an immaculate blue suit with a silk tie, sat up in his comfortable armchair and looked at him with interest.

One glance around this room told Quimby that Claw lived a life far more luxurious than other prisoners; he had an expensive television, a case full of books and this room was starting to look like a room in a hotel instead of a jail. It was clear Scolex was happy to use his notoriety to gain a comfortable life on the inside...

"I'm waiting," Claw said as he fixed the Chief with a hard stare, "what could be so important that you decided to come and disturb my day?"

Quimby remained where he stood, glancing at the folded newspaper on the table, and then looking back at Claw.

"I see you keep up to date with what's going on in Riverton, you must have read about how sick Inspector Gadget has become..."

And he sucked in a breath, tried to hold back on saying what he wanted to say, but he thought of Gadget and it came out anyway:

"_He's sick because of you and the damage done by your device!"_

"I'm aware of that."

Claw leaned back, enjoying the comfort of his padded armchair.

"Is that all? You came here to remind me I caused suffering? There's been a great deal of bad blood between myself and the Inspector for many years – I wanted to break the law and get away with it and he wanted to stop me - there lies the source of our disagreement."

For a split second, Chief Quimby was tempted by a fleeting thought that he could save time and needless conversation with this bastard if he simply pounded his head against the wall of the cell until Scolex agreed to do anything to make him stop.

But the Chief was a man who went by the book and knew the day he diverted from those morals would be the day he knew he had to quit his job.

"Inspector Gadget is seriously ill, Claw. He's suffering a painful and progressive break down of his wring system caused by the blast from your EMP device. He's getting weaker and his condition is becoming rapidly worse. He needs a series of tissue transplants so his body can accept new wiring into human connective tissue. According to our data base, there's only one match that comes close. It's not perfect but it's good enough and we don't have time to look for a closer match."

And the Chief looked at him.

Claw looked back at the Chief and shrugged.

"I don't see why this should concern me."

"_Because you're his closest match."_

And Quimby waited for his reaction.

Claw stared at him for a moment, and then he laughed.

"Me? Is this some sort of attempt at a bad joke, Chief Quimby?"

Seeing the amused look on his face made the Chief want to slam his fist into Claw's face. But instead he fell silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts, and when he spoke up again his voice was hushed:

"You said at your trial many years ago that you fired the shot at Dr Artemus Bradford because you thought he would try to stop you stealing from the lab. You said you didn't intend to kill him. You also said you didn't intend to try to murder John Brown on that night, that you'd gone crazy and felt you were not responsible for your actions."

"And I stand by that statement."

Quimby's voice darkened as he glared at Claw.

"Yet you _twice_ used an electro magnetic pulse device that shattered Gadget's body!"

"Gadget has insisted on waging a war with me –"

"_He was doing his job!"_ the Chief yelled, _"Stopping lunatics like you from taking over!"_

And then he stopped yelling, took a deep breath and remembered this was not what he had come here to do – yelling at Claw would get him nowhere...

"I'm asking you to put the past aside. If you have a shred of decency in you somewhere, please listen to me: I remember you stated during your trial that you never set out to kill anyone. If that's true, you'll put everything aside and help this man. Please, you're his only chance."

Claw raised an eyebrow on hearing that remark.

"You're _begging _me?"

The ghost of a smile flickered about his lips and then it was gone. He glanced at the folded newspaper on the table. He didn't want to admit it to the Chief, but every week he still scoured the pages, fuelled by a strange and desperate need to know about the welfare of his former enemy.

Claw settled comfortably against the cushioned back of his armchair and thought for a moment.

"All right," he said, and the Chief's eyes filled with hope.

Then Claw began to smile.

"I'll cut you a deal. He can have the transplant if I get a transfer to an open prison. I want an attractive view from my window, the sea would be best but a rolling landscape would be acceptable. I want a larger cell, private access to the internet, a home entertained system and freedom to purchase and receive as many goods as I wish to make my life more comfortable. And I want weekend release _every_ weekend for the duration of my sentance. I want total freedom for the hours I'm released to travel anywhere I see fit and –"

"_You'll never get out of here."_

Claw's eyes darkened once more.

"I want a better life if I'm expected to give up body parts for a _broken cyborg!_"

Then Claw smiled but his eyes remained cold.

"And I want a decent bottle of red wine once a week, _and_ my own separate menu that includes sushi, at least once a week. The food in here is diabolical."

Quimby looked back at Claw and shook his head.

"You'll never get moved from maximum security. I might be able to get you better food and the wine, and I think maybe we could be more flexible with a few luxuries-"

_"Sorry, that's not quite what I asked for."_

Quimby stared at him.

"A man's _life_ is at stake!"

"And I made a reasonable offer."

Quimby gave a heavy sigh.

"You're Sanford Scolex; it's not simple to get you anything you're asking for! You have to be realistic."

And then Quimby thought some more, and cautiously made a suggestion.

"It would look very good if you did this for Gadget," he pointed out, "it might even help you to get released in a few years time "

Claw leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the table, crossing his ankles as sunlight bounced off expensive polished leather shoes.

"How about this, Chief – _I save Gadget's life in exchange for my freedom_."

The Chiefs heart sank as he took in Claw's words.

"You know that's impossible."

Claw glanced in the mirror fixed to his wall and ran his hand over his hair.

"Then you'll have to ask someone else. I'd say its been a pleasure, but it hasn't. Shut the door on your way out, Chief..."

And he turned his head towards the sunlight that shone through the small window.

Quimby thought again about pounding Claw's head against the wall of the cell until he was ready to agree to anything, but remembered just in time he was above that level, even though at that moment he felt sorely pushed to stoop to it.

"Its not the end of this conversation," he said quietly, "I'll give you some time to think."

"I've already said _NO_," Claw stated, and kept his face turned to the window.

Quimby knocked on the cell door, there was a jangle of keys, then the door opened and closed again with a slam and the key was turned once more.

Claw sat in silence as he thought over all the Chief had said.

Then he frowned and shook his head, unable to understand why he was still thinking about it:

_He didn't understand it, he couldn't work it out and certainly wouldn't have had admitted it to Quimby, but his thoughts were still with Gadget._

_It almost seemed as if on some level, he was actually becoming concerned about the man... although he couldn't figure out why._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Brenda Bradford had spent a long time studying Gadget's scan results. _

She had tried to spot signs, weaknesses, cracks deepening in wiring - but it was impossible to predict which part of the system would be next to fail. And what made the situation worse was the knowledge that the new wiring could also fail because of the scar tissue where cyborg met human connections.

Eventually she had put the scan results aside and got up, only for her phone to ring, so she turned back to her desk to answer it. As she spoke on the phone about the possibility of fitting in four more patients for minor surgery in the next week, there was a knock on her door.

She glanced around and saw Taylor Braydon standing there.

"I wanted to see Gadget," he said quietly.

"Just a minute Taylor," she replied, and continued with her conversation.

While she spoke on the phone Taylor stood in the doorway and waited, trying _not_ to think about the triple X movie starring Dr Bradford... but it was too late. The thought had crossed his mind and he felt heat spreading up his face as he looked down at his shoes and tried to forget she was secretly a cyborg, who indulged in her love of man metal by starring in erotic movies in her spare time...

"_Yes,"_ Brenda was saying_, "I can do that. My schedules tight but...okay, I'll do it. I can take four at once. It'll be a tight squeeze, but I can accommodate them."_

And Taylor's eyes grew wider:

_She took bookings for her secret career through her work phone?_

He listened, watching her as the conversation unfolded.

"_That's fine,"_ she added, _"I can stretch to that."_

And Taylor's mouth dropped open like a fish out of water.

"I can _always _make room," she said, "that's what I do best – I try to please everyone, that's why I'm in this job. It's so rewarding to be able to make people happy. _I like to think they all go away satisfied_."

And Taylor gave a gasp.

Brenda put the phone down and turned around.

Taylor's eyes were wide as saucers as he tried not to think about her metal chest and all the other parts she kept hidden that he had seen in the movie...

"Are you okay?" Brenda asked him.

Taylor felt as if his face was on fire as his blush deepened.

"I...I just wanted to know how Gadget is," he said nervously, as the thought hit him that he was still a virgin and here he was, alone in a room with a woman who must have had many, many guys -all with _man metal_, too...

"Gadget is recovering from surgery," Brenda told him, "he had two connections fail at the same time and one was linked to a major cable. He's very weak and he's been in a lot of pain. We still don't know if the replacement wiring will last, I'm not even sure if there's enough cybernetic fluid moving around the connection to keep the power flowing – there's so much scar tissue in there, we just don't know yet."

"Can I see him?"

"Sure," Brenda replied, "he's awake; Bess and Penny are with him."

And she led the way down the corridor.

As they walked, Taylor glanced at her, looked away and glanced again, wondering how she kept her metal chest so well hidden beneath her blouse...Dr Bradford looked so soft and human...

He looked again.

Brenda glanced at him.

"What, Taylor?"

"Nothing," he replied feeling guilty for looking.

"You just looked at me twice, what's the matter?"

"Nothing," he said again, and felt heat rising in his face once more.

"It's been a long day," Brenda remarked, "it was scary for all of us when Gadget collapsed. But as long as he has a lot of love and support he'll stay strong, I know he will."

And they reached Gadget's door.

Brenda looked at Taylor. She noticed he was doing it again, staring at her...

"Is something wrong, Taylor?"

He looked down at his shoes and shook his head.

"See you, Brenda," he said quietly and tried to block out thoughts of Brenda and her secret life and her love of man metal, and he opened the door and stepped into Gadget's room.

* * *

_As soon as he entered the room, all thoughts of Brenda left him at once:_

Gadget was in a bed that was surrounded by monitors. He was hooked up to an IV and his bare chest was connected to so many wires he couldn't count them. His face looked pale and as he looked at him, Gadget blinked away tears.

"Hi Taylor," he said weakly, and Taylor was sure he had never seen Inspector Gadget look so sick before. He also looked frightened, which Taylor found the most upsetting of all because he had _never_ seen a look like that in Gadget's eyes before.

He approached the bed and Bess got up so that he could sit down.

Taylor noticed Dr Nightingale looked tired and worried, and Penny's eyes were red from too much crying.

"How are you?" Taylor asked him, thinking it was a stupid question because one look at him gave him the answer, but he couldn't think what else he ought to say.

Gadget slowly turned his head and looked into his eyes.

"I've got some new connections in my leg, Brenda said the feeling should come back soon."

And Gadget drew in a quiet sob.

"I can't feel it, Taylor...I can't move it either...I can't move my leg..."

Taylor felt a lump growing in his throat and he swallowed hard, thinking how useless he could be at times like this.

"Don't cry, I'll start crying too," he said gently, "it's going to be okay, Gadget."

As he looked up at him Gadget's eyes were still glassy with tears.

"What if it's not okay? What if I'm just going to get worse –"

"That won't happen," Bess reminded him.

She got up, stroked his hair, kissed his cheek and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Remember we can handle this," she told him," we talked about this right from the start – whatever happens, we can get through it together."

And Gadget gave another sob and Bess squeezed his hand and wiped a tear from his cheek.

"I'm going to leave you with Taylor for a while, I won't be long," she said, and as she straightened up again Taylor thought how amazingly strong she was - until he caught the fact that she was about to cry too, but she didn't want Gadget to know that.

"I'll come with you," Penny added, "we won't be long, Uncle Gadget."

And as the two women walked out of the room, Taylor took hold of his hand.

"It will be okay," he promised him,"we all love you and we're all here for you."

Finally Gadget managed a weak smile even though his voice was still choked up.

"Thanks Taylor," he replied,"I know that, I'm lucky to have so many people who care..."

* * *

Bess closed the door and leaned against the wall, taking in a deep breath as she tried not to weep.

One look at Penny told her Gadget's nice felt the same. She wanted to hold her and sob and share her sorrow with the one other person who cherished him, who understood how she felt, but to break down now seemed like betraying him when he needed strength around him just to hold him up.

"I'm scared for him," Bess admitted, "and I know you are too, Penny."

"But there's hope," Penny reminded her, "Brenda found a donor. Okay, she said he's not a perfect match – he doesn't have to be, but with the right drugs the tissue will be okay for him because he's a cyborg. So there _is_ hope."

And then Penny started to think about the donor again.

"Who is he?" she asked her, "Brenda tells you everything, so don't say you don't know."

Bess gave a sigh as she shook her head.

"He's someone who came in to have some wiring removed from a broken cybernetic attachment. He's in jail now and we don't even know if he would consent to being a donor - it's not difficult to remove the tissue and the nerve endings- but he would have to agree to have the parts that can't be replaced through natural healing to be fixed with small wiring procedures, and if he doesn't like the idea of robotics in his body, he'll say no. Not everyone would be willing to go through with something like that, even to save another persons life. There was no indication on his records that he had ever expressed a wish to be willing to donate anything. I think we should just forget about him for now."

And Bess looked away.

Penny's suspicions were rising.

"What's the big secret?"

Bess looked back at her sharply and Penny saw guilt in her eyes.

"There _is_ something going on!"

"No there isn't, Penny!"

"Yes there is," she replied sharply, "I grew up helping my Uncle with his cases, sometimes I found clues he wouldn't have thought to look for back in those days when he was new to the force. I grew up looking out for him. So tell me what's going on, and you can skip the BS and hand me the truth!"

As Penny looked at her, Bess knew it was too late to deny anything – Penny was a woman who missed nothing, and would uncover the truth eventually with or without her honesty...

"He's someone you wouldn't _want _as your Uncle's donor." Bess couldn't look her in the eye now because she knew she would see the shock hit her when the truth came out.

Penny felt a chill run down her spine as she wondered who she would possibly object to...she wanted Gadget to get well, she would have been happy for anyone to help him, _anyone except..._

Her eyes grew wide as a single name came to mind.

_"No, not him!"_

Bess reluctantly met her gaze.

"No, _not_ Claw!" Penny said, "Not him, there _has_ to be someone else!"

"And there probably is, if we could afford the luxury of taking the time to find a closer match, but Gadget doesn't have time, Penny. He's getting worse and it's happening very quickly."

Just then, Brenda walked up to Gadget's door.

"I just need to check on him again," she said.

And she caught the look in the eyes of her colleague, and as Bess looked away, Penny glared at her.

"Claw?" she said angrily, "He's the one responsible for my Uncle's condition, Brenda! How could even _think_ of making Gadget accept him as a donor?"

Bess gave a heavy sigh.

"Sorry, but she asked and she would have known eventually," Bess told her, "and it's not a secret-"

"Okay, I understand, "she replied, then turned to Penny and hoped that Gadget's niece could lay aside her personal feelings and look at the facts instead.

"I need you to listen," Brenda said, lowering her voice as she stood close to Gadget's door, "Penny, your Uncle is getting weaker. He's in a lot of pain, he's on a lot of meds and he's getting progressively worse. He needs the tissue transplant and I don't care who it comes from and neither should you. All that matters is that he recovers and gets his life back. Surely that's what you want for him?"

"Of course it is," Penny replied, still feeling shocked to think his old enemy was the one person who could help him, "it's just a lot to think about."

"Actually the biggest challenge is getting Claw to agree to it," Brenda replied, "we can't take his tissue without his consent."

The look in Penny's eyes hardened.

"Why should his consent matter?" she said bitterly, "After all Claw's done to my Uncle, who cares what he thinks about it, what he wants or doesn't want?"

"He has rights just like the rest of us," Brenda reminded her," I know this is very tough for you, I know all you want is for Gadget to stop hurting, but we have to do this by the book. I wouldn't remove tissue without Claw's permission anyway – it's inhuman. He has to _want_ to do it."

And then she went into Gadget's room and closed the door behind her.

Penny turned in despair to Bess.

"Why did it have to be Claw?" she said tearfully, "I'm going outside, I feel like I can't breathe in here!"

And then she walked away, heading for the elevator.

Bess watched her leave and silently wondered if it really _could_ be Claw who ended up helping Gadget; the fact that he hated him made it extremely unlikely he would even give consideration to the matter...

* * *

Gadget turned on his side as Brenda prepared to check his wound.

"I'll see you again soon," Taylor told him, and patted his hand.

"Sure, I'll see you later," Gadget replied, and then Taylor left the room.

"How are you feeling?" Brenda asked him.

As she slid the covers down, exposing the fresh scar below his hip, Gadget grew tense.

"I'm tired, I'm weak," he replied,"and I still can't feel my leg at all."

Brenda gently pressed on the fresh wound, and then she frowned.

"I don't think there's enough cybernetic fluid reaching the connection," she told him, "if there's no improvement by morning I'll have to try making a new route so the fluid can reach the end of the wire."

Gadget's throat grew tight and he was glad he was on his side, because that meant Brenda couldn't see fear sparking in his eyes

"I hope you're going to put me to sleep for that, Brenda. I don't want you making a hole in me while I'm wide awake. I had enough of that with setting the power divert for my arm."

Brenda paused. The longer she stayed silent, the worse Gadget felt because he knew she was about to break bad news.

"You're weak," she told him, "you've already been through a procedure and I'm not comfortable with knocking you out so soon after the first time, not in your current state of health. If there's no improvement by morning I'll have to make a new route for the fluid. You won't need to go to the lab, I can do it here in your room, I just have to make hole-"

_"In my leg, you're going to stick a big thick needle straight into my human tissue!"_

Brenda heard panic in Gadget's voice as she took hold of the covers and pulled them back up to his waist.

"It will be painful but I'll be very quick, Gadget."

Sympathy reflected in her eyes as he turned on to his back and she saw his worried expression.

"I'm sorry," she said gently, "there's nothing else I can do. It's the scar tissue; it's preventing the connection from working the way it should. Try not to worry, you may not even need the procedure, we won't know until morning."

As she left the room and shut the door behind her, Gadget lay in bed silently worrying about the prospect of facing more pain.

Then he remembered Bess was outside the door, and thinking of the woman he loved gave him just enough strength not to break down and weep again. He was still afraid, but for her sake, and for Penny's, he decided to keep it inside, at least for now, because this condition was tough enough on him, but far worse for those he loved.

As Gadget recalled the moment he tricked Claw into setting off the EMP device, the realisation of what he had done hit him again:

_He had beaten Claw and destroyed the weapon – but at a terrible price and not only for himself- it now added up to heartache for those who loved him, and that was what he regretted the most..._

* * *

Taylor Braydon was trying not to think of all he had learned about Brenda's secret life, but it was hard _not_ to recall the images he had seen on the screen while the DVD played... it was very much on his mind now, and he was blushing again as he knocked on the door of her office.

Then someone tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and saw Brenda standing behind him, and he stared at her, wondering again how she could have had such a secret and have kept it for so long...

"Can I do something for you, Taylor?" she asked him.

He thought of what she had done to the cyborg in the movie and his eyes grew wide.

"No!" he said, a little too sharply, "I...I mean, not for _me_ personally, _no thank you!_"

And he laughed nervously whilst blushing profusely, adding to Brenda's confusion as she thought back to the way he had stared at her strangely before.

"I don't understand, Taylor – what's the matter now?"

And she opened her office door and went inside. Taylor took in a deep breath, tried not to think about a certain erotic cyborg art movie, and followed her into the room.

"Well?" Brenda asked as she sat at her desk.

"I want to be Gadget's donor." Taylor stated.

Brenda looked at him kindly, remembering although he wasn't the smartest guy in the world, he did have a good heart - and she didn't want to hurt his feelings, so she tried to explain as carefully as she could:

"Taylor, I did run a thorough check on the database and that includes your details too. I told you three months back, you're _not_ a match for Gadget."

His eyes lit up hopefully.

"But that was then! A lot can _change_ in three months! Maybe my tissue has altered, maybe even my DNA!"

"_Not unless you're a mutant,"_ she muttered, rubbing her temple as she felt the slight beginning of a headache.

"What?" Taylor said, "I didn't catch that, what did you say?"

"I said, your DNA can't change."

"But I've been thinking about it all the time, imagining it changing to match my friend, you know, using the _power of positive thought!_"

And he smiled.

Brenda felt torn between yelling at him or hugging him, but did neither.

"If you want to help Gadget," she told him, "just be there for him, be a good friend to him and try and keep him happy."

"Is that _all_ I can do?"

"_I always find people respond well to being made to feel good," _Brenda added, "I'm _very _experienced in these things and I know what I'm talking about."

And Taylor thought again about her secret life that one else knew about.

"Oh I see, well I don't want to talk about _that!_" he said, and laughed, "I mean, what you do is _your_ business, Brenda. I'll have a think and see what I can come up with."

And he stepped back, in the direction of the door.

Brenda got the oddest feeling...Taylor was looking at her very strangely again, almost as if he was _nervous _to be around her?

She smiled politely.

" Well if you can't come up with something, I'm sure I can make some suggestions, I'm always full of ideas."

Taylor's eyes grew wider as he grabbed at the door handle.

"I don't think I need _your _suggestions, Brenda...I've got to go!"

And he wrenched the door open and half - stumbled out, closing the door sharply behind him.

Brenda stared after him feeling utterly confused.

"What is _wrong _with that guy?" she said aloud, thinking about the way he had looked at her so nervously, _"Did I just grow two heads or something?"_

Then she put thoughts of Taylor's odd behaviour out of her mind and turned her attention to Inspector Gadget's medical file as she studied his scan results again.

* * *

Deep beneath the streets of Riverton, where the old Riverton End subway had been closed off to be replaced by Riverton Central, a maze of brightly lit corridors were hidden behind an old metal maintenance door. Each corridor led the way to many rooms, all bright, with electric light, this was a place where sunlight never reached, where it seemed the whole of the world above was out of reach, and as he stood in the lab and turned to the machine that had just finished powering up, the man in the lab coat, whose hair stood up on end like he'd just had an electric shock gave a sad sigh as he thought about the days when he had worked for Sanford Scolex, the better days when he had been Chief Scientist, building robots for the boss and feeling so important because he was in charge of such important projects...of course, it had all gone wrong, taking a turn for the worse around the time Scolex lost his hand and start calling himself _Claw_...

He stood by the large metal chamber and hit a button, the machine hummed and then he turned away from it wishing he didn't have to work down here, in a place with no windows and no company, this job was so lousy it made his days of being employed my a man with a metal Claw for a hand seem happy times by comparison...

_But he felt he had no choice. _

He had run off when things turned bad for Scolex. He had never got into robotics to turn his ability to evil – and when Robo Gadget had set Riverton on fire, he had got out, he had run away, hiding until Scolex was in jail and the whole thing was over.

_He felt like he would always be a wanted man._

And that was why, despite the excellent wage he was paid by his new boss, he felt forced to hide away beneath Riverton, even though his boss also lived here and was the scariest person he had ever known...

"If only things had been different" he sad with a sad sigh, "I could have done _anything_ with my life – I could have even ended up working for Braydon Industries!"

"_KRAMER!"_

As his boss yelled his name, every nerve in Kramer's body jumped sharply. He looked up to see his boss enter the room:

He was just turned twenty, a lean, athletic young man with dark hair and light grey eyes. _He was only human from the neck up._ Everything below, hidden beneath his dark jeans and his casual shirt, was made of hi-tech, one of a kind android design, and he hated himself and everyone around him because of it, this was his boss, this was young Riley Hammerstone...

"As soon as I got into Riverton I built you a lab!" he said angrily, stepping towards him as the scientist cringed and backed off towards the wall.

"And this," Riley added,"is _not_ good enough! You need to up the formula, I was leaning on a bar, I was smiling at a girl and my freaking _elbow_ split!"

Then he rolled up his sleeve, tore off a chunk of cybernetic skin and tossed it at Kramer.

The skin hit him in the face with a _splat_ and the scientist drew shaking hands to his face as he swiped the skin away and it fell to the floor and he wiped his face, clearing away sticky fluid from the underside of the strip of Riley's torn off skin.

He blinked and saw Kramer was still in a rage; he was breathing heavily and his hands were a balled up into fists.

_Worst of all, he had his back to him now._

Kramer could always judge how much of a rage Riley was in by how long he kept his back turned.

The longer he could see the back of his head, the worse the rage would be when he finally turned around again.

"But...sir...Mr Hammerstone...I told you, after the cybernetic skin has repaired itself you need to wait for _four hours_ before being active –"

He fell silent as Riley turned around. His eyes were blazing as he stood before the trembling scientist.

"_Four hours?_ You think I want to wait around for four hours, I'm young, I want to live my life, I might not have much of a life being Riley stuck inside the machine but I _do _have needs! I want to go out, I want to have fun, I want to drink, meet girls and have a good time! _I want to be twenty years old!_ Can you understand that? Can you get your scientific mind around the idea that the machine does _not_ rule Riley! Do you get that Riley _is _the boss, Riley _owns_ the machine -"

He drew in a sharp breath, stabbing his index finger against his temple over and over again as he fixed his gaze on Kramer.

"_Riley!"_ he said sharply, still tapping at his temple_,"Riley is up here, Riley is me, Riley is human, the machine is just the body and all I want to do while I'm stuck inside it, is for it to work how I want it to work, when I want it to work!"_

Kramer's back was up tight against the wall as he shakily pointed to the chamber

"If you have thirty minutes in there the new cybernetic skin will close up."

Riley looked down at his arm, where torn flesh exposed yellow-tinted, shining metal, and then he looked away from it in disgust.

"You need to make it work better," he said in a low voice, "it's not good enough."

And he turned away, pausing to look into a long, narrow mirror that hung on the wall. He glanced at Kramer through the glass and anger still simmered in his eyes.

"I'm going for a lie down," he said quietly," so I can think about what I need. I know what I need."

And Riley's gaze briefly shifted to his arm where exposed metal caught the light, and then hatred blazed in his eyes again.

"Do _you_ know what I need, Kramer?"

The scientist was trembling as he nervously smiled, gesturing to a plate on a nearby table.

"Sandwiches?" he squeaked hopefully.

Riley looked back at his own reflection.

"_I NEED MY BODY BACK!" _he yelled, and smashed his fist into the mirror, sending shards of glass scattered about the lab, and then brick dust as he pulled his fist out of the wall.

Riley looked at the damage and then walked away, feeling as if his whole life was as wrecked as the mirror and the wall behind it.

He didn't look back; he didn't care what his anger had done to Kramer.

The scientist was on his knees where he had fallen as Riley had smashed the mirror.

He got up, still shaking, and picked a shard of glass from his hair.

"_I wish I had a better life,"_ he said tearfully, and then set about quietly cleaning up the broken glass.

* * *

When Penny had got home, she had called Bess to explain that she needed some time out, and asked her to tell her Uncle she had gone back to feed Brain, but would come and see him again tomorrow.

Bess had been understanding but as Penny sat on the sofa and held the dog she wept silent tears against his soft fur.

"I feel so bad for walking out like that," she said quietly, "but I had to leave, I just couldn't stay a minute longer, I couldn't watch him feeling so terrible and knowing there was nothing I could do to change it. Oh Brain, it's not fair – why couldn't I be a close enough match for him? Why does it have to be Claw?"

And the dog looked up at her with big, dark sympathetic eyes.

"I know Brenda's right," Penny added, "it doesn't matter who the donor is – but it just seems so unfair it has to be him."

And then she straightened up on the chair and Brain jumped off her lap and scampered off into the kitchen.

Penny sat alone, deep in thought as she wondered if Claw would agree to help.

_He had to, didn't he?_

After all, he was in jail and surely helping her Uncle would help his chances of parole some day?

_Or maybe not._

Maybe Claw was so evil that he wouldn't care about saving anybody's life - least of all Inspector Gadget's...

Penny thought back to all the years she had hated Claw for all he had done. He was the man responsible for the terrible injuries Gadget had suffered when he blew up his car, that had been the start of it all - that single event that had changed his life forever. People thought of Gadget as a hero crime fighter, they didn't stop to think this had only come about because of a tragedy that had left him with life changing injuries that could only be repaired by cybernetic technology.

Gadget had to live with the consequences of Claw's actions every day, and he always would – and now he was suffering from a crippling condition caused by yet another attack from Claw.

Everything went back to Sanford Scolex - all the hurt and the pain and the suffering – it seemed only right that he should do the decent thing and be Gadget's donor, even though she wasn't comfortable with the idea - but _would_ he do it?

She wasn't sure which idea upset her the most, the thought that Gadget would have to accept Claw as his donor, or the possibility that Claw might sit back in his cell, laugh at her Uncle's plight and refuse to do anything about it...

_How evil was he really? _

_Exactly how much evil was Claw capable of?_

Would he refuse to help knowing his former enemy was suffering, or would he put that aside like the sane person he claimed to be, and do what any decent human being would do, and be his donor?

_Claw was in jail. _

_He had nothing to lose either way..._

As Penny thought about it, she found herself thinking of Claw and hoping and praying that he _would_ agree to help, because as things currently stood, he was the only person who could make such a difference to Gadget's life. She never would have thought that the day would come when she would be sitting alone, her thoughts fixed on Claw as she hoped and prayed he would do something good and kind, because it was hard to put the name _Claw_ together with words like _kindness_, although she guessed if he _did_ agree to be his donor, his motives would not be decency, kindness and compassion – _his only motive would be to look good and gain the chance of an early release from jail._

But it didn't matter what his motives would be; all Penny knew for sure was that she had come to accept the idea that there was a donor for her Uncle. Claw was the last person she wanted as a match for him, but that was how things were and all that mattered now was her Uncle's welfare, and getting him the transplant as soon as possible.

She thought of Scolex and placed her hatred of the man and all he had done firmly aside.

"_Please do this for him,"_ she whispered as she thought about Gadget's old enemy_, "Please save my Uncle's life..."_

* * *

Next morning Sanford Scolex was taken to the prison infirmary and as he sat back with a smile on his face he watched as a cybernetic technician opened up a connection deep in his wrist.

"Shame its not a claw," he remarked, glancing down at the human hand that was about to be fitted to his wrist, "how does it work?"

The female technician picked up the robotic, skin-covered hand and lined it up with his wrist, preparing to push in the metal post that would slide into the inner fixture.

"You've a right to ask for a cybernetic replacement," she told him, "but obviously, you won't get a claw. This works like a normal human hand, it has sensors that react to your need for movement, for touch, and once its in place it gets all the power it needs from your body's own electrical patterns."

"Not bad for a cheap hand," he replied, and sat back in the chair, resting while the hand was fitted.

Something jabbed into bone and there was a click.

"That's all done now Scolex," she said, and she glanced at the armed guard who stood beside him.

"You can take him back to his cell now."

Claw paused, lingering in the treatment chair as he raised up the human- looking hand and carefully moved his fingers.

_As he watched the fingers move, a thought came to mind that he wished he could set everything else right just like his hand seemed to be fixed; then he wouldn't be in jail, he would still be known as bad man, only as a ruthless businessman, he never would have seen the inside of a prison, but for the choices he had made..._

He soon cancelled that thought:

This wasn't his _real_ hand, it was fake - just like Gadget would always be a cyborg and he would always have a life of pain because of the expulsion, because of the EMP device and what it had done to his body...

Claw shoved those thoughts aside, aware that moments of reflection, thought and even a tinge of remorse would do him no good at all.

"It's nice," he said, "I like it. "

And he moved his fingers again.

Somewhere deep in his wrist, a flickering pain drove deeper, sharper and Claw gripped at his wrist as he looked down at his new hand and screamed in agony.

"_Oh God make it stop!"_ he yelled, breathing hard as he pain seemed to burrow deeper, into flesh, biting through, burning like fire.

He was weak with pain now, clutching hard at his wrist as he gasped for air and sweat ran down his face.

"_Help me!"_ he said breathlessly.

The technician picked up the phone and glanced at the officer who was guarding Claw.

"I don't know how to handle this, I don't understand the reaction!" she said, "We'll have to send him over to the cybernetics centre."

As Claw gripped at his wrist, dreading the next stab of pain that ran through it, he tried to remove the hand, but the hand had locked rigid as the pain in his wrist increased, and as he sat there waiting for transport to arrive, he kept a tight grip on his wrist, breathing hard as he fought the pain, and it suddenly struck him as ironic that the one time he had agreed to have a human hand instead of a pincer, the thing had gone painfully wrong - _leaving his new hand rigid, locked in position, making it look rather like some sort of a claw..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Brenda Bradford looked stressed as she walked into the office of Dr Nightingale and said her name.

Bess looked up from her computer.

"If this is about work I'm trying to catch up on some stuff I meant to do before Gadget got sick –"

She froze for a second, catching the look in Brenda's face.

"Is he okay? Is this about Gadget? "

"No, I still don't know if the new wiring's working. I'm giving it another half an hour before I decide on rerouting the fluid."

Bess felt an ache in her heart as she thought of the painful procedure Gadget faced if the surgery had failed.

"Doesn't _my_ opinion count on this?"

"Its not about _your_ feelings," Brenda reminded her, "this is about ensuring Gadget gets his mobility back. I know it's not fair but he's taken a lot of damage and we have to expect complications. Anyway, that's not why I came to see you. I've just had a call from Riverton prison. We've got a patient coming in with unexplained pain from a human to cyborg connection – _the patient is Claw._"

And pain reflected in Brenda's eyes as she thought about the man who had murdered her father.

"I'm busy with Gadget. I will most likely have to reroute the fluid and I'm not handing this job to another doctor because Gadget deserves the best I can give him. I know how we both feel about Scolex and about what he's done, but we have a legal obligation to treat him. I don't have any other staff available Bess, not with our kind of expertise."

Bess nodded slowly.

"Fine, I'll fix the son of a bitch and then I'll be along to see how Gadget's doing."

"I know this isn't easy," Brenda added, "but he's entitled to be treated here. We can't turn him away because of what he did to Gadget. This is _work_; personal feelings don't come into it."

"Although you would have had a very tough time treating him." Bess pointed out.

Brenda didn't bother to deny the truth.

"He's the only person I can think of who I would be happy to refuse treatment," she admitted, "but I can't do that, and I know it would be wrong if I did. Thanks for helping out like this."

And then Brenda left the room.

Bess gave a heavy sigh as she thought about how unfair it seemed – the only place she wanted to be was at Gadget's side, giving him support while he went through a painful procedure. _Instead she had to leave him alone with his pain while she treated the man responsible for his injuries..._

_But she knew Brenda was right. _

_Ever since she had left the cybernetics center to work at the Braydon Industries funded hospital, Brenda had kept her post open flexibly here so she could be close to the lab, so she could work with her on finding a cure for Gadget. Because of that, it would have been unfair to refuse to treat Scolex for her, even though the thought of him made her go cold... _

Bess lifted up the small framed photo on her desk; it was a picture of her and Gadget, taken a few months back, before his illness had progressed.

She ran a fingertip down the image of the man who embraced her in the picture and smiled sadly, deciding she would treat Scolex, even though he was the last person she wanted to see, she would do her job - and then she would be free to be with Gadget, because he was facing problems and he needed her, and the only place she really wanted to be was at his side...

* * *

The broken glass had been cleared away but the hole in the wall, where plaster had smashed and bricks had cracked and crumbled, served as a reminder of Riley's anger.

As he stood in the lab and waited for the timer to reach zero, Kramer reflected on the thought that the cybernetic cellular regeneration chamber took thirty minutes to work.

_Thirty minutes was enough time to grab a handful of belongings and run for the exit, to find his way back above ground, back on to the streets of Riverton..._

_And then what?_

He was the scientist responsible for building Robo Gadget, the deranged imitation of Inspector Gadget who had been programmed to destroy –and he certainly _had_ destroyed half of Riverton, and terrified its residents, before the real Inspector Gadget had detached the robot's head and thrown it into the water.

He had heard a rumor that the body had been dismantled long ago and the parts recycled.

_But that head was still at the bottom of Riverton River..._

Kramer felt a flicker of sadness as he thought of Robo Gadget; he had been so much more than a machine, with such potential- and yet Claw had used him for evil instead of good. He thought about the head being covered in experimental cybernetic skin and guessed that was probably intact, it was'nt exactly fish food...and the cybernetic brain was encased in a sturdy waterproof compartment, so there was a chance that maybe, some day, if that head was ever found...

"_Maybe not..." _he muttered, thinking about the possibilities.

It was crazy that he felt sorry for a machine – yet Robo Gadget had been created with so much potential that had gone to waste...

He wondered if he felt the loss of that machine because he had created it, or simply because it had been so very... _human_, albeit in a basic, undeveloped way...

Then the timer hit zero and he had no more time to think about Robo Gadget, his head at the bottom of the river or anything else concerning the past, because the chamber door opened and as the lights went out, Riley was standing there naked save for a towel that he was wrapping around his waist. His skin glistened, seemed unusually pale by human standards - but that was only because it was renewed and needed time to settle on to his android body, the energy from the chamber had strengthened and encouraged regrowth where damage had occurred.

"Remember," Kramer said timidly, "you have to rest for four hours, give it time to set...it _should_ be a little more resilient this time."

Riley cast him a glance with cold eyes.

"It had better be!" he snapped, and walked out of the lab, leaving Kramer to wonder if he had intended his words to be taken as a threat.

The scientist turned off the machine, still wondering if Riley had just threatened him, and consoled himself with the knowledge that this had to be better than life above ground, where he would be hiding from the law - at least down here, he knew he wouldn't be arrested and sent to jail.

Then he took another look around the windowless lab, and wondered if he was_ already_ in a jail of his own making, because it was starting to feel that way...

* * *

Claw sat down heavily in the treatment chair in the lab at the Riverton cybernetics centre and glared at the guard who was cuffed to his human hand.

"Take that bloody thing off me, I'm in agony!" he protested.

Then he looked at the brunette in the lab coat who wore an ID badge that said _Dr B Nightingale_.

"See how these people treat me? I'm in agony and he won't even take off my cuffs!"

Bess tried to put personal feelings aside as she looked at the tall, muscular prison guard.

"You will have to remove the cuffs while he's in treatment."

"But what about security?" the guard wondered.

Bess indicated to the two other armed guards who were standing by the open doorway.

"He's in agony, he needs treatment and he won't be in a fit state to go anywhere for at least twenty four hours," she said, "uncuff his wrist, or I can't treat him."

The guard reluctantly unlocked the cuff.

As it sprang free, Claw leaned back against the chair and closed his eyes, taking in a weak breath.

_"Please take this pain away!"_ he begged her, fighting against the urge to shed tears as the burning pain in his wrist increased.

"Sit up," Bess said,"I need your jacket and shirt off."

Claw struggled to sit up, slowly removing his jacket and the struggling with his shirt buttons.

He shot Bess an angry look.

"I'm expected to do this _myself?_ Don't you _have_ a bedside manner?"

"I have an excellent bedside manner," Bess replied, taking his jacket and shirt and handing then to a nursing assistant.

Then she looked back at Claw and her eyes were like ice.

"But I save the best of it for my fiancée, who is also a patient of mine. I believe you know him. _His name is Inspector Gadget_."

Claw's eyes grew wider.

"_Oh no...I want to get out of here!"_

Bess was loading a hypodermic syringe while a nurse swabbed his arm with antiseptic.

As she approached him he was sure he saw a gleam of malice in the eyes of Gadget's fiancée.

"What's the matter, Claw?" she said, "Don't you trust me to inject you? I _think_ I put the right amount of sedative in here..._I think I did, or maybe I made a mistake_..."

And she saw fear in Claws eyes and she slid the needle into his flesh.

He fought against the sedative, but quickly fell unconscious.

The Bess caught the look in the eyes of the nurse who was assisting her.

"What?" she said to her.

The young woman shook her head.

"I just thought that was a bit... _uncalled for?_"

"No it wasn't," Bess replied, "he crippled my lover. I'm obliged to treat him but I don't have to be _nice_ to him."

And then she extended his arm and began to scan the cybernetic connection that ran into to his wrist.

* * *

Brenda had taken her time as she checked the fresh scar that was almost closed up now.

"At least the incision's healed well," she remarked as she cautiously ran the scanner over the healing wound.

Gadget was on his side, looking at the wall because he didn't want to think about what might be showing upon the screen.

"I'd just appreciate a simple yes or no, do I need this procedure or not?"

"Gadget, I can see the wire and it;s connected in the right place but there's no fluid reaching it because of the scar tissue. I'm sorry but I think you knew this was the likely outcome, it's not like I didn't warn you."

Gadget took in a slow breath as he fought against a wave of panic that threatened to smother him.

"Just get it over with quickly; I want you to do it now, before Penny turns up. She said she was coming over to see me this morning."

"I won't be long," Brenda promised him, covering him up once more, "I'll wait for Bess - she's treating an emergency – as soon as she's finished I'll have her come and sit with you while I fix the problem with the wire, okay?"

Gadget shifted with difficulty until he was comfortable again and able to look up at Brenda.

"I really don't want to go through with this."

"But if you don't do it, the new wire stands no chance of working, even for a short while."

"I don't want to go through any more, Brenda! I just want to go home."

Gadget was on the brink of tears and she wished there was more she could do or say to make him feel even slightly better about the whole thing, but there was nothing she could offer him but the facts.

"As soon as the fluid's reaching the connection and you've rested, and got a little bit stronger, Bess can take you home."

"_And that will take days!"_

"No, I'm hoping because you're a cyborg you'll heal quickly once the connection starts to function. You mustn't give up, Gadget. We're all trying to help you."

Brenda's words gave him little comfort.

_"I know that,"_ he replied, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

As she left the room, he thought about the situation and came to the conclusion that Brenda had no idea how hard it was to hold on – she had spoken from her heart, but she just didn't grasp the fact that beneath the metal and the gadgets and the wiring, he was also a man of flesh and bone who could hurt like any other, no amount of cybernetic alteration could change that. He had been through so much pain since exposure to the second device; now words like _hold on_ meant little to him because he was close to giving up, and he had come to accept that, too. He still loved Bess and he cherished his niece Penny, but the life he used to know was gone and it seemed there was little left to hold on for, except to suffer more pain – _and that was no incentive at all; it seemed to Gadget he had nothing left to fight for..._

* * *

Claw heard his name.

Not _Claw,_ but _Mr Scolex._

He hadn't been addressed by his _real_ name for years...

Tiredness overwhelmed him and as he dragged his eyes open he looked up and saw Dr Nightingale standing beside him.

She had a small glass tube in her hand, and inside it was a very small, bloody piece of wire.

"I dug this out of your wrist," she told him,"it's what was left of your old pincer connection – it was behind the main fixture and that's why it was missed when the rest of the damaged wiring was taken out. "

Claw still felt heavily drugged.

As he looked around he realized he was out of the lab now and in bed in a private room. He was connected to no medical equipment, and the guard who had been cuffed to him was gone.

"Why am I still here?" he said, and it was an effort to speak, "I thought I was going back to prison?"

"Your human to cyborg wiring fault was caused by one fried wire, connected to a small amount of scar tissue that was caused by exposure to your own EMP device. It's a very, _very_ mild case of EMDS. But in your case it was simple to cure, because your claw had basic function, there were not many parts connected where wires could fry and damage tissue – I just removed a small amount of tissue, then reattached the artificial hand and tomorrow you are going back to jail."

Her words stunned him into silence, hitting him harder that the medication that made his body fell like lead:

_He had suffered the same condition as Gadget?_

"So...I'm cured now? _Am_ I cured?"

Claw's head was aching and the room spun as he tried to raise it from the pillow, so he gave up and lay back as he looked up at Dr Nightingale with frightened eyes as he recalled the terrible state Gadget was now in because of EMDS.

Bess looked down at Claw and reminded herself he was weak, he had been through a surgical procedure and he was still a patient – it was reason enough for her to pull back from giving in to the urge to slap his face. Instead she explained the facts as clearly as she could and hoped in his drugged state he would understand:

"Yes, you're cured. When you set off your EMP device you only had three wires in your wrist to worry about. Gadget has wiring all over his body. If that doesn't put it in perspective for you, try thinking about this – all that terrible pain you got in your wrist that made you scream and cry like little girl was caused by a _tiny_, single wire. _Can you imagine what it must be like for Inspector Gadget?_ He has over _four hundred_ connections that give him pain every single day!"

Claw looked away from her, needing to escape her accusing eyes.

He recalled the way the pain had torn through his wrist making him scream and cry and beg for help, and he wondered if it was the drugs making him feels so odd, or perhaps it was just pure relief to know his pain was over- but whatever the real reason, as Claw thought of the pain he had suffered through one damaged connection, then thought of Gadget's four hundred painful connections, tears stung at his eyes.

"What's wrong now?" Bess asked impatiently, "I was hoping this problem was resolved, I have other patients to see."

Claw turned his face away as he closed his eyes and gave a weak sob as tear ran down his face.

"Just leave me alone, let me sleep..."

"You're too exhausted to move right now," Bess informed him, "but I had to promise your guard I'd get you restrained once you were over the sedative. That will involve strapping your wrists down, I'm sorry about that because you're still healing, but I guess that's the price you pay for being a dangerous man."

And she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Claw blinked, staring at the closed door – it wasn't locked, and as she had left the room, he had seen no sign of the corridor being guarded...

He tried to sit up and fell back hard against the pillow, his body still feeling like lead.

More tears sprang to his eyes as he realized Dr Nightingale had certainly known what she was doing when she sedated him – he couldn't move, he couldn't get off the bed, his chances of making a break for freedom were zero...

_He thought about that single wire and the pain that had made him scream._

_Then he thought about Gadget's four hundred shattered wires, and could not imagine how the man lived with it._

And then the sedative took over once more and Claw slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Taylor walked into the Braydon Cybernetic Hospital and looked around proudly; in six months he had transformed the old Riverton General, and now it was open to patients who couldn't afford to pay for treatment, which made him feel happy because he liked to help, and could think of nothing better than offering free treatment to cyborgs.

He took the elevator to the top floor and stepped out, making his way past closed doors, pausing as he came to the end of the corridor to look out over the wide green space at the back of the building; across the far end of the lawn was a gate that led to a house, that was the house where Bess and Gadget lived now...

He thought of Gadget and his smile faded.

Then he wished he could think of away to make his friend feel happier.

"There must be _something _I can do!" he said aloud, then turned to the office belonging to Bess, and knocked, and waited, but no reply came.

He guessed she was still over at the Riverton cybernetic center, where she still kept her old office, helped out Brenda and hoped between the two of them, a cure would be found for Gadget. Taylor decided he would come back later, because he wanted to take a look at the figures so he could work out how many patients on average were getting treated here, but it could wait at least until Bess came back – he knew she wouldn't be back until Gadget was recovering.

He turned to leave, and collided with someone.

"Oh!" she squealed in surprise, "Sorry about that..."

And then she looked up, and up... at the tall, lanky figure of Taylor Braydon.

"Sorry about that, _big_ man!" she added, and her eyes sparkled and she threw her head back and gave a metallic laugh.

Taylor stared at her:

It was impossible, he thought she was at the Riverton cybernetics center... yet she was here, in front of him, in a short pink dress and some kind of jacket _thing_ that was trimmed with fluffy feathers that made him afraid he might sneeze she stepped any closer.

Her hair was flame red, her face was painted with make up and her lipstick was ruby red. And he could barely tear his gaze from the low cut of her dress, beneath the fleshy cleavage he spotted a glint of metal, but then she stepped back and he couldn't stop staring at her thighs, or her _huge_ high heeled shoes...

It _was_ her!

_It was Brenda, but not as people knew her in her day job at the lab – this was Brenda Bradford, respectable cybernetic surgeon, who led a secret life as a blue movie actress..._

"Brenda?" Taylor said in a shocked voice.

And she looked back at him and blinked confused, spidery, mascara coated eyes.

"Yes?"

Taylor was wide eyed as he struggled to find the right words.

"_I...I just didn't expect to see you here, I mean in here, up here, not as you are...Brenda, I don't know what to say, but I do know about your thing, that thing you do, that secret thing, I've seen the DVD!"_

Taylor's confession had left him breathless as he stood there blushing.

She looked at him, thinking about all he had said, and then she laughed again.

"Oh no, honey – don't call me _Brenda_ when you talk about my movies...I don't use my _real_ name in the industry – didn't you read the credits on the cover?"

And as his blush deepened she gave high-pitched giggle.

"Of course you didn't, you're a _guy_, you probably had your hands full with something _else_ at the time!"

Taylor's face felt on fire now.

"My acting name is Barbie," she explained, "Barbie Spankalicious. And I was here to see the cosmetic surgery department, I didn't have treatment here but I want to check some work I had done in Europe has settled down okay – I've got cash, I can pay – but the main cybernetics center is booked solid for three months, and I need to make sure the enlargement is okay, I'll need them in working order for next week when I start filming!"

"Them?" he wondered.

"Pinky and Perky," she replied,"you know, the puppies...the fun bags, _these_..."

And Taylor gave a gasp as she quickly unbuttoned the top of her dress and exposed a large bosom covered in cybernetic skin, pushed up impossibly high by a tiny, wired bra.

"Don't!" Taylor said, backing off as he stared at her.

"But this is the right place, top floor, it said twenty-one but I only counted twelve so I'm thinking it was a mistake-"

"Second floor..." Taylor's face was scarlet as he looked away and took in a deep breath, "Second floor, _room_ 12!"

"Oh, I see." She replied, and then stepped forward, offering him another look.

"So what's _your_ professional opinion? I used to have a real feel body all over but then I back flipped off a tall building and needed repair work. But when I got into the blue movie business I started getting the boob jobs done and now they look real, and much bigger...I just wanted to know what you think-"

"I don't know!" Taylor said in shock, "Ask a professional – I don't work here, I just _own _the place!"

She blinked.

"Oh...I see...okay, you said I need the second floor?"

He nodded.

"Room 12," he added, still blushing, "I would have thought you knew this place by now, hasn't Bess showed you around?"

She frowned.

Taylor wagged his finger at her sternly.

"Never do that to me again!" he told her, "And _never _mention this again, forget it ever happened!"

"Who's Bess?" she wondered as she started to button up her dress.

As she looked up again she saw he had dashed swiftly for the elevator.

"_Oh I am a silly girl!"_ said Barbie Spankalicious, whose real name was Robo Brenda, _"I can't believe I did that, I thought he was a doctor!"_

* * *

When Bess waked into Gadget's room he was on his side and his face was pale and she saw fear reflected in his eyes, it was only banished briefly as he said her name and Bess hurried to his bedside and took hold of his hand.

"I came as soon as I could. Don't worry, Brenda can sort this out for you; she knows what she's doing."

And Bess sat beside Gadget and kept a firm grip on his hand, her heart aching for the man she loved as Brenda finished preparing equipment.

Gadget's body tensed as she folded the covers back and exposed the healing scar.

"Thanks for being here," he said weakly as he looked up at Bess.

She managed a brief smile as she gently ran her hand over his hair.

"I wouldn't have let you go through something like this alone; you know I'll always be here for you."

Gadget was breaking out in a sweat. He was sure he ought to feel his heart racing because the rest of his body felt as if it was on the brink of sliding into panic, but the titanium heart inside his chest seemed still, its movement steady and calm within metallic casing.

His hand trembled in her grip as he looked into her eyes.

"Bess don't let go of me, don't stop holding my hand, _promise_ me..."

Gadget was on the brink of tears.

"I won't let go of your hand," she said, speaking as calmly as she possibly could as she tried to stay strong for Gadget, "I'm here for you and everything will be okay, don't be frightened, I love you."

"I love you too," Gadget said quietly, and Brenda hesitated as she reached for a tool with a thin, pointed tip.

"Gadget, I'm ready to do this. I'll make the hole and then wait for the fluid to come out. As long as it comes out we know its worked. And if it doesn't-"

"I know - you have to make another hole." Gadget said nervously.

His palm was sweating as he clung to his lover's hand.

Bess leaned closer, her cheek against Gadget's as she whispered in his ear that everything would be okay.

"Five seconds," Brenda reminded him, "that's all it takes... I'm going to be really quick..."

Something scratched at the surface of his skin, then there was a pop and the thick needle drove deeper.

Gadget caught his breath sharply and gave a weak cry of pain, grabbing harder at her hand as Bess wondered if her bones would crack with his cyborg strength as her fingertips turned white.

As Brenda retracted the needle Gadget was trembling and breathing hard as he gave a whimper.

"Okay Gadget, I'm just waiting for the fluid..."

Brenda gently pressed either side of the wound, Gadget gave another cry of pain and she pushed again, hating to hurt him but desperate for this ordeal to be over.

The hole was weeping a small amount of blood, but nothing more.

"I'm sorry, it's not working, we have to try again."

Gadget gave a sob against the pillow as Bess spoke softly to him and tried to keep him calm.

"Not yet, I'm not ready," he said tearfully, "please don't do it again, don't do it yet..."

Brenda gave a heavy sigh.

She glanced at Bess, who briefly looked up at her and shook her head, and Brenda understood completely: It was too much for him, he needed to calm down.

"Try and take some deep breaths, Gadget," she said," this will be over soon, I promise..."

* * *

Claw had woken up a second time and moved cautiously, he raised his arm and saw a bandage around his wrist. The pain was gone but as he moved his new hand, soreness ached deep inside the connection where the broken wire had been removed.

He wasn't enough of a cyborg to enjoy the advantage of rapid healing; his only cybernetic attachment was his artificial hand - it would be a while before he could think about using it properly.

But he _could _stand up.

The room span around and he felt weak as he reached for a bathrobe that had was hanging on the back of the door, he swayed a little as he put it on and then leaned against the wall, taking in deep breaths as he fought against the effects of the medication.

His mind was still as blurry as his vision as he blinked and pushed away the tiredness that threatened to overwhelm him, and then Claw tried the door, found it unlocked and carefully opened it.

_The corridor was empty._

He thought about going back to grab his clothes but there was no time - this was his chance and all he had to do was get out of the building, steal a car and get away from Riverton...

_The plan seemed so easy._

Perhaps _everything _seemed easy with a mind full of drugs keeping him caught between the sensation of floating in painlessness and having a sudden awareness of a new perspective on the world around him; it seemed he was locked in his own take on his surroundings and he couldn't be sure he was right about how easy it would be to escape, but it was better he tried now, while he was partially numb and the moment seemed right because he had been left unguarded... they thought he was too weak to move, they had been wrong...

Claw stepped out into the corridor.

It was strangely quiet.

He looked left and right and wondered why everything seemed so still. Then he reasoned, as he was a high profile prisoner it would make sense to have placed him in a very private area... he passed two closed doors and guessed they were both offices, the doors had name plates on them and one belonged to Dr Bradford and the other to Dr Nightingale.

Then he walked further along the corridor and stopped.

To stop at a time like this, when there was a rare change of escape, seemed insanity.

_But he had to look..._

He had heard a cry of pain, not a quiet whimper but a real cry of agony, and he stared through an open doorway into the room of patient, who was on his side as Brenda Bradford drew a long needle from a puncture wound below his hip.

Clear fluid mixed with blood began to flow freely and she grabbed a cloth and wipe away the leak, then as the man on the bed closed his eyes he breathed easier as the pain flowed away.

_That man was Inspector Gadget, and the way he had screamed had reminded Claw of his own pain when the wiring in his wrist had failed..._

Dr Nightingale leaned over him and he opened his eyes and manage a faint smile.

"I can feel my leg now..."

"It's working this time," Brenda told him, "it's okay now, Gadget..."

_And then Claw heard footsteps._

He turned his head and the world seemed to move slowly with him as the drugs stayed deep in his mind:

It was Penny, and she walked up to him, eyes blazing as she reached out and hit an alarm on the wall. There was no alert sounding, but a light began to blink red.

"Step _away_ from my Uncle!" she raged.

Claw blinked, confusion clouding over his drowsy mind as he looked back into Gadget's room.

Bess glanced up and saw him standing there, and said something in a low voice to Brenda, who swiftly slammed the door shut.

_"Claw,"_ Penny said.

He turned his head, saw her fist coming at him, it smashed into his face and the blow knocked him to the floor, then the world faded to black.

* * *

Riley Hammerstone had barely had an hour's rest when he returned to the lab.

He was dressed now and as Kramer looked at him, he knew he would have to warn him about the skin needing time to set, in case Riley planned to go out again, but as he spoke his voice trembled for fear of angering his boss.

"You've only given it an hour," he said politely," please remember-"

"I know, I'm not going anywhere yet," Riley replied, and he stepped closer to Kramer and smiled.

There was something about the way his eyes glittered that unnerved the timid scientist; there was a look about Riley that said he had some kind of a plan, and with that knowledge came the sinking feeling that he knew he was not going to like this plan one little bit...

"I want to show you something," Riley said, and went over to a table and spread out a blueprint.

Kramer looked at it.

_Then he knew for sure he was not going to like this plan at all._

In fact it felt very much like the day he realized Claw wanted him to use his scientific skills for evil instead of good. _It was happening again..._

"I realise this isn't robotics but I _know_ you have the ability to make this project a reality," Riley explained," A long time ago, I had a meeting with Claw. He allowed me to have a blueprint for a laser weapon that is capable of freezing time... well actually I _stole_ it... As you know I'm a wealthy man but my wealth doesn't stretch to what I need to do – I need to build a secret project that can make total body transplants reality, so I can get out of the machine and be a real person again. I need a fortune to invest in it and I'm going to have you build this laser, so we can freeze Riverton. Then I can walk into Riverton Central Reserve and clean it out. I _know_ you'll give your best to this project, Kramer."

And he looked into his eyes as that coldness glittered and Kramer felt a spike of fear run through his body.

"Why..." he said timidly, "Why, _oh why_ am I working for a criminal again?"

Riley rolled his eyes and gave a sigh. As he replied his voice was low, calm, but his temper simmered beneath the surface.

"Because _you _answered an ad that said, _'Scientist wanted for private work...no questions asked'_ and you responded offering a reference signed by _Claw, care of Riverton Prison!_ You don't have a choice, Kramer! I'll get the components, and you can get on and build the thing."

Kramer stared at him, speechless as he recalled how he had spent years in hiding because of his association with Claw...now he was in deeper trouble with no way out...

"You'll do it, I _know_ you will!" Riley said, and patted his cheek a little too hard, "You're a good man, Kramer. Now I'm going to get some more sleep and when I wake up I want to know you've studied this blueprint. Look after it – it's the only one I have. "

And his eyes glittered darkly as he added:

"_Don't do something stupid like lose it, because then I'd have to kill you!"_

And he walked out of the lab.

Kramer stood there thinking about the past, and how things were turning out just the same all over again, but this time he was being pushed around by Riley, not by Claw...

"No!" he said quietly, feeling a tiny spark of courage igniting within him, "No, I can't do this, I _won't_ be a part of it!"

He waited ten more minutes, remembering the effect of the chamber often made Riley drowsy, then he folded up the blueprint and put it in his pocket and carefully made his way out of the lab, then he crossed the corridor to his own room, where he grabbed a handful of old photographs that he kept beside his bed, he put those in his pocket too and then left his room, made his way up to Riley's door and reached out with a shaking hand, giving it a gentle push.

Riley was on his bed, face down and snoring into his pillow.

Every step into the room made Kramer's heart race with fear and he struggled to breathe quietly as he reached for the keys hanging from a hook on the wall, lifting them silently and then backing out of the room again.

When he left Riley's room he closed the door softly, and then took a few careful steps away from the corridor, turning into a darkened tunnel.

Then he dashed up the tunnel, hands shaking and keys jangling and the sound echoed in the hollowness of the corridor as he slid the key in the stiff lock and turned it. The door creaked as it opened and he stepped out, pushed it shut and then made his way in the dark over to a bolted metal door.

He fought with the lock and tugged hard and it slid back, and he stepped out into the old maintenance shaft.

Kramer closed the door behind him and looked both ways, listened for the rush of a train, heard nothing, kept close to the wall as he remembered the risk of live wires, and ran up the track towards the bright light at the end of it.

He was breathless when he got there and no one noticed the man with the lab coat and the spiked up hair as he scrambled on to the edge of the platform.

Then he looked up at the sign that said the next train was due in five minutes. The name of the station was _Riverton Central._ He hurried past commuters and went up the stairway, walking out into the bright sunshine and the fresh air as he took in the busy view of Riverton town.

Kramer's heart was still racing. He knew Riley would kill him if he found him, because he had stolen the blueprint. But at least by stealing it he had made sure Riley would not be building that laser...

Then he looked over his shoulder, wondering how long he had before Riley woke up and found the keys and the blueprint gone and realized what he had done...

_Kramer began to run._

He didn't know where he was running to, only that he needed to keep running and not stop, until he was safe and danger was far behind him...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_I want you to apologize!"_

Brenda had spoken sharply as Penny stood in front of her with her arms folded, feeling like she was back at school and being told off by a teacher for not handing in homework on time.

"Why the hell should I say sorry to him?"

Brenda kept her voice down as nursing staff walked past the open door.

"Because he's a patient in my care and I have a legal obligation to ensure all my patients have a stay here that _doesn't_ include being assaulted! Penny, you knocked him out! When he woke up he still had a nosebleed - _it's not funny!_"

Penny unfolded her arms and briefly put her hand to her mouth, hiding her smile.

"I don't like him either but I have to warn you he has the right to sue this hospital if he wants to!"

"I honestly didn't know he was heavily sedated and a threat to no one – he just ran into my fist...heavily." Penny replied.

Brenda shook her head.

"You could have held back from _punching_ him!"

"No actually I couldn't, Brenda! My Uncle Gadget was recovering from a difficult procedure and I come along to see him and find _Claw_ standing in the doorway? What was I supposed to do?"

"Have you forgotten he's a potential donor for your Uncle?"

"No more than I could forget he doesn't give an damn about anyone except himself! I took one look at him and all I wanted to do was keep Gadget safe."

Brenda paused and gathered her thoughts, then spoke softly, hoping to finally get through to Penny.

"He's in his room. He's restrained; he can't get out of bed now. I just want you to say sorry to the guy. It could spare us many legal headaches, please think about the cybernetics center! And maybe if he talks you, there might be a chance you could make him think about being a donor. I know it's not likely, Chief Quimby visited Claw when he was in jail and approached the subject."

Penny stared at her.

"When was this?

"Recently," Brenda replied, "and he didn't get back to me. I know why; he's not the type of guy to like to admit defeat, but obviously Claw said no."

Penny frowned as she thought about all Brenda had said.

"Do you seriously think there could be a chance he might change his mind?"

"I don't know," she replied, "but he was brought in with a mild case of EMDS caused by a single wire and he was in pretty bad shape with it, so he's had a taste of what Gadget has to live with every day – maybe it's made him think. Can I trust you to be alone with him, Penny?"

Gadget's niece met her gaze and then she slowly nodded.

"I'll do this for my Uncle."

Brenda led the way out of her office and Penny followed.

"Keep thinking of your Uncle. _Don't_ get mad at Claw no matter what he says to you – just say sorry and tell him how sick Gadget is."

As they reached Claw's room Brenda paused.

"This probably won't work, but anything is worth a shot."

Penny nodded, and Brenda unlocked the door.

"I'll be waiting outside," she reminded her, "don't lose it with him again."

"I won't," Penny promised, as she weighed up the satisfaction of punching him in the face against the fact that she needed to make amends if she stood any chance of trying to persuade Claw to help Gadget.

Then Brenda opened the door and Penny went inside and Brenda closed the door again and stood there waiting in the corridor, hoping this decision wouldn't prove to be a _huge_ mistake...

* * *

As the door closed behind her, Penny felt strangely relieved to know that Brenda was outside – at least she wouldn't be able to give in to the urge to hit Claw again, even though he was restrained she still found it hard to look at the man and think of all the pain he had caused her Uncle and _not_ get steaming mad over it...

As she stepped closer to the bed, Claw opened his eyes. He was sitting up, leaning against pillows and his wrists had been secured by leather straps.

"Penny?"

He blinked, wondering if this was a nightmare. He had also wondered if her punching him in the face had been a bad dream, until he had woken up with his nose bleeding...

"Brenda asked me to come and apologize for hitting you," she stated, and her eyes were cold as she stood a short distance from his bedside.

Claw glanced down briefly at his repaired hand, the strap was over his bandaged wrist and he knew the slightest movement would cause him pain.

"As you can see I'm at a disadvantage. I wouldn't blame you for having another shot at me."

Penny shook her head.

"Not everyone thinks like you."

Claw gave a weak laugh.

"Oh come off it, Penny – you must have thought about it! You hate me, why not?"

"Because I know you could be my Uncle's only hope," she said honestly," you know what his pain is like. You've felt a small fraction of it and you couldn't take it. He has to live with so much, he's trying to be so brave and strong but he can't keep going like this forever!"

Claw saw desperation in her eyes.

He recalled the glimpse he had seen of Gadget lying there in agony as the needle was drawn out of his leg, recalled the blood-tinged fluid that ran down his skin... then he remembered the sound of Gadget screaming. It had sounded so much like the way his own scream had sounded when the cracked wiring had died off inside his wrist...

"Too many coincidences," he said quietly," I _do_ understand, Penny. But no one understands _me_ and they never will. So why should I help your Uncle? He's hounded me, destroyed my plans and sent me to prison more than once. I admit it – yes, for me it became like a game and I suspect for Gadget it was'nt much different, the crime fighter and his ultimate enemy..."

"And now it's over," Penny told him,"you _both_ lost."

As he looked at her, he felt a flicker of alarm that took him by surprise.

_She was right; it was game over... _

Claw continued to look at Penny and felt a strange emotion slowly building inside him and it was much like the way he had felt in his cell when he had read about Gadget's illness. He couldn't explain it, but a sense of deep regret was threatening to take over and it was growing too strong to push away and it scared him, because he hadn't felt tender emotions for many years, not since Agnes and his son had died so long ago...

"What are you thinking about?" she demanded.

And Claw looked at her and saw a beautiful young woman, he was sure he had never noticed her in this light before, but she _was_ beautiful. She was so far removed from Gadget's young niece as he recalled from years back, the kid who had helped her inexperienced Uncle solve his cases...Penny had certainly changed...

"I'm sorry I was such a bastard," he said, "to you and your Uncle. And if you ask me to say that to Gadget I never will, so save your breath!"

Penny stared at him, wondering why tears were making his eyes glassy as he fought to hold back from weeping.

"We both went too far," Claw told her quietly, "I went over the edge years ago. I never should have built the electro magnetic pulse machine –and he should have know better than to trick me into setting it off a second time! He knew what would happen, Penny! So even Gadget, your strong and brave Uncle, has had a moment when he's gone too far! And this is the result – it was his own actions, he knew what he was doing when he made me activate the device!"

Penny thought only of Gadget as she held back her anger.

"He made a brave sacrifice! You wouldn't even come _close_ to understanding how much courage he has if you lived for a hundred years! You don't have a clue!"

Claw's eyes were still tearful as he forced a smile.

"I disagree, Penny. I'm sure he's got you and Bess and Brenda and everyone else who loves him, surrounding him with support and understanding, you're all there to comfort him, to stop his sobs and his screams when the pain gets too much."

Suddenly he seemed so alone and haunted as he spoke again:

"_There was no one to hear my screams. There was no one to hold me up when my world shattered. I just shattered with it and the pieces just didn't go back the same way. I don't think they ever will."_

And then he fell silent.

Penny thought about the loss of Agnes and his son.

"Nothing excuses your actions," she replied, "people suffer pain and loss every day, but they don't turn into evil bastards! You don't have an excuse."

"So that's settled then," Claw replied, "I'm an evil bastard beyond all hope and I'll be in prison for the rest of my life and hated by all who know my name. I think that's a fitting end to this conversation."

Penny drew in a slow breath as she kept her gaze fixed on him.

"Please agree to be Gadget's donor. You know what his pain is like - you could give him his life back! He only ever acted in the best interests of upholding the law and defending Riverton – you chose to break the law, and so he did his job! He's a good man, Claw. And he's my Uncle and I love him and –"

As Penny's voice began to choke up she stopped talking and blinked away tears.

Claw winced as he forgot his restraints and tried to raise his hand – the pain in his healing wrist reminded him he was unable to reach out to her.

And just as suddenly he wondered why the thought had crossed his mind to try to touch Penny, to put his hand on her, to..._hold her? _

_The thought was still there._

If not for his pride, he would have wept too, if he wasn't restrained he would have put his arms around her and let her see the man he really was, the lonely man who ached to go back to yesterday and change every terrible thing he had ever done and take a different path...

_But it was too late for that, what was done could not be undone..._

"Please think about it!" Penny said again, "Would it help if maybe I could arrange for Gadget to speak with you when he's stronger?"

"_No!"_ Claw said in alarm, feeling that painful jolt deep inside once again as he thought of his old enemy and felt uncomfortable regret, "I...I _can't_ see him. I'm going back to jail tomorrow."

"Maybe Brenda could keep you here a few more days," Penny suggested.

Claw had just been hit by the knowledge that he couldn't face Gadget. He couldn't face him because of how he felt; he was understanding the harm he had caused, he had heard him scream, he had seen him lying there as Brenda tried to treat him...he understood now:

_Things had gone too far._

_They had gone too far long ago, and now the damage was done on both sides..._

"I knew I was wasting my time," Penny said quietly, and she turned to leave.

"_I didn't say no."_

Penny turned back and as she looked at him, he saw desperation in her eyes. It wasn't so long ago that such a look would have filled him with scorn, but now he thought of the four hundred shattered connections in Gadget's body, and his heart was racing with fear at the thought that he had just allowed his mask of hatred to drop, and now it was too late to put it back, there was nothing left to hide behind because the truth was in front of him, and he could no longer turn away from it...

"What?" Penny said, and confusion clouded her eyes for a brief moment, and then she glared at him.

"This had better not be a sick joke!"

The ghost of a smile she briefly saw on his face made her think about murder, but then his smile was gone and only served to add to her confusion.

"I'd like to stay here a while. _And_ to speak to Chief Quimby when I'm feeling a little stronger."

Now Penny was utterly confused; if Claw was playing a mind game, it was a good one – because she no longer understood where this was leading.

_"Quimby?"_

Claw continued to look into her eyes, not blinking, not glancing away even for a moment. It was an uneasy feeling to have her Uncle's oldest enemy looking at her like she was made of glass, as if he could see right through her.

Penny felt every muscle in her body growing tense and she remembered this was all for her Uncle Gadget, and that was the only thought that kept her from letting go of her self control; she wanted to hit him again.

"Don't play games, Claw!"

He laughed off her remark.

"It's no game, Penny. I wish to negotiate a deal."

"_A deal?"_ Now Penny's rage was simmering, her blood boiling beneath her skin.

"You're treating this like a game? My Uncle's _life_ is at stake!"

"And so is mine," Claw replied, "I'm destined to spend my life behind bars unless I find a way around it. I see an opportunity to take back my freedom – why should I not take advantage of it?"

Penny's right hand screwed into a fist. She knew if she stepped any closer she would be hitting a man who was defenceless and she no longer cared.

_"Don't push me..."_she warned him.

"I'll speak to Quimby about a deal," Claw said calmly, "A parole hearing, a chance of early release from jail - in exchange for being Gadget's donor. That's what I'm proposing. And I'll throw in something for free: _Riley Hammerstone_. I can tell Quimby all about him. He's going to be _very_ interested in hearing what I have to say."

Penny had expected to feel gratitude, but all she felt was coldness and mistrust.

"If you back out of this deal," she said darkly, "I swear I will find you, it doesn't matter where you go, if you change your name, even if you live on a desert island – I will find you and I _will_ kill you, make no mistake about it! If you let my Uncle down, if you run from this deal, you will never know safety again – there will be _no_ safe place for you to hide!"

Claw was mildly surprised how the depth and sincerity of her promise unnerved him a little.

He forced a smile.

"I wouldn't do that, Penny. I'd lie to Quimby and I'd lie to Gadget and all the rest of Riverton PD. _But I wouldn't lie to you_. So take my message to Quimby and we'll see what happens next."

Penny didn't move.

She stood there looking at Claw, still trying to make sense of all he had said.

"Why me? Why wouldn't you lie to me?"

"Perhaps this evil bastard _does_ have a heart," Claw replied, "perhaps I'm also, underneath the plotting and dark deeds, a gentleman. Maybe I regret being so hostile towards you and often reflect on a life that could have been so different. _Perhaps_ I do..."

Then his eyes grew cold.

"_Run along and give Quimby the message before I change my mind!"_

Penny turned away, thankful to no longer have Claw's cold stare fixed on her.

She left the room without looking back, closing the door and feeling a flood of relief to see Brenda was still outside waiting for her.

"What did he say?" she asked her.

Penny was afraid to hope because all she could feel was mistrust.

"_He said he wants to speak to Quimby. He said he wants to make a deal."_

* * *

Bess got up quietly from Gadget's bedside, hoping not to wake him because he had slept deeply after the pain he had suffered to fix his leg. But as she got up he opened his eyes and reached for her hand.

"Oh Gadget, I was just about to go home for a while. Is that okay, I could use some rest, and I know you need to sleep too..."

Gadget smiled as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"My other arm is still paralyzed but my leg is working and I'm feeling a lot better. You should go home; I'm going to ask Brenda if she can plug in the wires and divert some of my power again so I can get some use back in my arm.I don't think I'll be stuck in here for much longer."

Gadget had spoken so hopefully, but she didn't want him to hope for too much.

"I don't think you can have any power diverted from the main flow just yet, you've been through a lot, you're weak, you need to be functioning as near normal as possible before that can happen. Just rest, you're getting better so quickly - don't ask for something that could delay your recovery."

"I'd just like to be able to use _both _my arms!"

She smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"But at least you can walk again!" she reminded him, and then she leaned closer and kissed him before stepping away from the bed.

"Get some rest, you won't be in here much longer."

Then Gadget recalled something that was unclear in his memory, because at the time he had been in pain from the procedure to reroute the fluid.

"What happened earlier on? Just after Brenda fixed my connection she got up and slammed the door?"

"Oh, it was just a security alert going off, nothing to worry about."

Interest sparked in his blue eyes and she knew that was a sure sign he was recovering; Gadget was becoming the detective once more...

"What security alert?"

"It was nothing to worry about."

Bess reached the door and glanced back.

"Get some rest, Gadget. You're coming home soon."

And then she left the room and as the door closed, loneliness seemed to cut through the air stinging as sharply as his healing wounds.

He took a deep breath and remembered Bess was right; he wouldn't be stuck in here much longer. He wondered again about the security alert, and then closed his eyes, wishing for sleep because sleep would speed his recovery and all he wanted now was to go home, and get back to what remained of all he considered a normal life to be...

* * *

_There had been little choice in the matter._

That was the conclusion Kramer had reached after running through the streets of Riverton, becoming exhausted and then finally reaching the local park, where he had sat down on a bench and got his breath back and considered his options:

It seemed he had very little choice left:

_He had run away from Riley Hammerstone and his crazy plans._

_He had stolen the blueprint for the laser weapon._

_When Riley found out, he was a dead man walking unless he could find a safe place hide._

_Riley's experimental cyborg body could tear through a wall, could rip off doors and he could smash his way into any place he wanted to._

_There was only one option left, and it was the one he had been running from for so many years..._

_He didn't want to turn himself into the cops, but his life was at stake and it seemed there was no alternative now..._

Kramer had left the park and made his way over to Riverton police department.

As he stood on the steps and looked through the open door he felt afraid, knowing the minute he gave himself up he would be locked away in a cell...

A thought crossed his mind that he could easily cancel his plans, go back to Riley and make up a story about going up to the surface to have a look around town and think where he could suggest getting the components from to build the laser, he could have said he accidentally put the blueprint in his pocket and forgot he still had it with him when he left... Of course, Riley would be furious, maybe pin him to the wall and land him a punch for doing that, but that was better than going to jail...

_Or was it?_

Kramer thought again of Riley's rage and shook his head; he didn't want to go back to _that_ life...

He took a deep breath and went into the police station. He asked the cop at the desk if he could speak to Chief Quimby and said it was urgent. When the cop asked him what it was about, looking at the nervous man in a lab coat suspiciously, he had just shaken his head and timidly explained he could _only_ speak with Chief Quimby, because this was a sensitive matter...

The cop had told him to take a seat, and he had sat down and waited.

The longer he waited the more his nerves got the better of him and Kramer kept looking from the cop to the open door.

_It still wasn't too late to run..._

But then he thought of Riley Hammerstone, who would be in a murderous rage when he found out what he had done, and it was only the thought of Riley's anger that kept him sitting there, trembling, while he waited to hand himself in to the Chief.

* * *

Quimby was in his office, gripping the phone tightly as he thought of Claw.

_The bastard was trying to make a deal; no doubt this was a cruel trick to buy himself more time out of jail even if it meant being stuck in the cybernetics center for a few more days..._

"Brenda," he said, "we both know what this guy is up to! He's trying to buy time, he doesn't want to go back to jail! If he's serious about being Gadget's donor, get the ball rolling now- make him sign all the paperwork giving consent, that will make it harder for him to back out if he tries it at the last minute."

There was a pause. Then Brenda spoke up again.

"What are you saying, Chief? That I should get his consent and then if he verbally retracts it, go ahead anyway? That's not right."

"This is Claw we're talking about," he said in a low voice, "if it was up to me, Riverton would have brought back capital punishment a long time ago and that bastard would have been the first through the door of the gas chamber!"

"And you know Gadget is very much opposed to execution," she reminded him, "he once said to me he believed even the worst of people can change. Maybe Claw _has_ changed."

"The only way he's changed is he's seen a window of opportunity to exploit!"

"Chief, he said he wants to talk with you about Riley Hammerstone. He said he's got some information."

"What would he know about Riley? This is BS, Brenda! He's just playing his own sick little game. I don't believe a word of it."

"But won't you just come and speak to him about it? Please, Chief, if there's a chance he might agree to help Gadget -"

"Get him to sign the papers," Quimby replied, "then I'll think about wasting more of my time on that lying son a bitch. I'm sorry, but I know what he's like. Last time I approached him about the matter he laughed in my face. That should answer the question for you – he's playing a game! I have to go. Let me know if he signs the paperwork."

And Quimby put the phone down, feeling anger swirling up inside him as he recalled the way Claw had laughed in his face when he had asked him to help Inspector Gadget. He was sure Claw was lying...he _had_ to be, because people didn't change, not people like Claw...

He reached for his coffee and the phone rang again.

Quimby snatched it up.

"This had better be good; I'm _not_ in the mood for crap today!"

Then he listened as the cop explained a Dr Kramer was asking to see him, and the guy seemed scared about something but had said he would _only_ speak to the Chief...

"Send him up."Quimby said, and put the phone down, hoping this was worth his time, because after hearing Claw's outrageous demands he wasn't in the mood to suffer any more idiots today...

* * *

Kramer reached the door that led to Quimby's office and quietly knocked.

"Come in," the Chief said.

Kramer pushed the door open and walked in; he was shaking as he went over to the Chief's desk and took a seat.

The Chief looked at him.

"Yes, Dr Kramer?"

And Kramer just looked back at him, and then he sat there with his hands in his lap as he trembled and broke out in a sweat.

"I don't have all day!" Quimby said impatiently, "What's this about?"

Kramer looked up, meeting Quimby's gaze nervously.

"I'm Dr Kramer; I used to work for Sanford Scolex. I am the scientist responsible for building Robo Gadget under Claw's instruction. I didn't know he was going to use him for evil... I didn't take the job to use my skills in that way..."

He was shaking harder.

Quimby's bad mood simmered down and he thought about hitting the intercom and asking for coffee, but then he guessed with the way the poor guy was trembling, he would only wind up spilling it all over himself, so he cancelled that thought, instead explaining how the situation now stood:

"And Claw - Sanford Scolex – was found guilty of the crimes he committed and was sent to jail a long time ago. You were a former employee, that doesn't make you a criminal. Had you been around at the time of his arrest, you would have been asked to give evidence against him in court. But you quit your job around the time of the Robo Gadget incident. There were never any charges laid against you personally, Dr Kramer."

But Kramer was still shaking.

"Really? I spent all those years hiding for nothing?"

Quimby gave a sigh.

"Put it behind you and get on with your life. Get out of here, I've got police work to do."

Kramer pulled the folded blue print from his pocket, set it down on the table and slid it across the desk to the Chief.

"You need to see this," he said timidly, "it's not my doing, it's nothing to do with me, I only worked for him to help him with his own cybernetic cellular regeneration, that was all – but he's crazy and he scares me a lot and if he finds out I stole this he'll _kill_ me!"

And he blinked frightened eyes.

"_He doesn't know I ran away!"_

The Chief sat up straight in his chair, seeing real fear in Kramer's eyes and getting the feeling this certainly _was_ becoming a police matter...

"What's this blueprint for?" he asked as he unfolded the paper.

Then the Chiefs eyes grew wider as he took in the details laid out, it was all in there, how to build a laser weapon...

He looked up sharply at Kramer and wanted to fire off many questions, but one glance told him the man was a nervous wreck and needed to be handled gently.

"This man you had been working for, the one you ran away from...is this his blueprint?"

Kramer nodded.

"Yes...well, not exactly. He stole it a long time ago - he stole it from Claw. Even Claw doesn't want to mess with him, he's an advanced cyborg prototype and he's crazy."

Quimby stared at him.

Kramer nodded.

"He is, "he added," he's _totally_ crazy."

"Who is totally crazy?" the Chief asked in a hushed voice.

"_Riley,"_ Kramer relied, _"Riley Hammerstone."_

The Chief's face paled as the pieces of a puzzle began to fit together...Claw wanted to inform on Riley because he feared him? He got it now; Claw was telling the truth... he didn't know if he was serious about striking a deal to be Gadget's donor, but he certainly understood his reasons for wanting Riley captured...

"Just a minute," Quimby said, and picked up the phone and requested an urgent call be put through to Dr Brenda Bradford.

Kramer sat in silence as the Chief made his call.

Quimby spoke quietly when Brenda answered the phone, not wanting Kramer to hear any of it because the man was in a distressed state and he didn't want to make matters worse for him.

"Brenda, something's come up," he said, "it's relevant and I've now got reason to believe he may not be making this up after all. I'll be over to see him at three thirty."

"What's happened to change your mind?" Brenda asked him.

"I'll explain later," Quimby said, "It's not a good time right now," and then he ended the call.

He looked back across the desk at Dr Kramer.

"In light of the danger you could be in because of Mr Hammerstone, I'd like to keep you here in protective custody until we can find you a safe house," he told him, "don't worry – you're not under arrest, I just want to keep you safe. If you don't like the idea of that, maybe you have some where you could stay that's out of town?"

Then tears filled Kramer's eyes.

"I don't have anywhere to go!" he wailed, "Please don't lock me up..."

And then he put his head in his hands and started to cry.

Quimby gave a sigh.

"Okay... I'll figure something else out. I want you to give me a statement, tell me all you can about Riley's whereabouts and all you know about him. Then we'll figure out what to do with you - and then I have a _very_ important meeting – after that, I'll get some of my squad together and we'll go and raid Hammerstone's place."

Kramer's tearful eyes widened in fright as he looked up at Quimby.

"_He'll kill you!"_

"We'll use gas," Quimby replied, "he's eighty percent cyborg but the fumes will still reach his brain and cause him to lose consciousness. We can get him secured and taken somewhere appropriate. He shouldn't be out there on the streets," he added, "he's a danger to himself and others. He needs to be locked up again, for his own safety."

Kramer had stopped shaking now. As he thought about all Quimby had said, compassion filled his eyes.

"He doesn't mean to be a bad person, he can't help it," he told him,"it's his body, the cyborg body. He calls it the machine. _His head is Riley and the body is the machine. _He went crazy after the accident, he told me about it. He hates being a cyborg. He wants his old body back. He was little more than a kid when they did that to him. He's not bad, Chief. He's crazy because of what happened to him."

Quimby recalled reading a copy of Hammerstone's psychiatric report.

"I know," he said quietly, "that's why I _will _try and bring him in alive."

* * *

Brenda Bradford stood in Claw's room at a distance from his bed.

Even though he was restrained she still felt uncomfortable being so close to the man who had shot and killed her father.

"Chief Quimby is coming to see you today," she told him, "it seems he thinks there might be something worth listening to regarding your information about Riley Hammerstone. What _else_ do you want to talk to him about?"

Claw slowly turned his head and looked at Brenda.

"I told Penny the truth – I'll make a deal, the chance of a parole hearing in return for being Inspector Gadget's donor."

"And you're serious?"

Claw stared at her, seeming almost offended that she had suggested he was lying.

"Of course I am. Those are my terms."

"You're serious about tissue donation for Gadget?"

"As long as I get my parole hearing."

_"Prove it."_

Brenda's voice had hardened as she glared at Claw.

"_Prove it?"_ he exclaimed.

"Yes Claw – prove you're serious. Sign the consent forms now to say that you're willing to have tissue removed and replaced with cybernetic wiring at necessary points around your body. Sign those papers and let me show them to Gadget."

Claw gave a sigh as if he found this whole conversation tedious.

"I can't sign them, I don't have a pen and both my wrists are strapped down."

Brenda held up some paper work and took a pen from her pocket and stepped closer to the bed.

"Problem solved."

Then she set the papers on the bed and placed the pen beside them.

Claw smirked as he looked up at her.

"You're certainly willing to take a chance, untying me to get my signature? There's nothing stopping me freeing my other wrist, overpowering you and making a run for the exit."

Brenda smiled a cold smile as she pressed a call button on the wall.

The door opened and two armed guards came in and stood in the doorway.

Seeing the guards wiped the smile from Claw's face.

Brenda released his human hand and gave him the pen.

"Sign all three forms," she told him,"then I can make arrangements for Gadget to start the meds he needs to accept the transplant."

Claw signed each form and handed the paperwork back to Brenda.

She snatched the pen from his hand and strapped his wrist down securely once more, then thanked the guards, who left the room and closed the door behind them.

"Can't I just do this now and get it over with?" Claw asked her, "How long will this take?"

"You're a close match for Gadget but not a perfect match. There's risk of rejection in the first few hours after surgery, so we have to eliminate that risk by giving him some drugs to ensure his body accepts the tissue straight away – the faster it's accepted, the quicker he will heal because of the high levels of cybernetic fluid in his body."

"How long does the treatment take?"

"It will take forty eight hours and the drug will be administered constantly via an IV line. It's going to make him very sick. He's weak already and that's why I don't want to hold back on this any longer than we have to."

Claw fell silent for a moment. He looked away from Brenda as he weighed it all up.

Then as he met her gaze once more, the look in his eyes was something she couldn't work out at all: he almost seemed..._concerned _about Gadget?

"How sick will this treatment make him?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't, I'm just asking – I've a right to know if parts of my body are going into a man who won't make it anyway!"

Anger flashed in Brenda's eyes.

"He's weak; he's got to go through a very tough time to prepare for the transplant! It involves six different kinds of meds, some of the human and some cybernetic, it's highly toxic and he knows it's going to be difficult. But he _wants_ to get through this! And I won't even _think _for one minute that he won't make it, he's a fighter."

Claw looked at her with interest, ignoring the anger in her eyes.

"What exactly will this treatment do to him?"

"You don't need to know."

"Yes I do, you're getting your pound of flesh from me - you might as well put me in the picture! "

Brenda gave a sigh, deciding if Claw said one more word to rouse her anger she would simply walk out of the room.

"It's a volatile cocktail," she told him, "there's a whole range of side effects, he won't get all of them but he will get some. He could have stomach cramps, a high fever, his blood pressure could drop, he could get severe muscle cramps, headaches, blurred vision, hair loss – it's the last thing he needs when he's not as strong as he could be. In an ideal world it would be better to give the drugs to the donor so the tissue is infused before the transplant, it would have the same effect on helping the tissue to be accepted, but of course we don't ask donors to go through something like that. Did you want to know anything else, because I don't have time for this - I need to give Gadget the good news that he's getting his transplant."

Claw looked at her.

She looked back at him, he seemed to be about to say something but was holding it back.

Then he drew in a breath and spoke up once more.

"_Okay," _he said in a calm voice, _"I'll do it for him. I'll take the drug treatment, I'm strong enough."_

Brenda stared at him.

"Are you making some sort of sick joke?"

Claw laughed nervously.

"No, maybe I just like to see how far I can push myself. But I do know I don't want to go through with this and have him die at the end of it – I'm not going through this for nothing. If he lives it will certainly help my chances of parole. I'm being a good boy, Dr Bradford. I'll take the drug therapy for him."

"But I just explained how volatile it will be. Do you _seriously_ think you'll walk free because you made a martyr of yourself?"

"No," Claw replied, "but I still want to do it. Give me another form and I'll sign it, I'll prove again I'm serious."

Brenda was stunned at his offer.

She nodded her head.

"Fine, I'll get the paperwork and you can sign it and you can take the drugs instead of Gadget. I don't know why you're doing this, but..."  
Brenda stopped, now she was glancing down at one of the forms Claw had just signed.

"You've made a mistake," she told him, "you've signed the statement that says you're willing to accept only minimal cybernetic repair work. That's not enough to replace what you'll lose. You've consented for the legal minimum requirement for replacement parts or wiring and that will leave you crippled."

Claw looked into her eyes.

"I know," he replied, "but you see I used to have a claw and I didn't become a very nice person because of it. So you'll forgive me if I don't want too many wires in my body. I can live with a bit of weakness, Dr Bradford."

Brenda stared at him again.

"And you really want to take the drug therapy on Gadget's behalf?"

"Yes." Claw replied, "so can we get on with it, I want to get this whole process out of the way. I want to sign the form, would you go and get it for me, please?"

Brenda nodded, and turned away from his bed and walked out of the room.

As she headed back towards her office to get the other form, she looked down at the paperwork in her hands and her mind was swirling with confusion as she asked herself the same question over and over, but could find no answer:  
_Why was Claw doing this for Gadget?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brenda walked into Gadget's room and stood there for a moment watching him sleep.

He seemed so much stronger now, one look at him told her he was already making a rapid recovery; he had lost the pallor from his face and was resting so easily and comfortably that she felt a little sad to have to break that peace he was enjoying, it had been such a short time ago that he had been in pain and although he healed rapidly, she still didn't want to break his only escape from all that had happened to him.

She took a step closer to the bed and looked down at him, smiling fondly as she recalled the past – a place she rarely ventured back to - and remembered how they used to sit on the swing seat on his porch and kiss and kiss on warm evenings...

_That had been so long ago._

Now Gadget was with Bess, and she was happy for him, but those fond memories would always stay where they should be, where they belonged, in their rightful place with all her other fond memories – locked away in a part of her heart where she kept all good things from the past...

She said his name softly and Gadget opened his eyes.

Brenda smiled as she sat next to his bed and took hold of his hand.

"Gadget, are you feeling better?"

He blinked and gave a sigh and met her gaze with sharp focus.

"I'm feeling much better, Brenda. I want to get out of here as soon as I can; I _really_ want to go home."

Brenda paused, knowing this was going to be the moment where good news and bad news came at the same time, but there was no easy way to break it to him.

"You can go home to Bess for a couple of days," she told him," I know you need a little more time to fully recover so I'm going to send you home today, so Bess can help you get over your set back. And then you have to come back in, because we've found you a donor and the transplant is going ahead."

Gadget's eyes filled with hope.

"Seriously? You've found me a donor?"

Brenda nodded.

"I'm sending you home today and you'll have a couple of days to relax - but then I need you back here for the tissue transplant. The recovery time will be around three days, and then you should be fully recovered. _This time next week you'll be cured, Gadget._"

Seeing such hope in his eyes made her want to cry and hug him, but she remembered she still had some explaining to do - and the next part would _not_ be easy to say...

_"But there's something else I need to explain -"_

"I know," Gadget said to her as his smile faded, "and it's okay, I know what to expect from the meds, I have to take them for two days before the procedure and it's not going to be easy, I've already talked about this with Bess..." and he ran his hand over his dark hair, adding, "she cried when she told me what those drugs could do to me, then she said it sounded crazy, but the thing that's upsetting her most is the fact that my hair might fall out – I told her I'm more concerned about how weak the process will make me. So am I having the drug therapy at home? I thought I had to stay here for that?"

"You're not having the meds," Brenda explained," you don't have to worry about what the drugs will do to you – because you won't be taking them. _Your donor has requested that he do it for you instead._"

Gadget stared at her.

"He's doing it _for_ me? Is he crazy? He's already giving up tissue and having nerves replaced with wiring, why would he want to go though the drug therapy for me too? He'll get so sick..."

Brenda knew the next part would come as an even bigger shock, but Gadget knew everything now except the donor's name and it wouldn't be long before he started to ask questions, so she gave him the whole truth:

"There was only one match on the database that was close. It's far from perfect, but we need to do this now before you get weaker. That's why he's taking the meds to ensure the tissue will be accepted by your cyborg body. It's a better outcome for you because you don't have to go through the therapy and get weaker because of it, but after the transplant you may have a short time period when you suffer a minor version of the side effects, because the tissue is infused with the drugs, so when you wake up from the surgery you many feel feverish, have muscle cramps, headaches...it won't be nearly as bad as the donor will suffer when he takes the meds for you. _Gadget, the donor is Sanford Scolex._ He only agreed to do it in exchange for a parole hearing. Quimby's on his way over to see him soon to talk it over. And he's already signed the forms and consented to everything - so the transplant _will_ be going ahead."

Gadget was still staring at her.

"_Claw?"_

She nodded.

"Claw," she repeated, "it's clear he's using this as an opportunity to make a fight for his release from jail, but I'm not sure why he's going so far with the other decisions he's made. He won't consent to having full wiring to replace all the nerve endings. And he didn't have to volunteer to do the drug therapy, but he wanted to do it. None of these things will help him get released from jail, so I don't understand how his mind is working. Perhaps he thinks he's making himself look good, but I can't see any of this being enough to have him walk free from court. He's also helping Quimby with the Riley Hammerstone case. He said he has information for him. "

Gadget sat up and leaned against his pillows, wishing he was strong enough to ask Quimby for his job back, because the detective in him was getting very interested in all he was hearing.

"I'd like to speak to him."

"Sure, as soon as Quimby's finished with Claw I'll ask him to come in and say Hi."

"Not Quimby," Gadget replied, _"I want to see Claw. "_

Then he caught a look in Brenda's eyes. He knew her too well to miss a flash of guilt - she was hiding something from him. He recalled the door to his room being slammed shut as the security alert flashed in the corridor...

"_Is he already here?"_

She gave a sigh. It was impossible to hide anything from Gadget; he had come a long way since those early days when he had been an inexperienced cop relying on his niece to help him solve crimes...

"He was brought in with a wring problem in his wrist that needed fixing. But I don't think it's a good idea for you to see him, Gadget -"

"But you said I can go home for a couple of days, I could just see him on my way out –"

"_Why?" _Brenda said in disbelief, "Why would you _want_ to speak to him? I know he's agreed to be your donor but he has his own reasons for doing it!"

Gadget looked into her eyes and as she saw gratitude shining there, she suddenly understood.

"I want to thank him," Gadget told her, "it doesn't matter what his motives are, he's going to do something for me that will give me back my life and I want to say thank you. I'd thank anyone who did this for me."

"Okay...he's restrained so there's no risk to you – are you _sure_ you want to do this?"

"Yes!"

Brenda checked her watch.

"Quimby will be here in around an hour. As soon as he's finished talking with him, I'll let you in for five minutes."

Gadget smiled as he looked into her eyes and she saw such warmth there, making memories that were stored away in her heart of a time long gone stir with equal measure of pain and joy as she recalled what they had once shared.

"Thanks Brenda," he said, "this means a lot to me."

* * *

Riley Hammerstone's mind was swirling with rage as he walked back into the lab.

He had woken up to find the keys missing, searched for Kramer and found no sign of him.

Then he had noticed the blueprint was also missing...

"_KRAMER!"_ he yelled, and smashed his arm into a workbench, shattering it as lab equipment smashed on the floor.

Then he looked around the lab again, turning sharply as he took in the whole of the room, the empty room..._no Kramer...no blueprint..._

"I'll _KILL_ him!" he yelled as his voice echoed about the room, then he punched the regeneration chamber, shattering glass and buckling metal, he slammed two fists into it and fuses and wiring blew as he pushed the chamber to the floor with ease, watching as it ripped free from its concrete base and landed smashed on its side.

He was breathing heavily as he held out his hands and turned them over, smiling with satisfaction to see that Kramer had been right – this skin was _much _tougher than before, no rips or tears this time...

Then his smile faded and he stood there panting as he tried to control his breathing while the rage boiled away inside him, making him feel as if his brain was on fire and the world around him had turned a shade of red.

"_Bastard..."_ he murmured as he thought about the missing blueprint.

Then as he thought some more, he wondered where he had run to...

_This place was no longer safe. _

_He had to get out._

_He knew Kramer had betrayed him._

_The cops would come, and then they would take him away, back to some fortified room where he could make no escape and the bastards who put him inside the machine would use him for more experiments, until there was nothing left of Riley..._

He brought his hand up to the side of his face and squeezed until the pressure became too much to bear, reminding him that from the neck up, Riley was still there, Riley could still feel because the machine was _below _Riley...

Then he slowly nodded as he thought of his next course of action:

He would get out of here, find another place to stay, wait until the cops had searched and drawn a blank then he would take back the blueprint...

"I know what to do," he said in a low voice, as he looked around the shattered lab and knew Kramer would be devastated when he knew he had destroyed his invention, "I've got my list..._Get out_, "he muttered to himself as he stepped over the broken lab equipment and headed for the door_, "Get out of here, lay low...make plans...get the blueprint back..." _

As he walked down the corridor a smile played about his lips as he thought of a final addition to his list:

"_And kill Kramer,"_ he added and walked on, still talking aloud as he made his plans.

* * *

Chief Quimby had a dilemma on his hands that for a brief time had shifted his thoughts away from matters concerning Claw and Riley Hammerstone:

_What was he to do with Kramer?_

The scientist was still sat there in his office, he seemed a lot calmer now but every time Quimby made eye contact with him, he smiled hopefully, as if he expected the Chief to have all the answers.

It reminded Quimby of the time a stray dog had been brought in. The Chief had take one look at his big eyes and his loveable face and hadn't had the heart to send the mutt to the pound. That dog had been in his office a most a whole day when he finally remembered one of his officers had recently said his wife was heart broken because their old dog had recently passed away. And so he had handed the dog over to him, and they still had the dog, it had worked out well...

This was similar in some way, but he couldn't make sense of why he felt like he had to _re-home _Kramer...

The Chief looked at him.

Kramer briefly looked back at him with sad eyes.

"I don't know where to go, what to do next," he told him.

Quimby thought for a moment, and then he picked up the phone.

"I'll just make a call..."

And Kramer sat in silence, wondering who the Chief was calling, and then he wondered where he would sleep tonight, and started to worry as Quimby began to speak on the phone, explaining that he had a cybernetics expert with him who needed some help...

* * *

As soon as the call came through Taylor had answered it and listened with great interest.

He stood on the porch of his luxury beach house with his arm around Emma's waist, smiling and then reaching up with his spare hand to brush a stray lock of fair hair off her face as it was shifted by the salt breeze, while the sea rolled on to white sand a short distance from the house.

"He's a cybernetics expert?" he repeated, "So what's the situation?"

And he listened, and the smiled again.

"Sure, I'll come over and speak to the guy. I'll have to meet him before I decide...but yes, I'll be on my way right now. See you soon, Chief!"

And then he ended the call.

"That was Quimby," he said to Emma, "he said there's a guy called Kramer, very good cybernetics and robotics specialist, he needs a place to stay and he wondered if I could help him out. If he's as smart as I think he is, I'll take him into Braydon Industries."

Emma smiled as she glanced back at the house, the door was still open and as she looked inside at the beautiful furnishings and the luxurious rooms, she thought again how kind Taylor was, and she knew of all his best qualities, it was his kindness she loved the most.

"This is such a nice thing you're doing for Gadget," she said, "I mean, it's a luxury beach house, it's just an hour away from Riverton, it's got its own private strip of beach too... this is perfect, it's such a nice gift. He's going to be so surprised when he finds out you've given it to him."

Sadness reflected in Taylor's eyes as he watched the waves roll to shore.

"Well, I wanted to do something to make him feel better. I can't be his donor, so I thought if I gave him a really nice house he might be happy, even if its just for just a little while."

Then he handed Emma the keys and his eyes brightened up once more.

"Don't forget to make sure everything's ready in there, I want him to come over and see this place as soon as he's well enough to make the drive over ."

Emma leaned forward and kissed him.

"I'll see you soon," he told her, and headed back to the car.

Then he turned back to Emma, spreading his arms wide.

"I love you THIS much!" he shouted over the roll of waves on to sand.

Emma laughed.

"I love you more!"

"I love _you_ more, ten times over, times a thousand!" he called back, and then got into his car and started up the engine.

Emma went back inside the house to change the sheets and get the place looking just right, and as she looked around inside the luxury home, she smiled again, thinking how kind Taylor was – _Gadget was so lucky to have a friend like Taylor Braydon._..

* * *

Penny had confused Brain as she scooped the dog into her arms, twirled him around and kissed the top of his head before setting him down on the kitchen floor again.

"I just got a call from Bess!" she said excitedly, "She said Brenda phoned and said Gadget's getting his transplant! Isn't that great!"

Brain's eyes shone as he looked up at her and wagged his tail.

"He's coming home for two days, he's staying with Bess – and then he's going in for the operation."

Penny took a couple of breaths to steady her emotions as she smiled down at Brain.

"Uncle Gadget's going to be okay!" she told the dog, "He's going to get better!"

And the dog barked and wagged his tail as Penny laughed. Brain was smart; he knew exactly what she had just said to him.

Then as the dog ran out into the garden, Penny stood by the open door and watched him run over to the back of the garden to dig up a bone, and then her thoughts turned to the man responsible for saving her Uncle's life:

It was strange, but she felt such gratitude towards Claw. She guessed she ought to hate him no matter what he did to help her Uncle, because there had been so much in the past that she held against him, he had caused so much damage...and yet a moment had come in her life that she never thought she would see - the day when she had felt, for a fleeting moment, like putting her arms around Sanford Scolex and hugging him...

_He was only doing this in return for a shot at parole. _

_But that didn't matter, what mattered was the fact that he was willing to do it. _

He was even taking the volatile medication to prepare the tissue for transplant, to spare Gadget from going through the ordeal of the terrible side effects.

She frowned as she wondered why Scolex would go so far, when none of this would entitle him to walk free from court...

Something somewhere didn't make sense, but she was just happy her Uncle would be okay.

Penny stood for a while wondering about Claw's motives, leaning against the door frame and looking into the horizon, focussing on the point where sky seemed to meet land, in the way she often did when she thought deeply on the questions that seemed to have no answers.

* * *

When Taylor Braydon arrived at Riverton police department, he headed straight for Quimby's office, and knocked on the door with a big smile on his face.

"Come in!" the Chief called out.

Taylor walked into the room looked eagerly at the Chief.

"Its an honor to be of service to the police department!" he said excitedly, "Wow...this is _really_ special...the cops called _me _for help! _I feel like a super hero!_"

And Quimby shook his head as he gave a sigh; he was in no mood for Taylor Braydon today, but he was hoping he could help him solve a problem.

"This is Dr Kramer," he said, gesturing to the man in the lab coat who sat on a couch by the window looking rather lost.

Taylor walked over to him, still smiling.

"Hi" he said brightly before the chief could say another word, "I'm Taylor Braydon, I hear you are a cybernetics and robotics expert?"

Kramer nodded.

"I was...but I seem to have a great deal of misfortune when choosing employers."

"He used to work for Scolex," Quimby explained," he built Robo Gadget."

"Oh..." Taylor replied, his eyes growing wider as he recalled hearing about the Inspector Gadget double who had once burned down half of Riverton, "I see, so...what's going on here?"

"Dr Kramer played no part in any wrong doing," Quimby added, "but he thought he was a wanted man, and he wound up working for another bad guy...then he found out about a potential crime and escaped and gave the evidence to me. But he needs a place to go. He's a very gifted scientist I was wondering if –"

Taylor held up his hand and the Chief glared at him, unused to anyone asking him to stop taking.

"I just need to ask some questions," Taylor said, and then he sat down beside Kramer.

The scientist looked at him intently.

"What do you want to know?"

"You obviously understand robotics and cybernetics, that's good," Taylor said, "tell me what you were working on while you were with your old boss."

"Well, Mr Hammerstone has an advanced prototype cybernetic structure from the neck down, and he needed a means to make his cybernetic skin more longer lasting and able to regenerate after damage. His skin wouldn't fit and stay on the way ordinary cybernetic skin is compatible with standard cyborg plating, so I built a machine that was capable of regenerating skin, healing the cybernetic flesh to strengthen and renew itself, so it could grow back over cuts and scrapes and even severe lacerations."

Taylor's eyes sparkled.

"Can you build _me_ a machine like that?"

Kramer blinked as he thought about it.

"Well, yes..."

"Could you also make smaller devices, portable ones that people could use to close up minor wounds?"

He nodded.

"Absolutely, it wouldn't be difficult..."

Taylor's face lit up in a bright smile.

He looked at the Chief excitedly.

"He's great!" he exclaimed, "I'll take him, I _want_ him!"

And the Chief smiled and looked down at his desk as the thought struck him that Taylor was talking about Kramer as if he'd just adopted a stray dog...he sounded more like wanted to take him over the park to play catch with a frisbee than take him to work at his cybernetics company...

Then Kramer thought about something and stared at Taylor.

"Your name is _Taylor Braydon?_"

He smiled warmly.

"I'm Taylor Braydon of Braydon Industries," he said, "and you've just got yourself a job!"

Kramer's eyes lit up and as he smiled, Quimby smiled too, feeling moved by such a happy ending. Then he remembered he was on duty, and looked away and took a sip of his coffee.

"Braydon Industries?" Kramer said excitedly, "This is beyond my wildest dreams! I always wanted to work for you, I've heard so much about all the wonderful things you've done to help people with your cybernetic research, and about the hospital you opened in Riverton –you're such a kind man!"

"Thanks, "He said, then he got up and so did Kramer.

"Come on," Taylor said to him, "Come with me – I'll take you over there now – I've just set up a new lab that's for tissue regeneration research and I was looking for a clever person to run it. And now I've found him!"

And he said goodbye to the Chief and walked out of the room and Kramer eagerly hurried after him.

As they walked off, Quimby heard Taylor say, "I hope you like the new lab – I chose the color scheme - it's mint green."

"Mint greens my favourite color!" Kramer said excitedly.

"Mine too!" added Taylor, "This is going to be the start of a great friendship, I just _know_ it!"

And as they walked further away and their voices faded, so did Quimby's smile.

With Kramer out of the way, he now had to turn his attention to a task he was _not_ looking forward to – he had to go and speak to Claw...

* * *

The Chief found his mood darkening on the drive over to the Riverton cybernetics center.

The thought of Claw had made his heart heavy and his mind fill with shadows.

He didn't know what his real motivation was for wanting to help Inspector Gadget, other than to negotiate a shot at regaining his freedom, but he didn't want to give it any thought, because he had no room for positive thoughts when it came to Scolex.

_Chief Quimby knew he had not gone to meet Claw with an open mind._

He saw no reason, after so many years in the force, to approach a man who was in his opinion, evil down to the bone, with an opinion that could shift even by a fraction:

_The man would never change._

_He was a bad guy and always would be._

_Bad guys like Claw belonged in jail._

_They didn't deserve second chances, because it would just be a second chance to do even worse in the future._

Quimby knew Gadget didn't share his opinion - he had never really understood how the Inspector could have such an open mind and heart when it came to the notion that people could change, that no matter how hardened the criminal or terrible the deed, there was always a chance such a villain could turn their life round.

He put it down to Gadget's kind nature and optimistic outlook on life.

That _had_ to be the reason – and Gadget possessed more kindness and optimism than most, the fact that he had done so well in his role in the force spoke volumes for him.

The Chief thought back to the circumstances that had changed the life of John Brown and seen him transformed into Inspector Gadget, cyborg. And then he thought of Claw and wondered what kind of a man could have deliberately harmed a security guard who had been brave enough to try to halt a robbery, by blowing up his car and causing such terrible injuries?

The answer to Quimby was simple enough:

_Claw was an evil bastard and the biggest injustice of all was that the death penalty was no longer law in Riverton. _

_If it had been up to him, Sanford Scolex would have gone to the gas chamber a long time ago for the murder of Artemus Bradford and the attempted murder of John Brown._

When he finally reached the cybernetics Center, his thoughts still weighed heavy at the thought of all Sanford Scolex had done.._._

* * *

As Quimby walked into Claw's room, his thoughts briefly shifted to an old case file that had pictures in it that even the Inspector hadn't seen – the body of John Brown, post-explosion, a man fighting for life in a body so terribly damaged ordinary medical treatment could not save his life...

These images flickered through his mind as he pulled up a chair and sat down and looked at the man responsible for wrecking the life of his cyborg Inspector.

Claw blinked in surprise to see such hatred in Quimby's eyes.

"What's _that_ look for?" he demanded, "I haven't even _said _anything yet!"

The Chief took in a slow breath and fixed him with a hardened glare.

"You'll get your parole hearing. In fact I'm willing to have you up in front of a judge at Riverton courthouse when this is over. I've even booked a date for the hearing – one month from today."

And he saw a spark of hope in Claw's eyes and briefly looked down at the paperwork in his lap, hiding a sly smile as he remembered no one would be giving Claw a second chance; he had made sure of it. He had already spoken to the Mayor. _It would be a quiet, closed affair and Scolex would be going straight back to jail..._

Quimby took a pen from his jacket pocket and glanced at Claw.

"I'm ready to take your statement, Claw. _Start talking_..."

* * *

Gadget had woken up from a deep and restful sleep to hear Bess saying his name.

As he opened his eyes and looked up at her she smiled as joy shone in her eyes.

"I heard the good news and got back here as fast as I could!"

And she briefly kissed him, and then ran her hand over his hair as she looked into his eyes.

"Brenda said you can come home today! You don't have to come back for two more days, and then you can have the transplant! I'm so happy you're coming home first, honey. I just want to take you home and take care of you –"

"_I'm seeing Claw before I leave."_

Her smile faded.

"_Why?"_

Gadget sat up stiffly with a little help from Bess.

He looked into her eyes and explained how he saw the situation, hoping she would understand.

"Please try and see it from my point of view - Claw's giving me the chance of a cure, he's even taking the drug therapy so I don't have to go through it. Bess, it doesn't matter what his reasons are - its the fact that he's doing all this for me, I want to thank him! I don't care if he hates my guts, I still need to say thank you."

Bess gave a sigh.

"I know you do, Gadget. You're only doing this because you're such a nice guy. Anyone else would have had no contact with him at all, no matter what he did for them."

"Thanks for understanding, "he replied, "now could you help me get dressed? I want to get out of here."

* * *

As Quimby left Claw's room, he walked up the corridor and met with Brenda, who looked at him anxiously.

"Did it go well?"

Quimby glanced down at the paperwork that contained a detailed statement from Claw.

"He's given me plenty of information about Riley and the state of his mind – the sooner we catch him the better, I don't want him on the loose, he's highly dangerous."

Then he briefly pushed aside the Hammerstone case as his thoughts turned to Gadget.

"I was just thinking I might stop in and say Hi to Gadget –"

Brenda quickly put him off, knowing Gadget had plans to visit Claw – something she was sure he wanted to get over with, and _without_ delay...

"He was sleeping when I checked on him," she said quickly.

The Chief nodded.

"Then I'll leave him to rest. Be sure to give him my best wishes."

"I'll do that," she replied, and then she watched as the Chief headed for the elevator.

As soon as he was gone, she went up the corridor in the direction of Gadget's room, wondering how he would feel when she told him Quimby had just left and he could now have his five minutes alone with Claw...

* * *

As Brenda walked into Gadget's room, she stopped and stared as Gadget finished buttoning his shirt and then slipped on a jacket.

"Can I see him yet?" he asked her.

Brenda blinked in surprise; Gadget seemed so much stronger all of a sudden, even though Bess had to help him with his weak arm as he slipped it into his jacket.

"Is there any pain? Can you walk okay?"

"It's fine," Gadget replied as he reached for his paralysed hand and slipped it into his pocket, giving the illusion that nothing was wrong, "I'd like to see Claw before I leave. Has Quimby gone yet?"

Brenda nodded.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bess asked him.

Gadget turned his head and met her worried gaze with confidence.

"Honey, I'm _not_ scared of the guy! I know we have quite a history –"

"That's one way of putting it!" Bess exclaimed.

"But I just want to thank him for what he's doing for me. It won't take five minutes."

"I'll wait outside the door," Brenda told him.

"Me too," Bess added.

As they walked out of the room and into the corridor, Gadget smiled and shook his head; this was crazy...Claw was restrained and couldn't get out of bed, yet his lover and a very close friend were both insisting on coming with him, despite the fact that he still had use of some of his Gadgets and he was well enough to walk out of the room by himself, too... he didn't _need _anyone outside the door to defend him...

But as he saw concern in the eyes of Bess and Brenda, he said nothing, appreciating the fact that they both cared so deeply.

When they reached the door that led to Claw's room, he turned back to the two women and smiled.

"This won't take long," he said, and hoped he sounded much more confident than he really felt; seeing Claw under these difficult circumstances had left his emotions in a tangled heap, but he didn't try to untangle that heap because there was no more time to think about it as he turned the handle and walked into the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

* * *

Claw was sitting up in bed.

His hands were strapped down firmly and Gadget wondered if the tight bond over his healing wrist was painful, but knew it would be pointless to ask such a question.

Claw stared at him as if seeing a ghost.

Gadget stood there with his gaze fixed on him and wondered why _Thank you_ had suddenly become so difficult to say.

"What are you doing in here?" Claw demanded, growing tense as he stared at his old enemy.

"I don't know why you're doing all this for me," Gadget said quietly, "you probably have your own motives- mainly to try and get your freedom back, I don't blame you for making a play for that – but it doesn't matter _why_ you're doing it, what matters is the fact that you decided to be my donor."

He paused.

Claw was still looking at him, still seemed startled that he had walked into his room unannounced. He said nothing, so Gadget continued, keeping it brief:

"I'm not here to pick a fight or remind you that when this is over we both know you're going back to jail - I just came to say thank you. And I mean it from the bottom of my heart, Claw. _Thank you for saving my life_."

Claw blinked and still said nothing, he just looked at Gadget, and Gadget spoke again.

"That's all I wanted to say, I'll leave you in peace now," he told him, and he turned away and opened the door and left the room.

Claw sat there in bed staring at the spot where Gadget had stood seconds before.

He kept on staring at that spot, picturing him there, recalling his words...

_"Don't thank me,"_ he whispered, _"never thank me for any of this..."_

Then Claw fell silent again, lost in the painful tangle of his own thoughts that were a jumble of memories of bitter fights, bad mistakes, terrible actions and more regret than he could measure.

_He recalled a lit cigar tossed into the car wreck where John Brown was trapped._

_In his mind the explosion happened again._

_Then he thought of the flick of a switch that had fried Gadget's circuits and shattered his wiring, how many times could he shatter a man's life before that man hated him?_

_Why didn't Gadget hate him?_

_He reasoned that he ought to, because he deserved to be hated..._

Then he sat in silence a while longer, to be sure Gadget was far from his door.

When the silence confirmed he was truly alone, Claw looked again at the spot where his old enemy had stood, thought about how he had spoken with such gratitude and looked at him with such forgiveness in his eyes, and then Claw leaned back against his pillow as tears ran down his face as he longed for past to rewrite itself, for the sins to be washed away, and then he wept, because he knew the past could never be undone...


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: Just a quick warning -This chapter contains a scene featuring thoughts of suicide and self harm.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"I have missed you _so_ much, G Man!"

Gadget smiled as he looked down at the computerized screen and got comfortable in the Gadget Mobile. It felt so good to be back.

"I'm so happy you're going to be okay!" the car said warmly.

Bess got in beside Gadget and they exchanged a smile.

"It's so good to be taking you home at last," she said.

And then the car spoke up again.

"We have to make a detour first. Taylor Braydon called, he said you had to meet him down at the beach - it's an hour's drive away, I wasn't sure if you wanted to go, but he said it was an emergency."

Gadget gave a weary sigh.

"I've just got out of the hospital, Gadget Mobile! Can't this wait?"

"I don't think so," the car replied, "he said it was really urgent. Why don't you sit back and relax, I'll drive."

Gadget glanced at Bess.

"What do you want to do, Gadget?" she asked him, "Do you feel up to this? It could be important..."

Gadget nodded.

"Okay," he said as he glanced down at the screen "take me over to meet Taylor. And yes please, _do_ drive for me – I'm too tired to do anything right now."

"Sit back and enjoy the ride," the Gadget Mobile said as the engine fired up, "I'll take a nice smooth trip over to the beach, and you can just relax and hold hands with Bess."

And the car turned out of the parking space and Gadget smiled and reached for her hand as Bess laughed, and they finally headed away from the cybernetics center.

* * *

Riley Hammerstone stood on the walkway of Riverton Bridge and looked down at the water, watching how fast it flowed, thinking about the depth of it and wondering what it would be like to jump and let that water swallow him, taking the machine down to the bottom.

Part of him wanted to do it, to destroy the machine, to immerse it in water and to make it sink away from the world, so the _thing_ ceased to function...

He wondered if dying would hurt, then he wondered if he would feel a final sense of victory as he sank below the water, knowing the machine would die with him...

_But he was still Riley above the neck._

_And Riley wanted to live._

_He very much wanted to live, just not like this..._

The flow of the current was making him dizzy.

He leaned on the rail and closed his eyes, listening to the rush of the water as he tried to mentally separate himself from the machine:

They had told him his new body was his life support.

But he had looked down and seen a metal body, not his own, nothing at all connected to him as Riley in any way...

_Ugly._

That was the word he first thought of.

_Disgusting_ had come later on.

Then eventually he had understood that he hated the machine.

He had tried to cut parts of it out in the early days, feeling a little better each time he took away a piece of the machine. But each time, they had put the wiring back and sealed the panels down and told him not to tamper with his new body.

But it wasn't his body, not his _real _one:

He had been born as flesh and blood and he wanted to go back to that, live his life within skin and bone, he wanted to bruise and feel pain and he wanted bones that could break.

_There was nothing fragile or repulsive about human life._

_Being human was beautiful._

There was only one word for the machine and it was burning into his mind as he opened his eyes again:

_Ugly..._

The water was rushing and its depth was tempting, but Riley stepped back from the edge.

He wanted the machine to die, but he knew the Riley part, the _real_ part of him, wanted to live.

Then he thought about his plans:

He still had plans, but Kramer's actions had altered them slightly, caused him delays and now he had to rethink what to do next.

Riley blinked back tears of anger; Kramer had been someone he thought he could trust - for once, someone had come along who had worked hard and given him all he asked for - even though artificial skin wasn't even close to making him feel human again, it had been something he had needed desperately so he didn't have to look at the metal, so he could hide the machine...

He had trusted Kramer and now he had run out on him...

_Riley still wanted to kill him._

He turned away from the bridge, wishing he could rip the dark thoughts from his mind and cast them into the deep water, but then he remembered the thoughts were organic, the thoughts belonged to Riley, the human part of him, the _only_ human part...

As he headed back towards the road that led to town he reached up and touched his face, gripping his cyborg fingers against his flesh, feeling cold skin and the metal beneath, then finally pain as his grip became too much to bear.

He knew he had to stop doing that; the fake ID had enabled him to find a place to rent and to buy a car – but every person he had dealt with during this time had looked at him twice, noticing the bruising to the right side of his face. He wanted to stop hurting himself but he saw no other way to make a distinction between Riley and the machine. He thought again about cutting out more of the machinery below the plates, but he knew he could only go so far.

He recalled how he had once asked Kramer if he could remove much of his internal wiring, and the scientist had looked at him like he was crazy and refused, reminding him the machine was his life support.

He was still thinking on Kramer as he got into his car.

He briefly wondered if he should forgive the guy because he had served him well, he had even built him a machine to help his skin to toughen up... but then he remembered Kramer had betrayed him.

"_No," _he murmured as he started the engine, "I _still _want to kill him..."

* * *

The Gadget Mobile came to a stop outside a house close to the beach.

Taylor was waiting by the front door and he jumped up and down excitedly, waving at the same time.

Bess and Gadget exchanged a glance and Bess laughed.

"I'm not so sure we should have bothered coming over here...it doesn't look like an emergency to me..."

Taylor called to Gadget to hurry, then unlocked the door and pushed it open and stood on the porch, waiting as they got out of the Gadget Mobile.

Bess put her arm around her lover as they walked up the path, Gadget didn't need support but she wanted to give it all the same because she knew he was tired from his ordeal.

"Come on, hurry up! This is so good, I _so_ want to tell you the good news!" Taylor yelled, his voice half carried off on the strengthening sea breeze.

"The good news?" Bess said with a giggle, "What is he so excited about, did he finally lose his virginity or something?"

And Gadget started to smile as he looked into her eyes.

"Don't make me laugh, I'm still sore!"

And in that moment as the salt breeze blew his hair and amusement sparkled in his eyes, Bess wished the moment could last forever, just the two of them, here together and laughing, far from the cybernetics center and treatment and transplants and all the other thoughts of everything he had suffered and was yet to face. She wished they never had to go back, and she blinked as tears threatened to fill her eyes.

"I know you're still hurting," she replied, and she tightened her grip about his waist as they walked up towards the open doorway where Taylor waited for them.

"What do you think?" Taylor said as gave them a big goofy smile and waved a set of house keys in his hand.

Bess and Gadget exchanged another glance.

Gadget shook his head.

"I don't know, Taylor...you bought a new beach house?"

"Try again!"

"You bought Emma a new beach house?" Bess wondered.

Taylor's eyes were sparkling as he handed the keys to Gadget.

"I gave _you_ a beach house!" he exclaimed, "It's all yours, my friend!"

Gadget stared at him feeling at a loss for words - this place had to be worth a fortune...

"No, you didn't...oh, Taylor!" Bess said in surprise, looking at the luxury home with the large windows and the gleaming paint work. She took a look up the hallway and saw soft carpets and expensive furnishings and gave a gasp.

"Oh Taylor..." she said again, "No... You didn't... Oh my... you did, you _bought_ this for Gadget?"

Taylor nodded. Then reached out and patted Gadget's shoulder.

"I couldn't help you any other way, I wanted to be your donor but I wasn't compatible. So I thought a nice place by the beach might make you feel better."

"_Feel better?"_ Gadget repeated, "It...It... Well... it _does,_ but it must have cost a fortune!"

Taylor shrugged.

"Not really, I've got bigger houses than this one. It's worth a couple of mil but that's no big deal to me."

"_Million?"_ Gadget exclaimed.

Taylor went inside and they followed him in, still in a semi state of shock.

"Oh – I almost forgot - the beach, all the way up to the next house, belongs to you. It's private, it's yours," he added.

They stopped in the middle of a large front room that looked out over the rocks and on to pale sand below.

"This is so beautiful!" Bess told him as she looked around and then took in the view of the sea.

"So does it make you feel better?" Taylor wondered.

Gadget smiled. Then he stepped closer and gave Taylor a hug with his one strong arm while his weak arm remained at his side.

"You shouldn't have done this, it's way too expensive, but thank you, Taylor! I don't know what else to say. I didn't expect something like this!"

As Gadget let go of him Taylor stepped back, and then glanced at Bess, then back to Gadget and his face flushed a little.

"I have to get going, I only came over to give you the keys – but I set everything up the way you'll want it, you know...in the um...the...the...you know..."

He paused.

Gadget and Bess exchanged another glance.

"The what?" Gadget asked him.

Taylor ran his fingers though his fair hair and felt his blush deepening.

"Well...you know, you've been away from each other and no doubt being a cyborg you'll want Bess to spend some time in the bedroom...appreciating your _man_ _metal,_ I totally get that...so I..I..."

He took a deep breath and finally got the words out.

"_I left some massage oil and some lube next to the bed!"_

Bess started to smile and she turned her face away, not wanting to laugh aloud.

Gadget did a better job of hiding his amusement as he managed to look Taylor in the eye and keep a straight face.

"Massage oil and lube?"

Taylor was still blushing.

"You know, massage oil, to start things off...that's how cyborgs do it, at least, that's how the ones I've seen in my art movies do it..._and_ lube for your sensors...I thought it might be a nice touch to make the bedroom ready, so that when you and Bess are alone you can throw her on the bed and do what a cyborg does!"

Gadget was smiling too as he briefly looked down at the floor, not wanting to laugh in Taylor's face...

"Oh...I see. Thanks, Taylor. That was a nice thought."

"Nice _and _romantic!" Taylor exclaimed, "I knew you'd appreciate that! I hope you enjoy yourselves!"

"I'm sure we will," Gadget replied.

"Well. I've got to get back to work – see you later, and have fun!" Taylor replied, glancing to Bess and smiling again at Gadget, before hurrying off up the hallway.

* * *

As Taylor left the house and the door closed behind him, Bess turned from the window and giggled as Gadget put his arm around her.

"Honey, I didn't know you planned to throw me on the bed!" Bess said as she laughed a little harder.

Gadget laughed too.

"Neither did I!" he remarked, "Even though I've just been very sick and needed major surgery, obviously being a cyborg means I'm still going to drag you in the bedroom –"

"And throw me on the bed!" Bess added.

"With one arm!" he said, and laughed again.

Gadget pulled her closer, enjoying the way amusement danced in her eyes.

"I haven't seen you look this happy in a long while."

"That's because I've been worried about you," she replied.

Gadget leaned closer and as their lips touched Bess held him tightly as they kissed deeply.

He saw a look of longing her eyes as he let go of her to put the house keys on the table.

"Come on," he said playfully as he took her by the hand, "let's go and check out the bedroom...you _know _you want to – you can't resist my man metal!"

And Bess giggled again as he led her out of the room and up the hallway.

As they went into the bedroom, Bess looked around at the big soft bed and the deep carpet and the plush furnishings.

"Oh, this is lovely!"

Then she saw red roses in a vase beside the bed and smiled.

"Oh, Taylor's such a sweet guy he's even left us flowers!"

And then she giggled again, noticing the oil and lubricant next to the vase.

"_And_ lube!" she giggled.

Gadget smiled again as he led her over to the bed.

"I'm sorry I can't throw you on the bed and do what a cyborg does!" he joked.

Suddenly the playful look in her eyes was replaced by tenderness as Bess reached up and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I want to hold you and never let go," she whispered.

Gadget put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. For a moment they stayed there, embracing while the sea beyond the window rolled to shore. Then Gadget pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I want to lie down for a while," he said softly

"Me too," Bess replied and then she gently kissed him, wishing again that she could hold on to the moment and make it last forever.

* * *

_Claw's hands had been released from his bonds._

He looked down at the IV that had started to feed the medication into his body and felt uneasy; the thing had only been hooked up for ten minutes, yet he had expected the side effects to begin rapidly, but so far nothing had happened.

Brenda placed a call button on the bed next to his hand.

"If things get difficult, just press the button and you'll have some assistance," she told him, "oh and don't forget, even though you're not tied down any more, there _are_ armed guards outside the door."

Claw leaned back against his pillows and shot her an icy look.

"I'm about to be incapacitated by a toxic drug combination and you think I'm planning to _escape?_"

Brenda had headed for the door.

She turned back and cast him a doubtful look.

"Probably not, but I'm not taking any chances with you."

Then she left the room and Claw took in a slow breath, aware he was starting to break out into a sweat, although he was sure it was fear of what was to come that was causing it; the medication had barely been in his bloodstream for ten minutes and so far, nothing bad had happened.

The needle buried in the back of his hand was stinging. There was a second line fed into his arm. He looked up at the fluid that travelled slowly down the lines and wondered when the worst of the pain would start to kick in.

Then he turned his thoughts to Gadget and wondered how the Inspector was feeling – two days from now he faced a long procedure to have damaged tissue removed, donor tissue put in its place and new wiring to all of his shattered connections. He reasoned although Gadget would heal rapidly, he still faced much pain though the process.

"_It's my pain,"_ he said in a low voice, _"I did this – it's all my pain..."_

And then he started to shiver as his body temperature dropped and he broke out in a cold sweat.

Claw shut his eyes and resisted the urge to hit the call button as the drugs made him feel like his veins had turned to ice.

"_It's my pain..."_ he whispered again, and shivered as the ice cold chill reached down deep as bone.

* * *

The sea was rolling softly to shore, turning grains of sand and seashells tumbled together in a soft rush as the water met with land.

The sky was darkening now, the sun sinking as shadows softly fell about the bedroom.

Gadget was breathing hard as he lay back with his eyes closed and the room filled with the scent of sweat and oil.

Her touch on his hips was gentle, as were the kisses she gave over and over on sensors that were heating up to reach peak.

Gadget took in a sharp breath and reached up, clutching at the pillow as his pleasure sensor hit over load.

She was still kissing him and he felt like the power surge that shot through his body would take him over completely, as if he would be lost in it forever, it seemed as if it was an endless stream of sensual overload...

He crushed the pillow in his grip and cried out sharply. As he trembled and then relaxed breathing heavily, Bess gently kissed him again this time above the groin plate, knowing his pleasure sensors were now far too sensitive to touch. She shifted up beside him and kissed him deeply, then ran her hand over is damp hair as she looked into his eyes.

"You needed that."

"I've missed you so much!"

Gadget slid his arm around her and she lay beside him with her head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you feel okay?" she asked him.

Gadget had recovered his breathing now. He turned his head and smiled as he looked at her.

"Yes, Dr Nightingale! Now let's forget about how I'm feeling, just for a little while... _Wowser, that was great!_"

Bess shifted a little and looked into his eyes.

"Sorry," she said softly as she ran her hand across the microchips than ran down the center of his chest, "I guess I can't help remembering I'm a doctor and you're not better yet."

Gadget gave a sigh.

"Well, you'll have to put it out of your mind for now, we've got two days here and I don't even want to think about the transplant yet, I just want to enjoy being with you."

And as she looked into his eyes, Bess felt an ache in her heart as she looked at the man she loved and thought of all he still had to go through; it wasn't over yet...

"I just want to stay here and hold you like this – I don't even want tomorrow to come, Gadget – I want to stay like this with you forever."

Gadget held her a little tighter and managed a smile, hoping his words would be enough to stop her from weeping.

"And we will have many more days like this," he promised her, "when I'm better things will be great, we can be like this all the time, honey."

And he ran his hand over her hair, kissed her and then settled back, while she rested with her head on his shoulder and tried not to wreck the perfect moment with thoughts of what was to come.

* * *

It had grown dark outside; Claw had watched the sky turn down into shadow and then dusk had deepened into night and as the ice cold sensation in his body turned to scorching heat, he had hit the button and called for assistance.

He had started to cry out as the medical staff had gently sponged down his burning skin, every touch had seemed to make the agony worse, and then his IV had been adjusted.

Now he still felt pain, he knew it was still there, but it had settled somewhere deep in his bones while he floated somewhere above it.

The pain nagged, but he could cope with it now.

Claw opened tired eyes and fixed his gaze on the window that reflected nothing but the darkness of the night sky.

"_No,"_ he murmured, _"you couldn't have made it, Gadget...you were too weak for this..."_

And despite the pain that still sank into him, he managed a smile as he closed his eyes again.

"_You couldn't take this, but I can...I can do it. I'm stronger than you Gadget, stronger..."_

And then Claw's mind filled with strange images, as if the drugs were playing with his thoughts now:

He pictured how it would have been if Gadget had taken the medication instead:

_Brenda Bradford would have disconnected the IV and carefully drawn the sheet over his face._

_Penny would have been standing at the bedside weeping for her dead Uncle._

_He could see it clearly as he lay there, Gadget was too weak; he would not have survived this part of the treatment..._

"And so I did it _for_ you," Claw whispered, then tiredness swept over him and he slid into sleep, his last thought before the sedative took hold was that he knew he was crying again, but he still didn't know why...

* * *

Brenda Bradford gave little thought to the man who had killed her father; her only concern was that he performed the task of being Garget's donor.

She had stayed on duty that night to be sure he was coping with the medication.

He had already hit the worst of the pain and as the call button flashed yet again Brenda gave a sigh and got up from her seat behind her desk.

"Someone needs _more_ sedatives..." she said under her breath, and made her way down the dimly lit corridor.

By the time she reached his room, the call button had stopped flashing.

"Try and relax, Claw, it's only the meds...I did warn you this would be difficult –"

Brenda fell silent as she reached his bedside:

Claw was on his back, bathed in sweat, not moving, not breathing, his open eyes fixed past her towards the door.

She hit the call button to summon help and then felt for a pulse, drawing her hand away quickly as she detected none.

As the nursing staff came into the room, Brenda made a decision.

"We can't resuscitate. If we do, he's going need the ICU and that could delay the transplant going ahead- it's not likely he would ever wake up anyway, not after the toxins he's taken in. I'm calling time of death at 1:03 am."

She covered his face with the sheet.

_And beneath the sheet Claw's eyes opened._

He breathed in sharply, tried to call for help but no sound came out of his mouth.

"Take him to the OR and we'll start removing the donor tissue," Brenda said quietly, "then I'll take him to the morgue."

The sheet was raised briefly away from his arm as the IV was disconnected, and then the sheet was lowered again.

"_No, I'm alive!"_ Claw gasped, but no one could hear him. He wanted to tear the sheet off his face, but his arms stayed heavy at his sides.

He was completely taken over by fear at the thought that he was alive and they thought he was dead – then he realized something far worse - they were about to remove his tissue, cutting not many parts of his body, thinking he was dead and he would feel all of it...

* * *

"_NO!"_ Claw yelled, struggling as he was grabbed and held down_, "NO, let me go!"_

And then as he opened his eyes, he saw the room was light again.

It was morning, he knew he could still speak because he had just shouted, and Brenda was pinning him down as he breathed heavily and looked up at her with frightened eyes as he slid out of the nightmare and back into the real world.

"_Don't kill me..."_ he said weakly, and Brenda let go of him.

"You had a nightmare," she said, "do you understand? It was a bad dream and you started shouting and fighting so I had to hold you down."

Claw's heart was still beating too fast. He looked around the room, out of the window at the early morning sunshine, then down at the needles that were deep in his flesh, with tubes that ran from them taped securely to his arm.

"I feel like I'm going to die!" he said breathlessly as he shivered and ached to his bones.

"Actually you're coping well with the treatment," she replied, "I'm sorry it gave you a bad dream, but this stuff is volatile and can have some strange side effects. Would you like another sedative?"

Claw's eyes widened in alarm as he recalled the nightmare.

"NO!" he said sharply.

Then he felt utterly confused as Brenda leaned over him and gently slid her fingers through his hair.

"I thought you hated me?" he said, wondering why she was stroking his hair so slowly and carefully.

Then he understood the mistake his drug-clouded mind had made as she ran her fingers through his hair one more time and then stepped away from him.

"You're not losing any hair," she told him, "and your temperature is starting to stabilize now. You really are coping well with this treatment. In twenty four hours we can stop, and then get you ready for surgery."

_Then Brenda left the room._

Claw thought about what she had said and as he shivered and ached through his body, he felt as if his whole world had already ended - there was nothing but pain to look forward to, and no one gave a damn how he felt about that, either- _because he was Sanford Scolex and no one cared..._

* * *

"Good morning!" Taylor said brightly as he walked into the mint green research lab at Braydon Industries, "How's the project going, Kramer?"

The scientist with the spiked up hair looked up from where he sat at a desk and unfolded some paperwork.

"I was up late last night, drawing these plans for the cybernetic cellular regenerator."

Taylor glanced at the plans and his smile got even bigger.

Then he folded the paper and looked back at his new friend as his eyes sparkled.

"I haven't got a clue what all this technical stuff means!" he said," But I have clever people who do, and they can build your machine for you, and then we can test it out! Now I want to go downstairs for some breakfast, would you like some breakfast too?"

Kramer smiled and nodded.

"I'd _love_ some! I slept on the couch in my office last night and this morning I finished off the plans - I had no time to eat –and I don't have any money on me..."

Then he paused, feeling bad to have mentioned money after Taylor had instantly made him feel so welcome.

Taylor reached into his pocket and took out a roll of notes.

Kramer stared in surprise as Taylor placed several of those notes in his hand.

"Take this for now, it's just so you can get stuff you need- when Quimby's caught the bad guy and you're safe to get back out in Riverton, I'll advance you some cash so you can find a place to live. Until then I think you're safer staying here at the lab. But if you need any more money just let me know, for food or for..."

Taylor's gaze briefly shifted to Kramer's wildly spiky hair, "Or... maybe..._a comb?_ You know, just use the cash for useful stuff."

"Thanks, Taylor," Kramer said gratefully, and put the money in his pocket.

The two men walked together out of the lab and waited by the elevator as Taylor pressed the call button.

"So you like the lab?" he asked.

Kramer smiled and nodded.

"Its great! And I love the color scheme! I can't believe we have the same favourite color – mint green is _so_ restful!"

"I like to think of it as minty and refreshing like toothpaste!" Taylor said, and the doors opened and both men got into the elevator.

Taylor hit the button and the doors slid shut.

"So... you built Robo Gadget," Taylor remarked as the elevator began a slow easy descent from the top floor.

Behind his glasses, Kramer's eyes filled with sadness.

"I was so unhappy with the way Claw treated him. He had so much potential; I didn't design him to be used the way he was..."

He fell silent for a moment and then he smiled.

"But I also built Brenda!"

Taylor stared at him.

"_Brenda?"_ he said in a hushed voice.

"Yes, you know...Brenda, you must have heard of her... she was an android, very human in appearance, I built her for Claw as a companion...but she back flipped off the top of his company building and had to be repaired. She works in -"

"Cybernetics!" Taylor said as his eyes grew wider.

"No, she works in the porn industry. She's a blue movie star these days. Does very well for herself too. She often sends me little clips of her movies..."

Taylor was still staring.

"You like... _cyborg art movies?_"

Kramer frowned.

"Well, no, I can't say I've ever seen one of those. But I _do _like cyborg triple X stuff –"and he blushed a little, adding: "I've got a _big_ thing for robofetish!"

"Me too!" Taylor said in surprise, and then his thoughts turned back to Dr Bradford.

"_Brenda's an android?"_

"Well yes, I made her myself."

Taylor's eyes were still wide as he thought of Dr Bradford and her double life.

"Wow!" he said, "I never would have guessed it!"

Then Kramer's smile faded.

"I still think about Robo Gadget. It's such a shame he had to be deactivated when he was – but Inspector Gadget had no choice, not after what Claw made him do..."

And he reached in his pocket and drew out some old pictures.

"Take a look at these."

Taylor glanced at the pictures of an android in construction.

"He looks a bit like Gadget!" Taylor said, "Well..._sort_ of. Not _exactly_ like him..."

Then he fell silent as he saw the final picture – Kramer and Robo Gadget standing together, the android was smiling as he looked in fascination at the camera.

"I thought of him like a son," Kramer said sadly, "I never wanted him to be used the way he was..."

"I'm sorry," Taylor replied, and handed the pictures back to Kramer.

Then the elevator doors slid open and they stepped out at the ground floor.

Taylor put his arm around the scientists shoulder as he thought of food and his mood instantly brightened.

"Come on," he said to him, "Lets go and eat, I'm starving!"

* * *

Brenda Bradford was standing next to her patients bed with a worried look on her face.

Claw was into the second day of the drug therapy and within the space of an hour since she had last checked on him, had taken a turn for the worse.

He was barely conscious as he shivered and sweat poured from his body.

She had hooked him up to monitors to track his vital signs and had been forced to add more medication to his IV to counteract his sudden rapid heartbeat.

His heart was responding well to the new meds but his pulse was still racing and she watched the cardiac monitor feeling oddly concerned for him; even though he was the man who had shot her father she knew she would gain no kind of satisfaction from losing a patient, while he was in her care she had been determined to treat him as well as any other patient and put her personal feelings aside, but in the middle of all that she was also afraid that if his condition got worse, the treatment would have to stop. She didn't want to make the call to say Gadget had to come in and go through the therapy, not after he had been told Claw was prepared to do it for him... If that happened, she would have to delay the transplant, and Gadget would have to go through an infusion of toxic medication that would weaken him terribly...

_It would put Gadget at considerable risk._

But she didn't want to lose Claw, either- he had volunteered to go through all of this and it was very much on her mind that she had to lay aside personal feelings and be professional:

_She had a patient in her care whose heart had reacted badly to the medication._

_He was improving now, but she had to be sure she still had his consent..._

Brenda leaned over him and cautiously placed her hand on his shoulder as he shivered again.

"Claw?" she said quietly.

He shivered again and turned his head away from her, his eyes remained closed and he gave no reply.

She said his name again and he turned his head towards her, but his eyes were still shut. She noticed as he turned his head a second time strands of his dark hair were left behind, showing up against the whiteness of the pillow.

"_Mr Scolex?"_

As he slowly dragged his eyes open, Brenda rather surprised that she had just addressed him so kindly, and by his real name, too...she had thought of him as Claw, as nothing more than a criminal who belonged behind bars who was only here for selfish reasons, helping Gadget so that in return he would get a shot at snatching back his own freedom...

But as he looked at her she felt a flicker of doubt about those assumptions. The high toxicity of the meds had kicked in with a vengeance now; his face was pale and shadows had darkened beneath his eyes. His hair was damp with sweat and he could barely focus on her as he struggled to listen to what she had to say.

"The medication is making you very sick. I've stabilized you but I'm not sure if you will say that way. The drugs are affecting your heart rhythm; do you understand me, Sanford?"

Again she felt surprised she had called him by his name; looking at him now she almost felt as if Claw was gone and she was speaking to the man she had known so many years ago, before his life had ever turned to one of crime.

He took in a weak breath and looked into her eyes.

"Yes...I do understand..."

"Do you want to stop the treatment? If it's too much, if you're concerned about the risk, I can stop the IV."

He blinked and his vision came sharply into focus.

"What? No, you can't..."

"Are you saying you want to continue?" she asked carefully.

"Of course I do, it's _my_ fault..._I want to make things right_..."

"_What did you say?"_

He took in another breath as sweat ran down his face.

"I want...to carry on..."

And he breathed heavily and closed his eyes, shivering as pain shot through his body.

Brenda stared down at him as she wondered if she had really heard him say that:

_Claw wanted to do this to make things right?_

"Okay," she said quietly, "I'll keep going with the treatment. But if you have another crisis I _have_ to end it immediately for your own safety."

"_Don't worry about me,"_ he murmured, _"think of Gadget...it's for Gadget..."_

And then he breathed heavily before his body relaxed and exhaustion made him slip back into a light sleep.

Brenda stayed by his bed and watched the cardiac monitor as his heart rhythm remained stable. Then she turn away from the monitor and looked down at him, recalling the fat young guy she had known so long ago, who had lost weight and turned up in Riverton as the lean and handsome Sanford Scolex, millionaire owner of a cybernetics company, who had become a cold hearted and ruthless man, eventually turning to murder and other crimes and calling himself Claw.

As he fought against the effects of the toxins she thought about all he had said, about how this was _all for Gadget_ and how he wanted to _put things right_, and then she wondered if she had ever truly known him at all...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"_Why are you doing this?"_

The sea breeze blew her hair as she walked back towards the house, and Bess stopped at the gate that led to the sand-blown pathway and called him back.

"_Gadget!"_

He turned back and waited as Bess walked through the gate and joined him.

"Why are you getting so worked up about it?" he asked her.

Bess found that question hard to answer.

_"Because..."_

She paused, pushing her hair off her face again as the breeze picked up, thinking about the walk along the beach they had just shared, the afternoon had been ruined the minute Gadget had started talking about the cybernetics center and Claw...

"Because I don't know _why_ you want to call and ask how he is! The man almost _killed_ you, Gadget! Don't tell me it's something you can forgive, because I was there when he hit you with that first blast, I had your beating heart in my hand as me and Brenda fought to keep you alive! You only need the transplant because of Claw! _Why the hell would you want to call and ask how he's doing?_"

Gadget looked into her eyes and for a moment, as the sea rolled to shore, he said nothing as he gathered his thoughts. Then he spoke from his heart and hoped she would understand.

"He's taking highly toxic drugs so I don't have to go through that! When it's over, he's being my donor, he's ..."  
Gadget paused as confusion clouded his eyes.

A thought had come to mind that didn't seem to fit with the usual thoughts of his old enemy, but all the same, instinct was telling him it felt right... and Gadget had always listened to his instinct, so he shared his theory:

"_I know this sounds crazy Bess, but I think he's trying to make amends."_

She laughed bitterly and shook her head.

"You should hear yourself, Gadget! He's doing this because he wants to help his own chances at parole, it's all about Claw getting what Claw wants and he will go to hell and back just to make people _think_ he's changed!"

"I almost _lost_ you because of him! He hasn't changed. People like him _don't_ change!"

Then as tears filled her eyes she struggled to speak as emotion choked her voice.

"Can't we just forget about everything until tomorrow morning?"

"Not really," Gadget replied, "we have to start thinking about it now – I can't eat after lunchtime today. I'm due at the cybernetics centre at ten a.m. tomorrow morning and I'm going into surgery an hour later. How can I _not _think about it?"

Bess gave a sob.

"Gadget, you're having a _transplant,_ it's a huge procedure, and I'm scared -"

As she sobbed again he put his arm around her and held her close as she wept in his embrace.

"Oh Bess I'm sorry," he said gently, "I know this is tough on you but I didn't realize you were so scared, I thought because you're a doctor you'd be confident about it."

She looked up at him as sunlight made her tears shine on her cheeks.

"I'm your _girlfriend!_" she corrected him, "And I love you and I've seen you go through so much and this is breaking my heart."

He gently hugged her again.

"Now I understand why Brenda refused you a place on the surgical team."

"She said I was too close to you and that I shouldn't be there, and I think she's right. I need to be there for you when you wake up, as your girlfriend."

Gadget let go of her and brushed a tear from her face.

"You'll be there to hold my hand. And I'll be able to give your hand a big squeeze because my arm won't be paralyzed any more."

She managed a smile as his eyes lit up with hope.

"All I have to do is get through the procedure and then its over, I'm cured! Let's look forward to that, Bess. And I want call and ask how he's doing because I'm aware of how _much_ he's doing for me. You might not think people can change, but I do. Anyone can change if they want to, even Claw."

Then he kissed her cheek.

"I'm making that call now. I won't be long on the phone."

She nodded and said no more, then as Gadget went back towards the house she followed, again filled with an ache in her heart because she did not want tomorrow to come.

Then Bess walked slowly back to the house, taking her time as she thought about Gadget and his kindness and his forgiving nature, the way he saw only good through his optimistic eyes. She had so many reasons why she loved him, and she knew it wouldn't matter how many times she told him he was wrong about Claw, he would stick to the firm belief that everyone could change for the better – _even his worst enemy.._.

* * *

When she reached the house she went inside and closed the door, heard him talking quietly on the phone and as she walked along the hallway she hoped by the time she reached the front room, he would have ended the call.

But when she got there Gadget was on the sofa, still speaking into the telephone.

"I see," he said in a low voice, "well thanks for telling me, Brenda. And yes, I'll be on time tomorrow, you can be sure of that. "

Then he ended the call and as he met with her concerned eyes, one look at him told her something was wrong.

_"Please don't tell me it's cancelled! Did that bastard change his mind?"_

Gadget took in a slow breath, instantly forgiving Bess for her harsh words.

"No," he said patiently, "the transplant is going ahead. But Brenda said Claw is very weak, he had a very bad reaction to the meds. He's stable now. She asked him if he still wanted to go ahead with everything and he said yes, he said he wanted to do it for me, to put things right."

"He really said that?"

Gadget nodded.

Bess went over to the sofa and sat down beside him, looking into his eyes as she thought again about his kind heart and enormous capacity to see good in others.

"I hope you're right about him," she said quietly, "I really hope you are right - but I still find it hard to believe. And all I want to do is think about you getting through tomorrow so we can have the future back, the one we planned for, the one where you and me get to be happy for the rest of our lives."

Gadget put his arm around her and pulled her closer as his thoughts stayed silently on Claw.

"We will, Bess," he promised as he kissed her cheek, "stop worrying - everything's going to work out fine."

* * *

Chief Quimby was in his office when the phone rang.

He had been deep in thought recalling the moment his men had broken into Riley's underground hideout and found nothing but a smashed up lab and some empty rooms. There had been no trace of Hammerstone, no clues left behind – just a mess in what had once been a lab. The kid had obviously lost his temper when he found out the blueprint was missing... Quimby briefly thought of Kramer and felt glad to know the scientist had got out when he did, because it was clear from the damage to the lab that Riley was capable of a great deal of violence...

As the phone rang he snatched it up, thinking it had to be news on Hammerstone.

But as he listened, he gave a sigh, a weary sigh because he had enough to deal with now he knew there was a dangerous prototype cyborg on the loose; that was enough to contend with, _too much_ without Gadget to help on the case and he didn't need _this_...

"Could you explain again, please, I'm confused," the Chief said carefully, keeping his voice calm and resisting the urge to tell the guy from Riverton morgue where to shove a certain _found body part_ that wasn't _actually_ human at all...

"I see," the Chief replied when the caller had finished speaking, "so basically, a fishing boat pulled up a head in its net, but you've just determined it's actually robotic?"

"Android," the caller replied, "so we can't keep it at the morgue. There's no manufacturing stamp on it but it does look a bit like...well... it looks kind of like..."

There was a long pause.

The Chief felt his patience slipping away like the last grains of sand through an hourglass.

"I don't _have_ all day!" he snapped, "I have police work to do, I don't expect calls from the morgue saying _deal_ _with this severed head because its part of a robot!_"

"But Chief Quimby," he replied politely, "android technology is recognised as on a par with human life. This is part of a sentient being and needs to be returned to the place of manufacture or who ever would be equivalent to next of kin. And I think I know where it might have come from...it looks a bit like..."

There was another pause.

The Chief gripped the phone harder.

"A bit like who?" he demanded.

The caller sounded a little uncomfortable.

"_It sort of looks like Inspector Gadget_. But obviously it's _not_ him – but there's a likeness. And it's been in the water a long time..."

The Chief gave another sigh.

"This is all I need! Okay, I'll send a car over to pick it up."

Then he put the phone down and shook his head:

He had _not_ expected to waste time and manpower at a time when there was a dangerous cyborg on the loose, but he knew the procedure – if an android body part was found, it had to be returned to the owner or manufacturer - and that task was the legal responsibility of the police.

_He hadn't thought about Robo Gadget for a long time. _

It had been a dark day for Riverton when Scolex had sent out Gadget's dangerous double to cause mayhem and panic on the streets. That android had burnt down half of Riverton with his flame thrower...

But Gadget had put an end to it, disconnecting the head and throwing it into Riverton River.

Robo Gadget's body had been taken apart and recycled many years ago, but the head had never been found, even though police divers had searched for it. After that, Quimby had thought it best to leave it down there – he had assumed it had sunk into the mud, or got carried off far down stream on the strong currents, washed away into the sea...

_But he had been wrong_

_All the long, that head had been in the river._

_And now he had to return it to the manufacturer._

He put a call through and arranged a squad car to get over to the morgue and pick up the head, with instruction to take it over to Braydon Industries and return it to its rightful owner, Dr Kramer...

* * *

Taylor Braydon felt awkward as he entered Riverton cybernetics centre and made his way up to Brenda Bradford's office.

He knocked on her door even though it was open and lingered the doorway as she looked up from her computer screen.

"Oh hi, Taylor...what do you want? I don't mean to be rude, but I'm busy going over details for Gadget's procedure tomorrow, I don't have time for much else today, so could you keep it brief?"

"I just came over to ask if it would be okay for me to stop by and visit him, also I've arranged for some stuff to be brought up to his room, just some gifts to make him feel better, is that okay?"

"Sure, but he won't be having any visitors except his family for the first twenty four hours. After that you can come and see him, but he's going to recover quite rapidly, he won't be in here for more than four days at the most. "

"Okay," he replied,"I'll see him as soon as he can have visitors. And I'll bring his gifts with me."

"Fine," Brenda replied, and she looked back at the computer.

Taylor lingered in the doorway.

She looked up from the screen again.

"Why are you still here?"

Taylor felt heat spreading through his face.

"I was just thinking about the last time I saw you, about you know, how things were."

Brenda shook her head.

"I don't even _remember_ last time I saw you, Taylor! I have too much on my mind with Gadget's transplant! And I'm _very_ busy right now."

"But I just wanted to say something," Taylor began cautiously, _"I want you to know that I like to watch."_

Brenda looked at him; she blinked and then continued to look at him, wondering what Taylor was talking about...

He was blushing profusely now.

"_Watch?"_ she repeated.

Taylor nodded.

"You _know_ I like to watch, I enjoy it! But there's a difference between _watching _and _doing_," he stated, "and it's nice to see you're looking more like _you_ again, and you're keeping your blouse buttoned up, too. I _never_ want you to open up your buttons in front of me, I wouldn't want you to do that because I might see your bra or something and...Well, I love Emma very much. I'm saving myself for her. She's the _only _woman I _ever_ intend to have sex with."

And he smiled.

Brenda stared at him

"That's very nice for Emma that you only want to be with her, but I fail to see what _my _blouse, buttons or bra have to do with _you!_"

Her tone had become sharp and Taylor flinched.

"I was just saying...you know, with your _other_ work and how busy you get, you're like a different person sometimes and I just wanted to make it clear that I -"

"Taylor, I am a hard working cybernetic scientist and surgeon and I'm sorry if I'm a little short with you today but I don't know what the hell you're going on about, and I'm far too busy to care. Could you close the door on your way out, please?"

"But Brenda, I was just trying to explain –"

"_Out."_

But I –"

"_OUT!"_ she said sharply, and Taylor backed out of the room, still blushing as he closed the door behind him.

Then Brenda shook her head, wondering how Emma put up with Taylor and the nonsense he came out with at times. Then she turned her attention back to the details of Gadget's procedure and thought no more of her strange conversation with Taylor Braydon.

* * *

Taylor drove back over to Braydon Industries feeling frustrated that Brenda had not given him time to explain – he had just wanted to take the opportunity to remind her that her behaviour, when he had seen her dressed as her other self, had been inappropriate.

By the time he had parked his car got out and walked into his company building, he had drawn the conclusion that maybe she _had_ got what he was on about, but perhaps felt a little too embarrassed to discuss it further.

He made a mental note to speak with her again when he went to visit Gadget, and apologize for bringing up the subject of her secret life...

Then he got into the elevator and hit the button for the top floor. He thought of his new friend Kramer and started to smile as he wondered how the scientist was getting on with setting up his new lab.

Just as the doors were about to slide shut, he heard the woman on the main desk call his name and he looked up and hit the button to keep the doors open.

"Mr Braydon?" she said again, "the police are here."

Taylor saw two officers at the reception desk and he got out of the elevator and went over to them feeling slightly concerned; it wasn't every day the cops came to call...

"Yes officers?" he wondered, "What can I do for you?"

"We've got a cybernetic part for a Dr Kramer?" said the taller of the two cops, and he indicated to square box that was on the desk.

"Oh, fine – I'll take it up to him," Taylor said, signing a form and handing it back to the cop.

Then he smiled as he picked up the box.

"This must be something for his new research... thanks."

And then he walked back to the elevator, stepped inside and hit the button for the top floor.

As the doors slid shut and the elevator started to climb, Taylor looked down at the box and wondered what was inside it.

He gave it a little shake and something shifted about, it sounded as heavy as it felt and he was tempted to peek inside, but thought better of it because this was for Kramer and no doubt it was something he was looking forward to opening...

"I wonder what kind of cybernetic part it is?" he said aloud, and gave the box another gentle shake.

Then the doors slid open and Taylor stepped out and headed off towards the lab, feeling excited that his new friend had a special delivery, something _so _special the cops had to deliver it for him...

* * *

Brenda Bradford saw the light flashing and knew at once Claw was calling for help again.

She turned away from the program she had been studying and left her office, hurrying down to the room where Sanford Scolex was still hooked up a toxic level of medications.

She opened the door and rushed into the room.

Claw was sitting up shaking and sweating.

"What's wrong?" she said anxiously, glancing at his heart monitor and noticing the rhythm was now only slightly elevated.

"I was wondering if I could have a cup of tea," he said weakly, "milk but no sugar...and I definitely can't face food. But tea _would_ be nice."

And he smiled, shivered and as more sweat poured off his body she wondered how he had found the strength to sit up, let alone ask for something to drink – he looked terrible.

"Okay, I'll ask the nurse to get that for you," she told him, "are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"No," he replied calmly, "but I intend to see this through to the end, Dr Bradford."

She frowned as she looked at him, thinking how weak he had become, and how rapidly it had happened.

"Next time you want something and its not an emergency, can you call the nurse, because I'm busy preparing for Gadget's surgery tomorrow."

"I suppose mine isn't half as complicated."

"No," she said honestly, "yours is straightforward. But I do need to ask you again to reconsider having only basic wiring. You need to replace everything that we take out and basic coverage won't give you full mobility back. And if any of it fails, the consequences could be disastrous for you, because of your weakened state at the time the tissue is taken; this could complicate matters if you should need corrective surgery in the future, if any of the basic wiring breaks down. You need to consider these things. It won't affect the transplant, but how you decide to do this _could_ affect your future."

Claw looked back at her and remained silent as he considered all she had said.

"I would strongly recommend you have the full wiring replacements at all the points where we remove the healthy tissue – just in case something went wrong. The odds on that happening have increased slightly with your reaction to the medication. I don't want to take unnecessary chances."

Claw slowly nodded.

"As you put it that way, yes I will have the full wiring," he agreed," I didn't want to because I'm still associated in the eyes of others, with my days as a criminal and of course the cybernetic claw, too... that's why I wanted to keep the robotic side to a minimum."

"But it's just inside," she reminded him, "no one would ever see it, and it's just there to replace what we're going to take. "

Then she wondered about what he had just said... he had spoken as if his criminal days were something he suddenly wanted to distance himself from, as if he wanted to shut off the past...

Again she recalled what he had said about wanting to put things right, about how this was all for Gadget...

"I said I'll agree to it," he told her weakly, "but can I ask you to do one last thing for me? I'd like to make this request now because I won't be in much of a fit state for anything after the surgery and I'd like something to be known now."

After the way Claw had behaved recently, with his strange revelations about wanting to make amends, Brenda was sure nothing he could say would surprise her.

"What is this request, Claw?"

He shivered again and paused for a moment, fighting a wave of pain that washed over him as the drugs continued to invade his body. Then he looked up at Brenda and kept his gaze fixed on her.

_"I want to leave Claw in the past."_

As he spoke he briefly held up his new, human-looking hand that had been fitted in place of the pincer.

"As him, I did some terrible things," he said quietly, "but he's gone now. He's been gone a long time... he's been slowly dying for a very long time. _And now there is no Claw_. So please address me by _real_ name, I would ask that everyone who has contact with me from now on addresses me as Sanford Scolex."

Brenda stared at him.

"That's not too much to ask, is it?" he said, "after all, that is who I really am, it's who I was before I made mistakes in life - and it's who I am today. _There is no Claw, he's gone. There's only me now._ And I want everyone to be made aware of that."

Despite feeling nothing he could say would shock her; he had proved her wrong with his request...

"Fine, Sanford," she replied, "that's not an unreasonable request. Now I'll go and tell a member of staff that you would like some tea. Just try and rest, I know its uncomfortable, but you're coming off the IV in a few hours time."

Then Brenda walked out of the room, feeling sure she had given up on trying to guess his motives - he was trying to make amends, he had said... And now he was saying there was _no_ Claw...

None of it made sense but Brenda was sure there _was_ a reason for it, and there _had _to be more to it, but she just hadn't worked out what that reason was yet...it couldn't be that he had finally developed a conscience, that notion seemed impossible, it was one she couldn't even begin to start to think about because that thought left her feeling bewildered - it was easy to hate a man who had committed the crimes Claw was responsible for, but where did that leave her emotions if he was truly sorry for all he had done? She wasn't sure how to feel about him any more, and that made her uneasy...

* * *

"Hey guess what, Kramer - I've got a _big _surprise for you!"

As Taylor's voice echoed around the mint green lab, Kramer came out of his office and smiled as Taylor set the box down on a table.

"What is it?" the scientist wondered.

"I didn't know," Taylor replied, "I was hoping _you_ would know that – the cops brought it in and I had to sign for it. They said it was for you."

Kramer glanced down at the sealed box and then back to Taylor.

"For me? Are you sure?"

Taylor nodded.

"It's something to do with cybernetics."

"Well I guess it would be," Kramer replied, "but I still don't know what it could be...I don't recall ordering anything!"

And he glanced at the box and gave a shrug.

"It just says, _Reason for delivery: cybernetic and (or) android technology inside..._ I don't know what it could be, Taylor."

And Taylor handed him a pair of scissors from a nearby work bench.

"Go on, open it up! This is exciting, it's like Christmas, you've got this _big_ box and there might be something cool and exciting inside it! I want to know as much as you do, Kramer! Open the box, I want to see inside!"

Kramer laughed as he cut the thick tape that held the lid of the box tightly closed.

"You're just like a kid, Taylor!" he said as he opened the box and placed the scissors on the table, "this is probably nothing exciting, I certainly wasn't expecting something...would you like to take a look in the box for me?"

Taylor's eyes shone with excitement, but then he shook his head.

"It wouldn't be fair - it was addressed to you, so it's for you, _not_ me. But I _do_ want to know what's inside it!"

"So do I!" Kramer replied, and he peeled back a thick plastic film that was set in the top of the box.

Taylor had stood back, letting his friend have this moment of excitement all to himself, but as Kramer stared into the box, Taylor wondered why he had fallen silent.

He looked at him, watching as he stood there, his hands still on the sides of the open box as he looked inside.

"Is it something exciting?" Taylor wondered.

The scientist was _still_ looking into the box...

"Kramer?" he said, "What is it?"

And then Taylor noticed the look on his face - Kramer was blinking away tears and could barely find his voice as he finally spoke up:

"It...It's not a surprise..._ it's a terrible shock_..."

And then he took in a sharp breath and closed the lid of the box, and turned to Taylor as tears ran down his face.

"They sent over a cybernetic part? _Taylor, this is Robo Gadget's head!_"

Taylor's jaw dropped.

"No way!" he exclaimed, "They would have said it was his head, they would have told you it had been found, I mean, what kind of a person just puts a head in a box and sends it back to you like this?"

Kramer shook his head and kept a firm grip on the box as he gave a sob.

"Oh, it's such a shock! Poor Robo Gadget, I didn't expect to get him back like this, stuffed in a box like a piece of trash..."

As Taylor saw tears in his friends eyes he found his anger was starting to build up rapidly.

"You're right," he said quietly, "I should have been made aware of what was in that box when I signed for it – and most importantly, _you_ should have been told the head had been found! When parts like this are found it's the cops who have to deal with it. I'll bet Quimby knew _all_ about this!"

Kramer was beyond caring who should have done what; all that mattered was he finally had the remains of Robo Gadget returned to him, and although it had been a shock, as he lifted the box to take it into his office, having back a part of the creation he had thought of as a son was beginning to feel like some kind of comfort to him.

"Will you be okay?" Taylor asked him.

As he reached the doorway to his office, Kramer looked back and nodded.

"I'll be fine Taylor," he said tearfully, "I just need some time alone...I need some time to...I don't know, I just need time with what's left of him."

And then he went into the office carrying the box carefully, and closed the door behind him.

Taylor stood alone in the lab and thought of Quimby and shook his head.

_"This is unacceptable!"_ he said aloud, and then he headed for the elevator, determined while Kramer grieved for what was left of his android, that he would take a drive over to the Police Department and demand an apology from the Chief, because he was sure this situation could have been handled more thoughtfully, so what if the android had once gone on a rampage in Riverton... He had still been the result of someone's creation, and that someone happened to be a close friend - _and Taylor didn't like anyone making his friends cry like that..._

* * *

Chief Quimby was in a meeting in his office with Mayor Wilson.

They were discussing the Hammerstone case, and Quimby had just promised the Mayor that all that could be done was being done to locate him.

"You can have every faith in the Police Department," he assured the Mayor with a smile, "Even though Inspector Gadget was forced to take early retirement due to his health problems, I can assure you my people are in charge and on top of everything at all times!"

And then the door burst open and Taylor Braydon walked in, and his eyes were blazing with anger.

Mayor Wilson coughed and put down her coffee as she stared at him.

"What do you think you're doing, Taylor?" she demanded.

A cop had followed him into the room and he reached for him but Taylor brushed him off angrily.

"I told you Mr Braydon, the Chief is in a meeting –"

_"Don't you tell me anything!"_ he fumed, and the cop stepped out of the room as Quimby rose from his seat.

"Who do you think you are to walk in my office like you own the place?" he thundered as his face began to grow red with anger.

Taylor glared back at him, matching his anger in a rare show of temper.

"_I'll tell you who I am, I'm Taylor Matthew Braydon and I could buy this whole damned town if wanted to!"_ he yelled, _"I've put more cash into this town than the Mayor could raise in ten years of lowering her bust line and raising up her hemline for meetings with all the local businessmen put together!"_

And the Mayor gave a gasp, which Taylor ignored as he continued:

"But I don't ask for much, I just expect to be treated with the kind of respect that I expect others I care about to get too – do you get it, I _don't_ want one of _my_ friends upset and crying because _you_ didn't think to show a little bit of sensitivity!"

The Chief stared at him, feeling confused as his anger simmered down. It was clear Taylor was blazing mad over something, but he couldn't think what...

"If I've caused offence to someone, I'm sorry...but I can't think what this could be about!"

Taylor's eyes were still blazing as he went over to the desk and picked up a photo of Chief Quimby, his wife and two grown up sons. He pushed it into the Chief's hands and continued to explain.

"You see that picture of your family? Well my friend Kramer has pictures of _his_ son, Chief! _He thought of Robo Gadget like a son!_ And you sent his remains back to him stuffed in box like garbage! He's up in the lab sobbing for what is left of his son because you didn't think to take the time to call him and let him know the head had been found!"

_Finally, Quimby understood._

He placed the family picture back on his desk and gave a heavy sigh.

"Oh Taylor, I'm sorry – I didn't think about that, I had no idea Kramer felt that way about his android."

"Well he does!" Taylor exclaimed, "He was shattered to open that box and find his head inside it! I signed for the box; I took it from your officers who simply said to me it was a cybernetic part for Dr Kramer! Why didn't you call him and tell him first?"

"I didn't think I needed to, I didn't realize how he felt, Taylor. I'm so sorry."

Finally Taylor's temper simmered down as he nodded his head, accepting the Chief's apology.

"Well I've said what I came to say," he replied, "now I'll leave you and Mayor Wilson to your meeting. I need to get back to my company building and make sure Dr Kramer is okay."

"Please give him my sincere apology," Quimby told him, but Taylor had already turned his back, and he left the room and closed the door without a backwards glance.

The Chief sat down at his desk and looked at the Mayor.

"I'm sorry about that," he said.

Mayor Wilson shook her heard as she recalled the android who had gone on the rampage in Riverton more than ten years before.

"I never would have thought anyone would have cared about Robo Gadget," she remarked, "but all the same, I _can_ understand why Taylor was so upset. It's took long enough for the head to show up. At least we know the body, with all its dangerous weaponry, including _that_ flamethrower - was destroyed."

"Body?" the Chief's thoughts were still on all Taylor Braydon had told him.

"Robo Gadgets body," the Mayor replied, "and he was programmed to cause trouble. That was Claw's doing. As that situation is now resolved there's nothing preventing Dr Kramer from attempting to rebuild him- providing his programming is changed and the hostility's taken out. Why did you give up on the search for the head, Quimby? I remember at the time I said I wanted it found, because he was advanced artificial intelligence and I had hopes that one day he could be rebuilt with different programming."

"I wanted to close the lid on the whole thing," the Chief admitted," I had no idea the head would turn up after all these years. I thought the current had taken it out to sea."

The Mayor shot him a disapproving look.

"Well it didn't," she replied, "and after all these years it's probably useless. Make sure you deal with these situations with a little more thought, Chief. _Don't_ send android parts back to the owner without at least calling them first. I can understand how Dr Kramer must have felt - it must have been a shock to open that box and find the head like that."

Quimby nodded, not wanting to disagree with the Mayor.

"I'll be sure to take more care in future," he said quietly, "I won't be making a mistake like this again, you have my word on that."

"I should hope I _do_ have your word!" The Mayor said frostily, and then she turned the discussion back to Riley Hammerstone and the subject of Robo Gadget was dropped.

* * *

_The sea rolled quietly to shore as the sun began to set._

Bess and Gadget were in the bedroom, Gadget had suggested an early night because they had to make an early start in the morning, going home first before he went over to the cybernetics center.

"I don't think I'll sleep tonight," Bess remarked as she sat beside him and fixed her gaze on the rolling surf beyond the window.

Gadget put his arm around her.

"Stop worrying about me! I'm not looking forward to this either - but I'll get better quickly and then it's all over and I'll be just fine."

Bess turned to him and smiled.

"I know you're right but I just can't be as optimistic as you, it's not the transplant, it's just the thought of everything you have to go through –"

"I'll give you something _else_ to think about," he said, kissing her cheek.

Bess noticed a sparkle in his eyes all of a sudden.

"What are you talking about?"

Gadget hesitated.

He had done a lot of thinking over the past few months; after his last battle with Claw had left him with such damage he had been ready to give up, but now he knew a cure was hours away, he felt differently...

"It won't change our plans," he said, "we still have us and all the time together we wanted to have – _but I've decided when I'm better, I'm going to ask the Chief for my old job back._"

And he smiled and his eyes sparkled.

Bess stared at him for a moment.

"Seriously?" she said in a hushed voice, as she recalled all the danger being Inspector had exposed him to since she had first known him.

Gadget nodded.

"_Yes, I'm going back to work. I want to, I miss it. I want to be Inspector Gadget again."_

And Bess saw such optimism in his eyes that although as she thought of the danger it made her heart ache she still returned his smile, knowing there was no chance of talking him out of his decision:

_He had told her long ago that he was always on duty; it seemed he would only be truly happy if he went back to the job he loved so much..._

"That's a great idea, honey," she said to him, "if that's what you want to do, I'm happy for you."

"I knew you would be," Gadget replied, and kissed her again, then they sat together watching the sea roll to shore from the comfort of the bedroom as Gadget looked forward to the future - and Bess silently worried about the dangers that future could bring...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He was cold and shivering and waiting for the sedative to work, but it seemed like nothing was happening.

"Sanford?" Brenda said quietly, "Can you hear me?"

And Sanford Scolex looked up at her through blurring vision and managed a faint smile; _there was no more Claw, that part of his life was gone now, even Brenda understood that..._

Suddenly he didn't care that he was hurting and freezing cold from the effect of the drugs and now he was waiting to slip into unconsciousness; he wasn't Claw because that was in the past, his life as Claw was gone...

"_Thank you Brenda,"_ he whispered, _"thanks for remembering..."_

And then his eyes closed and he drifted into deep unconsciousness.

Brenda turned to the nursing staff who stood beside her.

"Okay, he's under. Take him through to the operating room."

And then she left the room and walked down the corridor, taking her time, knowing Gadget would not be looking forward to seeing her again so soon. He had arrived on time at the cybernetics center and was now in his room, waiting for surgery. Brenda had caught a look of absolute fear in his eyes even though he had tried to hide it as he managed to smile and say he was looking forward to this being over, and she didn't want to tell him that it was almost time, but she couldn't delay it any longer...

* * *

Bess was sitting next Gadget's bed holding his hand.

Penny was standing by the window and as Bess entered the room she turned around and Bess noticed Gadget's niece looked tearful.

"Gadget, I need to start your sedation soon. We can do it in here, while you've got your family around you, if that makes it easier for you."

He nodded.

"That sounds like the best way, make it as easy for me as you can - I'm not looking forward to any of this."

"Remember when you wake up, you may feel a little strange, you may have some pains and shivering – it's the effect of the drugs the donor took before surgery, you won't experience much of it, but you will have some strange sensations for the first few hours. Although you won't remember much of it; you're going under very heavy sedation because your procedure takes much longer than Sanford's."

"I still can't get over that – he no longer wants be Claw?" Gadget said, "That _will_ take some getting used to!"

And he laughed, but it was a nervous laugh as he settled back on the bed and watched as Brenda adjusted his IV and got ready to add the sedative.

"Uncle Gadget..."

Penny's voice was tearful as she stepped closer to his bedside and gave him a hug.

"I'll be okay, please don't cry Penny, you know I hate it when you cry."

"I know," she replied, and kissed his cheek.

"Are you ready Gadget?" Brenda said quietly.

"No, I'm not..."

He reached for Bess, giving her hand a squeeze.

"I'll see you soon, honey," he whispered, and Penny looked away as she started to cry as Bess gave Gadget a gentle kiss.

"I love you," Bess said gently.

"I love you too..."Gadget closed his eyes as the sedative hit his bloodstream, then his grip on her hand slipped away and Bess looked at Brenda with tearful eyes.

"Take care of him."

"Of course I will," she promised her, "I'll take the best care of him, you can be sure of that."

Then as medical staff came in to move him out of the room, Bess turned to Penny.

"He's going to be fine," she promised her, "Gadget is strong, and he'll get through this."

"I know," Penny said tearfully,"but I _still_ want to cry for him...

And Bess put her arms around her, hugging her as Gadget was taken from the room to face many hours of surgery.

* * *

"I _still_ can't believe you did that!" exclaimed Emma.

As she stood in the large front room of the Braydon mansion and looked at the man she was soon to marry, she couldn't picture Taylor really losing his temper over anything, yet she had seen the flicker of anger that had remained in his eyes when he had first come home and told her what had happened.

"I had to do something," Taylor replied as he put on his jacket and reached for his car keys, "I saw what a shock that was for Kramer- it was totally unfair! I can't believe the Chief didn't think to warn him what he was sending over!"

"So where are you going now?" Emma asked him, "You said you wanted a day off and you wanted me to have the day off too – I though we'd be spending this time together."

"And we will!" Taylor said warmly, "But first I want to get back over to the police department - I just want to apologize for the way I behaved. And I also want Quimby to understand that he cant treat my people this way!"

"I'm sure Quimby didn't deliberately upset your scientist friend –"

"No, Emma, I mean Robo Gadget. He was an android, I am a cyborg –"

And he paused, smiling proudly.

"That makes those of android and cyborg composition _my_ people!" he announced.

Emma stared at him.

"Taylor, that has to be the craziest thing I've ever heard you say! How can they be _your_ people? You're _not _a cyborg, you have a titanium heart and that's all!"

Taylor still had that optimistic look in his eyes, the one that said, he just didn't get it...because he had grabbed hold of an idea and only _he_ truly understood it, and did so in a way that would make the rest of the world shake their heads...

"I _am_ a cyborg."

"No you're not!"

He was still smiling.

"I am too! Now I'm off to see Quimby –I need to have an in depth discussion about how he plans to deal with these kinds of situations from now on, it's my duty, I owe it to my people."

Emma gave a sigh, giving up on the idea that common sense may have had a place some where in this conversation.

"What are you doing when you come home?" she asked him.

Taylor's smile faded.

"When I get back I just thought you and me could stay home, wait for the phone to ring...Gadget's having his surgery today."

Now Emma understood why Taylor had asked her to take the day off.

"Okay," she replied, "I'll be here waiting for you when you get back – and _don't_ quarrel with the Chief again!"

"I won't," Taylor promised her, then he kissed her cheek and walked out of the room, heading for the front door as he thought of the Chief and felt it was only fair that he should apologize for his outburst.

He was sure the Chief would love to see him again, especially for a friendly chat.

_The fact that he hadn't bothered to make an appointment to see him hadn't even crossed Taylor's mind..._

* * *

Kramer sat alone in his office at the far end of his new, mint-green lab at Braydon Industries.

As he sat at his desk while sunshine streamed through the window, he guessed he had a lot to be grateful for - he had got away from Riley, not only that but helped the police and found out in the process that he was not a wanted man because of his association with Scolex so long ago. And he had the job of his dreams and his boss was the nicest guy in the cybernetics business - he had so much to be thankful for.

_So much, if not for this..._

He looked down sadly at the head of Robo Gadget:

Water had seeped under the cybernetic skin long ago, making it bubble up and lift from the facial structure below it. The hair was matted and partly worn away, too. That wasn't a problem; this was a cosmetic problem that could be fixed with new skin, better skin – brand new upgraded cybernetic flesh that looked human...

But water had got in through the neck, had gone up inside and then the supposedly watertight cybernetic brain cavity had leaked because the casing had cracked. He guessed the head had been tossed about on the river bed over the years as currents had pulled it along – there were many rocks at the bottom of that river, and one smash against those rocks would have been all it took to cause this amount of damage...

He had slit the skin from the back of the neck up to the top of the head and peeled it back, exposing a clear, toughened cover that house Robo Gadget's electronic brain.

Kramer had seen the crack on the cover and even though he had been careful when removing it, the cracked cover had broken off in his hand. He had carefully poked around inside the artificial brain and seen the rust and the damage where essential wiring met with his main circuitry; the chip that held

his basic programming was damaged, so was the wiring that led to the part of the brain that had the capacity to learn and relate to others.

_It was damaged beyond repair. _

The only way to fix it would be to take everything out and replace it – essentially destroying all that made Robo Gadget who he was. Without it, he would simply be a machine and no longer a functioning android...

"I'm sorry," he said quietly as he looked down at the opened up head, "I can't fix you."

Then he gently gathered up the cloth the head had been resting on and wrapped it up, covering the shattered cover and the damaged electronic brain.

"I don't know what to do with you," he added, pausing to look down at Robo Gadget's water damaged skin as the head lay cradled in his arms with its eyes closed.

Then he put the head back in the box and carried it over to a metal storage unit where he unlocked a drawer and placed it inside.

As he locked the head away safely, he wondered what he ought to do next:

He had heard about a cemetary for androids who had ceased to function, it was out on the edge of town and had only been opened in recent years, perhaps that would be the best thing to do, to lay him to rest – after all, he had been alive once, at least as far as he was concerned; Robo Gadget had lived, just as Robo Brenda still lived...

_Robo Brenda_... He thought about her for a moment, then took his cell phone from his pocket and called her number.

It rang for quite a while, and then the call was answered.

"Hi Daddy!" she said excitedly, and Kramer smiled.

"Hi Robo Brenda. I hope I didn't disturb you at work."

"Oh no, I'm at home, chilling out with my best forever friend Cindi!" And she gave a high pitched metallic laugh, then turned from the phone and he heard her speak to her friend.

"No," she said, he's not my actual Dad...he _built_ me! He's my friend his name is Kramer. You should meet him some day; he's a lovely guy..."

And Kramer smiled as he thought of Brenda, built on Claw's instruction, intended for life as his play thing...it hadn't worked out that way. True, she had back flipped by accident off the top of Claw's company building... but who could say she wasn't so smart after all? She had got into the erotic side of cybernetics and made a very good living out of it, too...

She turned her attention back to the phone.

"So what's going on, Kramer? I got your message about your new job – working at Braydon Industries, wow that's great! I've heard of Taylor Braydon, I've heard he's a nice guy, everyone says he's the nicest guy –"

"_Robo Brenda..."_

"What?"

"I'm sorry; I've got some bad news. Do you remember Robo Gadget?"

She began to speak at once, and quickly.

"Oh sure I do! I barely even got to know the guy, Claw programmed him to turn bad and smash up Riverton!"

_"Well, his head has been found."_

"That's great!" she shrieked excitedly, "You can rebuild him and fix his programming...give him a new body, give him a grade one standard, _without_ the weapons... just in case ... and _don't_ put any creepy spiders inside him this time -"

"Brenda, it's not that simple - his cybernetic brain is damaged, I don't think I could reactivate him. And the head would need a lot of work, cosmetically as well as reprogramming and some of the essential programming is so badly damaged I can't even touch it with out killing him. I think it might be best if we laid his remains to rest."

There was a pause. Then Robo Brenda spoke again, but this time all the joy had gone out of her voice.

"You're just going to give up on him? But you built him, just like you built me!"

"And he's _damaged_. It might not be fair on him to try to bring him back. I'm not even sure if he could live independently like you do, not after the damage his system has taken."

"_Please try." _

"I don't know, Brenda. I can't even begin to start on trying to fix him just yet. I'd need time to work on it and I need to run a lot of analysis through the computer before I decide on anything. If all I bring back is functioning machine and he's gone, we've still lost him. If that happens I'll have to deactivate him immediately. I need time to think about this."

"He might not be dead," she reminded him, "deactivated doesn't mean dead for an android when there's a chance of repair."

"I know that," Kramer replied, "and I haven't decided on anything yet, I need some time to think. Bye, Brenda."

As she said goodbye he ended the call, then turned his gaze to the locked drawer that held the head of Robo Gadget, while he remained deep in thought as he turned over all the possibilities.

* * *

While Penny and Bess waited at the cybernetics center for news on Gadget, Dr. Bradford had left the surgical team to continue with implanting the donor tissue and hurried through to the other operating room, where the second team had just finished removing the last of the donor tissue and replacing it with several small connecting wires.

_She stood in the doorway and stared in shock at the monitor as it continued to flat line._

The medical staff had stepped back, leaving wounds open with wire still exposed and gleaming silver against bloody tissue as a doctor shocked his chest for a second time.

"_Please Scolex...don't do this,"_ Brenda whispered as the monitor continued to show a flat line, then as his body jerked with the third shock, the monitor spiked and Brenda watched anxiously as the spike started off erratically, then slowed into a steady rhythm.

The doctor put down the defibrillator and looked up at her.

"He just went into cardiac arrest," she told her, "there was no warning...it must be because he was so weak before the surgery..."

Brenda nodded.

"Close him up and take him down to ICU," she said, "I want him closely monitored."

And then she made her way back to the other operating room, where a team of surgeons were carefully implanting new tissue and wiring into Gadget's many human to cybernetic connections. Brenda stood there for a moment, watching as the doctors fixed Gadget's shattered internal wiring. She glanced at the monitors that surrounded him and it came as a great relief to see that his vital signs were steady and strong.

Then she thought about how different it might have been if Gadget had taken the meds instead of Scolex, then she wondered why she had felt so alarmed when Scolex had gone into cardiac arrest. At that moment, all she had wanted was for him to make it; the past and everything he had done had not entered her thoughts, she was just relieved her patient had survived.

Then she thought no more about Scolex and rejoined the medical team, assisting in fixing Gadget's new wiring into the transplanted tissue.

* * *

Taylor Braydon had gone over to the police department with good intentions; he had wanted to speak with Quimby and apologize for the way he had spoken to him over the incident with Robo Gadget's head, but after sitting in the police station for more than four hours and being told he would have to wait even longer, because the Chief was still busy, he found his temper starting to fray once more.

He shifted in his seat, gave a sigh, and then gave up on playing_ I Spy_ with himself, because it was always boring. He had tried to surprise himself with guessing one thing that began with a letter and then replacing the answer with an alternative – but it was still boring, because even though he tried _really_ hard, he couldn't surprise himself at all because he already knew _all_ the answers...

He looked at the clock on the wall.

"_This sucks!"_ he complained, and then he looked at his watch.

Gadget had already been in surgery for several hours. He wanted to call and ask if there was any news yet, but as he hadn't heard from Bess or Penny he guessed there was no news yet...and no news had to be good news in this kind of situation...

He looked at the clock again.

Then the cop on the desk called him.

"Mr Braydon? The Chief said you can go in and see him now."

Taylor got up from his seat.

"It's about time!" he said, and left the seating area and made his way to the Chief's office.

By the time he reached his closed door, Taylor's temper had simmered down again.

He knocked politely and the Chief told him to come in, so he entered the room and closed the door behind him and smiled.

"Hi Chief."

Quimby looked stressed.

"It's been a long day, Taylor. I'm busy with a case _and_ I'm waiting on news of Gadget, what do you want now?"

Taylor took a seat.

"I just wanted to say sorry, I mean for yesterday – but I was so mad at the thought that the remains of one of _my_ people could have been treated like that."

The Chief's eyes clouded with confusion. Talking to Taylor Braydon was often confusing, frequently irritating and sometimes drove him to anger, but that last comment had just left him bewildered...

"_Your_ people?" he wondered.

Taylor nodded.

"Yes," he said proudly, "I have a cybernetic organ in my body. That makes _me_ a cyborg. And a cyborg, as you know, is only a short step away from the closely related brother in metal that is known as the android."

The Chief looked at his steaming mug of coffee, and then decided against the caffeine as he briefly paused to rub his temples, feeling sure Taylor's strange conclusion was bringing on the start of a headache.

"So thats why androids are _your people?_"

Taylor nodded proudly.

"Flesh and man metal –"

"_Man metal?"_

"Flesh and man metal bond us as family, Chief! That's why I was so passionate about defending the rights of the late Robo Gadget, who I felt deserved to be treated with dignity. And of course it would have been only fair to warn Kramer that the head had been found."

"I'm well aware that I should have informed Dr Kramer before sending the head over to the lab, Taylor. And as I said before, I'm very sorry. It won't happen again. I've revised our procedure on handling such matters - and in future situations like this will be dealt with using a little more sensitivity."

"Thank you," Taylor replied.

Then the phone rang.

Taylor sat there not looking at the Chief, hoping he didn't think he was listening to his call in case it was private – but it was impossible not to hear it because he was sitting across the other side of his desk.

"Dr Bradford!" Quimby said, "How is Gadget?"

And Taylor cast aside all worries about listening in as he looked up sharply, keen to hear the news.

He couldn't hear what Brenda was saying, but as Quimby spoke again, he gave a sigh of relief.

"That's wonderful," Quimby said, "I'm glad it's going so well for him. Thanks for keeping me informed. "

As he hung up the call, Taylor spoke up quickly.

"How's Gadget?"

"Dr Bradford said the complicated part of the surgery is over. They've taken out the scar tissue, implanted the donor tissue and now he's having the wiring replaced. And so far it's all going very, very well. That's some good news, I'm so glad to know it's all going well."

Taylor smiled.

"That's the best news!" he exclaimed, "And I think Brenda's amazing - I mean, all the stuff she does in her _other _job and she _still _gets time to save Gadget's life...I don't know how she fits it all in!"

And then as the Chief looked at him, the smile vanished from Taylor's' face.

"What _other_ job?" the Chief asked him.

"Oh...I can't say. It doesn't matter. Sorry, forget I said anything - I wasn't thinking, I was just so happy to know it's all going well for Gadget that I –"

"Taylor, what's this about? Brenda doesn't have another job, she works very hard night and day at the cybernetics center!"

"Um...no..." Taylor replied quietly.

The Chief looked puzzled.

"_What the hell are you taking about, Taylor?"_

He looked nervously at the Chief. Quimby was fixing him with a determined look that said he would _not_ let go of this until he had a full explanation.

Taylor squirmed in his seat.

"Oh, I shouldn't tell you!"

"I'm the Chief of police, Taylor. There's nothing you can't tell me. And as you're prone to misunderstandings, I'd very much like to know what this is about, especially as it concerns Dr Bradford!"

Taylor's face flushed.

"_Dr Bradford is secretly an android and she makes erotic cyborg art movies!" _

And he looked anxiously at Quimby.

"_But don't tell anyone!"_

The Chief stared at Taylor Braydon for several seconds before finding his voice once more.

"I can't imagine how you came up with _that _wild theory, Taylor! I'm almost afraid to ask!"

"I'm not imagining it!" Taylor protested, "You can see her movies online...look her up, I'm telling the truth!"

Quimby glared at Taylor.

"Get out of my office and keep your mouth shut about your ludicrous fantasies about Dr Bradford!"

"But I saw her in a movie – her working name is Barbie Spankalicious! Look her up on the internet; she's got a website too!"

"Get out!" the Chief said sharply, "I don't have time for your stupid school boy fantasies about Dr Bradford!"

Taylor got up and apologized as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

_"Brenda made a porno?"_ the Chief said under his breath, and grabbed his cell phone eagerly and accessed the internet...

* * *

Taylor had only made it halfway down the corridor when Quimby yelled his name.

He turned back to see the Chief looking rather irate as he glared at him.

_"Get back in my office NOW, Taylor!"_ he said sharply.

And Taylor turned and went back towards the Chiefs office, hoping he wasn't about to be yelled at all over again.

When he got there he stepped inside and the Chief quietly closed the door.

He had his cell phone in his hand and he held it up, showing a topless picture of Barbie on her website, before shutting down the screen.

"_You idiot!"_ he fumed_,"How many people have you told about this?"_

"No one," Taylor replied.

The Chief breathed a relieved sigh.

"Well don't tell anyone – because that's _not_ Dr Bradford! _That's Robo Brenda!_ Claw built her many years ago because he wanted an android companion who resembled Brenda. So have you got it now? Dr Bradford is human, she's a cybernetic surgeon. Robo Brenda is her android double who makes porno movies!"

Taylor smiled.

"Oh! I get it now! So what does Dr Bradford think about it?"

The Chief's eyes widened in alarm.

"She doesn't know – and _don't _tell her, because she would be shocked!"

"I won't say anything," Taylor promised, and then he blinked, noticing something he had only just become aware of.

"Your face is all red, are you too hot?"

The Chief blushed even more as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"No, I'm fine thank you, Taylor. That will be all, I have work to do."

But Taylor was still thinking.

"How come you looked her up on your cell phone and not the police computer? And you found her website so fast too!"

The Chief's blush deepened.

"I'm good at... _research_. Now get out please, Taylor – I have work to do!"

"Okay, I'll see you around," Taylor replied, and left his office.

Chief Quimby closed the door behind him, took a deep breath and then sat down at his desk, put a call through to say he was busy for the next half an hour and didn't want to be disturbed, then he got out his cell phone and went back online, to take a good look at the website belonging to Dr Bradford's android double.

_It was hardly police work, but it sure helped to break up a tense afternoon..._

* * *

It was late at night when Bess woke Penny and she sat up in the soft chair in the waiting area, where she had spent most of the day with Bess as they waited for news on Gadget. Brenda had come out of the operating room twice over the last few hours to let them know how things were going, but now as she looked at Penny and Bess, she seemed tired, but relieved.

"Gadget got through the surgery with no problems, and the tissue transplant was a success and the new wiring is working just fine," she said, "and he's sleeping deeply, he won't be fully awake for many hours yet, when you see him he might be drifting in and out, but don't worry if he's shaky or sweating, it's just a slight side effect from the drugs the donor had to take before the transplant. But he's going to be just fine, he's okay."

Her words sunk in slowly as Penny blinked away tears of relief.

Bess laughed and cried at the same time as she gave Brenda a hug and thanked her.

"So can I see him?" Penny asked her.

"He's being transferred to his room. You can see him in around half an hour. And stay as long as you like - I know he'll be glad to have you both there when he wakes up."

Penny's eyes were still stinging with tears. She was so happy to know her Uncle was going to be okay – and there was something else too; she had not expected to feel this way, but she also felt a surprising amount of gratitude towards his donor, even though that donor was Sanford Scolex...

"How's Claw - I mean, Scolex?" she asked, feeling it was only right to use his real name as he had requested, given the fact that he had just saved her Uncle Gadget's life.

As she had talked about Gadget's condition, Brenda's eyes had been shining with relief, but as the subject of Sanford Scolex was brought up the look on her face changed as she lowered her voice, hoping the bad news wouldn't take too much off their joy at knowing Gadget would make a full recovery.

"Scolex had a very bad reaction to the medication he took before the surgery. It affected his heart rate and we got it stabilized but he suffered a cardiac arrest towards the end of his procedure. We got his heart going again and we were able to finish up with the repair work to replace the donated tissue, but he's in a very bad way - he's in ICU. It might be best not to let Gadget know that until he's stronger. We're doing everything we can for Scolex, but Gadget is making a very good recovery and we want to make sure it stays that way."

Bess nodded.

"Of course, he needs to be positive, he's going to make a rapid recovery and we need to make sure he has our support."

"_When Scolex is out of danger I'd like to go and see him."_

Bess and Brenda both stared at Penny.

"Are you sure about that?" Bess asked her.

"I just want to say thank you because he saved my Uncle's life. _That's all_. I've got no plans to sit at his bedside and hold his hand."

"He's got no one to do that for him," Brenda replied, "he's got no visitors, no friends, no one to care how he's doing. But I'm sure he'll appreciate it if you saw him just once, Penny."

And Penny shrugged.

"I said I wanted to thank the guy - I never said I had plans to make _friends_ with him!"

"I'll let you know when you can see Gadget," Brenda replied, and then she walked away from the waiting area.

As she walked away, she was not sure why she was feeling such sympathy for Scolex, but the thought of him alone and in pain with no one caring if he lived or died made her feel sad - _simply because she could not imagine what it would be like to be so completely alone..._

* * *

It was bright when Gadget opened his eyes.

Morning sunlight was shining through the window and as he smiled at Bess she smiled too, and as he squeezed her hand tightly tears of joy came to her eyes.

Penny was sitting on the other side of his bed, holding his other hand and he gave her hand a squeeze too and it brought him such happiness to see her so relieved that he could move again.

"I guess it worked, then," he said in a tired voice.

"You're going to make a full recovery," Bess told him, and she leaned over him and kissed him.

Penny was smiling and her eyes were shining with joy.

"It's like a miracle!" she exclaimed,"You're not paralyzed any more!"

"How long have I been asleep?" Gadget wondered.

"The transplant was yesterday," Penny told him, "and you've been sleeping for most of the time since - you woke up a couple of times shivering and saying your bones were hurting, but that was because of the medication from the donor tissue. It didn't last very long, then you went back to sleep and the fever went away and you've been fine ever since, you've been sleeping comfortably. Are you in any pain now?"

Gadget still felt tired, but cautiously shifted about, feeling tiny aches and pains in his new, still healing connections.

"I'm a bit sore, but it's not too bad."

Bess smiled as she raised his hand to her lips and gave it a fond kiss.

"You'll get better so fast, Gadget. And then you're out of here forever!"

"I know," he replied, still feeling tired, "I need a lot of sleep for my healing to progress."

"Of course you do, honey," Bess said softly, and kissed his cheek before getting up from her seat.

"I'm off home soon, I need some rest too."

"I'll stay here a while longer," Penny replied.

Gadget gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'll probably fall asleep again soon; I'm struggling to stay awake."

"That's okay; I'll just sit here for a while." Penny replied.

Bess gave Gadget another kiss and then said goodbye, promised she would be back later, and then left the room.

Penny stayed at her Uncle's bedside, and was about to tell him how happy she was that he was getting better, but as she looked at him she just smiled fondly and then leaned over him, giving him a gentle kiss against his dark hair.

Gadget had slipped into a deep sleep and her kiss didn't even cause him to stir.

"That's right, Uncle Gadget," she said softly, "you sleep - you need it, and when you wake up, you'll feel so much stronger."

And then she fell silent, watching him sleep as all the fears and worries that had clouded her life since her Uncle had first became sick began to melt away forever because she knew it was over - he was going to be okay and she couldn't find the words to express how it felt, but all she knew was that she was now happy in her heart, and would always stay that way, because her Uncle Gadget was getting better...

* * *

Brenda Bradford had been looking forward to going home to rest and get over the hours she had spent working on Gadget's transplant.

She had seen Bess leaving the building looking tired, but the smile on her face had said it all:

_Everything was going to be just fine because Gadget was getting better._

And then the emergency call had come through and Brenda had cancelled thoughts of home and rest and sleep, and rushed in to the room where Sanford Scolex was burning up with a high fever and his vital signs were going crazy.

_When she saw the swelling on his lower spine, she knew the reason._

She had rushed him back into surgery and hoped, as she told her staff to prepare him for an emergency operation, that he wasn't too weak to go through a second surgery, because this was a situation that left her with no other choice...

As he lay face down on the table and she looked at the swelling where small nerves had been removed and replaced with cybernetic wiring, she noticed the incision was almost pulling apart because of the reaction beneath the wound.

It didn't seem fair, even though Scolex had once been the man who called himself Claw and had terrified Riverton with his evil plans and schemes; the fact that he was the man who had shot and killed her father also didn't come into her reasoning as she looked down at the man who had saved Gadget's life. His motives had been known only to him, but his actions, no matter what the reason behind them, had been entirely unselfish as far as Gadget was concerned, he had pushed his body past its limit to ensure Gadget stood every chance of getting his life back, and that was why, that was the _only _reason why, she thought this outcome was so unfair.

_Scolex had been through hell so Gadget didn't have to suffer._

He had even taken volatile medication that had weakened him to the point where his heart had stopped during the transplant procedure.

And now he had an infection, a reaction between his own body and the wiring used to replace the tissue he had donated, and it had happened in the worst possible place it could have occurred, deep in a connection that led to his spine. The wiring would have to be taken out, the wound cleaned and then the wire carefully replaced...

Brenda carefully cut through the stitching that held the wound together, and gently pushed the skin apart, exposing blood and bone and wiring.

As she looked at the inflamed tissue she felt more sympathy than she ever thought she could feel for the man who used to call himself Claw:

After everything he had been through, his problems had just become much worse, because the swelling was far worse than she had expected it to be:

_Even with cleaning it out and replacing the wiring, the damage was done - it was unlikely Sanford Scolex would ever walk again..._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Riley Hammerstone walked unnoticed through the streets of Riverton.

There was nothing about his outward appearance that suggested he was anything more or less than human; his skin looked as real as those people he passed in the street, those lucky, organically beautiful bastards who didn't even know they were lucky simply to have flesh upon their own bones.

They had not a shred of metal or wiring:

_Human was a beautiful state of being._

It was also elusive, always out of his reach and he was reminded of it every day.

Living was hard; it was hard to be among the living - those who enjoyed their warm, organic lives - while he was stuck in an ugly machine that lie hidden beneath a veneer of fake skin.

He thought of his plans as he walked through the busy town center, he thought of how every person who passed him the street had something in common, and it was a thought that sent madness tugging at the edges of his mind:

They all had what he needed the most – they all had human bodies, he could have picked out any one of them from the neck down and...

_If only he had the technology to make his dream a reality..._

Anger welled up inside him as he thought about how Kramer's betrayal had dashed his ambitions.

It had seemed so simple, as if he was almost there, everything had been ready – and then the only person he trusted had run out on him, taken his plans and...

What had he done next, gone to the cops?

Of course he had - he had taken the blueprint to them and told them everything, because he was afraid, because he wanted to run away and hide from danger...

Riley's mind was racing as he stood in the middle of the busy street and turned sharply, scanning every face of every passer by with lightening speed.

_But Kramer wasn't among them._

Then he saw a cop car and quickened his pace, looking down at the ground as he hurried around a corner and bolted up an alley, taking a short cut through to the backstreets, making his way to the rented apartment where he lived anonymously while he tried to put his plans back together.

_As he headed home he felt empty inside._

He didn't understand why his head could be fixed to a machine but not to another human body, and when there were so many human bodies out there, it was enough to tip him over the edge and into insanity, he could feel himself getting closer to it as he thought about his plans for the laser weapon now snatched from his grasp, along with all his other plans that had intended to follow.

Riley had thought about nothing else since the day he had been betrayed. Now all he felt was alone, and his anger was building.

He thought about Riverton and how it was full of humans who had never known the curse of being trapped in the machine, and how it was also the home of cybernetic technology.

_And his anger began to rise like steam.  
_

By the time he reached his destination, bitterness had swallowed him up and a cold vacant stare had set in his eyes. He felt hollow inside, as hollow as the metal that encased the wiring where his body ought to be.

It was then Riley began to think about revenge and the more he thought about it, the more the rage filled him up but it wasn't so bad, because suddenly he wasn't quite so hollow any more.

_And his plans had just changed..._

* * *

While Gadget lay sleeping peacefully as his cyborg body rapidly healed, Brenda stopped in and made frequent checks on him.

She knew the cybernetic fluid inside him was enabling the rapid healing to take place but all the same, as she looked at him she had smiled recalling Penny's words:

_Yes, it had seemed like a miracle..._

Gadget had been through hell and was now making a recovery that was rapid and successful, and everyone who loved him was overjoyed at the outcome.

_But now it was Scolex who needed a miracle too, and it wasn't going to happen._

Thanks to the fact he had agreed to have the full wiring, the amount of cybernetic fluid in his body would compensate for the injuries caused by the procedure and he would heal faster too, not as rapidly as Gadget, but certainly faster than a human being would usually heal. But the damage to his spine was deep and she didn't know until he woke up if he would be able to move his legs, or even manage to stand. He would certainly never walk unaided again even if he could manage to stand up. He would go back to prison weak and debilitated with little chance of making a good recovery – assuming he ever came off the life support...

_It was late in the afternoon when Brenda took a call from Quimby._

"I was wondering when I can take Scolex back to jail," he said, "I know he's had a rough ride with this but I'd be happier if he was back behind bars."

Brenda paused as she gathered her thoughts. She knew she was making the right decision because her patient was in no shape to go anywhere yet, and even when he got stronger, she had no idea how the psychological impact would hit him and he certainly wouldn't be offered any help with that once he was back in jail...

"I'm recommending Scolex stays here as a patient until he's sufficiently recovered to go back to jail. That could take a long time, he's in a bad way and he's had a spinal infection that will most likely leave him in a wheelchair. He needs time, and I'm willing to give him that time, especially after all he's done for Gadget."

The Chief didn't bother to dispute her decision.

"Well I'm just happy Gadget's getting well. Keep Scolex until he's fit to return to jail - but also keep security high just in case, you know what he can be like."

Brenda was about to remind him that Sanford Scolex could no longer walk and could hardly crawl out of the cybernetics center without being noticed, but instead she held that remark back and replaced it with a polite words of thanks as she promised him she would not forget about security, and then she ended the call.

Then Brenda took a walk down to the room where Scolex was hooked up to monitors and machinery as he clung to life.

She looked at him lying alone in a room full of equipment, listened as the machine breathed for him and watched as he lay there pale and almost lifeless.

Brenda knew in that moment she didn't want him to die, she had never wanted this for him. He had saved Gadget's life and he deserved to hold on to his own.

Then as the machines bleeped and Sanford stirred, she went into his room to check the equipment.

This was a good a sign, he was fighting to breathe on his own at last.

_"You can do this,"_ she said quietly, "you have to fight, Sanford...you must have _something_ in life worth holding on for..."

Then she heard voices and turned to see Taylor Braydon waking down the corridor heading for Gadget's room.

She smiled and shook her head, wondering why he had brought him a huge TV that he could hardly carry, there was already a TV in his room – but obviously Taylor thought he could use a bigger one. And Penny had a huge bouquet of flowers; the sheer size of them told her the names on the card attached had to be Taylor and Emma...

Then she looked back at Scolex, alone as the machines bleeped and he breathed on oxygen.

She thought about sitting with him just for a moment, but then she turned away and left the room, deciding to remain professional about this and not to let her personal feelings get in the way, because when it came to Sanford, she wasn't exactly sure how she felt any more, she had never expected to feel such sympathy for him, but she did...

* * *

"Taylor I didn't _need_ a TV this big!"

"I know, but it's cool and I want you to have it, and you can take it home with you when you leave."

Gadget rested on his bed and smiled as he looked at him.

"You're too generous, do you know that, Taylor?"

Then he saw the huge bouquet that Penny was struggling with.

"Please don't tell me you bought _that_ many flowers, Penny!"

"No, they're from Taylor," she replied.

And she gave up trying to find a vase that would fit, and placed the bouquet beside the bed, sat down and gave her Uncle a hug.

As he returned her hug with strong arms, she found herself fighting back tears again, but only tears of joy.

"I can't believe how much stronger you're getting, its happening so fast!"

Gadget was comfortable as he sat back against pillows, he was on top of the covers in a dressing gown and was already finding movement so much easier.

"One more day and I'll be out of here," he promised her.

"Or maybe two, I don't want to take any chances with you!"

Gadget looked up to see Brenda walk into the room.

"You can't blame me for being optimistic, I feel fine!"

"I know you do, I told you that you'd make a rapid recovery – but I want to be sure you're completely over this before I discharge you."

Taylor had just sat down on the other side of Gadget's bed.

He smiled gratefully at Brenda.

"You've done a wonderful job fixing Gadget like this; it's amazing, he's so much better!"

And then he laughed as he shook his head, adding:

_"I still can't believe I thought you worked part time in naked movies!"_

"_What?"_

Taylor's smile vanished as he stared at her, realizing too late he had said too much yet again...

Brenda was glaring at him.

"What the hell are you talking about, Taylor?"

"Well... it was just a mistake; I thought you was _her_..."

"You thought Brenda was _who_?" Gadget asked.

Penny couldn't hide the smile that was creeping over her face; Taylor and misunderstandings always turned out to be funny and she couldn't _wait_ to hear this one...

Taylor's face turned bright red.

"Well... I saw an android in a movie... her name is Barbie Spankalicious and she looks just like _you,_ Brenda! I thought it _was_ you, I thought you was a secret android with a love of man metal –"

"_I don't believe this!"_ Brenda exclaimed, recalling all the strange conversations she had shared with Taylor that now made sense, "And she looks like _me?_"

Taylor's blush deepened.

"Well, yeah, I thought it was you...until I told Chief Quimby –"

"Quimby?" Brenda said in horror, "You told _Chief Quimby_ you thought I was a porn star?"

And Penny giggled while Gadget sat on his bed with a bemused look on his face as he watched the conversation unfold.

Taylor was still blushing.

"But it's okay! Taylor said quickly, "He looked up Barbie Spankalicious and said it wasn't you – it was Robo Brenda!"

Penny and Gadget exchanged a look of surprise.

"I haven't heard that name in a long while!" Gadget said.

"She's on the internet?" Brenda asked.

Taylor nodded.

Brenda took her phone out of her pocket and went to the internet option.

"Barbie spanka – what?"

"Licious" Taylor said, and Penny giggled again.

Brenda stood there watching as the screen loaded.

Then her eyes grew wide and she took in a slow breath as her voice darkened with anger.

"She _still _looks just like me! She looks like me and she's been..._Oh no...No, no...NO!_"

Brenda switched from a pornographic movie clip and scrolled down to a list of her movies.

"She's made _so many_ pornos!" she said in a shocked voice, "They sound disgusting, from a cybernetic point of view, utterly disgusting..."

Penny put her hand over her mouth to stifle another giggle while Gadget looked on trying hard not to laugh aloud as he thought how funny Bess would find this when she heard about it – she was at work and he couldn't wait to call her later on and tell her about it...

Taylor just sat there blushing, but Brenda had not finished ranting yet:

"This is gross! Listen to some of these titles _– Lick my sensors, Oil Drinkers - Volumes One and Two, Metal Orgy, Cyborg Babes Volume One, Right Tool Wrong Hole, The taste of Oil, Push my Love Button –_"

Penny giggled loudly, and then shook her head.

"Sorry..." she said as Brenda glared at her.

"It's _not _funny!" Brenda said sharply.

"Push my Love Button is an _excellent _movie!" Taylor said seriously, "It's highly artistic in a naked cyborg art movie kind of way..."

And Brenda shot him an icy look and he fell silent.

"I don't believe this!" Brenda fumed, "She could have altered her appearance a little bit – she's making these movies looking like me, with _my _face..."

Taylor smiled hopefully.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that," he said, "I know what you mean, but don't worry - if you take a good, close look at Robo Brenda, you can _easily_ see she's not you. She's _much, much hotter_ than you'll _ever_ be!"

Brenda stared at him.

Taylor smiled again.

"I hope that helps," he added.

Brenda shook her head, unsure if she ought to be flattered or offended by that remark.

"How come you brought this up with Quimby?" she asked him.

"Well I went to see him about the way Kramer got Robo Gadget's head sent back to him in a box."

"_Kramer?" _Said Gadget.

"_Robo Gadget?"_ exclaimed Penny, and then she exchanged a glance with her Uncle as they both realized those were names they had not heard for many years...

"It's a long story – but basically I was angry at the way the head was just sent back to him with no warning, not a phone call or anything – he just opened the box and the head was stuck in there like a piece of garbage."

And then Taylor's voice hardened.

"I had to give Quimby a piece of my mind! No one treats _my people_ like that!"

"Your people? Which people are those, the _stupid _people?" Brenda muttered as she put her phone back in her pocket.

"I have a titanium heart, Brenda - that makes _me_ a cyborg! All cyborgs are brothers and obviously we are closely related to androids, too. _We are all bound together by our bond of man metal!_ "

Brenda stared at him, a little bewildered by the passion that burned in his eyes as he spoke of his 'brothers'.

"Having one artificial organ doesn't exactly make you a cyborg," she replied, "you don't have all the circuitry and the wiring and the metal plates –"

"I _am_ a cyborg," he stated, "you just don't get it."

And Brenda forced a smile.

"Okay Taylor, if you say you're a cyborg, I guess you are."

"Really?" he asked her.

She continued to smile.

"Of course."

"You mean it?"

"Yes Taylor!"

He smiled back at her.

"You're not just saying it to make me happy, are you? Because sometimes people do, they think I'm not a cyborg, but I _know _I am."

"I believe you!"

"Cross your heart and hope to die?"

Brenda glared at him again.

"I don't have time for this!" she exclaimed, and as she looked at Gadget she saw amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"I'll look in on you in the morning, Gadget. I'm going home now; it's been a long day."

As Brenda left the room, Penny laughed.

"I don't believe it! _Robo Brenda_ makes blue movies?"

Gadget had brushed aside thoughts of Robo Brenda as he recalled being trapped in Claw's lab on the day he shattered his chip with his pincer. It had been so long ago, but he recalled the scared scientist who had seemed terrified of him, like he didn't want to be there at all...

"Dr Kramer?" he said, "Used to work for Scolex?"

"You've missed out on a lot while you've been sick," Taylor replied, and then he began to explain everything.

* * *

Taylor had stayed with Gadget for more than an hour before checking his watch and saying he had to get back to work for a while, then he had left and Penny had sat with Gadget until he had fallen asleep.

The last thing her Uncle had said to her as he got into bed and then closed his eyes had been, _"How's Scolex?"_

"He's okay," she had said quietly, and then her Uncle had drifted off into another sleep that would speed up the rest of his healing process.

She had watched him sleeping for a little while, and while he slept so easily she felt more than a little guilty for lying to him - but she recalled what Brenda had said and she knew she was right; it was best if Gadget had no stress while he was recovering, he was healing rapidly and didn't need any kind of bad news that could set him back. She guessed he wouldn't be told about how sick Scolex was until he was ready to leave.

As Gadget slept deeply, Penny quietly left his room and began to walk down the corridor towards the elevator.

Scolex was still on her mind and as she neared the elevator she turned back, and kept on walking until she reached his room.

She wasn't sure why she was doing this; perhaps because she wanted to thank him for all his help in curing her Uncle, but she didn't want to think about reasons, all she wanted to do was walk in there and... she didn't know why she was doing this now, when he was probably too sick to even know she was there. She still felt anger over the past, but now it was mixed with gratitude and her emotions were in a mess and she didn't want to try and make sense of anything.

As she walked in through the open door, a nurse was leaving the room.

"Mr Scolex can't have visitors yet, he's just come off life support and he's under close observation."

"But I just wanted to see him for five minutes," Penny replied, and felt rather surprised at how badly she needed to see him, it was something she couldn't make sense of, but all she knew was that she had sounded like she meant it because she really had meant it, she _did_ want to see him...

"Please?" Penny said, "He saved my Uncle's life. I'd really like to sit with him."

The nurse nodded.

"Okay, you can come in for five minutes...but no longer, he's been very sick."

The nurse led the way and Penny walked into his room.

As she stood next to the bed, she wondered why she felt such pain for someone she had once hated.

"He's only just come off life support," the nurse told her, "he was very weak before the surgery because of the reaction to the meds - and then he arrested during the transplant. He seems to be making a recovery now, but he's very weak. He's sleeping and waking frequently and he's in a lot of pain, we are having trouble keeping it under control because he's so weak and Dr Bradford wants to be careful what meds we give him. We're hoping the cybernetic fluid in his body that help feed the new wiring connections will speed his recovery, but it won't do much for the spinal damage. "

"What spinal damage?" Penny asked her.

"He got an infection following the surgery. He might not be able to walk when all this is over; it's caused a lot of problems."

Penny looked down at Scolex.

She felt a mixture of anger and sorrow, but the anger was mainly her own as she wondered why she had such sympathy for the man who had caused such damage to her Uncle. While it was true he had done all he could to put it right, it didn't change the fact that he used to be Claw, and Claw had caused so much misery in their lives...

Penny drew in a sharp breath and blinked as tears stung her eyes. She wanted to reach out and touch his hand, but reaching out had never been so difficult, as if an invisible barrier stood between them.

She stood there with her hand a fraction from his, hesitating as she felt angry with herself for coming so close to shedding tears for Scolex.

The nurse was still beside her.

"It's okay to touch him, "she told her, "he needs some human contact, he's had no visitors since he's been in here and it might do him good."

Penny glanced at her and felt thankful she was able to hold back on crying because even though the woman didn't know her, she never wanted anyone to see her shed tears over the man who used to be known Claw...

"I just don't know if I should..."

The nurse took hold of her hand and gently lowered it over his hand.

"Just sit with him for a little while," she told her, "I'll be back in a minute"

As the nurse left the room Penny sat beside his bed, still holding on to his hand.

She felt strange, as if she had no right to be there, no right to hold his hand or to shed a single tear and the ache in her heart filled her with guilt.

She felt that her tears ought to be for the pain her Uncle had been through, not for the man who had ultimately caused it all to happen in the first place...

His hand felt cold and his breathing was slow and even, he looked weak and tired and his face was pale and his dark hair was falling forward and looked patchy because of the effect of the drugs. He seemed thinner too - Scolex had always been lean as far back as she could recall, she hadn't known him in the days when Brenda had recalled him as overweight, but now he had lost even more weight, too much and it was noticeable.

"I shouldn't be here," she whispered, "I'm not sure why I'm doing this..."

And he slowly opened his eyes.

Penny was about to draw her hand away, but as his eyes opened he became aware of the pain that flickered through his body and he gave a weak cry, his eyes focussing on nothing as he fixed his gaze past her and cried out again.

"It's okay, I'll call the nurse," Penny said, and hit the call button next to the bed.

"Make it stop!" he whispered as sweat poured off him and his hand trembled in her grip.

Then he shifted his gaze and looked up, her image was blurry at first but as she came into focus he recalled the moment Penny had put the rope around his neck, promising to turn out the rockets and drive off. And even though he remembered how afraid he had been as he struggled in vain to free the rope from his neck, he was now hurting so much that death was something he had ceased to fear.

He looked up at her and saw a face so beautiful he may as well have been looking at an angel – even if this beautiful young woman with honey colored hair and anger blazing in her eyes had once wanted to kill him...

He drew in a sharp breath.

"It hurts," he said weakly, "Penny, it hurts so much... kill me...just kill me..."

He was shaking as tears ran down his face.

Penny turned sharply to the nurse who had just returned to the room.

"Do something for him, he's in pain!"

"I'll adjust his IV," she said, "it should make him a little more comfortable."

While she worked, Penny turned back to Scolex.

"Stop it," she said, leaning closer, "its going to be okay."

He gave a sob.

"_I hurt all over! And I can't move my leg, they said something went wrong...I want to die!"_

Penny swept her hand over his hair. She was leaning close to him, looking into his frightened eyes and all thoughts of anger and the past had left her.

"Stop it, fat boy," she said, but her tone was soft with no trace of bitterness.

He heard her insult, yet saw no anger in her eyes.

"Go back to sleep," Penny told him, and as he closed his eyes as the pain relief began to work, Penny drew back from him, but then realized she was still holding on to his hand.

"That's better, you sleep now," she whispered, and then she finally let go.

"You can sit with him a while longer if you want to," the nurse said to her, but Penny got up.

"No, I have to go now," she replied, and she walked out of the room quickly, and kept on walking until the elevator was in sight, then she took in a breath and blinked as more tears filled her eyes.

The world was a blur as she hit the button and the doors opened and she stepped inside.

She had intended to never see him again, but the thought occurred to her that she still hadn't thanked him for saving her Uncle's life, and so she had to go back, she _would_ be seeing him again...

As the elevator descended, she stood still while her mind spun in turmoil, then when the doors opened again she hurried out and left the building, running to the parking lot but keeping clear of the place where the Gadget Mobile was parked, because this was something she could share with no one.

Penny walked around a corner, found an empty space where no cars were parked and then she leaned against the wall of the building, dragging in a breath as she sobbed, feeling pain and guilt mixed together as she wondered how she could feel such sympathy and shed so many tears for Sanford Scolex...

* * *

Next morning at nine am, Gadget made a phone call as he sat on his bed feeling much better.

When Quimby answered the phone and sounded less than jovial Gadget found himself starting to smile – he had missed that moody old dog...

"Hi Chief, it's Gadget."

"Gadget!" the Chief exclaimed," It's so good to hear from you, how are you?"

"I'm getting out of here today or tomorrow, that depends on my scan results and if I can talk Brenda into signing my release form, but I'm much better now. _And I want my old job back_."

There was a pause and Gadget felt a flicker of concern as he wondered if maybe the Chief didn't need a crime fighting cyborg any more - after all, Riverton was now a crime-free town...

"You want to come back to work?"

"That's what I said."

"Are you well enough?"

Gadget laughed.

"It was just a series of tissue transplants, and I feel fine now, and I miss my job, I _really _want to come back to work."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Chief, I want my job back...please, I'm up for it now I'm better, I just want to be a crime fighter again."

There was a pause.

"Chief?" Gadget said as he started to worry, "You still need me out there protecting Riverton, don't you?"

"As soon as Brenda's released you I want you to go home and think about this. And if you _still _want your job back I'll see you in my office next Monday at nine am. And I just want to say one more thing; I'll say it now because I know you won't change your mind - _welcome back to the force_."

Gadget smiled as his eyes lit up with joy.

"Thank you so much Chief!"

"See you next week," Quimby said, and ended the call.

Gadget put the phone down, and then as he heard footsteps approaching he extended his arm across the room, opening the door for Dr Bradford.

"Morning Brenda," he said, smiling at her as his arm retracted with ease.

"No you're _not _going home today," she told him, and his smile faded.

"But I feel okay!"

"And I hope you stay that way. But I want you to have another scan to make sure all the connections are healed. If that's the case I will let you go home tomorrow."

"I have to spend another day in here?"

"Its only one day," she reminded him," then you can go home."

Gadget gave a sigh as he rested against his pillows.

"I want to get out of here!"

"And I said you can go home tomorrow."

"I just asked Quimby for my old job back and he said yes."

Brenda stared at him.

"You're going back to work?"

He gave a sigh.

"Don't give me that look – Bess did the same thing! I know I could be taking a risk because crime fighting can be dangerous at times – but I've had a life on duty for so many years, _always _on duty - now I'm feeling better I miss that life and I want it back."

Brenda slowly nodded. She knew him well enough to understand that Gadget would never be truly happy again until his name carried the title of Inspector once more.

"Okay," she replied, "as soon as I release you tomorrow, I'll fill out a form for Quimby stating you are fit for duty."

"Thanks Brenda," he said.

She looked into his eyes and returned his smile, feeling a flicker of sadness as she thought about the chance he was taking, by going back into a job that could prove dangerous. But she knew Gadget needed to be back in that job, because it was what he loved to do.

"Just try not to get yourself smashed up this time," she reminded him.

"I'll try not to get hurt," he replied.

Brenda said no more on the subject because it was difficult to think too deeply about someone she had known so long, who she was so fond of, deciding to go back into the same job that had almost killed him such a short time ago...

"I'll let you know when I'm ready to do your scan," she told him, "I'm not anticipating any problems - this is just a formality. Once that's over you have one more night here and then I'll fill out your release forms in the morning."

As Gadget looked back at her she saw warmth in his eyes that reminded her of the old days, in the beginning, when they had been so close.

"Thanks for everything, Brenda," he said, "you saved my life."

"Sanford Scolex saved your life," she replied, feeling it was only right to remind him that, considering Scolex had been through so much.

"How is he?" Gadget asked her,"I really want to see him again before I leave."

"You can see him tomorrow," she promised him, "now I have to get the scanner ready for you – I'll be back soon, Gadget."

And then Brenda left the room before he could ask any more questions about Scolex.

* * *

_Penny knew she was dreaming._

She knew because she had woken twice, one when it was dark, and then early in the morning when she had got up with an aching head, almost tripped over the wine bottle she had drunk the night before, and then let Brain out to raise his leg against his favourite tree at the bottom of the garden.

She had stood on the doorstep and called him back in as the early morning sun rose and barely shifted the sharpness from the air, then she had closed the door again, gone back to bed and been grateful for the warmth and the softness of the covers as she slipped back into a deep sleep.

She dreamed of a future that was yet to unfold.

She dreamed of walking into a prison with high walls and a barred gate and being led down a long corridor to a closed door. It was unlocked by a guard and she stepped inside and as she entered the room the door was shut behind her and the key turned in the lock.

And they were alone together - she was with Sanford...

He had his back to her, he was in a wheelchair and dressed in a dark suit and looking out of a barred window that gave a view of green fields beyond the prison.

She took a step forward and placed her hand on his shoulder and he turned his head and looked up at her.

"I didn't think you'd come, "he said quietly.

"I had to," she replied.

He turned his chair around and looked into her eyes.

Penny said no more as she leaned over him, sliding her arms around him.

As she leaned closer and looked into his eyes she felt no guilt, only the need to be with him, to hold him, it was a need that was screaming for fulfilment as their lips touched.

It was a sense of completion, the end of longing, the confirmation that she knew she was right – she needed him and the past no longer mattered, she knew she loved him and love was something that had no need for apology, it was simply there in her heart, and their lips touching confirmed it...

_Penny woke up sharply. _

She sat up and brought her fingertips to her lips, as his kiss lingered from the dreamworld into reality for the briefest of seconds, then as Brain ran in to the bedroom and looked at her with puzzled eyes, she ran her fingers through her long hair and got up quickly.

"That was a crazy dream!" she said aloud, glancing down at Brain, "Maybe I'm going slightly nuts... that would explain a lot..."

Then she went into the bathroom and closed the door and turned on the shower, needing the jet of hot water to wake her, to wash away sleep and the dream it had carried with it. As she stood beneath the water she closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of it run over her flesh as she tried to banish thoughts of Sanford Scolex far from her mind.

* * *

While Brenda gave Gadget the good news that the scan confirmed he was fully healed, further down the corridor in another room, Sanford was alone.

He had woken from a dreamless sleep to find the pain was becoming easier to bear.

He shifted slightly and found movement easier too – but his right leg seemed lazy, almost unresponsive. Then he remembered the problem with his spine and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he felt a deep pain inside that was more one of loss than a physical pain; he had not expected to come out of this with damage, but it had happened, and now he felt like there was nothing left to look forward to.

Before, he had imagined perhaps a shorter sentance, or maybe an early release – that had been when he was still able to walk and had his strength.

Now there seemed little to look forward to; he would be trapped by bars, a wheelchair or both – he had no future and he had been a fool to think otherwise...

He didn't try to get up. He was hungry but he didn't want to eat, either. He saw no point in carrying on.

He knew he was weak and it would be easy to get weaker, perhaps if he gave up completely they would let him slip away, after all no one cared, no one would miss him...

_And then he remembered Penny._

He lay perfectly still in his semi useless body as he looked up at the ceiling and wondered:

_Had she really held his hand, stroked his hair and comforted him?_

He recalled her being at his bedside, and she had showed him nothing but kindness.

_And then he wondered if she was going to come back._

There was a part of him that was sinking like a stone in deep water as a quiet voice inside his mind whispered he was damned for ever if he let himself fall in love with Penny Brown, because that woman was Gadget's niece and... It could _not _happen, it would not happen, yet when he thought of her, when he recalled the touch of her hand, he felt as if an angel had visited him in his hour of need.

Sanford kept those thoughts locked silently in his heart as he pushed aside the idea of giving up on life.

Perhaps there _was _something to live for... _at least while he was here at the cybernetics center there was a chance he might see her again, and that thought was enough to give him hope and breathe life back into his heart, at least for now..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: This chapter contains a scene of self harm/cutting, albeit in a cyborg way, and thoughts of depression - yes, it's Riley again... just thought I'd mention it.**

* * *

Chapter 10

"_The sooner that man is back behind bars, the better!"_

As she said those words Mayor Wilson gave a shiver.

"And what kind of a stunt is he trying to pull? He doesn't want to be known as Claw – what does he expect us to do, forget the past and let him go? Is he really _that _naive?"

Quimby shifted awkwardly in his seat as he sat in the Mayor's office and looked across the desk.

"Brenda said she's not sure when he will be in a fit state to go back to jail."

"But I thought he was stable now?"

"He is, but Scolex has been through a lot, Mayor Wilson. It wouldn't be fair to transfer him yet."

The hardened look in her eyes didn't waver.

"I want him sent back to jail as soon as he's fit to be moved!"

Quimby felt uncomfortable at the thought of disagreeing with Mayor Wilson when her mind was so set on her own opinion, but he spoke up all the same, purely out of fairness.

"He saved Gadget's life. And it almost cost him his own. I'm not saying we should thank the guy or give him privilege for it –"

She shook her head at that remark.

"He has a nerve to ask for _anything _in return for what he's done! Nothing can make up for the past, Chief Quimby! And as for this court hearing he wants...we _both_ know the outcome of that already, it's going to be a private hearing and will last five minutes and then he's going back to jail for the rest of his life!"

"I couldn't agree more," he replied, "but I'm just saying, it wouldn't be right for us to send him back to jail in the state he's in. We can afford him some compassion – I never thought I'd say this about Scolex, but he deserves some time away from jail after what he's done for Inspector Gadget."

"You mean _Gadget_. He's not our Inspector any more, he had to leave the force because of the damage Claw's weapon did to him, have you forgotten that?"

Quimby smiled, knowing what he was about to reveal would put the Mayor in a much lighter mood.

"No I haven't forgotten, Mayor Wilson - but he's recovered now and he's coming back to work on Monday. _We have our cyborg Inspector back on duty_."

The Mayor stared at him.

"When was this agreed?"

"When Gadget called me and said he wanted his job back."

Suddenly the Mayor was smiling again.

"That _is_ good news!" she replied warmly, "Maybe when Gadgets back on duty we can wrap up the matter of Riley Hammerstone. I don't like to think he's out there on the loose. And as soon as Gadget's back you'll have to show him the new control room - and I want you to bring in the Gadget Mobile, we need to upgrade the car - and make sure Gadget gets some training with the new tracking system –"

"I'll arrange that," Chief Quimby promised her, "leave it to me, Mayor Wilson."

* * *

Gadget took one last look around the room and breathed a relieved sigh as he buttoned up his shirt and then turned to the mirror and ran a comb through his hair.

"I am _so_ glad to be getting out of here!"

Reflected behind him, Brenda stood there looking at him holding more fear in her heart than she dared to voice aloud.

"I know you are," she replied "but I meant what I said – be careful!"

"I shouldn't imagine there's too much danger out there, not now Scolex is going back to jail soon," he said, and turned from the mirror and looked at her.

"Bess will be here in half an hour, I don't have much time. Have you signed all my paperwork?"

"I'm about to do it now," she told him.

"I'll just look in on Scolex before I leave" Gadget announced, "I want to thank him again."

And he walked over to the open doorway, but stopped and looked at Brenda with a puzzled expression as she caught his arm.

"_Wait..."_

"Brenda, I just want to do the decent thing and thank him for all he's done. I'd do it for anyone who helped me out like this. I told you before, it doesn't matter what his motive was, it's the fact that he did it –"

"No Gadget, listen to me – there's something you don't know."

And he caught the look in her eyes at once; it filled him with concern because he knew Brenda well enough to know she was about to break some bad news.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Scolex had complications. It started when he offered to take the meds for you; he had problems with his heart rhythm. Then he arrested during the surgery and -"

"He did _what?_ Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Brenda felt guilty now; she had never been comfortable keeping these facts from him, but at the time, she had been more concerned about his recovery than breaking bad news about his donor...

"I wanted to be sure you were fully recovered before you knew about this. And Scolex is stable now, he's off the life support and the cybernetic fluid is starting to kick in and he's healing quickly. But he also had a problem with the spinal wiring, his paralysis isn't as severe as we first thought, but he's taken it very badly. It's been a shock; I don't think he gave the possibility of complications too much thought when he volunteered for this."

Gadget stared at her.

_"He was on life support?"_

Brenda gave a sigh.

"Yes - and that's over now and I've bought him a few more days here to give him time to adjust, but then he's going back to jail. Don't start feeling bad for him, I know he was your donor but he's _still_ Scolex – try and forget about this, you're cured, you can get on with life now."

Gadget shook his head.

"No Brenda, I can't forget this! I need to see him."

Brenda looked into his eyes. She knew Gadget wouldn't walk away, not now he knew everything, and to expect him to would be pointless because his mind was already made up.

"If you feel that strongly about it, go and see him. But I can't promise he'll be okay about seeing you – he's been very depressed."

"This won't take long," Gadget replied, and he left the room and walked straight up the corridor, heading for the room where his former enemy was resting.

* * *

As Gadget walked along the corridor, he thought of Sanford Scolex and felt no hatred towards him. There had once been a time when he would have considered the man his mortal enemy, but now as he walked, feeling steady and free of pain, knowing he would never have to fear damaged wiring collapsing in his body again, he remembered he had Scolex to thank for it.

Even though it seemed like everyone else around him expected him to hate the guy, he couldn't do it.

_He was alive and well because of Scolex._

_He would always carry a part of him inside that had made his healing possible._

_Sanford had gone from being his enemy to being the man he now simply thought of as his donor - and that was a link that would stand forever..._

_It was hard to hate another person when their flesh was inside his own, and knowing that gift had given him back his life..._

He paused, gathering his thoughts.

Then Gadget turned the handle and pushed the door open and stepped into the room.

"I'm leaving today," he said, "I didn't feel I should go without thanking you again."

And he walked over to the bed where Sanford Scolex sat resting against pillows.

He looked terrible and Gadget tried not to stare, or to show too much emotion, certainly not as much as he truly felt when one look at the man told him his decision to help had put him through absolute hell...

Scolex looked up at him.

"I would have said in the old days that you'd only come here to gloat," he remarked, "but perhaps not... I did have a difficult time but I'm over the worst now. And I see you're back on your feet _already_, Gadget."

As he spoke there was a trace of bitterness about his voice and it reflected in his eyes as he sat there with his body ravaged from the drugs and the infection that had crippled him, while Gadget stood there looking restored to perfect health once more..

"I'm not looking forward to the court hearing," Scolex continued, "I realize I stand no realistic chance of being set free but I have to try for these things...or maybe not. Maybe I should cancel the whole thing, I mean – what's the point?"

And Gadget saw hopelessness in the eyes of his former enemy.

"I'll speak up for you at the hearing," Gadget told him, "I'll say that you've made a great sacrifice to help me out and I'll recommended you get a transfer to an environment that's easier for you to cope with, I'll ask them to take your disability into account."

Scolex laughed bitterly.

"Oh, you're _too_ generous Gadget! Is that really the best you can do?"

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "In the minds of every resident of Riverton, you will _always_ be Claw. But I will always think of you as the man who saved my life. I'll _always_ think of you in that way because every time I walk without pain, when I hug my girlfriend, even some day when I get to hold Penny's kids and they call me Uncle Gadget, I'll remember you because you made this possible."

And the two men looked at each other as silence passed between them, then Gadget turned and walked out of the room.

As he closed the door behind him he breathed out slowly, thankful to be out of such an awkward situation. And then he walked back up the corridor, leaving thoughts of Scolex behind as he looked forward to finishing off packing, because Bess was arriving soon - at last he was going home, he was getting out of here, it was finally over...

* * *

Penny stood around the corner from the entrance to the cybernetics center.

As she saw her Uncle walk out and smile and wave to Bess, who had just pulled up outside in the Gadget Mobile, she ducked back into the shadows, feeling an ache in her heart as she longed to run over to him and hug him – but she had deliberately waited here for the past fifteen minutes, even phoning her Uncle to say she was busy and would be over to see him later in the day. She couldn't break that now – it had taken too much deceit to plan out and the price she paid for it was guilt, which was hard to live with because she hated to deceive him like this, but she had been determined to thank Scolex, and she didn't want her Uncle to know about it, because just the thought that she had visited him once filled her with remorse, it was as if she was betraying him by showing his former enemy kindness...

She didn't even know why she was so set on doing this, or why she felt so bad about it, but...it was too late now, Gadget and Bess had just driven off and now she was alone and all she had to do was walk in the building and visit Scolex and get it over with.

This time she would keep it brief, she would say thank you, she would make sure he understood how she felt, how much she appreciated all he had done – and then she would leave.

Her mind was made up:

_It would be the last time she ever saw him..._

She walked into the cybernetics center looking nervously left and right as she headed for the elevator.

On the way she reached around to the back pocket of her jeans and checked a small pair of sharp scissors were tucked out of sight, then she called the elevator and quickly took it to the floor where Sanford Scolex was all alone...

As the doors opened and she stepped out of the elevator she saw Brenda cross the corridor and she stepped back for a moment, but then as she looked again, staying tight to the wall, she noticed Brenda's door had now closed behind her.

Penny breathed a relieved sigh and hurried up to Sanford's room.

The door opened and she walked in, closing it behind her and quietly turning the lock.

He heard a faint _click_ as thelock slid ito place and woke from his light sleep with a jolt to see her standing in his room with a box in her hand.

"_Penny..."_

He sat up in bed, his heart racing at the thought of seeing her so unexpectedly – and partly because he still recalled the day she had put the rope around his neck...

The way he felt as he looked at her made him wonder if this was how a soul would feel, trapped between heaven and hell - it seemed as if the sight of her could be both to him. The thought ran through his mind yet again that he was truly damned now...he could _not_ be in love with Penny Brown, yet his heart told him he was and there was nothing he could do to change it:

_He loved her._

He loved a woman who wished him dead, who had tried to kill him, he had seen murder in her eyes and he knew she had meant it – as the rope had gone around his neck, her eyes had been filled with all the hate stored up from years of anger over what he had done to her Uncle John on the day he had blown up his car so many years ago...

_He knew his heart would ache forever._

_Perhaps this was hell._

_Maybe this was his own specially designed purgatory, to live on earth never knowing the love of the one woman who had claimed his heart – because she did not know the truth. And he knew that even if he did tell her, if he gave her that frightened heart of his, she would destroy it as sure as if she had held it in her hands, watched it quiver, then smashed it to the floor and stamped on it and left it in a bloody mess..._

_Yes, Penny could shatter his heart if she wanted to, and that was why he had to hide the way he felt, because she would never return his feelings unless she had first smashed them into a thousand pieces, scattered them on the floor and left him to pick them up again..._

As he sat there looking at her, he realized he was healing faster now, it was the first time he had noticed but that sudden movement he had made on sitting up sharply had been almost painless... Brenda had been right, the new cybernetic connections in his body were healing rapidly now.

He felt a strange flicker of inward discomfort as Penny approached his bed.

"I...I didn't expect you to come back," he said nervously, aware that he was well enough to sit up but certainly no match in strength yet for a woman who spent all her spare time working out in the gym; if she wanted to, she could cause him a lot of damage...

He looked at her but couldn't read her expression.

"Why did you come back?"

As he asked that question he knew he was sweating.

Penny set the box down, leaving it beside his bed.

"I forgot to do something last time I saw you. I was worked up, emotional. It's difficult for me, I mean, _you're_ the one who hurt my Uncle all those years ago. _You _destroyed most of his human body; it's _your _fault he had to be rebulit as a cyborg. _That's a lot for a little girl to deal with, Sanford_."

Penny's voice seemed flat, emotionless.

_It only served to heighten his fear._

"And I'm sorry for what I did – Penny, what are you doing?"

She heard panic in his voice as she reached for a towel that was folded on a table near the bed, she unfolded it and as she draped it around his shoulders and the material brushed against his throat, he remembered waking after an iron punch had knocked him out to find himself in the dirt, with a rope around his neck as Penny tied it to the back of the Gadget Mobile, promising to turn out the rockets at top speed and drag him to his death...

"Keep still," she said, "I wouldn't want to hurt you."

He caught his breath as she pushed her fingers through his hair.

"Please don't...just leave it alone..."

"You've always cared about your appearance, haven't you, Sanford? I remember ever since I first saw you all those years ago, you always wore sharp suits, always paid so much attention to the way you looked...your hair was always immaculate...it's such a mess now."

"The drugs made some of it fall out..."

She ran her fingers through his thinning hair again.

"Don't!" he said, and sounded panicked once more, "Don't do that, please...I don't want the rest of it to fall out...leave it alone... _please,_ just leave it..."

Penny grabbed a comb and carefully ran it through his hair.

"Look, I'm sorry...I know I've done a lot of terrible things and I am paying the price for it, Penny, I won't get released from jail, the court hearing is a complete waste of time, I'm going back to prison –"

He drew in a breath as she took a sharp pair of scissors from her pocket.

"What's the matter?" she asked him,"You sound _scared_, Sanford..."

And she drew the comb through his hair again, then as the blades closed, dark hair fell on to the towel that was draped around his shoulders.

"I am _really_ nervous about you being alone with me, especially when you've got something _sharp_ in your hand!" he protested.

Penny said nothing as she sliced the blades through more of his hair.

Scolex fell silent, too weak to fight back as he blinked away tears.

As Penny continued to use the scissors, he drew in a shaken breath and eventually found his voice again.

"I _know_ you hate me...just stop doing this, please...not my hair..."

Penny continued to cut his hair, as the blades closed again he shut his eyes, wondering what else she planned to do to him while he was too weak to fight back.

Then she lifted the towel from his shoulders.

He opened his eyes and saw her put the scissors back in her pocket.

She reached for a small mirror next to the bed and held it in front of him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"It looks a lot better now," she told him, and he stared at his reflection as Penny ran her fingers through his hair again.

She put the mirror down and Sanford said nothing as he ran his hand over his shorter hair; she was right, it did look better and certainly covered up the fact that some of it had fallen out...

"Thank you," he said quietly.

Penny indicated to the box she had left beside his bed.

"I remember Brenda said in the old days you used to like brownies... so I bought you some. That's all I wanted to do – I just wanted to fix your hair and give you some brownies to say thank you for helping my Uncle Gadget."

As she looked into his eyes she suddenly felt awkward.

"Don't eat those brownies all at once, fat boy," she added, and then remembered he was very thin and weak and it occurred to her that maybe she shouldn't have said that...

"I mean, eat them, you need to eat... just don't make a pig of yourself."

He stared at her, unsure how to read the expression in her eyes. There was no warmth in her voice and she seemed uneasy as she looked back at him.

"Thank you," he said, "it's been very hard for me to face eating again...I think I _might_ eat more if I had something to look forward to. Would you come and see me again tomorrow?"

Penny looked at him for a moment. Scolex was weak and tired and she knew he posed no threat – yet she felt uneasy because even though she wished she could switch off from that idea, it just hung in the air and she couldn't deny the thought was there; she _wanted_ to see him again.

"I don't know..." she began.

He smiled hopefully.

"I'd look forward to it very much; I'll be lonely soon enough when I go back to jail. And the thought of having some company to look forward to _does_ make me feel more inclined to eat. Would you bring me some more brownies tomorrow?"

"Will you eat the ones I left today?"

"Not right now, but I'll try later," he promised her.

And he didn't dare to let the joy register on his face as his heart leapt like a salmon from a river as she nodded her head.

"Okay," she said quietly, "I'll see you tomorrow, fat boy."

And she turned and walked to the door, unlocked it and left the room.

She left without a backwards glance; there had been no warmth or friendship in her eyes or her voice, but as Sanford thought of the prospect of another visit from Penny, he started to smile.

"She's coming back!" he said happily, and then he grabbed the box she had left beside the bed.

Eating still seemed difficult, but he thought again of Penny Brown, that woman who he could never love openly, only secretly, like this, like a schoolboy with a crush...

"I never thought it could be so hard to face food," he said under his breath.

Then he thought some more of Penny, and the visit she had promised the next day and his face lit up with a smile.

"Penny's coming back!" he said excitedly as he opened the box, "I _want_ to eat...bring on the brownies!"

* * *

Riley Hammerstone had spent several hours alone and deep in thought.

He didn't _want_ to use the machine, because to use it would only enhance his awareness of the existence of its true potential:

_The machine was powerful_.

That power slept within him, and he wanted to leave it to slumber, where it could remain hidden beneath fake skin, giving him at least an illusion of some kind of humanity about his body. But he had no choice now, not if he wanted to take revenge and set himself back on track for his plans at the same time...

_He knew where Kramer had gone._

It hadn't been difficult to work out a cybernetics expert would most likely look for a job locally at Braydon Industries. And thanks to his computer skills, Riley had found it easy to hack into the company's list of employees. It had taken a while to work through a few layers of security, but he had got far enough to figure out the man who had betrayed him now worked for Taylor Braydon.

A little more investigating told him Kramer had his own lab at Braydon Industries, and he took a look at a layout of the place and then got up and walked over to a mirror that hung on the wall and he stood there looking into it, seeing Riley and the machine and wondering if the machine would ever allow itself to be hidden again if he gave it too much power...

Now, beneath a human appearance, he felt less of a monster.

But he still knew it was there because all he had to do was think of the cold ugliness of the machinery and he could picture his insides hollow, a dark place where wires and circuits ran, an alien place with no bones, no blood, no organs, nothing human there at all, nothing but cold metal where even a soul could not bear to live...

He drew in a slow breath as he studied his own face.

Riley blinked and the memory flashed up for a split second of the moment he was swallowed up by a fireball that had melted his flesh.

For a moment it seemed the heat had sucked all oxygen out of the room but he breathed again, focussed on his reflection and the memory left him alone once more.

Suddenly the thought of what he was about to do became too much, overwhelming him as the fear of the machine threatened to swallow him up.

He thought of his parents and wished he had his father's arms around him – but his parents had walked away after he had reacted with such anger to his new body, they had turned their back on their crazy son who could not accept what they called his second chance at life...

Tears filled his eyes as he looked into the mirror.

"_I'm still your son,"_ he whispered, and raised his hand to his face and gripped with cyborg fingers, crushing until the pressure became painful as the machine touched Riley and then he drew his hand back, watching the red finger marks deepen into bruising once more.

_Pain was not such a bad thing when it served to remind him that at least a part of him was still made of flesh and blood..._

Then he rolled up his shirt sleeves and grabbed a scalpel from the table beside him, and walked out of the bedroom, crossed the hallway and went into the bathroom.

His hand shook as he held out the blade and thought about slicing into the perfect cover that hid away his ugliness, but without making a cut he couldn't activate his weaponry without tearing the cybernetic skin on his arms to pieces and he wanted to avoid that, because if it ripped, he would have to take it off, and then he would _never_ want to look at his own arms again because the machine would be exposed and with the cellular regeneration device smashed, he had no way of fixing this...

He took in a slow breath and kept his arm steady as the blade sank into the underside of his wrist. Then he cut out a square of artificial flesh; fluid dripped from beneath the cut and metal gleamed and he looked away, sickened by the sight of the machine that hid beneath his skin.

"_Come on, you can do this!"_ he said aloud, switching the blade to his other hand, then turning his other wrist over, and carving out another square of flesh.

He let the scalpel fall heavily to the table as he stood there with cybernetic fluid running clear from his open wrists, he took in another breath as the room span and he briefly wondered if he was going to vomit.

Then he grabbed a towel and pressed it against the open wound, first one wrist, then the other, until the fluid had sealed itself in and the leak had stopped.

He looked down at the floor at the trail of clear fluid that had seeped out from his wounds, then he turned his wrists over and looked at them, seeing artificial flesh now moulded perfectly around a square incision to each wrist, where controls for weaponry was now exposed.

The light caught on the machinery buried in his flesh and vomit rose up in his throat.

Then Riley ran over to the toilet, sank to his knees and puked like he was never going to stop.

* * *

Bess felt emotional as they got out of the Gadget Mobile and took another look at the sea as it rolled to shore beyond the beach house.

Last time they had been here, everything had been so different, with both of them dreading the future because there had been so much uncertainty.

Now as she took Gadget's hand and they turned to the path that led to the house, she felt as if their future now stretched on as far and wide and clear as the pathway across the sea that seemed to lead all the way to the horizon where sea met sky, and it had never been such a beautiful sight.

Gadget turned to Bess and smiled.

"I told you everything would work out!"

"And you were right," Bess agreed.

They both looked back on hearing the Gadget Mobile's engine start up.

"Where are you going?" Gadget called to the car.

"I've had a message from the Chief," the car replied, "I have to report to the police technical center for an upgrade. I think this is because we are going back to work next week!"

"When will you be back?" Gadget asked.

"I don't know, G Man. I think you'd better call Penny and get her to bring her car over. Sorry to leave you stranded like this, but I have to go!"

And the car headed for the road, turned on to the highway and picked up speed as it shot off, eager to find out what kind of upgrade was in store.

There was a spark of excitement in Gadget's eyes as he looked at Bess.

"I wonder what kind of upgrade he's going to get?"

Bess just shrugged, not wanting to think about his return to work just yet, not after all the worry she had been through.

"Who knows...I'm sure the car will love it as much as you will," she replied, and she gave his had a squeeze as they walked up to the door of the beach house.

"I know I'm happy with your new upgrade," she said as her eyes shone and she looked at the man she loved, "there's nothing wrong with you now, Inspector Gadget..."

And she pulled him closer and they shared a kiss that lingered while the waves rolled to shore and the breeze blew strong and salty.

As Gadget let go of her, his eyes had darkened with desire as he took the house keys from his pocket.

"Let's go inside, Bess... I've got a feeling my cyborg urges are getting to me...like Taylor said, you know what us guys with _man metal_ are like..."

And as he unlocked the door and pushed it open, Bess giggled.

Gadget led her inside, closed the door and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against him.

"I'm not back on duty yet," he reminded her, "come on honey, let's go and have a lie down...but don't expect to do much sleeping, I'm feeling a _lot_ better now..."

And Bess was about to reply, but he smothered her mouth with a passionate kiss that told her he was right; _he was feeling better, and they were about to make up for a lot of lost time..._

* * *

Riley Hammerstone approached the tall building that bore a sign in gleaming silver that said _Braydon Industries._

He walked in through the main entrance, glanced around and saw the security camera.

As he looked into it, he felt as if its electronic eye was meeting for the first time with the machine, and that eye would forever link the machine to his human face, link it to Riley, but it was too late to turn back now.

He walked past security guards, past the reception desk and headed for the elevator.

As the doors slid open he stepped inside at the same time as a young woman in a lab coat, who glanced at him, as she looked at him she saw nothing unusual about him, she just noticed a rather handsome young man who was dressed casually in jeans and a shirt, and she smiled at him.

He didn't smile back, because he had seen the way she had looked at him and it would have been wrong of him to have led her on, to have let her think he was the way he seemed on the surface - she didn't know about the machine, or about what he was planning to do...

He reached for the buttons at the same time she did, and she laughed shyly.

"I wanted floor ten," she told him.

"Go ahead, "Riley said in a hushed voice.

He suddenly remembered his shirt sleeves were rolled up, and he put his hands in his pockets so she didn't see the exposed metal on the underside of his wrists.

This being a cybernetics building, he guessed she would think nothing of it if she did see his cyborg insides, but he thought a great deal about it and the idea that she would see his exposed metal sickened him.

The elevator began to climb and as it passed each floor he thought about how he was getting closer to the top, and suddenly his head was spinning and he was sweating as fear washed over him because he knew once the machine was unleashed, his own control would be altered forever...

He had only ever let the machine take over once before, when he had smashed his way out of maximum security where he had been held when he had first let his anger explode because of the way they had forced him to live inside the machine.

It had taken a long time for him to get any real sense of control back; his mind seemed such a small, insignificant part, so human and fragile and meaningless when the machine took over...

He drew in a sharp breath, looking around the mirrored walls of the elevator, feeling trapped by the reflection of Riley and the machine everywhere he looked.

The woman standing next to him gave him a cautious glance.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

Riley shook his head as he blinked away tears.

"No, not really, no I'm not," he whispered, "I'm _not_ okay because I have to do something and I _don't_ want to hurt anyone...I don't want to _kill_ anyone... _but I think I will do it_..."

The woman's eyes grew wider and she backed away, as the elevator came to a stop at the tenth floor she hurried out, running towards a security guard.

Riley hit the button and closed the doors and the elevator continued to climb.

He was alone now and he knew when he reached the top, all hell was about to break loose.

_He had gone too far to turn back._

The elevator came to a stop.

Riley squeezed his hands into tight fists as he felt his weapon mode click into place above the exposed metal on his wrists.

He turned his right hand over, activating bullets and smoke bombs.

His other arm controlled the flame thrower and he didn't want to use it because he knew what fire could do; his own human body had been stolen by flames and he didn't want to do that to anyone – but he would if his plans came to nothing. He had already decided, if Taylor Braydon wouldn't meet his ransom demands to return Kramer alive, he would take his revenge on the whole of Riverton – he would burn the city to the ground...

_"I don't want to kill anyone..."_ he whispered as he looked down at the exposed weapon system.

But in the glare of the overhead light, the metal gleamed as if it had a life of its own.

Riley knew in that moment it was time for the machine to take over and it was something he could no longer resist.

The doors slid open and he stepped out, ready to do what ever he had to do in order to carry out his plans.

_A thought remained inside his head, screaming at him to turn back._

_But it was far too late to listen to it - the machine had taken over now..._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As the waves rolled to shore beyond the beach house, Bess lay on her back hearing only the sound of her own breathing as she floated somewhere between heaven and the mattress as her body knew no other sensation but total bliss.

She took in another breath and opened her eyes as she felt the weight of him on top of her, then as he ran his fingers through her hair and she looked into his eyes it seemed as if blue fire flickered within; he was still slightly breathless and his skin glistened with sweat that gave off a trace of the scent of oil.

"I've missed making love to you," he whispered, and kissed her hair, then her cheek and finally her lips.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly, making no attempt to move because he was still pinning her down and her legs felt pleasantly weak.

"I've missed being with you like this," she replied as her gaze remained locked with his, "the last time we were together like this you could barely hold me..." and she ran her hands over his shoulders, her gaze briefly shifted to the healed but visible scarring around his arms where the new tissue and wiring had been implanted. Then her eyes filled with tears.

"I never thought you'd be like this again, so strong and –"

"No, don't cry," Gadget said quickly, rolling off her and then putting his arm around her as he pulled her close again and kept her by his side, "its over now, I'm fine. Let's look forward, not back."

His words pulled her emotions together and she managed to smile again.

"I don't know how you coped with everything you've been through."

Warmth shone in his eyes as he looked at Bess.

"I've been through worse. I once went to work as John Brown and got myself blown up and when I woke up again I was a cyborg. I coped with that, everything that came after was nothing compared to dealing with _that_ kind of shock."

Then he ran his hand over her hair and held her close as he looked into her eyes.

"And life was much harder in those days," he added, "I didn't have a wonderful woman like you to see me through. Everything's going to work out fine - it's all over now. We have _lots_ of time to be together, nothing will get in the way of that again."

And as Bess relaxed in his arms and closed her eyes, he held on to her as she slipped into an easy sleep, while he stayed awake listening to the sound of waves rolling to shore and thought about all he had just said to Bess – he had been completely honest with her; nothing could have prepared him for the shock of waking up after the explosion to find himself in a body that was part machine.

But he had coped; somehow he had managed to accept it.

He spared a thought for Riley Hammerstone, who had still been a kid when he had been forced to accept a cyborg body.

Gadgets gaze shifted to the window as Bess slept on in his arms and he looked out beyond the rolling surf, across the sea and fixed his gaze on the horizon as he wondered where Riley was now, and how long he would be able to keep himself alive as he lived with the trauma of what had been done to him. He knew Riley was a danger – if not to others certainly to himself, and in a strange kind of way he found himself understanding the source of his anger:

_Riley's body had been rebulit without his consent and that was something he also understood..._

And then he hoped when he went back on duty Chief Quimby would hand him the Hammerstone case right away, because that young man was highly unstable and needed to be found, and quickly...

* * *

Riley had taken two steps out of the elevator and turned to head for the lab at the end of the corridor.

When he heard security shouting at him to stop, he turned around and faced their guns and the fired up look in their eyes as they brandished their weapons.

He looked at them and felt control slide from Riley to the machine; it knew what to do...

As he raised his hand and discharged a small canister they fired, and the bullets hit him, smacking against his body and bouncing off as bullets ripped holes in his clothing and punched through artificial skin, bouncing off the toughened metal beneath.

As he smiled to see the frightened look in the eyes of the security staff, the smoke rose and they began to cough and weaken and stagger back away from the choking fumes.

Riley fired a second smoke bomb and then ran up the corridor, aware that the fumes would not hurt his cyborg body, but the toxicity could easily affect his human brain and human eyes.

He heard shouting through the smoke and turned back, letting fly with a hail of bullets that punched into walls and peppered the ceiling.

Then he ran on towards the lab.

An alarm was screaming and closed doors were automatically locking.

The sound of the lock down didn't worry him at all – he could punch through any one of those doors as if they were made of paper if he needed to, but he wanted to save his strength to get away from here with his hostage...

Smoke was filling the corridor rapidly now, making visibility difficult as people coughed and choked in the fumes.

As two more security guards ran from the other end of the corridor, Riley continued to dash for the lab, his eyes fixed on his destination.

More shots hit his body, bounced off and as he collided with the two armed men he flung them aside, swiping them away and sending them crashing against the wall.

He was barely out of breath but the trace of smoke that had reached this far up the corridor had started to sting his eyes and that thought made him briefly smile:

_There was more to Riley than just the machine; he was still human enough to suffer irritation from the smoke... knowing that his human side was making itself known, even in discomfort, made him welcome the irritation. If one of those bullets had skimmed his face and ripped open his cheek, he still would have been glad to have felt the pain, he would have welcomed the reminder through his torn flesh and flowing blood that there was still a part of him that was human, there was still a part of him the machine could not claim as its own..._

He finally reached his destination.

The lab door was locked. A red light glowed beside the door, indicating emergency lock down.

Riley slammed both fists into the metal door and punched through two holes with ease, then punched again, grabbed hold of the wrecked door and tore it from its hinges, shattering part of the wall as the locking mechanism snapped. He tossed the door aside and it hit the wall and the lighting system began to flicker as chunks of plaster fell away revealing now damaged wiring.

Riley stepped into the lab.

Smoke was starting to curl in from outside like fog, the lights were flickering on and off and as he looked around the mint green lab he saw no sign of Kramer...or any one else; this lab looked brand new and there was very little in here... he walked over to a table where papers were piled up.

One glance at the drawings made his rage darken further still:

_Kramer was building a new artificial cellular regenerator, but this time for Taylor Braydon's company?_

The lights were still flickering and the on-off switch from light to dark was starting to feel irritating. He turned slowly, taking in a view of the whole room as he listened for sound.

But all he heard was panic further up the corridor, where he had fired shots and set off the smoke...

It was silent in here - this lab was empty...

"_Where the hell are you?"_ he whispered.

Then the lights went on and on off, reflecting light to dark and back again to light as he walked slowly towards a door at the back of the lab.

"Don't hide from me," he said aloud, "you knew I'd get mad, you knew this would happen...you mess me up, I'll come and find you, that's what I'm like, Kramer..."

And he stood by the closed door. He smiled a cruel smile as he noticed it was an ordinary wooden door, no match for his strength at all...

"Open the door, or I'll rip it off its hinges..."

There was no reply.

Riley drew back his arm and smashed it into the door, the wood splintered and the door shattered and he stepped into the next room and looked around.

"Where are you, Kramer?" he said in a low voice, walking quietly up to the desk.

Then he kept his gaze fixed on the chair that wasn't pushed in behind the desk – it had just shifted as he had spoken up. He knew where the scientist was, he was under the desk, cowering in fear...

"I don't have time for games," Riley said as he stepped closer to the desk.

He placed his hand on, it tapping his fingers on the wooden surface as he gave a sigh.

"I guess I'll just have to look somewhere else..."

Then he dashed the chair aside with lightening speed.

"_LIKE UNDER THE FREAKING DESK!"_ he yelled, and grabbed Kramer by his collar and dragged him out.

As Riley Hammerstone slammed him against the wall and held him there with an iron grip about his throat, Kramer struggled to breathe as he looked at him with terror in his eyes.

"_Please...please don't kill me, please..."_ the scientist stammered, but Riley just kept his angry gaze locked on him as he held him against the wall.

"You let me down. You ran out on me!"

Kramer trembled as his eyes filled with tears.

"Please Riley...let me go –"

His words were choked off by Riley's tightening grip on his throat.

As Kramer looked at him, he saw darkness glittering in his eyes - it was worse than the worst of his anger, at least the anger he had seen in the days when he had worked for him... Riley had gone over the edge. There was something deeper than night about the rage reflected in his eyes, it was as if true evil had settled inside him, this was not the Riley Hammerstone he recalled, something had changed, there seemed to be no trace left of the man he used to know at all...

"You're coming with me," Riley said, "I don't want you to struggle because if you do I'll have to knock you out - but with my strength, I'll probably wind up smashing your skull like an egg shell and I want you alive and in one piece because you're my hostage...so _don't _make me kill you!"

As Riley let go of Kramer, the shaken scientist began to slide down the wall, and Riley caught him by his collar, then turned him around, and gave him a shove towards the doorway.

"We're leaving by the fire exit. If you try and run I'll throw you all the way to the bottom of the stairs."

Riley gave him and other shove, and kept a firm grip on his arm as he forced him to head for the door.

"If you don't upset me," Riley added, "I _might_ even hand you over alive... _if_ you behave yourself... I guess it depends how badly you _want_ to stay alive. Do you want to live, Kramer?"

The scientist nodded slowly, and looked at him fearfully.

Darkness glittered in Riley's eyes as his grip tightened on Kramer's arm and he shoved him towards the doorway that led to the corridor.

"_You're my hostage now,"_ Riley said, and then he took him out in to the corridor where the smoke was thickening, and dragged him towards the door that led to the stairwell.

* * *

_The alarms were still screaming long after Riley had fled the building._

By the time the cops had arrived and staff had been evacuated and were giving statements to the police outside while the scene was being sealed off, Taylor's car screeched to a halt and he got out, staring in shock at the sight of cops all over the front of his sealed off company building while his shaken staff spoke to police. He walked through the crowd of employees, some of whom were still coughing from the smoke inhalation, he saw other members of his staff being treated at waiting ambulances.

Then he spotted Chief Quimby by the entrance and he hurried over.

As he approached the police tape a cop held up his hand to stop him.

"I'm Taylor Braydon!" he said quickly, "I own this building-"

"Let him through," the Chief said, and Taylor ducked under the tape and crossed over to the entrance of Braydon Industries.

Smoke still faintly spiralled out thinly from the building, and Taylor saw the stunned look in the eyes of the Chief of Riverton police.

"What the hell happened here?" Taylor demanded, "Me and Emma were over at my free hospital going over the books while Bess was taking some time off to be with Gadget, and then I got a phone call to say some lunatic walked into my building and shot the upper floor to pieces?"

The Chief's expression was a deeply troubled one; this was the worst case scenario he had feared coming... _Riley Hammerstone had gone over the edge..._

"The smoke is mostly cleared now," Quimby replied, "it seems he walked in and went up to the top floor and took out your security staff with smoke bombs. He fired a lot of bullets, the walls and ceiling in the corridor are peppered...it's a real mess up there."

Taylor's face paled.

"Who did this?"

"Riley Hammerstone. He's a heavily modified cyborg with an experimental body that had been intended for military use. He was a prototype."

Taylor's eyes grew wider.

"He's alive? I though he died years ago..."

Then another thought struck him and his voice filled with alarm.

"Is everyone okay?"

"A few people took in smoke and there was quite a high level of panic, but they seem to be unharmed – and there's one more thing you need to know –"

His final words had missed Taylor by a mile.

"One of _my_ people did this? _A fellow cyborg?_ Why would a cyborg smash up a cybernetics company?"

"Because he's a cyborg who doesn't _want_ to be a cyborg," Quimby said gravely, "Riley went crazy and rejected his machine body right from the start. He's a dangerous, unbalanced individual and there's more..._I'm sorry, but he smashed his way into the new lab, ripped off the office door and Dr Kramer is missing_."

Shock registered in Taylor's eyes.

"Kramer is missing? What do you mean - you _think _Hammerstone took him? Why?"

The Chief gave a sigh.

"As you know Taylor, it was Kramer who stole the blueprints to stop Riley from building the laser weapon. Riley is a disturbed young man and hates any kind of betrayal or rejection - he taked it at a very deep level that stirs up hatred. It stems from his parents turning their backs on him after the first time he went crazy when he rejected his new body. He's alone and scared but he's also a threat to anyone he encounters. His anger is off the scale."

And the Chief entered the building and Taylor followed.

"You can see the damage for yourself, Taylor – it's quite a wreck up there."

And the Chief reached the elevator and hit the button that opened the doors.

The two men stepped inside and the doors closed and Quimby pressed the button for the top floor.

"I'm sorry this has happened, Taylor," Quimby continued, "We've been searching for him for a long time, but even after Kramer came to us with everything he knew, it was too late – Riley had left his hideout and now we don't know where he is."

Taylor still had a deeply troubled look in his eyes as he thought of Riley and all he had done.

"It hurts me to think a fellow cyborg, a brother in man metal, would do something as terrible as this!"

"What?" said the Chief, his mind still on the case, and then he remembered.

"Oh yes of course...cyborgs are _your people_, I keep forgetting that, Taylor."

The doors opened and Taylor stepped out first. As the Chief followed, he saw the look in Taylor's eyes as he took in the walls peppered with bullets. A trace of smoke still hung in the air.

"We'll find Riley – and Kramer," the Chief promised as they walked towards the lab.

Taylor said nothing as he took in the sight of the steel door torn off its hinges, and then stepped into the lab where the lights still flickered on and off. He fixed his gaze on the office, where all that remained of the wooden door was a splintered wreck.

"We didn't find any blood," Quimby added, "that has to be a good sign to indicate that Kramer's still unharmed. It wasn't difficult to work out his motive - partly revenge and partly because he needs a large amount of money to set up some research to enable him to one day exchange his robotic body for a human one. So expect a ransom demand soon, Taylor."

But Taylor didn't even look at him as he stared at the remains of the shattered door to Kramer's office.

"Taylor, did you hear me, I said the ransom demand -"

Taylor nodded.

"_Fine, he can have his money. I just want my friend back."_

Quimby's eyes grew wider.

"Mr Braydon, we have a policy not to give in to the demands of kidnappers! Can you imagine what would happen if word got out that a ransom had been paid? That would be like opening the door wide and welcoming more kidnappers into Riverton – and what would come next? Terrorists?"

His words had no effect. Taylor turned to him with determination blazing in his eyes.

"I don't care about your policy!" he said sharply, "Dr Kramer is more than just an employee - he's my friend! And I want him back, I want him returned to me safe and well and if I have to pay a ransom to ensure that, I will!"

Quimby thought of his cyborg Inspector, only just released from the cybernetics center, and his heart grew heavy.

"My men are out there looking for clues," he told him," and tomorrow I'll be recalling Inspector Gadget for duty much earlier than I planned. He's healed, he's ready to come back to work now- but before he gets dragged into this mess, I want the guy to have at least one decent nights sleep at home with Bess before I call him in."

"Is Gadget really ready to come back?" Taylor asked, feeling concern for his friend as he recalled all he had been through.

"Yes he's fit for duty," Quimby replied, "and I have no choice – we _need_ him on this case..."

* * *

It was early in the morning when Penny woke up after a restless night and the guilt that weighed on her heart seemed even heavier as she thought about how she had agreed to see Scolex again.

She sat up in bed and as the sun rose, thought long and hard about her decision:

It had been an emotional time.

She guessed she would have felt grateful towards anyone who had saved her Uncle's life, and the fact that it had been Scolex just made her feelings all the more difficult to understand...

"_Why _did I agree to this?" she said aloud, feeling weary in her heart as she pushed away the uncomfortable notion that she _did_ want to see him again.

She allowed that thought to linger for a brief time, recalling the way she had answered instinctively, telling him she would come back.

His hair had felt soft as she had run her fingers through it, she had cut it so carefully and as she took the towel off his shoulders the back of her hand had brushed his cheek; she didn't know if he had noticed that accidental touch, but she still recalled how warm his skin had felt, how that brush of her hand against him had made her feel like..

_No. _

She couldn't even let herself think about him in that way, not even for five minutes alone in bed with her eyes closed while her hands slid over her body and she let her mind fly free...

_No._

He was the man who used to call himself Claw, the same man who had callously tossed a lit cigar into her Uncle's crashed car so many years before, causing the explosion that had almost killed him.

_She had to hate him._

_There could be no other way._

Penny pushed away the memory of something warm that had flowed between them, something that had edged dangerously towards peace and friendship. She banished the memory of the warmth in his eyes, that moment Scolex had looked at her.

She wiped it out in a second, replacing it with an image that would live with her for the rest of her days:

_Her Uncle John on life support after the explosion._

_Scolex had done that, he was to blame..._

Then Penny picked up the phone and made a call to the cybernetics center.

* * *

Sandford Scolex had woken from a restful sleep and got up and walked leaning heavily on a cane, reaching the bathroom without falling over.

After successfully taking a shower and gaining more confidence in his new-found ability to walk again, he sat down on his bed and began the slow and difficult process of getting dressed.

He still felt a little weak but the rapid healing had kicked in now – and he wanted to be up and dressed when Penny came to visit...

When the door opened he looked up hopefully, but it was just Brenda and she seemed surprised to see him sitting on top of the covers wearing his suit.

"You were planning on going somewhere?" she asked him.

"I'm feeling much better," he replied, "although I don't think I'm ready to go back to prison yet. I'm still learning how to handle walking with the cane..."

Brenda gave him a look that said she didn't believe a word of it; his spinal damage was permanent but nothing he couldn't handle, he could still walk as long as he used the cane – the swelling around the infection had gone down rapidly as he began to heal fast, making the outcome much less severe than she had first anticipated.

"I'm starting to think maybe you're ready now," Brenda replied, "I know you've been through a lot but I can't keep you here much longer - no more than a couple of days."

And then she remembered something.

"Oh – I almost forgot...someone was planning to visit you today?"

Surprise registered in his eyes as he wondered if Penny had openly explained that she had arranged to see him again.

"Yes, that's right –"

"Some woman called for you, said she was going to bring you brownies?"

He smiled and nodded, not caring that Penny had withheld her identity.

"That's right – what time will she be here?"

"She called a couple of hours ago and left a message, she said it was best if she didn't come."

His smile faded as the sparkle left his eyes.

"Did she say why?"

Brenda shook her head.

"Sorry, Scolex – I guess your friend changed her mind."

Brenda noticed this news had hit him hard and she turned to leave the room, but he spoke up again.

"How soon can I go back to jail?" he asked her in a hushed voice.

"I told you, two days," Brenda replied, "I can't keep you here any longer - you're well enough to leave."

And then she left the room.

As she closed the door behind her, Sanford leaned back against his pillows and blinked away tears, feeling his hopes for one small chance at the tiniest moment of happiness snatched away. He had only wanted to see her one more time, to secretly enjoy her company, and he would have, even though she didn't care for him, even though she never smiled and she spoke to him like she had no emotion to spare for him at all.

He had looked forward to seeing her again so very much and knowing it wouldn't happen made his world turn dark once more.

Sanford gave a heavy sigh as he wiped his eyes, wishing he was back in jail where he deserved to be, so he knew he would never see Penny Brown again, so he could make himself forget her...

* * *

Gadget was tugged out of sleep by the sound of the phone ringing.

As he turned over he felt Bess shift away and he thought about extending his arm to pull her back to his side, but then she started speaking and he opened his eyes and listened as sleep began to leave him and he became more alert.

"What happened?" she said, "Oh...I see...well he's asleep, Chief Quimby. I'll tell him to call you back –"

She fell silent as Gadget sat up and took the phone from her hand.

He caught a look in her eyes that said maybe this call was bad news, and he didn't bother with any more thoughts of a warm bed and the luxury of spending time beneath the covers close to the woman he loved, because he had the feeling something was wrong, and he couldn't ignore it.

"Hi Chief," he said, "what's this about?"

Quimby sounded apologetic as he began to explain.

"Gadget, I know it's been a hard time lately for you and ...well, to be honest I'd rather not be calling you now when you've barely had time to get used to being home again, but something has happened and I need my best people on this case and you're just about the best cop on the force –"

Gadget laughed softly.

"It can't be that bad, sir..."

But then as silence followed his remark, he began to worry.

"How serious is it?"

Bess watched as her lover listened on the phone, and then as she caught the look in his eyes a sense of dread washed over her: this _was_ serious; whatever had happened was urgent enough for Quimby to be calling him at home when he had barely had enough time to get over what had happened to him...

"I'll be there in an hour Chief," Gadget said, and ended the call.

Bess stared at him.

"An hour? You have to go and meet with Quimby in _one _hour? You've just got out of the hospital, why would he make you go back to work now? I thought you said it was next week?"

Gadget got out of bed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a choice, the Chief needs me on this case."

"What case?"

"Riley Hammerstone went over to Braydon Industries and shot the place to pieces and abducted Dr Kramer."

Bess looked at Gadget and wanted to cry, but she held back her tears as the shock began to settle and he kissed her cheek and then headed for the bathroom.

While she listened to the sound of the shower running she thought of Gadget, barely recovered, and the danger he was being plunged back into:

It seemed so unfair, but she knew she had no right to say that, because he was Riverton's crime fighter and if there was a situation, he would be called in to resolve it – that was the way it would always be, nothing would change it and shedding tears over it would only make Gadget feel bad, and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

Bess closed her eyes and said a silent prayer that the man she loved would be kept safe from harm, then she got up and faced the day, holding back on tears and thoughts of worry for his safety, because she had made the choice to be with him, and being with Gadget meant accepting the possibility that he would face dangerous situations in the course of simply doing his job. It would never be easy; this was the price she paid for loving him. But Bess knew she had to accept that, because he was Inspector Gadget, and danger would always be a risk that existed as long as he remained on the force...

When Gadget came out of the bathroom, Bess was up and wrapped in a silken robe as she stood by the window cradling a cup of coffee in her hands as she looked thoughtfully out to sea.

"Sorry about this," Gadget said again, "but I have to go, honey."

Bess turned her head and glanced at him.

"I know you do, it's not like you have a choice in the matter."

And then she turned back to the window, sipping from the cup and blinking into the steam that rose from it as she felt an ache in her heart that made her want to sob out loud, but she held it back and put the cup on the table and then focussed on the sightof the waves as they rolled to shore. In the moment she had turned her head she had caught sight of her lovers body and all the recent scars. Last night she had thought of those scars as testament to his courage as she had run her hands over his strong body and covered him with kisses...

_Now the sight of those scars in the bright morning light only reminded her of how weak he had been and of how much he had suffered._

She knew she couldn't protect him and knew he wouldn't allow her to do that any way – but all the same, she wished with all her heart that she could.

"I don't need to tell you to be careful, do I?" she said quietly.

"Riley Hammerstone is a heavily modified cyborg with a prototype body that was intended for military use," Gadget replied as he stood in front of the mirror getting dressed, "He's bullet proof, heat proof, bomb proof..."

He paused to straighten his tie and then reached for his trench coat.

"There's very little I can do to take him out."

"Except shoot him in the head," Bess replied, "he's human from the neck up."

Gadget had just put on his coat.

He turned from the mirror and stared at her.

"You think I should _shoot _him?"

"I just want you to come out of this situation in one piece."

Gadget gave a heavy sigh.

"Its not as simple as that – he's not a monster, he's a messed up kid who can't cope with what's happened to him. He can't deal with the cyborg body."

"He seemed to be able to use it okay to commit a crime."

"No, it's not like that..."

Gadget turned away and ran a comb through his hair, then put on his hat and checked his tie again before turning back to Bess.

"Why are you defending him?" she asked, feeling utterly confused, "He's _dangerous,_ Gadget!"

He stepped closer to Bess and looked into her eyes.

"I think you're letting your feelings for me cloud your judgement on this situation," he told her, "Riley is a young guy who was put through a terrifying experience at a young age - they turned him into a cyborg without his consent, I'm not surprised it's sent him over the edge!"

As she saw a flicker of pain deep in his eyes, she suddenly understood.

"Oh Gadget...I'm sorry, I get it now...no consent, the same as you...no one asked you how you felt about being modified either...I see that now. But you _can't_ identify with him, he's crazy!"

"And that's all the more reason for me to bring him in alive," Gadget told her, "Riley needs help, not punishment. I know what Quimby's like - he's a good man but he's too quick to pull out the guns and start shooting. As far as we know, Riley hadn't harmed anyone yet."

"But we don't know about Kramer," she pointed out.

"I don't think he's going to hurt him. I don't think Riley wants to harm anyone. _I think he's terrified_."

As Bess looked at him she saw deep compassion in his blue eyes; Gadget was completely convinced he understood Riley Hammerstone's motives...

"What if you're wrong?"

"_I'm not."_

Bess rested her hands on his shoulders as she slowly nodded.

"Okay, I guess you would understand this situation more than most...just be careful."

Gadget briefly kissed her and then stepped back and checked his watch.

"I'd better call Penny – I need a ride into town. What a time for the Chief to call in the Gadget Mobile for an upgrade!"

And he reached for the phone while Bess said no more as she thought of the danger Gadget was facing, keeping her fears unspoken.

* * *

Quimby had spent a sleepless night in deep thought about the Hammerstone case. It had been one of those nights when Mrs Quimby had seen little of him as he had spent long hours at home locked away in his study as he carefully considered his options.

Hammerstone was a bigger threat than he seemed – on the surface he was a cyborg who had proved capable of causing internal damage to a building and had now added abduction to his list of crimes.

_But there was more:_

His military body had heavy weaponry inside it; he was capable of destroying the whole of Riverton if he wanted to...

Quimby had thought hard about his choices in handling this matter.

The solution he had come up with wasn't ideal, but it would increase his chances of catching Hammerstone – after all, who better to know a dangerous criminal than another dangerous criminal? His theory made sense and he hoped it would prove effective.

As soon as he reached his office that morning, he called the cybernetics center and asked to speak to Brenda Bradford, who had initially been shocked at his idea, but had then agreed to comply with his instruction.

Then Quimby put the phone down and waited for Gadget to arrive, hoping he would understand when he explained that the seriousness of this case called for unusual measures – and this would mean Gadget working closely with someone he wouldn't feel at all comfortable with...

He wasn't sure if he had made the right decision, but it seemed he had little option left when there was a maniac on the loose in Riverton with enough firepower inside him to turn the town to ash if he felt like doing so...

* * *

Sanford Scolex had been sitting alone in his room as he thought of Penny and wanted nothing more than to go back to jail.

He didn't want to have her in his thoughts, he wanted to leave this place and put all memory of it firmly behind him and close the door on the past forever.

Of _course_ Penny didn't want to see him - she hated him, she would always hate him, he could see it now and even though it made sense in his mind, his heart refused to accept it as an ache grew deep inside it and seemed to twist and tear about as he longed for all the things he could never have.

Then the door opened and Brenda came in.

"I've got some news, Scolex," she said as she approached his bed,"you're getting out of here."

He had been resting on top of the covers, fully dressed but with his jacket off, and as he sat up he looked at her in surprise – he had not expected to feel so glad about this news coming, but after Penny had changed her mind about seeing him again, prison seemed like the only place he wanted to go to...

"I'm going back to jail today?"

"Not exactly," she replied, pushing him back against the pillows as she pressed her fingers carefully against the side of his neck, "keep still, I just have to check you over..."

"What for?" he said in alarm, "I'm getting better now...you said I could leave..."

"You're not going back to jail. Chief Quimby wants you released into the custody of the Riverton police department."

"What?"

He caught his breath as she raised a small silver device with a hollow needle on the end of it.

"I won't do it, I want to go back to jail!" he protested, and then caught his breath again as the needles point scratched at his neck.

"You don't have a choice in the matter," Brenda told him, "but you'll be out of jail for a while...that's why I'm fitting you with an explosive tag implant. If you try to escape, it will blow your head off."

He was pinned against the pillow as the needle's pressure increased against the side of his neck, and he laughed nervously as he looked up at her.

"Oh come on, is this _really _necessary? I know when I was Claw I did some terrible things, but why an explosive implant? Why something so extreme, what's new, Brenda?"

She glared at him as her grip tightened on the device.

"What's new?" she said angrily, "Hello? You killed my father!"

And Scolex gave a sharp cry of pain as she drove the needle deep and pressed the trigger.

As she drew the needle out of his neck he lay there for a moment as he breathed heavily, pain throbbing as blood tricked from the puncture wound.

Then she cleaned the wound and put a small dressing over it.

He was still too shocked by the sudden sharpness of the pain to try to move.

"You didn't have to do that to me!"

"Yes I did," she replied, "it's to make sure you don't try and escape."

And then she handed him his jacket.

"Get ready told leave," she told him,"a squad car is on the way to pick you up."

As he put on his jacket every movement seemed to send a flicker of pain sharply to the puncture in his neck.

"But where will I go? Where will I be staying? What's going on, Dr Bradford?"

"I don't know," she replied, "Quimby needs your assistance and that's _all_ I know."

Then she left the room and closed the door behind her, while Sanford sat on the bed with his hand against his aching neck as he wondered what was going on, as he waited his uncertainty grew into a creeping fear as he realized he had no control over his own fate – knowing that was enough to make him regret ever wishing to win back his freedom: _As he sat there in pain facing uncertainty, the thought of his cell back in Riverton Prison had never seemed so welcoming, or such a safe place to be..._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As they drove along the road that led into Riverton, Penny was strangely quiet.

Gadget glanced at her, noticing the way she was keeping her eyes fixed on the open road ahead and he wondered if she was just as worried as Bess at the thought of him returning to work so early.

"I am ready for this, Penny."

She briefly looked away from the road.

"What, Uncle Gadget?"

"I said I'm ready to go back to work - you seem quiet, I thought you might be worried."

Penny smiled as she shook her head and checked the road once more.

"I'm not worried; I know you can handle yourself. You're better now, and Scolex will be back in jail soon enough – I think you'll wrap this Hammerstone case up without any problems, like you said, he's just a kid..."

And then she fell silent recalling all Gadget had told her as they had started the drive towards Riverton...

"Although he does have some _heavy_ weaponry."

"And he won't be using it," he replied, "if he was trigger happy he would have destroyed Braydon Industries. He was in and out and caused harm to no one. That says a lot about the kind of guy he is."

"I hope you're right," Penny said, and fixed her gaze back on the road.

Once again they were driving in silence.

Gadget's suspicions were growing as he spoke up again.

"How come you didn't come over to the beach house yesterday? You said you wanted to?"

"I went home after work, I was tired, I had stuff on my mind."

Penny was still watching the road.

"You look like you've got something on your mind," Gadget added, "you know you can tell me anything, I'll always have time to listen. Has someone upset you? Some guy, maybe?"

Penny looked at him sharply as her face turned a shade of scarlet.

"No, there's no one, it's _not_ like that!"

"Sorry," Gadget said quickly, "I didn't realize it was such a sensitive subject...I just thought that –"

"You thought wrong," she told him, "I just wanted to give you and Bess some time alone together, you've been apart for so long I didn't want to get in the way."

Gadget's eyes narrowed as he looked at her suspiciously.

"You just said you was too tired – what's the _truth,_ Penny?"

And Penny turned the corner and drove towards the road that led to Riverton PD, remembering how simple life had been back in the days when her Uncle had been an inexperienced, clumsy crime fighter who always needed her help to solve cases...How times had changed - now he was sharp as a razor, he missed nothing these days..

"I'm sorry," she said as the police department came into sight, "I feel so bad about this and I didn't want to tell you, but..."

She took in a deep breath, glanced at her Uncle and felt like crying as guilt consumed her.

"I went to visit Scolex! I wanted to thank him for helping you – I'm _so_ sorry, Uncle Gadget!"

And she parked the car outside the police department and looked sadly at him.

"I feel so bad about it, after everything he did in the past, I'm sorry!"

Gadget's eyes widened in surprise. As he spoke his voice was filled with understanding.

"Sorry? Why should you be sorry, Penny? I'm very proud of you for putting the past aside and thanking him - don't feel bad about it, you did the right thing!"

Penny slowly nodded, but her guilt still weighed heavy.

"I'm glad you understand. But I _never_ want to see him again!"

Gadget patted her hand.

"And you won't have to, he's going back to jail as soon as Brenda discharges him from her care."

Then Gadget got out of the car and turned back to his niece and smiled.

"Come in with me and say Hi to the Chief."

Penny smiled back at him, recalling the old days when she had been a kid and had loved every minute of her secret involvement in her Uncle's crime fighting.

"I'd love to," she said, and got out of the car and they walked together into Riverton police department.

* * *

When they reached Quimby's office Gadget knocked and then Quimby called out to come in, and he opened the door and went inside and Penny followed.

The Chief blinked on seeing Gadget's nice at his side.

"Penny," he said, "this is a surprise. "

Then he turned to Gadget and his expression softened as he thought about the terrible ordeal his Inspector had been through.

"Sit down, Gadget," he said kindly, and then he took a seat at his desk and looked across the table at him.

"How are you?" Quimby asked.

"I'm ready to go to work, sir."

Chief Quimby paused, choosing his words carefully.

"This is police business, and..."

"I'll leave if you want me to," Penny replied.

Quimby shook his head as he cancelled that thought - Gadget kept nothing from his niece so asking her to leave the room would just prove pointless.

"I'm confident I can rely on your discretion Penny," he said, and then he paused again, glancing at the clock and gathering his thoughts as he prepared to explain the plan while he still had time.

"We haven't heard from Riley yet. We know he has Kramer but we don't know where he is or when he's planning to make his ransom demand. I've had our tech people speed up on the upgrade for the Gadget Mobile so you'll have the car back today. There's nothing we can do right now until we hear from Riley. But I wanted you to come in today because I've decided to bring in a former friend of Hammerstone's. I figured it could well take a criminal to help us catch one – he knows him pretty well so his input to the investigation could prove vital. I'm sorry didn't tell you before but it's only just been decided. He's been implanted with a tag and released into the custody of the police department specifically to work with us on this case."

And he paused yet again, thinking about the awkward timing of this decision.

"I know it's been a time of mixed feelings for you, Gadget, but I felt I had to bring him in..."

"Who is he?" Gadget wondered.

"I'm sorry but he's –"

The door opened and Penny stared at the tall, lean man in the expensive suit who leaned heavily on a cane and shifted about awkwardly as his handcuffs were unlocked.

"Did you have to make them so tight?" he complained, rubbing at his wrist.

Quimby nodded to the cops who had escorted the prisoner into the room.

"Thank you," he said, "you may leave us now."

Gadget was also staring at the prisoner.

"_Scolex?"_ he exclaimed.

Penny glared at Gadget's former enemy.

"No, not _you _again..."

And hurt registered in Sanford's eyes.

"I was ordered to be here!" he said, briefly touching the dressing on his sore neck, "I was shot with an explosive tag, too – it bloody hurt!"

"Sit down, Mr Scolex." The Chief said, and Sanford made a move to sit beside Penny, who glared at him again, and so he went over to the desk and pulled up a chair next to Gadget.

"I wasn't expecting to see you again," Gadget remarked.

"Well don't all warmly greet me at once!" Sanford said indignantly, "I thought after what we've been through we could at _least_ be friends..."

And he shot Penny another hurt glance, but it was met with angry eyes.

"Gratitude only goes so far," she said coldly," that was _then._"

And he fell silent, looking away from her as the ache in his heart felt like a wound.

"I want to start by showing you both the new security nerve center," Quimby said, "You'll need to see this, Gadget - we are upgrading the Gadget Mobile's speed capacity and firepower, we also have a tracking system that can be managed by a controller at times when you may be under attack. For example, the Gadget Mobile can handle driving at top speed for you, but it can't dodge bombs and bullets at the same time, not at the kind of speeds the car is now capable of. So we have a link to the control room to help you with that should the situation arise. Before you came back to work we had it set up for training with regular squad cars under exceptional circumstances, but we've modified it so you can use the simulator. I'd like you to try it out now, Gadget."

And Quimby rose from his seat and as Penny and Gadget got up too, so did Scolex and she glared at him again.

"He's coming with us?"

"Yes, I need him to take a good look at the new electronic Riverton map," Quimby replied, "it could prove useful."

And Sanford smiled at the Chief as he left the room with the others, but his smile was not returned.

* * *

As they walked along the corridor away from the Chief's office, Gadget looked at Quimby with interest.

"You have a new security center? Since when?"

Quimby smiled.

"You've been away a long time, Inspector Gadget," he replied, and they headed for a sealed door that Quimby opened by laying his ID card on a scanner. The door slid back and they stepped into an elevator.

As the four of them got into the small elevator and the doors closed, Sanford turned and cautiously smiled at Penny.

"Not a lot of space in here..." he remarked.

Penny rolled her eyes and then stepped closer to her Uncle, turning her back on Scolex.

The elevator made a short descent and then the doors opened once more.

Gadget stepped out into a room lit by an array of control panels, some of which were being operated by cops. As Quimby and the others joined him the doors closed behind them.

"This is Riverton's latest defence system," Quimby said, we can link up to cops, observe from CCTV systems – even from satellite too!"

Gadget was staring at the wall that lit up an electronic map of Riverton, each address illuminated by a blue light.

"Hit any co ordinate and we see a street or aerial view in real time," he told him, "the only thing this system can't do is see through walls!"

Then the Chief turned to Scolex, who had stepped forward and was looking intently at the vast map.

"What do you think?" he asked him "if you were Hammerstone, where would _you_ take Kramer?"

Sanford thought about getting closer to the map, but he was still unsteady when it came to steps and there were two of then to go down to the lower area, so instead he leaned against a rail that ran around the observation area and raised his cane as he traced a route across the map.

"If it was _me_, Chief Quimby...I would favour the industrial zone because its a crumbling mess, it's deserted... but he's not like that."

"Not like what?" Gadget asked as he stood beside him.

"He's not like me. He would hate the solitude. He's a young man, he wants to be like everyone else his age, he's desperate to feel normal and fit in... He craves life and vibrancy...he's not there, that would be the last place he would take him. And he wouldn't want to run the risk of taking a hostage too far out, he'd want to hide him away... remembering Kramer from years ago when he worked for me, I'd say he's a timid man, not one to fight back... Riley won't have any trouble keeping him prisoner, he's probably a sobbing wreck by now... but he's _not_ in the industrial zone..."

Sanford thought hard, then shifted the top of his cane and circled it around the middle of town.

"He's still in Riverton; he won't be far away while he waits to grab the ransom money. He's in town somewhere, maybe hidden well, but _definitely_ near life and all the things he wishes he could take part in, all the little things about normal life he feels are out of his reach...He's here, Chief. _He's in Riverton_."

Penny kept her gaze fixed on the map.

"_And now we can all go home,"_ she said dryly, _"Scolex has solved the case..."_

He lowered his cane as he leaned on it and let go of the rail as he turned to Penny.

"I'm doing my best!"

"Sure you are," she added, still looking at the map, "now you're crime fighter of the year..."

"But I'm _trying _to help!" he protested.

"What ever, fat boy," she murmured, and still wouldn't look at him.

"Penny?" Gadget said quietly, "Could you not do that, please?"

She cast him an apologetic look.

"Sorry," she whispered, "I can't help it."

Quimby had missed the conversation that had just taken place as he thought about what Scolex had said. Then he went down the steps and gestured for the others to follow.

"If you come with me we have a separate area for the simulator," he said, "I'd like you to try it out, Gadget."

And Gadget and Penny followed him down the steps while Scolex clung to the rail and stepped down cautiously, letting his good leg take the weight first as he struggled with his cane.

* * *

As they reached the door that led to the simulation area, Gadget looked back.

"I think Scolex is having trouble with the steps, sir."

Quimby opened the door and glanced back.

"Maybe someone should go and help him."

Gadget looked at Penny.

Her eyes grew wider.

"_No!"_

"Penny, _help_ the guy, he can't walk properly!" Gadget said.

She turned to see Scolex slip, catch the rail just in time and then start to negotiate the second step, and she felt slightly bad about refusing to help.

"Maybe he should do it by himself," she replied, "he needs to learn these things."

Gadget shook his head.

"It's a concrete floor," he reminded her, "he could hurt himself if he fell."

"Not as bad as he hurt _you_ a long time ago," Penny replied.

Gadget gave a sigh.

"I'll help him," he said.

But as he looked up he saw Scolex had managed the second step and was now making his way over to join them.

He glanced back at Penny.

"We have to work with him," he reminded her, "I know you find it difficult but just try and get along with him, please..."

She nodded and said no more.

As Scolex joined them Quimby led them into the room and closed the door.

"This is the simulation area," he said, indicating to a machine with a closed door, "Inside the capsule is a model of the Gadget Mobile's control system."

And then he indicated behind them to a console where a screen lit up showing a map and beside it were an array of illuminated buttons.

"This is the place for the outside controller; it's also where we can set up a situation for the driver to deal with if we go into training mode. Gadget, if you want to get into the capsule we can start."

And he looked at Penny.

"Would you like to try out the system? I need you to set up a hostile situation for your Uncle to deal with. The controls are all easy to use – just see if he can out run a few high powered vehicles, dodge some bullets and a few bombs..."

Penny looked at her Uncle and felt an ache in her heart.

"He's faced enough danger...I don't think I'd like to take part, I'd rather watch, Chief."

"_I'll do it!"_

They all turned and looked in surprise at Scolex, whose eyes were shining excitedly at the thought of playing the role of assailant.

"I'll do it," he said again.

"Of course you will," Penny said bitterly, "you'd _love_ the chance to hurt my Uncle, even if it's just a simulation..."

"Penny will you _stop_ that!" Gadget told her.

Quimby spoke up to clear the air.

"Fine, I see no reason why he can't push a few buttons. Sit down, Mr Scolex - with your past history I'm sure you are more than capable of being a worthy adversary."

And Sanford leaned on his cane, and then left it beside the control panel as he took a seat and studied the controls.

He hit a button and a map of the long, straight road into Riverton came up on the screen.

"Slow down" Quimby said, setting the training mode and turning half the buttons dark while a small panel with labelled options stayed lit up.

"Now you're ready," he told him, and he handed him a head set.

"Put this on and you can talk to Gadget while he's in the simulator."

"Thanks Chief," Sanford said, and put on the earpiece and microphone.

"Is that simulator safe?" Penny said anxiously as her Uncle opened the door to get inside,"I mean, he's been through a lot and he's only just go out of the cybernetics center-"

"It shifts from side to side but its safe enough," Quimby replied.

Gadget went inside and took his seat at the controls. He turned the key in the fake ignition and watched as a screen lit up, but Gadget Mobile's computerized face was not there, instead a map lit up, matching the controller's screen.

"Don't worry about me, Penny – I'm okay." Gadget reminded her, and then he closed the door, glancing back out through the window.

"Chief, do I need a headset or is there a button I push? How do I hear Scolex?"

"Auto tune your inner ear radio." Quimby said," he'll come through loud and clear - and you can reply to him by speaking aloud."

Gadget nodded and put on his seat belt.

"Go go Gadget police radio - auto tune to nearest frequency," he said, then there was a squeal and a hiss in his left ear, and finally the channel cleared.

"Ready for me?" asked Scolex.

Gadget smiled as he fixed his sights on the screen.

_"I'm not sure I like you inside my head. Let's do this."_

"You asked for it!" he replied, and as the simulation begun Penny and the Chief stood back and watched as the simulator set a fake course for Riverton and the view of the map was shown another, larger screen on the wall.

* * *

As Gadget looked down at his own screen, the voice of his former enemy filled the simulator.

"I'm sending a couple of high powered vehicles on your tail... think you can out run them, old man? By the way, they're armed, and will be firing at you too..."

The two vehicles appeared on the screen a short distance behind the image of his own car, and Gadget increased speed and felt the simulator jolt as it shifted as if the Gadget Mobile was picking up speed.

"Who are you calling old, Scolex?" Gadget replied, pressing buttons and releasing small rockets, taking out one car and causing the other to swerve and then slow down.

"Well it's been a few years since we first met," Scolex replied, "you must be getting a bit...rusty?"

Gadget smiled again as he sprayed oil from the back of the car and watched on the screen as the second car skidded off the road.

"Maybe I am now I've got parts of _you_ stuck in my connections... but I'm sure I'll live with it. Keep up, Scolex; I just took out your vehicles."

Sanford hit another button.

"Deal with a helicopter, it's about to open fire, coming up behind you any minute now..."

Gadget keyed in co coordinates as he locked on to target.

"Never sneak up on me, you might get a _nasty_ surprise..."

And on the screen, a rocket fired from the back of the Gadget Mobile, soared upwards in an arc and slammed to the helicopter.

"Sorry I just took out your bird, Scolex...got anything _else_ up your sleeve?"

"Plenty!" he said as anger edged into his voice, "I'm _not_ ready to give up yet!"

And two more helicopters swooped low, firing on the Gadget Mobile as another car approached in the distance, speeding for a head on collision.

Gadget swerved the volley of shots as the simulator shifted left and right and fired two more rockets.

As one helicopter exploded the other sped up, going ahead of the car and turning back, zooming low.

_"Keep up, Gadget!"_ Scolex said as he laughed in triumph.

"Oh I don't think I can," Gadget replied as he smiled a knowing smile and let his speed fall and watched as the chopper made a move to swoop in low.

"You have to pick up speed!" Scolex told him, "Are you insane, Gadget? It's the chopper or the car - either way you're dead in around ten seconds..."

"_I wouldn't bet on that."_

Gadget slammed the gears into super speed and swerved at the last minute, missing the oncoming car by a fraction and sending it into a skid.

Then he shot through the up coming tunnel just as the helicopter made a try at pulling up, but too late. There was a boom and a flash as the chopper hit the top of the bridge above the tunnel.

Gadget laughed as the screen showed a view of the tunnel flashing by, and then the car came to a stop on the road by the sign that said _Welcome to Riverton._

"You can't catch me, Scolex!" he said playfully, and laughed as he turned off his inner radio.

As he opened the door and got out of the simulator, Scolex took off his head set and looked up at him.

Gadget was still smiling.

"I win, as usual. I tend to win in real life too, in case that fact had passed you by over the years...Nice try, though."

Sanford stood up, leaning on the desk as he reached for his cane to steady his balance.

"_I'll get you next time, Gadget!"_ he said sharply.

As his voice echoed around the room, Quimby and Penny stared at him as Gadget looked back at him in surprise.

And Sanford stared at them in horror as he realized what he had just said.

"No...I didn't mean it like that...I just meant, I'll _win_ next time..._the simulation_...that's what I meant!"

And he saw the hostile expressions in the eyes of Penny and Quimby and he turned anxiously back to Gadget.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded!"

Gadget walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You'll get me next time?" he said in a low voice, "_Next time_, Mr Scolex?"

Sanford struggled to find words to apologize, but Gadget grabbed him and pulled him into a hug as he laughed, and then let go of him again.

Amusement danced in his eyes as he saw the look on his face.

"You couldn't catch me if you tried! I could beat you at thing blindfolded with _both_ my hands tied behind my back!"

And his eyes were still sparkling.

Suddenly Sanford grabbed Gadget and gave him a hug, then felt awkward as he let go sharply, forcing a smile as he blinked back tears.

"I think you're right!" he said as he laughed too, "I _was_ useless! No wonder you kept catching me and sending me back to jail - I was a hopeless villain!"

"You're right about that!" Gadget agreed, and they both laughed again.

Penny and Quimby stood there watching as the scene unfolded.

The two men looked at each other and Gadget was still smiling as he patted Sanford's shoulder.

"You gave it your best shot," he told him, "it was fun."

And Sanford smiled and glanced over at Penny, and then saw hostility in her eyes and his smile faded.

"I think that's all for today." Quimby announced, "There's nothing else to do now but wait for contact from Riley. I'll have my people put a special watch on the town, just in case we spot him."

And Quimby opened the door and they walked out into the main control room.

* * *

Quimby closed the door and turned to his Inspector.

"You'd better take this," he added, handing a small box to Gadget.

"Thanks," he replied, and put it into the pocket of his trench coat.

"That's the control for the explosive implanted in your neck, I hope I never have to activate it, Scolex." Gadget said.

Sanford thought about the ache that still throbbed deep in his neck and he cautiously shook his head.

"You won't. I have no intention of trying to escape."

"I believe you," Gadget replied, and followed Quimby up the steps.

Penny walked beside her Uncle, glancing at him with a questioning look in her eyes.

"That was weird, seeing you hug Scolex."

"I'd rather hug him than hate his guts," Gadget replied, and headed for the door that led to the elevator.

Penny looked back.

Scolex was clinging to the rail as he struggled up the first step.

"Penny," Gadget said, and she looked around as the elevator doors slid open and Quimby stepped inside and waited for them.

"What?" she asked him.

"Would you please help him up the steps?"

"He can cope." Penny replied, and walked over to the elevator and joined the Chief and her Uncle.

"I guess we'll be waiting here for a long time," she remarked, "maybe he can get the next one, let's go -"

"No!" Gadget said, "I'm not leaving him to make his own way up! If you won't help him I'll do it."

"Why?" Penny asked him.

Then as she looked back at Scolex, he lost his grip on the rail and slipped on the step, falling hard as his cane clattered to the floor.

"Sanford!" she said in alarm, and ran from the elevator and hurried down the steps.

Gadget stepped back into the room and so did Quimby.

"Are you okay?" Gadget asked, and Scolex nodded, reaching for the rail as Penny helped him up and handed him his cane.

"Be careful," Penny said, and as she put her arm around him and helped him up the step and continued to support him, Gadget turned back to the Chief.

"At least she helped him up," he said, and the two men got back in the elevator.

As Penny and Scolex joined them Gadget noticed the look in his niece's eyes had changed from hostility to concern.

"Can you stand on your own now?" she asked.

Sanford nodded again, but his hand shook as he leaned on his cane.

"I'm not too good with steps yet," he replied, "they give me a bit of trouble...I'm sure I'll get used to it eventually, then I won't have to make a fool of myself again..."

And he avoided Penny's gaze as the elevator reached the top and the doors opened once more.

* * *

As they stepped out into the main building, the Chief turned to Gadget.

"I'll leave the prisoner in your care now."

"Me?" Gadget exclaimed, wondering how Bess would take the news that they would be sharing their new beach house with Sanford Scolex for a while...

"I need to put him somewhere I can be sure is safe," Quimby added.

_"He can stay at the house with me."_

As the words flew out of her mouth, a startled look appeared in Penny's eyes as she wished she could grab them, stuff them back in her mouth and swallow them – but it was too late, she had said it now...

Gadget looked at her in surprise. Then he glanced at Scolex, who was weak and hurting from his fall as he leaned on his cane.

"Maybe I should come with you instead," he said to Gadget but Penny smiled as her Uncle handed her the box that housed the detonator for the implant.

"I know you won't torment, bully or antagonize him," Gadget said to her, giving her a knowing look, "I know you won't do that because I'm your Uncle and I'd be very upset if you did treat him like that, do you understand, Penny?"

And Penny nodded.

Then she held up the box.

"See this, Scolex? It's all that's stopping you from getting away. _Please_ try make a run for it –"

"Penny, I'll take it back if you don't quit talking like that!" Gadget warned her.

"But I wanted to tell him what a monster he used to be, I think he's forgotten!"

"I don't doubt I deserve your hatred," Sanford said quietly, "I've certainly earned it."

"Sorry," Penny said, and Gadget looked at her in surprise.

Then malice shone in her eyes again.

"I forgot...you can't _run_ any where, can you?"

He leaned harder on his cane and looked back at Gadget.

"I'd feel a lot safer with you."

Gadget extended his hand and it snaked across the gap between them and he plucked the box from Penny's grasp.

"What did you take it back for?" she demanded.

"Because I know you'll torment him with it if I don't!" Gadget replied, "I'll let you take him back to my old house – _your_ house...I'm trusting you to make sure he doesn't have any more accidents, Penny!"

On hearing those words, guilt shaded her eyes.

"He won't fall over again," she said quietly, "and you _can_ trust me, Uncle Gadget. I just can't help it if I feel angry with him."

Gadget glanced at his former enemy and indicated to the box in his hand.

"This thing has a very long range on it," he warned him, "so don't try anything because as soon as I find out, I'll have to push the button. Don't make me do that."

Quimby gave a sigh.

"So that's settled, Scolex, you're staying at Gadget's old house with his niece Penny."

"I don't suppose I have a say in this matter?" Sanford wondered.

"Sorry, no" Quimby replied, and then he glanced back to Gadget.

"Just to be sure he behaves himself I'll have a police escort take them to the house and I'll post a couple of squad cars outside too."

"That sounds okay to me," Gadget replied.

"But I _won't_ try to escape!" Sanford said, and then he swiftly gave up on explaining, because it seemed no one was listening to him.

"I'll arrange that police escort," Quimby said to Penny, then he turned to Gadget.

"There's nothing else we can do at this moment on the Hammerstone case except to wait for word from Riley," he reminded him, "But that should happen soon. The Gadget Mobile's parked out the front, you can collect it now on your way out. I'll let you know as soon as my people turn something up or Riley calls."

Then Quimby headed back to his office.

"Take care of him," Gadget reminded Penny, who shot a sour look at Sanford.

"This way, fat boy," she said, and walked towards the door.

Then she turned back and saw he was struggling, and Gadget looked away as he hid a smile, catching another look of concern in Penny's eyes.

She reluctantly put her arm around him and then glanced back at her Uncle.

"I'll call you later," she said, and Gadget nodded, then he watched as Penny led Sanford towards the entrance of the police station.

As they walked away together he felt a spark of hope that perhaps having him in her care might help Penny to let go of some of her anger – he had come to terms with the past a long time ago – having to learn to adjust to life in a cyborg body had taught him a lot about acceptance, and being a patient and understanding person had gone a long way to helping him come to terms with much in his life – including his feelings towards his former enemy.

His feelings had changed a lot since the transplant; now Scolex was someone who he would forever be tied to for a very different reason, and it came as no surprise for Gadget to come to understand that he bore no grudges over the past, he felt as if a new chapter was opening up and he wished that Penny would understand that too – hatred was such a negative, empty emotion and he didn't want his niece to hold grudges.

Then Gadget walked back towards the entrance, taking his time so that Penny didn't think he was watching her – he wanted to allow her trust, he knew as angry as she felt, she wouldn't harm Scolex, because she wasn't that kind of person, deep down inside, he _knew_ he could trust her...

* * *

As he walked out of the police station, his cell phone rang. He smiled as he recognised the number and answered the call at once.

"Hi Bess!" he said warmly, "Yes...everything's fine...Scolex has been fitted with a tag, so he won't be trying anything stupid. I sent him home with Penny – she hates him so much he was begging to come with me instead!"

Then as Bess asked if leaving him with Penny might be a bad idea, he heard the Gadget Mobile's horn sound loudly.

He looked up to see the car bouncing up and down on its wheels.

"G Man!" the car yelled joyfully,"I have missed you _so_ much! We are back together, you and me, the crime fighting duo -"

"Okay, I hear you, Gadget Mobile – now shut up, I'm on the phone!" Gadget called back, and then he turned his attention back to Bess.

"No no, Penny's quite safe – Scolex knows what will happen if he tries to run off – and Quimby's got two squad cars watching the house at all times, so everything's fine. I'm on my way home soon- there's not much I can do here until we get a break on the Hammerstone case. I'll see you soon, honey."

And he ended the call and put his phone back in his trench coat, smiling as he thought about trying out the new rocket speed to see how fast he could get home to the woman he loved.

Then someone grabbed at the sleeve of his trench coat and tugged at it sharply.

_"Help me!"_ she sobbed.

Gadget turned around, hit at first by heavy perfume and then finding it hard not to stare at the large, perfect cleavage of the woman who stood before him in an impossibly short dress and wearing high heels that were just as impossibly high. Her long, bright red hair hung past her shoulders and her mascara ran in streaks as she gave a sob.

_"Inspector Gadget, help me!"_ Sobbed Robo Brenda, _"My Daddy's been kidnapped, I just heard it on the news!"_

And then she gave a metallic-sounding wail as more tears ran from her eyes.

_"Find him, please find Dr Kramer!"_

A third hand extended from Gadget's hat and offered her a handkerchief.

Robo Brenda took it and dabbed at her eyes.

"They said Riley Hammerstone smashed his way into the lab and took him...and Hammerstone's a _cyborg? _Why would a cyborg be so hostile? Kramer's a cybernetics expert, I don't understand..."

And she gave another sob.

Gadget put his arm around her and steered her over to the Gadget Mobile and opened the passenger door for her.

"Get in," he said, "and please stop crying, I'll explain what I know about the case...and don't worry about your Daddy...I mean, your creator. I'll find him for you."

And Gadget got in to the car .

As he started up the engine, the computerised face on the screen jumped to life excitedly.

"It's great to have you back - and who's the woman?"

"This is Robo Brenda," he said, "just drive, Gadget Mobile – I need to talk to this lady, she's very upset."

"Okay, I'm driving..." the car replied, and pulled away from the entrance to the police department.

As the car headed out towards the open road, Gadget smiled kindly at Robo Brenda, who dried her eyes and asked him how he intended to find her Daddy.

And as he began to explain all he knew, he got a sinking feeling that he wouldn't be getting home to Bess as soon as he hoped - not while he had a tearful android in the passenger seat who wanted more answers than he could yet give...

He didn't know how to find Kramer, but he didn't want to tell her anything that would set her off crying again, but the truth was, until Riley made the first move, the cops didn't know where to start, and neither did he... _as things stood, Riley Hammerstone held all the cards in this game and there was nothing he could do to change that..._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Brain gave a growl and a sharp bark and then stared as Gadget's former enemy followed Penny into the house.

"Give him a chance Brain," Penny said, "He's not Claw any more, at least that's what he says - and Uncle Gadget believes him..."

And the dog looked at Sanford with the same mistrust as Penny, and he felt uncomfortable.

"Nice doggy..." he said cautiously, and reached out to pat his head.

"I wouldn't do that –" Penny began, but Sanford reached closer, Brain snapped at him and he pulled his hand back sharply.

"I thought he was a friendly little fellow!"

"He is," Penny replied, "it's just _you _he doesn't like. I'm not surprised; he's got a long memory just like the rest of us."

And she paused at the front door and briefly smiled at the reassuring sight of the two squad cars parked outside.

"Don't forget you're being watched," Penny added as she closed the door, "and all it would take is one wrong move from you and my Uncle Gadget will press the button and..." she paused, realizing the irony of the situation.

"Remember that little box that held your EMP device? Now its _your _turn to be scared of what the touch of a button can do! This is great; this really is justice, Scolex!"

As he leaned on his cane an ache shot through his wrist and pain registered on his face.

"How delightful for you. I need to sit down. When I fell on the steps I landed on my wrist and the new connection has only just healed to my cybernetic hand. It's rather painful and I can't lean on the cane much longer."

Penny looked into his eyes and saw real pain reflected, and then recalled her promise to her Uncle that she wouldn't let him fall again.

"Front room's through there," she said, glancing towards a door at the end of the hall.

"Thank you," he replied, and slowly and awkwardly made his way towards the door.

She stood there and watched him as walked with difficulty. Then she gave in to the urge to help him, it was something she had tried to fight, but she could only watch him struggle for so long before the feelings of anger because of the past were shoved aside by her own realisation that the negative had given way to cruelty and she knew when to stop – her Uncle's words had made sense even though she still didn't want to think too deeply about what he had said, that he would rather hug him than hate him...

Maybe she would too, if she could come to terms with the past.

_But the thought of it filled her with anger._

_One look at him reminded her of all the suffering her Uncle had been through._

And Scolex was reaching for the door but his grip on his cane was unsteady.

Penny stepped forward and opened the door for him.

He turned to thank her, but the look in her eyes was cold.

"Can't you even open a door by yourself, fat boy?" she said, and offered no more assistance as he leaned painfully on his cane and entered the front room.

Penny watched as he went over to a sofa by the window and sat down heavily, thankful to be able to let go of his cane at last.

She stood there in the doorway for a moment, then she went into the room and as she approached him he smiled hopefully.

"Perhaps we could sit down and talk about the past - I mean, we _need_ to talk about things, don't we? I think it would be a good idea, for both of us."

Penny gave a sigh.

"As you have such trouble with stairs I thought it might be best if –"

"If you helped me up the stairs? Thank you, Penny, I knew you wouldn't leave me to struggle –"

"No," she replied, "I was going to say, it would be better if you sleep down here on the couch. And there's a downstairs bathroom, so you don't need to go upstairs at all. It makes your life easier and mine too."

The trace of optimism that had sparkled in his eyes had faded quickly.

"Fine," he said quietly, "I'm sure that makes life easier for both of us. I just wish you didn't hate me so much! If Gadget can forgive me _why _can't you do the same?"

She took in a slow breath, remembering her promise to her Uncle that Scolex wouldn't suffer any more injuries... He would rather hug him than hate him but she felt sure she didn't have that strength. It was easier for Penny to lash out with all her anger balled up into a fist than it was to open her arms and welcome him into her broken heart that had cracked at such a young age when she had seen what the explosion had done to her Uncle.

But one look into his eyes told her that Gadget's former enemy was being honest with her; he was begging for her forgiveness.

"What makes you think, after all you've done, that you have the right to expect anyone to forgive you?" she asked him,"It's not something you're automatically entitled to because you said sorry! Don't you understand - the hurt and the damage and the pain and the misery you have caused can _never_ be undone! Brenda can't have her father back. And my Uncle Gadget can't have his old body back, either. You can't wipe out the suffering you've caused with a _word,_ Scolex!"

He blinked as tears formed in his eyes and looked down at the floor as he shook his head.

"I don't know what I can do or say to prove that I regret my actions! Yes, I admit when I agreed to be Gadget's donor I was thinking of how I could use the situation to my advantage, but it's _not_ like that now!"

He had spoken with such conviction.

Penny's eyes filled with confusion.

"What's changed?"

He fell silent and looked down at the floor again, avoiding her gaze.

"Everything has changed, it just has...don't ask me to explain. I don't even _want_ the court hearing now, I don't care if I go back to jail...I'm just glad Gadget's got well again and he can get on with his life, and you don't have to cry any more because you've still got your Uncle. My reasons don't matter. I won't be here much longer, I'll soon be back behind bars and you'll never have to think of me again!"

Penny felt an ache in her heart and she wished it wasn't there, but it was and she couldn't block it out.

She took a step closer to him and as he looked up at her, his eyes were still tearful.

"Maybe you are sorry," she said to him, "but you can't undo the past."

"But I wish I could!" he insisted tearfully, "I was looking at your Uncle today and thinking what a warm, decent man he is, and how he has such a capacity for understanding and forgiveness. I feel quite humbled by it, Penny. He's a good man, a far better man than I could ever be."

Her anger towards Scolex began to fade as she took in all he had said.

"You're right," she said quietly, "my Uncle is an amazing person. He's kind and forgiving and compassionate – he's all the things you've never been."

"I just want to understand what I've done, the hurt I've caused...can't we talk about this?"

Penny's gaze briefly shifted to the empty space beside him on the sofa. She thought about sitting down and opening her heart, even if it meant shedding tears as she told him about how their lives had been affected by his actions - but instead she just shook her head.

"No, I won't do that," she replied.

"But it might help if-"

"I'm going to have lunch in a little while," she told him, "I'll make you a sandwich and a coffee and then I'm going outside in the garden with Brain."

"I could keep you company?"

He had sounded so hopeful, in the way only the desperately lonely would grasp at the chance of company, and she dashed those hopes right away.

"_I'd prefer it if you stayed in here."_

Then Penny crossed the room and opened up a cabinet, then unlocked a drawer at the bottom and began to search through it.

"What are you looking for?" he asked her.

"You wanted to understand...I'm going to help you do that."

Penny found what she was looking for and shut the drawer and locked it again and the shut the cabinet.

"There you go," she said without a trace of emotion in her voice, "take a look, knock yourself out. Have fun with it."

And she handed him a large photograph album and then walked out of the room.

Sanford sat there for a moment just looking at the blank cover and wondering what could be inside it: old newspaper cuttings about how Riverton had gained a new cyborg Inspector, perhaps? Memories from Penny's childhood growing up with her Uncle Gadget?

He turned the first page.

There was a note taped inside it and he read it silently:

'_Dear John, this is a photographic record of everything that happened to you after the explosion, to help you come to terms with why we had to do what we did. Some of these pictures are graphic along with the explanations and it might be best if Penny doesn't see any of this content until she's older - love, Brenda.'_

He took in a deep breath and turned the page, and for the first time was confronted with exactly what had happened to John Brown on the night he had tossed the lit cigar into his smashed up car and caused an explosion.

He blinked as his eyes blurred and he took in a shaken breath; these were not pictures of clean, intricate workings of cybernetic attachments – the first of the pictures showed a man whose body was shattered and bloody and mutilated as he clung to life amid a mass of life support equipment. Most of his body – at least, what was left of it – was heavily bandaged. His face was bruised and swollen and he didn't recognise him as Gadget.

Sanford looked away from the picture and read the details below it, explaining the reasons for amputations and giving description of what was left of his body.

As he turned the page he knew he was weeping and roughly brushed away a tear from his face, but then gave up on trying to stop it as more tears flowed and he took in the catalogue of injuries John Brown had suffered.

As the pages went on he learned the extent of the damage the explosion had caused, and only when he saw the images of the reconstruction of his new body did he understand how much he had taken from him on the day he blew up his car.

By the time he turned to the final pages and saw a picture of the man he now recognised as a younger version of Gadget, he sat there and studied his face, feeling such regret for his actions so long ago, as he looked at the man who smiled for the camera while he put his arm around his young niece. The picture had been taken at the cybernetics center, when Gadget was still a patient, but very much on the road to recovery.

Sanford ran his fingertips down the picture, wishing he had the power to reverse time and go back and undo his mistakes... but that was impossible...

He studied the picture of Gadget and looked into the eyes of the man he had so long thought of as an enemy as his heart filled with regret.

"_I am so very sorry, Gadget..."_ he whispered, _"I am, I'm truly sorry..."_

* * *

Robo Brenda had calmed down considerably as Gadget drove through Riverton Town.

She had stopped crying and listened as he explained that the whole of Riverton's police force were out looking for Kramer.

"As soon as we get a lead, we'll let you know," he promised her, "I really think it's best if I drive you home now."

"Oh no!" she said, "I can't go home - I need to get over to Braydon Industries."

Gadget glanced at her as he drove along.

"What for?"

Finally Robo Brenda smiled.

"That nice Mr Taylor Braydon has offered to help me find my Daddy!"

Gadget checked the road and then turned sharply back to Robo Brenda.

"Taylor? What's he up to? He can't find Kramer, he's not a cop!"

"No, but he's super rich and he's going on TV to offer Riley lots of money in exchange for my Daddy – and he's going to promise to help him, too! He so wants this to have a happy ending! Don't you just love Taylor? He's _so_ kind!"

Gadget's eyes widened as he sped up and turned a corner, heading for Braydon Industries.

"Kind _and_ stupid!" he exclaimed, "I've got to stop him; he can't treat a kidnapper like this!"

"But you're too late!" Brenda said, "He's going live on air any minute now!"

Then she squealed in surprise as the Gadget Mobile turned the corner sharply and skidded to a halt outside Braydon Industries.

Gadget jumped from the car, clearing it easily with his regained cyborg strength and ran towards the crew that had set up on the steps of Braydon Industries.

Taylor had already started to speak as the camera pointed at him:

"This is a direct appeal to a brother cyborg, Mr Riley Hammerstone."

And Taylor gave a goofy grin into the camera's lens.

"I want you to know there's no hard feelings," he said, "and I won't be pressing charges for the damage sustained to my building. I'm willing to offer you a deal in return for my scientist – I'd like to talk to you, Riley. You're a brother to me, a fellow cyborg and I want to understand you..."

As he continued with his speech Gadget ran over to the film crew.

"I don't think he should be doing this," Emma said as she stood back watching, "I tried to stop him, Inspector Gadget - but he just wouldn't listen!"

"He'll listen to me!" Gadget told her and he stepped forward.

Taylor was still making his speech.

"I've heard a rumor you're considering making a ransom demand...I say let's forget about this and do a different kind of deal –"

"_Stop this right now!"_ Gadget yelled, brandishing his police ID, _"This broadcast is going off air, order of Riverton PD!" _

And as the camera was loweredand the broadcast halted, Taylor stared at him.

"What are you doing, Gadget? I was trying to help!"

Gadget shook his head.

"No, Taylor - we _don't_ do deals with people like Hammerstone! What was you thinking, trying to reach out to him like that? You saw what he did to the lab –"

"But he's a cyborg!" Taylor protested, "I can't turn my back on one of my brothers, he's obviously got problems and I want to help him, I want him to let Kramer go and give himself up! "

The anger left Gadget's eyes as he looked at Taylor kindly.

The crew were getting ready to leave now and he had managed to stop the broadcast before Taylor had mentioned money, so Gadget figured little harm had been done.

"I know you want to help, but this isn't the way to do it Taylor. You have to leave it to us; it's a job for the cops."

Taylor ran his fingers through his fair hair and looked sadly at him.

"But Kramer is my friend and I want him back unharmed! And Riley is a cyborg, he's a brother to me in man metal, I want to help him too!"

Gadget put his hand on Taylor's shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"_I'm _your brother in man metal," he said kindly, "we're on the same side, Taylor. Riley is a very different matter – he can't be reasoned with simply by putting out a broadcast."

"But I want to help!" Taylor insisted, "I've got money, I can do a lot of things...I even invested in the new security system below ground at the police station because I wanted to help this town!"

"And it's a fine security system," Gadget assured him.

He put his arm around his shoulder and they walked together up the steps to the entrance of Braydon Industries.

"I'm sorry if I made a mistake," Taylor said,"I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Well no harm was done, so let's forget about this," Gadget replied as he took his arm off his shoulder and turned to leave.

Taylor called him back and Gadget glanced over his shoulder.

"Do you think now I've invested in the security system, Chief Quimby might let me maybe ride with you in the Gadget Mobile sometimes? I'd love to a part of the G Force!"

Gadget smiled.

"You already are, you're a secret member," he told him.

Taylor's eyes lit up with surprise.

"I never knew that!"

"Of course you didn't know," Gadget replied, "that's how much of a _secret_ member you are!"

Taylor was smiling now.

"Wow! Thanks for telling me that!"

And Gadget headed back to the Gadget Mobile as he smiled and shook his head: Taylor Braydon was a good guy, but he definitely wasn't cut out for police work...

As he walked away Emma hurried up the steps to join Taylor.

"Are you in trouble?" she said as she looked at him anxiously, "I told you not to make that broadcast – the cops are looking for Riley, it's _not_ your job!"

But Taylor was still smiling as he put his arm around Emma.

"I'm not in trouble," he said proudly as he watched Gadget get back into the Gadget Mobile, "I've just been told I'm more or less Gadget's Deputy!"

And then he turned back to Emma in surprise as she started to laugh.

"_It's not funny!"_

She was still laughing.

"Yes it is!" she giggled, "You, working with Gadget? Don't be silly, Taylor! Now let's get back inside and see how the repairs are going."

"But I just wanted to take a minute to think about –"

"No," Emma said firmly, taking him by the hand and leading him back into the building, "No more thinking, Taylor – you and thinking are way too dangerous together!"

* * *

Robo Brenda was still waiting beside the Gadget Mobile.

"So you stopped him making the broadcast?"

Gadget nodded.

"I'm sorry," he told her, "but offering money to Riley is _not_ the way to get Kramer back safe and well. I had to put a stop to it. Please try not to worry, as soon as there's any news you'll be informed. Now can I drive you home or-"

"No, I arranged to speak with Taylor ...I think I'd better go and thank him even though he shouldn't have made the broadcast, he's a good guy, he just wants to help."

And then she turned and walked towards Braydon Industries, taking tiny steps in her towering high heeled shoes as her skirt skimmed her thighs and her hips swayed.

"G Man!" the car said sharply, "Hey, G Man, turn around and look at me when I'm talking to you! What are you staring at? Don't tell me you've got the hots for another woman!"

Gadget got back into the car and laughed as he looked down at the face on the computerized screen.

"I was only looking, Gadget Mobile – and for your information there's only _one_ woman for me, and I'm going home to her right now! Let's test out these new rockets, I want to see how fast I can get there."

The engine started up.

Gadget looked down to see a map of Riverton appear on a second screen above the car's computerized face.

"You mean you got all hot under the collar looking at Robo Brenda's legs and now you want to go home and take it out on Bess!" the car said teasingly.

Gadget shoved his seatbelt into place and he looked back down at the screen.

"Don't you even _suggest_ –"

"Lets go!" the car announced excitedly, as small blue lights lit up at the back of the car and narrow flames fired up.

"Hang on tight!" the Gadget Mobile added, and Gadget clung to the wheel in alarm as the car spun around, wheels barely touching the ground, and then shot off like a rocket, speeding towards home as the world around him became a passing blur.

* * *

Riley Hammerstone switched the TV off.

He stood there with his gaze still fixed on the now darkened screen and the longer he kept his back turned, the more afraid Kramer felt as he sat tied to a chair in the small bedroom of Riley's rented apartment.

"What did that idiot call me?" he fumed as he continued to stare at the darkened screen, "I'm a _brother cyborg?_"

And he turned sharply as murderous rage filled his eyes.

"_I'm Riley!"_ he yelled, _"RILEY! The machine is nothing to me, nothing..."_

And he slammed his fist into the TV, smashing it as Kramer trembled and looked fearfully at his captor.

"R...Riley..." he stammered, "Please, just _listen _to me...he wants to help you! And I won't press charges if you let me go... just untie me, please...I want to go home!"

Riley glared at him.

"I want money from Taylor Braydon!" he said sharply, "And I know how much I want and where I want it sent to...if he doesn't deliver after I make the call, you're dead!"

Kramer drew in a frightened breath and found his voice once more.

"I'm on your side, Riley! I understand how you feel, I know you don't want the cyborg body –"

Rage glittered in Riley's eyes.

"I mean _the machine_," Kramer said quickly, "you don't want _the machine..._I could talk to Taylor for you and explain everything, he's already tried to reach you through a broadcast. He cares about you _because _of the machine, Riley! You could use that to get to know him to get as much money as you like – you don't have to hold a hostage, especially not me!"

Riley's eyes darkened as he slowly shook his head.

"No, no, no..." he whispered, closing his eyes as he tried to slow down his racing thoughts, "you just _don't _understand..."

And then he snapped his eyes open and leaned in close to Kramer, who trembled as he saw the rage that remained in Riley's eyes.

"Taylor Braydon loves cyborgs; he probably wants to force me to keep the machine. _Do you think I'm stupid_, _DO YOU?_"

Kramer's eyes widened in fright as he shook his head.

"No... I don't think you're stupid," he said in a timid voice, "perhaps a very tiny bit...ever so slightly..._deranged_ - but _not_ stupid!"

"_Are you calling me crazy?"_ Riley yelled.

"Well ye – no, _no _Riley...not at all... you're just a little... _impulsive_?"

Riley took in a slow breath and rage kept his eyes dark but the tension in his body began to relax.

He briefly smiled as he shook his head again.

"I don't know what to make of you, Kramer, " he told him, "in some ways, I'll be sorry to kill you if this thing goes wrong."

And then he walked out of the room and locked the door behind him, leaving Kramer tied tightly to a chair with no hope of getting free, while the view beyond the thin net curtain that hung at a window out of his reach showed a view of Riverton town and the rooftop of a familiar building.

Kramer gave a sigh as he looked out at that view in despair; they were two streets away from the police department, they were under the noses of the cops...and nobody knew he was there and he had no way of getting free or raising the alarm - Riley had him trapped...

* * *

Robo Brenda smiled as she stepped out of the elevator and made her way to the top floor, turning from the repair work that was going on to fix the other end of the floor as she headed towards Taylor Braydon's office.

She didn't feel like smiling, but she wanted to thank him warmly for at least trying to help find her Daddy – even if his actions had been a little misguided...

Then she knocked on the door and as it opened, Emma stared at her.

"I know you..." she began, recalling Barbie Spankalicious from one of Taylor's blue movies.

Robo Brenda smiled warmly.

"I just wanted to thank Taylor for offering to help the way he did – I know he shouldn't have made that broadcast, Inspector Gadget was right about that - but he did try, and it means a lot."

Emma stepped back and indicated to a seating area.

"Would you like to wait here for a moment, please?" she said, and then she turned sharply and walked into Taylor's office and shut the door behind her.

He was sitting at his desk going over patient records from the newly opened free cybernetic hospital.

"This is working out just great!" he said brightly, "We've helped so many people, Emma!"

And then he noticed a frosty look in her eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"Why is that lady from one of your _dirty cyborg porn movies_ outside waiting to see you?"

Taylor's eyes widened. In the run up to preparing for the broadcast, his thoughts had been on trying to help Kramer, and trying to reach out to Riley – he had forgotten about Robo Brenda...

"Oh...she wanted to thank me for trying to help Kramer."

Emma glared at him.

"Why would she do that? What did you do, track her down and invite her to the broadcast because you like her blue movies?"

Taylor's face turned scarlet.

"No, no, Emma! Kramer is the guy who _built_ her, she thinks of him as her Daddy!"

Emma realized her mistake and slowly smiled.

"Oh, I see... I'll send her in, then."

"No!" Taylor said quickly, "I...I don't think I should _see_ her, I mean, I've seen her lots of times... I've seen _all _of her on the DVD...oh no, I can't _actually_ talk to her - on the phone was okay...but not_ actually face to face_...I can't do this..."

"I think you should," Emma replied, feeling amused at his embarrassment, "I'll send her in."

"No!" Taylor protested, but Emma had already opened the door and called to her.

As Robo Brenda entered the room Taylor stood up, then blushed harder, and looked down at the desk.

"I just wanted to thank you for trying to help," she told him.

Taylor briefly glanced up as his face burned scarlet, and he looked down at the desk again, and nodded his head.

"Um...yeah...that's fine...I did what I could...nice to see you, but I'm busy...I've got work to do..." he mumbled shyly.

"Okay Mr Braydon - but I just wanted to say thanks. You take care now."

Taylor nodded again, sat down heavily and picked up some paperwork, holding it right up in front of his face.

From where Emma stood she could see his face was burning up and she tried very hard not to giggle.

"We do have a very busy morning, but thank you for stopping by. And I'm sure Kramer will be found soon, Inspector Gadget's on the case now." she reminded her, and hearing the name _Gadget_ made Robo Brenda's eyes light up.

"I know, I spoke to him today! I have a _lot_ of faith in him."

And as Emma led Robo Brenda out of the room, Taylor lowered the papers and breathed out slowly, as his face still burned hot. It had been easy talking to her on the phone...but in real life, after watching her in those _hot_ movies?

He was still blushing as Emma came back into the room.

"She's gone now, Taylor!" she said as she laughed softly, "You can quit blushing - you're safe now!"

And Taylor returned her smile and blushed again, feeing sure it would be quite a while before the heat left his face...

* * *

The Gadget Mobile came to a smooth halt outside the beach house and Gadget got out of the car.

"Hey G Man, don't wear yourself out," the car warned him, "remember - you could be called in at any time on this case!"

"I know that!" Gadget replied, and then he hurried up the path and unlocked the front door.

And he stepped inside and closed the door behind him, he slipped off his trench cat and hung it up, leaving his hat on as he went quietly up the hallway.

"Bess?" he called out, "Are you home?"

Her voice drifted back from the bedroom.

"I'm in here, honey – how come you're back so soon?"

And Gadget smiled as he walked up to the bedroom door, and paused to loosen his tie.

He quickly wiped the smile off his face as Bess opened the door and looked at him in surprise.

"Did you break the speed limit to get home?" she wondered.

Gadget leaned against the door frame as he faked a twinge of pain somewhere below his waist and placed his hand just above his groin.

"I had to come home...I've got a problem. I didn't want to go back and see Brenda; I was hoping you could sort it out for me..."

He felt slightly guilty as he saw concern in her eyes, but he had played these little games with her before, often without warning, acting on impulse. _Bess had once said that it wasn't surprising he had a little kink for it after all the treatments he had been through at the cybernetics center over the years..._ But she hadn't yet spotted it was a game, and she looked genuinely concerned.

"Its not your wiring –"

"No! It's a bit..." he felt his excitement building as he avoided her gaze for a moment, then slowly looked into her eyes again.

"Its a bit _private_," he said, and she still didn't get that he was faking it.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

Gadget hid a smile as he walked over to the sofa by the window and sat down and unbuckled his belt.

"This is so embarrassing, but my sensors are feeling strange...I need you take a look for me."

And as he pulled down his zip and then tugged his clothing down, she was about to ask if he was fooling around, but then pain registered on his face again.

"Honey, just come and check me over...something doesn't feel right..."

As he spoke he leaned back against the sofa and closed his eyes taking in a slow breath, and Bess sat beside him and he gave a sigh as she slid her hand over flesh and then metal plating.

"Where does it hurt, Gadget?"

"Lower," he said, keeping his eyes closed because he knew if he looked at her, she would spot the playful expression in his eyes.

Her fingertip brushed against his pleasure sensors and he caught his breath.

"That's it...right there...its aching, just massage it a little bit, maybe that's all I need..."

A sparkle lit her eyes as she caught a faint smile playing about her lover's lips.

"Its a shame I couldn't have seen you in my office," she told him," You could have taken everything off and laid back on the examination table while I took a _good _look at you whilst wearing my lab coat..."

And Gadget laughed as looked at her and she saw amusement dancing in his eyes.

"You've got a _fetish_, Inspector Gadget!"

He was still laughing.

"Well honey, you're the second cybernetic surgeon I've dated, I thought you would have figured that out from the start!"

Bess kept her hand on his sensors and she leaned closer, her gaze locked with his, and then she kissed him gently.

_"I think I'll have to give you some special attention to fix this little problem, Gadget,"_ she murmured, _"just relax and let me take care of it..."_

And as his fingers tangled in her hair, she leaned over his lap, starting a trail of soft kisses that started where flesh met metal, and then as her attention shifted to his pleasure sensors, Gadget leaned back against the sofa and pushed his hat low over his eyes as he smiled.

"_Oh yes please, that ought to fix me, Dr Nightingale..."_ he murmured.

* * *

Penny had spent an hour in the garden. She would have happily stayed out there all day but the blue sky was becoming shaded with cloud and some of the cloud looked heavy, as if rain might fall at any time, so she had reluctantly gone back into the house.

She found Scolex in the front room still with the photograph album, but he had closed it now and set it down on the coffee table.

"I took a good look at those pictures," he said quietly.

As he looked up at her she saw his face was stained with tears.

"I am sorry, I'm truly sorry for what I did and I want to say that to your Uncle."

Then tears pricked at his eyes again.

Outside there was a rumble of distant thunder and as light rain began to patter against the glass, Penny closed the window and then stood beside the sofa and fixed her gaze on him.

"Words can't undo what you did."

"I know," he said as his voice began to crack with emotion,"but I mean it, Penny. I am truly sorry! Its so very easy when a person has power, it's too easy to take a wrong turn, to cross a line and then realize too late it's impossible to step back! I made terrible mistakes that affected others in a dreadful way and I'm the one who has to live with that!"

Then he fixed her with a determined gaze as he blinked away tears from his reddened eyes as he made a decision.

"I can apologize to you and to Gadget and to Brenda ... but I can _never_ apologize to Dr Bradford's father because he's dead and its all _my_ fault! I want to go to Riverton Cemetary and pay my respects! I want to speak to him; I want to voice aloud my remorse, is that so terrible of me?"

Penny stared at him as outside a flicker of lightening forked across the sky and the rain began to fall harder.

"I want to do it," he said again," I want to go to Riverton Cemetary and visit the grave of Brenda's father, the man I shot to death."

"Maybe you should think about this," Penny began, "besides, I don't think Brenda would want you to go there –"

"Penny _please_, take me there. I _need_ to do this!"

Determination burned in his eyes.

"You need to _think_ about this," she said again, but Sanford shook his head.

"No, there's nothing to think about," he told her, "I know what I want to do – I want to go there and I want to go right now! Take me to the cemetary_; I need to pay my respects to Artemus Bradford._"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The rain was easing off as Penny stood beneath the shelter of her umbrella while Sanford Scolex stood alone at the grave of Artemus Bradford.

As she wondered at the thoughts that ran through his head as he stood at the graveside of the man he had killed, she noticed he was speaking quietly as he bowed his head, focussing on the name on the marble grave stone.

Penny slowly walked along the pathway between older graves, joining him as she caught the last of what he said:

"_I can never change the past; it's my eternal regret..."_

And then he turned his head sharply and Penny felt a little guilty for intruding on such a private moment.

"You're right," Sanford said quietly as he looked back down at the graveside, "words can't change anything. I was so hyped up that night, I was intoxicated on booze and power and my plans, I felt like I was untouchable, as if no one could get in my way. That's why power can be such a dangerous thing – I never should have had more than I could handle, it was the power, I did it simply because I could... I suppose it drove me insane. I can see that now..."

And he turned to Penny as sadness clouded his eyes.

"But it's too late. I can apologize over and over, but what use is that to a man lying cold in the ground? He's dead because of me, because I pulled the trigger without thinking! I didn't set out to kill anyone that night – but one thing led to another and before I knew it I was ready to lash out at anyone who tried to stop me, not because I wanted to be invincible, but because I knew I'd crossed a line and I was afraid of getting caught! I'm not making excuses for what I did – that's how it happened. And I don't expect forgiveness... I can never forgive myself for what I've done."

As the faint pattering of rain began to tap at the shade of her umbrella, Penny felt her anger sliding back, easing away slowly as she saw genuine remorse in his eyes.

"If you can't forgive yourself you have one hell of a weight to carry around," she told him, "that's a lot of guilt, Sanford."

"And there's something else, Penny - I think I wanted to help your Uncle for the right reasons before I even knew it myself," he added, "when I was in prison I kept looking for news of him in the paper - not because I hated him but because I needed to know how he was doing. I couldn't face up to it then, but I regretted my actions long before I came to accept that and face the truth."

Pain still registered in his eyes as he looked at her.

"I know you hate me, Penny. I don't blame you for that. But now I'm looking back on everything I've done, I regret _so_ much!"

And he became unsteady as pain shot through his bruised wrist and his grip on his cane weakened.

The rain began to fall harder, and Penny glanced at his wet hair and his damp jacket as raindrops ran down the lapels of his suit.

"Come on fat boy," she said, "let's get back in the car before you get sick and I get blamed for it."

And Sanford's grip on his cane weakened and Penny gave a sigh.

"I knew I never should have brought you here!" she complained, and then she put her arm around him as she helped him walk back towards the gates of the cemetary.

When they reached the car he got in quickly, thankful to be out of the rain and off his feet once more as he sat in the passenger seat of the car.

Penny shut down her umbrella and got in the drivers side.

As she closed the door and the sound of the falling rain became distant, Sanford ran his fingers through his rain soaked hair and looked at Penny.

"What?" she asked him, reaching to turn the car key in the ignition.

He briefly touched her hand, and then drew back once more on seeing the hostile look in her eyes.

"What's the matter with you?" she demanded.

"Just don't start the car yet, please - I want to ask you a question."

Penny saw fear in his eyes, it was the kind of intense fear that came along with building emotion that had brought tears back to his eyes and she silently pulled herself back from the urge to put her arm around him and offer comfort – he was in deep distress over something...

"What do you want to know?" she said quietly.

He hesitated, afraid to let the words come out, but as she fixed him with a hard stare he knew he had to speak now or keep silent forever.

"Please just give me a moment, this is difficult and I don't want to offend you, I want to ask a question and...I just need to say it in a way that makes sense..."

He paused again, pulling back his sleeve as he rubbed his painful wrist.

Penny glanced down and saw the purple swelling over his recently healed scar.

"You did that when you fell?"

"It's nothing," he replied, covering up the deep bruise as he gathered his thoughts.

"I think I should take a look at that –maybe you've fractured something – "

"_Penny, let me speak!"_

She fell silent as she caught the look in his eyes; intensity burned there as he summoned the courage to voice his thoughts aloud.

"I just want to know if things had been different, if I'd never turned to crime, if I'd been a pillar of the community like Taylor Braydon- would you have liked me? Would you have possibly one day –"

"No, I'm _not_ listening to this!"

Penny reached for the keys, reaching too fast and missed on the first attempt, but grabbed them on the second and the engine fired up.

"Please, I just want to know –"

"_Shut up!"_ she snapped, _"Just shut your mouth, Sanford, I don't want to hear it!"_

And she pulled out of the parking space sharply and turned on to the road, driving whilst keeping her gaze fixed firmly on the road ahead.

"I just wanted to know," he said, and sounded utterly crushed.

As they reached the lights and they turned red, Penny watched for the color to change, gripping the wheel impatiently.

"I didn't mean to cause offence – I just wanted an answer!" he insisted.

Penny turned her head and glared at him.

"_You and me? No, Sanford, there's no way! Not now, not ever! Unless of course you can go back and change all the misery and suffering you caused...why don't you ask me again when you've done that, when you've pulled miracle out of your ass!"_

And the lights changed and she drove on, refusing to look at him as her heart hammered in her chest and her emotions swirled in a mix of anger and guilt and something _else_ she was too afraid to even think about...

* * *

_They drove in silence for the rest of the journey._

The rain was still falling when Penny reached home.

She parked the car and took the keys from the ignition.

"Get out," she said, and left Sanford to open the door and struggle to stand as he leaned on his cane and his wrist throbbed.

Penny had made it up the path and was unlocking the front door as she heard the gate close and she glanced over her shoulder to see him following her up the path. It was clear his wrist was injured but she didn't want to think about it, although he was clearly in a lot of discomfort too, and the thought had crossed her mind that if it turned out he had a fracture, no doubt she would wind up getting accused of letting her temper get the better of her again - even though he had fallen in the security center, it was no secret she had punched him in the face when she first ran into him at the cybernetics center...

She waited for him at the open door.

"Are you sure you can manage?" she said quietly.

Sanford avoided her gaze.

"I can manage," he replied, and went into the house.

Penny followed him in and closed the door, shutting out the damp air and the sound of the heavy rain.

As she paused in the hallway she watched as he leaned against the wall and his hand trembled as he began to lose his grip on the cane.

He still wouldn't look at her, but his face had turned pale and his arm was shaking.

Penny hurried over to him, trying not to think about the conversation that had just turned so bad in the car, because it was clear he had a real problem with his wrist and it was getting worse now.

"Show it to me."

He still avoided eye contact.

"No, leave it alone."

Penny gently took hold of his hand and pulled up his sleeve.

"Don't be stupid, just show me your arm," she said quietly.

He gave a whimper of pain as she turned it over. The bruise was deepening and the swelling had increased in the short time since she had last seen it and as she held on to his hand she felt him tremble again.

Penny looked at him and he finally made eye contact.

"It started when I fell at the security center, "he told her, "at first I was just my wrist but now it's going up my arm, the same kind of pain...it's even going into my shoulder...it feels like it's running through the new wiring..."

Penny put her arm around him and steered him towards the door again.

"You're getting this checked out."

"I told you it's nothing, just leave it! I want to stay here..."

"No, I can't let you do that," Penny replied, pausing to snatch up her car keys again, "I don't like the sound of it, you have to get it checked out."

The pain was increasing and Sanford said nothing as they left the house, but as she opened the car door he looked back at her and spoke up again.

"I'd rather just stay here. I know how you feel about me but it doesn't mean I dislike you too - and I'd rather be here than back in the cybernetics center!"

"Shut up and get in the car fat boy," she said, and one look in her eyes told him she was not in a mood to listen to more of his objections.

He got into the car and clutched at his wrist as the pain increased.

As Penny started the engine she glanced at him, noticing he had turned pale and was breaking out into a sweat. He was looking straight ahead, not even thinking about the conversation they had shared last time they had sat here when his feelings had been so deeply hurt; all he could focus on now was the pain in his arm.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious," she said quietly as she pulled out of the driveway,"but you need to get something for the pain."

And then she said no more as she turned on to the road and drove off in the direction of the cybernetics center, keeping her fears unspoken as she wondered how she could let herself get so worked up over Sanford's welfare, her concern was growing deeper as they got closer to the cybernetics center and the more she fought against it the harder it became, until she drew the conclusion that somewhere deep inside, she _did_ care if he lived or died...

_Not that he would die from a busted wrist, that was a ridiculous thought_...

But all the same, she _was_ scared for him, even if she wasn't going to allow herself to show it...

* * *

Emma had taken the call.

When Taylor Braydon saw the shaken look on his fiancée's face, he had put his arm around her as she looked up at him tearfully.

"Riley Hammerstone just called, he said he's not your brother, he hates all things cybernetic and he wants to put your money to better use..."

And then she had started to cry.

Taylor had sat with her for several minutes while he hugged her and said _sorry_ many times, feeling like crying too because he had just realised his attempt to reach out to Riley had caused anger and made matters worse...

"I'm so sorry," he said again as he hugged her and stroked her fair hair, "I was trying to reach out to him – I didn't know calling him a cyborg would make him mad! I thought I was paying him the highest compliment."

Emma took off her glasses and wiped her eyes.

"But not everyone thinks like _you_ do, Taylor! He was saying some crazy stuff, about how his body is the machine and it's not a part of Riley, and he hates the machine...he's_ totally_ insane!"

Taylor's face paled as he thought about his missing friend.

"What did he say about Kramer?"

"He said he wants the money transferred by noon on Monday – or you'll never see him alive again!"

And she started to cry once more and Taylor kept his arm around her as he thought about his options.

"We could just give him the money, and then everything will be all right."

Emma looked at him in disbelief.

"Taylor, you _can't_ do that!"

"Yes I can - I can _afford_ it!"

"But he's crazy! What makes you think he'll give Kramer back?"

And Taylor blinked, looking at her with a confused expression.

"_But he said he would." _

Emma looked into his trusting eyes and gave a sigh.

"Oh Taylor, you can't trust him, he's crazy! If you give him the money he could kill him anyway!"

His eyes widened.

"You really think he would do that?"

"He might. We should call the cops and let them deal with this."

Taylor let go of her and got up.

"I guess you're right," he agreed, reaching for the phone, "I'll call them right now – I'll ask to speak to Chief Quimby."

* * *

Gadget's cell phone was ringing.

The sound was muffled because the phone was on the floor, beneath Bess Nightingale's dress and Gadget's shirt and hat.

Bess was on the sofa and Gadget had his arms wrapped around her as they rested together after a playful game had turned heavily passionate.

"No..." Bess groaned, "No, not now, Chief Quimby..."

And as she opened her eyes Gadget looked at her with a bemused expression.

"What's this? Are you having dreams about the Chief?"

"No, I meant no Quimby please don't call now, don't call _you_ back in to work!"

Gadget chuckled as his hand snaked out from his wrist, reached under their discarded clothing and picked up his phone.

"I know that's what you meant," he told her and gave her a brief kiss, before hitting the answer button and taking the call.

"Gadget here."

Bess got up and lifted her dress from the floor. As Gadget listened to what the caller said, he turned on to his side and watched as Bess slipped the dress back over her shapely curves.

"Is he okay?" he asked the caller.

Bess looked at him sharply as she spotted concern in his voice.

Gadget listened some more.

"Thanks for letting me know," he said, "I'll be there soon - and be sure to tell Penny she's done a great job."

Then he ended the call and sat up and grabbed his shirt.

"What's happened?" Bess wondered.

"That was Brenda. Scolex took a fall in the security center- we thought it was nothing, but it's turned nasty - he's had a blow to the wrist where his new wiring was settling down and it caused a complication, but Penny spotted it and thankfully it's easy to fix. She's at the cybernetics center - I'm going over there to make sure everything's okay."

Bess gave a sigh.

"But you've only just got out of that place!"

"I know, but I just want to be there for my niece – she's supposed to be taking care of the guy, I'm sure this was a bit of a shock to her."

And he finished buttoning up his shirt, then reached for his hat and kissed Bess lightly on the cheek.

"See you soon, honey."

"Bye," Bess said quietly, unable to hide her disappointment as once again, her crime fighter lover had abruptly left the warmth of another close embrace because he was always on duty...

* * *

Penny was still waiting alone in the corridor.

She checked her watch again and felt worried despite all Brenda had said to her. As she thought of Sanford, she allowed that door in her heart that she had kept firmly closed to open up a little:

_The answer had been yes._

If he had never turned to crime, there was a very big possibility that some day they may have been friends, perhaps even more...

But she had been too angry at his suggestion to let honesty come into play when giving her furious response.

Then she saw her Uncle Gadget walking up the corridor and she stood up, thankful to have some company.

As he reached her Penny gave him a hug and then let go and as she stepped back he saw an anxious look in her eyes.

"How's Scolex?"

"The pain in his wrist got worse; I mean it started to spread - so I brought him here so Brenda could check it out. She said some of the new wiring – from his cybernetic hand and the replacement wiring from the other surgery – was getting pressed together because of the bruising to his wrist, she said the fall had been hard enough to push together two wires and the current wasn't flowing right, that was why the pain was going up his arm."

She blinked back tears.

"Brenda said if he didn't get it fixed the damage to the power flow could have spread much deeper and made him really sick... she said I did a good job , that I took care of him I did the right thing."

And to Gadget's surprise, his niece burst into tears.

He put his arms around her and held her as she cried softly against his shoulder.

"Penny, there's nothing to cry about! Brenda's right, you did a great job getting him here so fast!"

She took in a deep breath and wiped her eyes as Gadget continued to hold her.

"I just feel so bad about it all – I said you could trust me, I said I'd take care of him...and now he's in surgery -"

Gadget took her by the shoulders, gently pushing her back as he looked into her eyes.

"Listen to me – he's not healing as fast as I did. If he gets a bruise that's deep enough to cause a lot of swelling, he would get a problem with his new wiring. And it's a minor procedure to separate the wires; it's a tiny cut and a couple of stitches. She won't even have to put him to sleep for it. Did she explain this to you, did she tell you he's going to be okay?"

Penny nodded.

"Then stop worrying!" Gadget exclaimed, then he smiled, adding, "I thought you hated the guy, now you're _crying_ over him? "

"_I'm not in love with him!"_

Her eyes grew wider as she wondered why she had said such a thing.

"I'd rather you tried to get along with him than hate him!"

"But I didn't mean I_ love_ him, I'm upset, sorry –"

"Penny, will you take a deep breath and relax? You did the right thing, he's okay - oh look, here's Brenda now."

She turned sharply as Brenda walked up to her.

"Is he okay?" she asked, and Gadget said nothing as he stood there watching thoughtfully. It was clear something had changed and he wasn't sure why - but his niece clearly didn't hate Scolex as much as she claimed to, or she wouldn't be so concerned about him...

"He's absolutely fine," Brenda told her, "I had to separate the wires, it took ten minutes and now he's getting ready to leave. His hand and part of his arm is numb and its going to be a few hours until he gets the feeling back. He could have stayed here until morning, but he didn't want to. He said he wanted to go home with you."

Penny secretly felt a huge wave of relief wash over her as she nodded.

"I see, well thanks, Brenda. And its good to know I did the right thing."

Brenda stared at Penny's reddened eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Gadget put his arm around his niece.

"Its been a tough day," he said, "thanks for everything, Brenda. We'll take Scolex home as soon as he's ready."

"If you wait here I'll send him out," she replied, and then she turned away and walked back up the corridor.

As soon as Brenda had left, Gadget turned back to his niece.

"What's brought out this big change in you? I thought you hated the guy?"

"Well he's not exactly my favourite person," Penny replied, and then guilt filled her eyes as she made a confession.

"He said he wanted to understand, he said he was sorry for what he'd done and he wanted to know exactly how much harm he'd caused – so I showed him the pictures Brenda gave you after you recovered from the explosion. He was so upset, he was tearful, then he said he wanted to go and see the grave of Artemus Bradford."

"He wanted to do _what?_"

"He wanted to see the grave. So I took him there. I really think he is sorry, Uncle Gadget. I think you're right about him. All this time I've been hating him and thinking he's fooling you with the way he's behaving, but I'm starting to believe you now. I think he really has changed. He told me he wanted to tell you how sorry he is. And I saw this look in his eyes, like he feels so bad about the past. I think he _does_ regret a lot of things."

"I never doubted that," Gadget replied, "I've always said I believe everyone has the capacity to change for the better – even Scolex. "

And then Penny blinked away more tears, quickly wiping her eyes as Sanford walked towards her. His shirt sleeve was rolled up and he had a bandage on his wrist and his arm was in a sling.

"Gadget!" he said in surprise as he saw him standing beside Penny," It's good to see you - I was planning to talk to you about something – it's not about the Hammerstone case, it's something else -"

"Not right now," Gadget said," I think you should go home with Penny and get some rest."

And as Scolex looked back at him Gadget knew it for sure because he saw it reflected in his eyes; _this man regretted many things..._

"We'll talk tomorrow," Gadget promised him.

Sanford briefly looked down and adjusted his jacket that was draped about his shoulders, and then cautiously turned to Penny.

"I suppose you'd better take me home, then?"

Penny glanced at her Uncle, and Gadget spotted the flicker of a smile about her lips.

"See you soon," she told him, and then she turned back to Scolex.

"Come on fat boy, let's go," she said, and every trace of warmth had left her voice.

Gadget stood there in the corridor and watched as Penny led Scolex away. He wondered again about how much Penny really disliked him – probably not as much as she cared to let on, but he understood that – she had grown up with the two of them being sworn enemies, and now seeing a different side to the guy was quite a shock to her.

As he began to walk towards the way out of the cybernetics center, Gadget found himself smiling, as the understanding dawned on him that he had been totally right – everyone _could_ change for the better – Scolex certainly had, and even Penny had let go of her hate and anger eventually.

Knowing that gave him hope, because if he could witness such change in two people he knew so well, he was sure there _had_ to be hope for the rest of the human race; it made him think perhaps the world wasn't such a dark place after all...

* * *

When Penny stopped the car in the driveway, Sanford opened his eyes.

His wrist was still numb and as he looked at Penny he blinked.

"We're here already? I only closed my eyes for five minutes..."

"You fell asleep when we left the cybernetics center," Penny replied, and then she got out of the car, opened the passenger door and helped him to get out.

As he leaned against her and she walked with himup to the front door, he cautiously smiled.

"I must say, I'd rather have you helping me than trying to pick a fight."

"Don't push your luck," she replied as she unlocked the door, "sympathy can only go so far. I'll help you get up the stairs and you can take the spare room. Then I'll leave you to get some more sleep."

She closed the door behind them and he left his cane in the hallway and leaned heavier against her as they headed for the stairs.

Penny kept a tight grip to keep him steady as he slowly and carefully held onto the rail and began to make his way up, Penny remained patient, taking care with every step as she recalled the way he had fallen at the security center.

When she pushed open the door to the spare room and helped him inside, he sat down on the bed and breathed a relieved sigh as he took his jacket off his shoulders and handed it to Penny, and she draped it over a nearby chair before sitting down beside him and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Just lie back and sleep," she told him, and for a moment he resisted, not wanting to move as he became aware of their sudden closeness.

"I wanted to take my arm out of this sling first."

"I'll do it for you."

As Penny freed his arm from the sling he continued to look at her, feeling something so fragile and beautiful he didn't dare to voice it aloud, but as she helped him to lay back on to soft pillows, some of the emotion he tried to hold back slipped out as began to speak.

"I'm ever so grateful for your help today, Penny. You didn't have to be so caring, but you acted in my best interest. Thanks for that – Brenda said this could have got very nasty if she hadn't separated the wires."

Penny avoided his gaze as she stepped back from the bed.

"Well I'd better leave you to sleep now. Maybe while you rest you can have another think about ways to help my Uncle with this case - I know you're sorry but the one thing he would appreciate right now is help, because he wants to find Riley."

Sanford closed his eyes.

"I assure you I will do everything I can to help Gadget find him. Riley's dangerous – arrogant too, he thinks no one can stop him..."

And then, just as he was about to sink into the soft comfort of the bed, he snapped his eyes open.

"_He's arrogant!"_ he said again, but Penny had left the room and closed the door behind her, and his body felt tired and all he could do was lay there giving into his exhaustion while the effect of the local anaesthesia lingered, making the lower half of his bandaged arm feel dead or missing, and he thought some more on the fact that Riley was arrogant:

_It meant something_.

_And so did the fact that he kept thinking about that map of Riverton down in the security center._

_He knew he needed to see that map again. _

The pieces of the puzzle felt as if they were coming together, but he was too tired to think too deeply.

Sanford was still thinking about the security center as he began to close his eyes once more, and by the time he had reached a soft, drifting place that leaned towards dreams where he dared to imagine Penny's kiss, he was sleeping deeply.

* * *

When the call from the Chief came through, Gadget was heading back through Riverton taking a slow drive without using the rockets.

"Where are you?" Quimby asked him.

"I'm driving through town, Chief - I've got the feeling we're missing something on this case and I don't know what it is. I go with Scolex on this one – I think Riley's still in town too. But I don't know where to start looking."

"How is Scolex?" the Chief asked him, "I got a call from Brenda to say he had a complication over that fall - I hope he doesn't sue the police department!"

Gadget used every ounce of his self control not to laugh aloud on hearing that remark.

"I don't think he wants to sue anyone," he told him, "he's enjoying being out of jail - and I think he does genuinely want to help with this case."

Then the amusement that had been present in his eyes faded as he spoke into the phone again:

"I think he feels genuine remorse over the past too. I'm very convinced of it, sir."

There was a pause. Then Quimby spoke up again and dismissed his remark.

"I don't care if he wants to call himself Scolex and act like a good guy – he could put on a skirt and call himself Susan and I'd _still _see Claw standing in front of me! People like him don't change, Gadget. They just lie and _pretend_ they have. I'm too old and I've seen to much to believe anything different."

"Well I have to disagree, Chief. I think Scolex is a changed man."

"And if you'd said that to me a few years back I probably would have yelled your cybernetic ear off for saying such a thing. But I've seen the years go by and what a great cop you've become and I respect you, Gadget. _I just don't happen to respect that statement you just made about Scolex_. Any how, let's move on – Riley's made his ransom demand. He called Braydon Industries this morning and Emma took the call. She said he sounded mad as hell - I'd say that's down to Taylor going on live TV and calling him a brother cyborg. What a _dumb_ thing to do!"

As Gadget stayed on the phone, the car took over and drove for him.

"But he meant well," Gadget pointed out.

"And good intentions and stupidity have never made for a good mix in anyone," the Chief replied, "but Riley's made the call now. And before you ask, no – we couldn't trace it. So now its a waiting game to see how long he can hold out before he calls back and asks where his money is."

"That's what I'm concerned about," Gadget replied, "as soon as he realizes there's no money he's going to lose it, and I don't know which way that situation could go. Worst case scenario, the whole of Riverton could be in danger."

"Then let's hope Scolex can shed some useful light on the matter."

"I'll bring him back in tomorrow, sir. He might be able to come up with something."

"It's a waste of time keeping him out of jail if he doesn't," the Chief replied,"I'll be in touch, Gadget."

And the call ended.

"Shall we take a drive around the town one more time?" the car asked him.

Gadget gave a sigh as he looked around at the busy streets but saw no sign of Riley.

"Sure, let's do it again. Then I want to check out the edges of town. And then I'm going home, it's frustrating but there's nothing else I can do today. All we can do is wait."

"And keep our eyes peeled in case we spot him," the car replied hopefully.

Gadget patted the wheel as he relaxed in the driver's seat.

"Okay Gadget Mobile, take me around the center of town again, let's do this one more time, then I'm going home to Bess."

* * *

_It was evening when Sanford woke up._

The feeling had crept back into his wrist while he slept, and while his human flesh had a sensation of vague pins and needles that was slowly fading out, his cybernetic hand was functioning again – but as he cautiously flexed his fingers he felt a dull ache in his wrist where the wound from the repair surgery was healing, and he decided it would be best not to try and use his new hand again, at least not today...

Then he heard a tap on the door and he sat up, taking care not to lean on his aching wrist.

"Penny?" he said in surprise.

The door opened and she walked over to him and turned on the lamp next to the bed and set a coffee down beside it.

"I just thought I'd check on you," she replied, "so how's the wrist, fat boy?"

Sanford turned over his bandaged wrist.

"It's not so painful. I can live with it. Penny, I need to go back to the security center as soon as possible. I need to take another look at that map."

"Why?" she asked him, sitting on the edge of the bed as she listened intently.

"I don't know," he replied,"I've got the strangest feeling I've missed something that ought to be right in front of me... I'd see it if I studied the map again, I know I would."

"Well my Uncle's gone home now," she told him, "It wouldn't be fair to drag him out again today – he needs his rest too, he's only just got back to work. I'll call him in the morning and ask him to take you over there."

_"Assuming I live that long,"_Sanford replied.

Penny frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm about to do something _very_ dangerous - I may well die because of it!"

And then he leaned in quickly and kissed Penny's cheek, and pulled back sharply as he looked at her nervously.

"So, are you going to kill me or do I get away with that one?"

"I guess I'd better let you live if you're going to be taking a look at the map tomorrow," she replied, and got up, stepping back from his bed.

"_Sorry."_

He sounded emotional all over again; he looked on the brink of tears, too.

"Sanford, it won't be long before you're back in prison. I need certain things from life and one of those things happens to be a _real _relationship. _Not some part time thing that depends on visiting hours_. It would be going no where. But I'm _not _mad at you. Now go back to sleep, fat boy."

And she left the room and shut the door behind her.

As Sanford turned over all she had said, he felt a strange sense of triumph:

Her only reason for turning him down was the fact that he was going back to jail. She had given no mention of the past, or even said that she hated him...

That was enough to give him comfort, enough to send him off to sleep with the trace of a smile on his face:

He didn't get to enjoy the return of his feelings, but he had learned something that would always make him happy in his heart, it would comfort him now, tomorrow and even in years to come when he was back behind bars for the rest of his life, it was the kind of thought that warmed him, almost made him feel as if he was no longer alone:

_Penny didn't hate him any more..._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The sun had risen over a new day in Riverton, the sky was blue and the sun was shining.

And Riley Hammerstone paced the floor angrily as he spoke on the phone.

"I am NOT yelling at you, Taylor!" he said sharply, _"I JUST WANT MY MONEY!"_

And Kramer, who had been moved from the chair to the floor, sat helplessly watching as his angry captor grew increasingly irate.

"I don't care what the cops told you to do, I _want_ my cash!"

Then he fell silent, catching a female voice in the background.

"What did she say? Did she tell you to call the cops? I'll kill him, Taylor- I swear I will! Don't think I won't do it because I'm serious!"

And then Riley's eyes filled with a look of utter shock as the call ended.

He turned to Kramer, still stunned by Taylor Braydon's response.

"_He hung up on me?"_

Kramer trembled as he saw the mix of anger and confusion in Riley's eyes.

"_HE HUNG UP ON ME?"_ Riley yelled, and crushed the phone in his hand, slamming the shattered pieces against the wall.

Riley took a moment to catch his breath as rage made him feel as if the machine was on fire, like it flowed through the wiring and sparked upwards, scorching at his brain.

_"He shouldn't have done that!"_ he said in a low voice, _"this is it...this is the end, there's no way out..."_

Kramer looked up at him pleadingly.

"You don't have to kill me! Just let me go, I'll never tell them anything, I'll just leave town! Please, Riley...I don't want to die!"

But Kramer's voice sounded distant as Riley listened to the rush of power from the machine as his rage built up and panic swirled alongside it, whispering his deepest fear:

_There was no way out..._

Kramer was looking at him tearful and terrified and he turned away from him, considering his options:

_He had never intended for things to go this far._

_It had been meant to be a simple transaction, Kramer for the cash, and then he would have got away and used the money to fund a private research program..._

_It had seemed so easy._

For a brief moment it seemed as if he was free of the machine, as if the whole thing had gone dead, power cutting out, electrical circuits failing, but it was just the shock of knowing his plans had failed.

Then Riley took in a slow breath and looked back at Kramer.

"All I ever wanted was to be whole again, to be human, and to have no more machinery...and I did want to kill you when you ran out on me, I did. But not now."

And Kramer breathed a relieved sigh as he sank back against the carpet and whispered _Thank you._

But Riley hadn't finished...

"It's very hard for me to trust anyone," he said in a low voice as he turned his bitter gaze to the window, looking out at a world he desperately wanted to be a part of, "from the day I rejected the machine my parents turned their backs on me, that told me all I needed to know about people!"

"Maybe they didn't understand why you smashed your way out of that lab, maybe they were scared of the way you changed." Kramer said timidly.

Riley didn't turn around, but Kramer no longer felt the threat of his building rage as he stood with his back to him; Riley's tone had altered sharply now, the burning anger had faded away.

"No, I don't think they cared about me, not really," he replied, "people are like that, they let you down, they walk away – like _you_ did."

"I ran because I was afraid, because I didn't want to get dragged into your dangerous plans! Can you blame me for that?"

Riley turned around.

"No, I don't blame you," he said quietly, "I wouldn't blame anyone for running from me. I mean, _look_ at me – I'm mostly taken over by the machine. I'm barely human any more!"

Kramer caught a look in his eyes that he couldn't define, but he knew it scared the hell out of him.

"What are you going to do?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Something dangerous glittered calmly in his eyes as he looked back to the window and then glanced at Kramer once more.

"_I'm leaving town,"_ he said in a low voice, _"but I'm leaving nothing behind me – I'm burning Riverton down to ash...starting with this building."_

* * *

Bess was watching anxiously as Gadget straightened his tie and then put on his hat.

As he turned from the mirror she was still feeling shaken by the early morning call from Chief Quimby to say that Taylor had received another call from Riley – who now knew he was _not_ going to get his money...

"Please be careful," she said as he put on his trench coat.

Gadget looked confidently at Bess, who sat in bed with her morning coffee looking very uneasy as she considered what a bad tempered Riley Hammerstone could be capable of doing.

"Trust me, Bess – he doesn't want to hurt anyone. He needs help, and I want to find him before Quimby does."

Then his cell phone rang and he answered it at once.

"_Gadget speaking."_

"It's me again," said Quimby, "I need you to head straight out the center of town and wait for instruction. I'm going with the theory Scolex came up with – if he didn't leave town, he's got to be close by. We're trying to trace the call he made to Taylor but so far nothing's coming up. That kid certainly knows his technology, it's the second call we couldn't get a trace on."

"What's your plan for when we locate him, Chief?"

"Well I'm taking the view that he's dangerous and needs to be stopped. I'm giving you a chance to find him first and bring him in alive. If you fail I'll have no choice but to issue a shoot to kill order to my officers. Riley's body might be unstoppable but his human head can easily take a bullet."

Gadget briefly closed his eyes as he gave a sigh.

"I don't want it to come to that, sir. He's little more than a kid!"

"I know that," Quimby replied gravely, "but he's the only kid I know who has enough fire power inside him to destroy the whole of Riverton if he felt like it."

"You can count on me, sir," Gadget replied, I'll find him, and I'll bring him in alive."

"I hope you can," Quimby replied, and then he ended the call.

Gadget turned to Bess.

"The Chief just told me to head out to town and await further instruction."

She got up and looked into his eyes, wanting to voice her fears aloud, but instead managing to smile.

"Have a good day at work, Inspector Gadget," she said softly, and he leaned closer and kissed her, holding her for the briefest moment as he slid his arm around her waist, but then he let go again.

"I'll be back soon," he promised her.

"I know you will," Bess replied, and he smiled as he said goodbye, then Gadget turned away and left the room, headed up the hall and picked up the keys for the Gadget Mobile.

As he left the house he hoped he would find Riley before the Chief issued the shoot to kill order, but as things stood he didn't even know where to begin to look for him. He had the feeling this would_ not_ be just another day at work, but he took a deep breath and got into the car and started the engine.

As the computerized screen lit up, the face looked up at him.

"What are we doing today, Gadget?"

"Going to work," he replied as he drove away from the house and tried not to think about the possible danger that lie ahead, "it's just another day on duty..."

* * *

"_Are you sure about this?"_

As Penny asked that question and watched Sanford struggle to get into the car, she felt a flicker of concern - he didn't seem strong enough to be going any where so soon after getting his arm fixed, because he could barely lean on his cane.

"I told you I'll be fine. I just need to take another look at that map."

Penny got in the driver's side and shut the door.

"But I have a map of Riverton in the house –"

"I don't want to see it on paper; I want to take a look at the map in the control center!"

She hesitated, leaving the key in the ignition.

"Why?"

"I don't know...it's different to an ordinary map...I can't explain, I have to look at it again, then I'll know what I mean!"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Neither do I until I get there!" he replied.

Penny started the engine.

"You'd better know what you're talking about soon," she told him, "because Chief Quimby doesn't have much patience. If you screw this up you're back in jail, fat boy."

And Sanford said no more as Penny pulled out of the drive way and they headed off in the direction of the police department.

* * *

Gadget had parked in the middle of town, across the street as he watched the busy town center come slowly to life, and then he checked his watch and gave a sigh.

"I just want to find Riley before Quimby does," he said, "I want that kid brought in alive."

"And you will if we can find him, G Man. I've been scanning passers by and so far I've seen nothing to report."

"I hope Scolex is right," he added, "I _think_ he is – he knows the guy... and he's all we've got to rely on."

"But do you _trust_ him?"

Gadget glanced down at the screen.

_"I never thought the day would come when I said this – but yes, I trust Sanford Scolex."_

Then his phone rang and Gadget snatched it up, expecting to be told it was time to make a move, but as Quimby spoke up he soon realized that was not the case:

"Gadget, " he said, "your niece just called – she's bringing Scolex over to the security center – he thinks he needs to take another look at the map. I need you to switch on your inner ear and keep it tuned in, just in case he comes up with something."

"Sure, I'll do it right now, sir."

"You'll soon hear the news, if there is any," Quimby replied, "let's hope he can give us a break through."

Then the Chief hung up and Gadget tuned in his internal radio and waited for the silence to break.

* * *

Penny waited until they were heading for the elevator that would take them to the underground control center, and then she leaned closer to Sanford and dropped her voice to a whisper.

"Are you _sure_ you know what you're doing?"

"I won't know until I see the map!" he replied a little too loudly, and Chief Quimby, who had been eyeing him doubtfully since they had arrived, cast him another glance as the doors slid open.

"You'd better not be wasting police time, Scolex," he said as he stepped into the elevator.

Penny and Sanford followed him in and the doors closed.

"Wasting police time?" Sanford exclaimed,"I'm the one who was dragged from my cell and shot in the neck with an explosive tag!"

"I don't recall you being dragged anywhere – and you're welcome to have the implant removed and go back to your cell if you wish!" the Chief replied.

"I was just trying to explain that -"

Penny caught his arm.

"Shut up fat boy." She said, shooting him a warning glance.

Sanford drew in a tight breath and waited for the doors to open.

"Just take me to this map, I need to see it!" he insisted.

Then the doors opened and he leaned heavily on his cane, pausing to adjust his grip on it as his healing wrist ached.

Penny noticed he was struggling and she put her arm around him, supporting him as he stepped out into the control center.

She walked with him over to the rail and he looked at the large illuminated map, studying it in silence.

"What are you looking for?" Quimby asked impatiently, "I need to know, because I've got an angry kidnapper out there who's just come to understand he's getting no ransom money!"

"Just give me a minute..."

Sanford searched the map, running his gaze over it intently.

"What is it?" Penny asked him, "What do you see that we can't?"

"I think...I _might_ know what it is...I need to go through to the control room, I want to see the smaller interactive map, and I need it taken off training mode...and put me through to Gadget..."

Penny had already made a move to help him down the steps, just to be sure he didn't fall a second time.

Chief Quimby gave a heavy sigh.

"This had better be good..." he complained and went on ahead, opening up the door to the control room.

Penny and Sanford followed him in and as she helped him to sit at the control desk he breathed heavily and finally let go of his cane.

"How do I switch this thing on?" he asked, indicating to the panel beside the screen.

The Chief looked at him suspiciously.

"If this is some kind of a stunt you're trying to pull, your ass is back in jail faster than you can draw breath!" he warned him.

Sanford brushed off his remark and watched as he hit some buttons and a view of Riverton appeared on the screen, then he cancelled the training mode option.

"Thank you," Sanford said politely, then left his bandaged hand in his lap while he reached forward with his other hand and tapped the screen, zooming in on the center of town.

He looked at the map and started to laugh.

Quimby glared at him, wondering if it was just his memory playing tricks, or if that laugh was the old Claw laugh he thought he would never hear again...

"What are you up to?" he demanded.

Sanford looked up at the Chief and shook his head as amusement danced in his eyes.

"I knew it; I _knew_ I was right!"

"Right about what?" Penny wondered.

"Arrogance!" Sanford announced, "Not just on Riley's part but on the part of the _police_...Oh, Chief Quimby, what a _huge _mistake..."

Quimby stared at him.

"Mistake? What the hell are you talking about?"

"The map in the other room, the big one on the wall...yes, it's very clever but it doesn't quite show all of Riverton, does it? You left a grey area two blocks around this police department –"

"But our finances could only stretch so far; even with a big budget we couldn't cover everything!" Quimby replied, "And besides, this is the nicer part of town...the wealthy part. And who would spot that and exploit it?"

"_Riley Hammerstone." _ Sanford replied, and the Chief's eyes grew wider as he stared down at the screen.

"You're right, Scolex..." he said in a hushed voice, "I think you could be on to something here."

Sanford hit some options on the screen, switched from the map and keyed in a few details.

"What do you think you're doing?" Quimby demanded.

The details came up on the screen and Sanford smiled in triumph.

"He's ninety percent cyborg. All he requires to survive in the short term is a bed for the night, just a place to stay...but he's from a wealthy background so he's not going to get himself a dump to live in, is he? Here we are...Mr Toby Davis, aged twenty four...recently rented 14 South Street. Its an apartment, part furnished...and he used his drivers license as ID. If you run the copy of the details through the police records you'll find out the ID is a fake, but that picture is a photo of your man."

And he reached down, tore off a print out of the evidence and handed it to the Chief.

"I give you Riley Hammerstone," he announced as Quimby held the paper and looked down at the details and the picture of the wanted man.

For a moment the Chief was speechless.

As he looked up from the evidence he stared in shock at Scolex.

"How did you figure all this out? This is _police work_..."

"And it's work _your_ people should have done," Sanford replied, "but having lived for many years on the other side of the law, I do have an advantage of understanding how these things work...if I wanted to take over Riverton, the first thing I would have done is track all the smart surveillance equipment and figure out the cops had left themselves with a blind spot."

Then Sanford put on the headset and switched on the frequency.

"Gadget - can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Scolex. What's going on?"

As he spoke through the head set, Quimby glared at him.

"I didn't give you permission to -"

"Give him a chance," Penny said quietly, and the Chief fell silent, cautiously watching as Gadget's former enemy began to speak to him through the headset:

"I found your man – the new surveillance system has a grey area – no coverage on the main map – he's used that to his advantage. The arrogant little devil's been under our noses all the time. Fourteen South Street, it's an apartment block...he's on the fourth floor – and keep this channel open, I can track you from here."

"Will do," Gadget replied, "thanks for that, Sanford."

Chief Quimby watched as Scolex switched the view of the map to the Gadget Mobile's position and the route into Riley's street.

"This is really a job for one of my officers," the Chief remarked.

Scolex touched the screen and zoomed in on the apartment building.

"Well you'd better tell one of your officers to call the fire department, because the building's alight."

_"What?"_

The Chief looked at the small screen and saw flames licking from a window on the fourth floor as smoke billowed skywards.

"My Uncle doesn't know about it!" Penny said in alarm.

"He will now," Sanford replied, and opened up the channel again.

"Gadget, it looks like Riley's set light to the building...I can see the place is being evacuated and now fire crews are on their way, already been alerted... hold on, let me see the internal structure..."

He touched the screen and saw the layout of the building.

"There's an elevator system but I wouldn't trust it - that blaze looks pretty fierce. The best thing you can do is go around the back, away from the smoke and use one of your many gadgets to get up to the roof. There's a fire exit, you can take that route down into the building... the fire is on the _other_ side of the floor, did you get all that?"

"Loud and clear," Gadget replied, and then he laughed nervously.

"In the old days you would have been sending me to my death with your instructions!"

"It's not the old days," Sanford replied, "do it the way I said and you'll be fine – it's the safest way in..."

He switched to a real time view of the roof.

"I see no one on the roof and the fire exit is open, it's _definitely_ open, Gadget – and good luck with it."

"Thanks," he replied.

And Penny stood beside Sanford's chair and anxiously watched the screen, while the Chief stood there in silence, feeling stunned to think that Sanford Scolex had turned out to be the person who had cracked the case, and was now guiding Gadget through a dangerous situation...

* * *

Gadget parked his car at the back of the building and looked up.

Smoke was rising skywards, but the flames were not visible from the back of the building.

"You take care up there!" said the Gadget Mobile.

_"I intend to."_

Gadget got out of the car and stepped back into a clearing where there was a wide lawn area.

"Go Go Gadget helicopter hat!" he said, and as the blades sprung from his hat and he struggled to balance with the weight of the thing, the blades began to turn, sending a gust of wind blowing about the lawn and shaking the leaves on a nearby tree.

He closed his eyes as he broke into a run, half afraid that the blades would cut out and he would slam into the wall.

But his days of suffering glitches were mostly gone, and as he rose sharply from the ground he concentrated on steering upwards.

As he opened his eyes, the wall of the building came rushing at him at great speed and he pulled up, zipping sharply skywards and clearing the side of the building by a fraction.

Gadget looked up as he zoomed up and up and the clouds seemed to be rushing at him, and then he spun the chopper around and hovered above the roof of the building, lowering slowly until his feet touched the ground and then he felt a jolt as the helicopter equipment folded away into his hat.

He turned to the open fire escape and spoke aloud.

"Okay Sanford, I'm on the roof and I'm heading for the fire exit."

"Take the stairs down to the second door," he replied through the internal radio, "and be ready for the heat in there – _and_ the smoke."

"I'm a cyborg, I can take it," he reminded him, and then he hurried towards the open door that led to the stairway.

* * *

As Gadget entered the building, smoke was beginning to curl upwards from two floors below.

"Riley?" he called out, but as his own voice echoed back at him he started to wonder about the safety of his hostage, and he quickened his pace, passing the top floor and heading for the next.

When he reached his destination and stepped out into the corridor, thick smoke was billowing out from the apartment at the far end of the hall.

"Kramer?" he yelled, but got no reply.

Then Gadget hurried up the corridor, into the smoke and kicked down the door to Riley's apartment.

Flames licked out and he staggered back, feeling a flash of heat, as he was instantly thankful that his cybernetic skin could deal with such high temperatures.

"Go go Gadget fire extinguisher!" he said, and a third hand emerged from his hat and handed him the extinguisher.

He started to spray the door and the walls and then he stopped, dropping the extinguisher as he stared into the burning apartment.

"Go go Gadget scanner," he said quietly.

Then he watched as his vision shifted, breaking down walls and seeking out signs of life.

And then he turned from the apartment and headed out of the smoke, blinking as his vision shifted back into regular mode, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Scolex, I just checked Riley's apartment. He set it on fire but now it's empty, did you get that, _empty_..."

"Any sign of Kramer?" asked Sanford through the internal channel.

"Negative," Gadget replied, "I'm checking the next floor... I'm thinking he definitely didn't go out the front and if he saw me coming from the back the only way he could have gone was up...I went straight down to two floors...he's on the one above me, or on the roof now. "

"Take care," Sanford replied, "I'm still with you – and Penny's right beside me."

"Tell my niece not to worry," Gadget replied, and then he headed for the stairwell again.

* * *

As Gadget reached the top floor he paused, scanning the area.

"I'm detecting no sign of life on this floor," he said, "and no bodies either. I'm taking the stairs back to the roof; I think he's gone up there..."

And Gadget went back up the fire exit, leaving the last of the smoke behind him as he reached daylight once more.

Riley Hammerstone was across the other side of the roof, standing there as he looked down at the fire trucks below as they fought to stop the blaze. Kramer's wrists were tied and he was slumped on the ground beside him, and his clothing was blackened by smoke. As he looked up a spark of hope filled his eyes.

"_Please help me – he's crazy!"_ he yelled.

And Riley turned around.

"You won't stop me," he said in a low voice.

"I think this has gone far enough," Gadget said calmly, "Taylor won't pay the ransom money because he's been told not to –we have a policy not to give in to ransom demands. And I found you because you were traced from the security center – you _have_ to give yourself up."

Anger burned in Riley's eyes as he stood there and faced him, his shirt was off and the cybernetic skin on his left arm was scorched where he had used the built-in flame thrower. Gadget glanced at the weapon and took a step back.

"Gadget? What's happening?" Sanford asked through the internal radio.

"Riley's on the roof with Kramer," he stated clearly, "Kramer is unharmed. Tell Quimby I want urgent back up - but make sure they know the situation is under control, I repeat, _under control_."

"I got that," Sanford replied.

Riley's eyes filled with confusion.

"_Nothing is under control!"_ he yelled, _"I'm going to burn this town to the ground!"_

"Well you can give me the hostage before you start playing with fire!" Gadget replied, "You're _not_ a killer, let's keep it that way. Come on son, let him go."

Riley stood there unsure how to react as his anger gave way to tears and he blinked to clear his vision as he looked back at Gadget.

"I have _nothing_ left!"

"Yes you do, you have a lot to look forward to, you just can't see it. You're sick, Riley – you're not a bad person, you're just sick and it's making you do bad things. You don't need prison, you need help."

Riley looked down at the crowd gathering below the building and watched as the flames began to extinguish.

Gadget took a step closer.

"I know you are not a bad person," he continued, "and I know what it's like to have to live inside a machine! I _know_ what's going through your head - I understand your anger. But taking it out on others won't change anything!"

Riley took in a sharp breath and started to speak.

"No one understands me! Even my own parents don't understand, they turned their backs on me!"

Gadget took another step closer, briefly glancing at the flamethrower that was ready to activate at Riley's wrist.

"Let Dr Kramer go and then we can talk. I promise you nothing bad will happen. You can trust me."

Riley looked into his eyes, studying him for the slightest hint of a lie and saw none, then grabbed Kramer by the collar and hauled him to his feet.

_"Just go...you've got ten seconds to run, don't make me change my mind because I'm going crazy and I can't think any more!"_ he yelled, and gave Kramer a shove.

As the scientist made a run for the open fire exit, armed police met him at the doorway and Gadget briefly turned, gesturing at them to lower their weapons.

"That's good," he said, "you did a good thing, Riley. Now I want you to let me come closer and remove the chip that controls your fire power."

Riley lowered his arm, locking the flame thrower out of sight.

"_But I can't go back!"_

Gadget kept eye contact with him as he walked across the roof and met him near the edge.

"No one's asking you to do that." he said quietly as he reached out and opened a panel in the center of his chest, "You can't go back. Nothing can ever be the way it used to be – not the way you want it to be. But I can help the future get better for you, if you let me."

He tensed as Gadget reached inside the panel and drew out the chip.

"Riley is disarmed," he said aloud, "did you hear that, Scolex? Tell Quimby there's no emergency, its all over now."

"I heard you loud and clear," he replied.

Then Gadget looked at Riley Hammerstone, saw fear and hurt in his eyes, and then spoke up again.

_"And try and trace his parents - he needs them."_

Riley looked at him and gave a sob.

_"I miss my Dad so much,"_ he said tearfully, _"I just wish he was here..."_

"I guess you'll have to put up with _me_ until we can trace him," Gadget said, and Riley stumbled against him and sobbed as Gadget put his arms around him. And the armed police put away their weapons as the last of the smoke cleared the building and the fire fighters prepared to leave.

It was over now, but Gadget stood for a long time afterwards on the rooftop, holding Riley Hammerstone as he sobbed in his arms like a frightened child.

* * *

Back in the control room, Sanford took off his head set and smiled.

"Looks like everything ended well," he remarked, "admit it, Chief Quimby – I _did _impress you."

Quimby nodded.

"You did a good job," he said reluctantly.

"Yes you did," Penny added, and as she looked at him Sanford half expected her to smile, but she didn't allow him that much of a compliment.

"Nice work, fat boy," she added.

"Perhaps I could try and trace his parents?" he suggested, and before Quimby could remind him it was a job for the police, Sanford had shut down the screen and switched to the link with the main police computer.

"Got an ID code?" he asked.

Quimby drew out his ID and swiped it across the scanner, shooting him a frosty look.

"Thank you," he replied, and began to type in details, and then he hit the search option and sat back and waited.

"You really should stop now," Quimby told him, "my officers can do this."

Sanford shook his head.

"That kid is someone's son," he replied, "I had a son once, died with his mother in a car accident when he was a baby. There's never a day goes by when I don't think of him, wish I could see him again, or wonder how he would have turned out had he lived...I don't understand parents who can walk away from their children, Chief Quimby. I'd give anything to hold my son again."

The Chief nodded.

"I can understand that, Scolex, I have kids too."

And Penny stayed silent, feeling surprised that she was filled with such an urge to hug Sanford and tell him what a great job he had done helping her Uncle – she still wanted to do it, and in front of Chief Quimby, too...but she held it back and waited for him to finish off his task in the control room.

* * *

As the heavy door closed behind him and he heard the lock slide into place, Riley turned fearfully to Gadget.

"Why am I here at the cybernetics center? Why didn't they lock me up in jail?"

And he sat down on the bed and looked out the window at the view of Riverton.

"So this is it for me, locked up in a secure room for the rest of my life?"

And he looked back at Gadget, who walked over and sat down beside him.

"No, this is just until you've got yourself together," he replied, "Riverton has a policy to work with heavily modified cyborgs and help them to adjust – I know as long as you're considered fit for release the Mayor won't want you locked up, and I don't think Kramer will press charges on you. When I first spoke with him about you he said he thought you was a good kid with a lot of problems. No one hates you, Riley. And Brenda Bradford told me there are ways to make your life easier, so you can handle the machine better. She's willing to take out your weapons system and possibly replace your limbs with the latest organic type."

Riley's eyes sparked with hope.

"She can take out any parts of the machine that she wants to – I _don't_ want the cyborg materials in my body. I'm happy to do that."

"And with the organic limbs you'll feel more human, like you have a part of you back." Gadget added.

Riley thought about it.

"What do you mean _organic_, like human?"

"_Like h_uman, yes. But the skin is artificial and the bone structure is titanium-"

"_I don't want that. I want to be human."_

Gadget gave a sigh.

"Look Riley, as things currently stand, science has not progressed far enough to make a total human body transplant possible. Under rare circumstances, like your own – a human head and part of the upper chest can be grafted on to a cyborg body. But we can't give you another human body. When the technology becomes available, if you still feel this way, I'm sure you'll be allowed to be the first person to have the procedure. But until that time comes, you have to find a way to live with what you have."

Sadness reflected in Riley's eyes as he looked at Gadget.

"You just don't understand," he said quietly, "I know you're seventy percent cyborg, I know you're this crime fighting hero and you've made a big success out of it – but I can't feel that way about my body – I have no body, it's not mine, it's just a machine and I think about it and I feel like throwing up, I wish I could cut it to pieces and throw it away...I just don't want it. I can't make myself want it."

"That's not your fault," Gadget told him, "that happened because you were given the graft without your permission and no one bothered to check your psychological profile first. It's a rare condition that doesn't happen any more because of modern safety guidelines – it's a psychological problem called Cybernetic Rejection Disorder and you can't help the way you feel. But if you trust Brenda, she _will_ help you."

Doubt flickered in Riley's eyes.

"You have to believe me." Gadget said, "Do you think you could try to trust me?"

And Riley nodded, and then put his head against his shoulder as he shed more tears, and Gadget put his arm around him and promised him that eventually, everything would be okay.

* * *

There was a knock on the door of the control room and one of Quimby's officers looked in.

"Chief," he said, "we just got a call from Dr Bradford. Hammerstone's secured at the cybernetics center and she said she tried to reach his parents, but they're refusing to come and see him – but she also said Inspector Gadget's doing a great job of talking some sense into him."

"Thanks," Quimby replied, and the officer left the room.

As the details of Riley's family came up on the screen the Chief shrugged.

"Well I guess that was a waste of time," he remarked.

But something on the records had caught Sanford's eye.

"Not necessarily, Chief Quimby... just like I told you with the larger map in the next room, _always_ look that little bit further, you _might_ just uncover something else..."

And he indicated to a note on the details.

"Riley Hammerstone was adopted. His real parents could be out there somewhere; it's worth a shot..."

Quimby gave a sigh.

"I think you just don't want to move your ass from this control room, Scolex!"

"I have every good intention," he replied as he accessed two more screens, "if I can reunite a family, that would be a perfect end to this experience for me."

And he touched the final option, and the screen came up.

Then he fell silent, looking intently at the details.

"_No, this can't be right...no..."_ he said in shocked voice, and then he said no more as he continued to stare at the screen.

Penny and the Chief looked down at the screen, taking in the facts that had stunned Sanford into silence.

"I'll be damned..." the Chief said in a hushed voice.

Penny stared at the details on the screen, needing to read it twice to believe it:

_Riley's mother Agnes had been killed in a car accident when he was a baby. _

_Back then his name had been Raymond – Raymond Scolex._

_His father was listed as Sanford Scolex..._

"He's your son?" Penny said.

Sanford drew in a shocked breath as he looked at her.

_"I thought he was dead! Her parents told me he died in the crash! I know they hated me, but how could they do something like this? I've wept for that boy for almost twenty years of my life!"_

Quimby briefly patted his shoulder.

"Listen, this is easy to fix - why don't you and Penny go over to the cybernetics center and explain? I'm sure it would make a difference to Riley –"

_"No!"_

Sanford struggled from his seat and grabbed his cane, turning sharply for the door.

"He doesn't need me," he said tearfully.

As he reached the door Penny hurried after him.

"Just_ think_ about this!"

"What is there to think about? I'm Sanford Scolex, otherwise known as Claw - I'm the _last _person he needs right now!"

"But he _needs _his father!" Penny reminded him.

And Sanford looked at her as tears streaked his face and one look in his eyes told her his heart was truly broken.

"_Riley has a father figure now."_ he said quietly, _"A better man than I could ever be - and he deserves to have Inspector Gadget in his life. I have to pretend I never found out the truth. Riley must never know he's my son."_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_The days following Riley Hammerstone's capture passed slowly._

It had been late when Gadget had left the cybernetics center on the day of Riley's capture; before he went home Brenda had informed him of the news that had reached her via the Chief and that news had shocked him:

_Riley was Sanford's son?_

Gadget's first thought had been to go and visit Sanford, speak to him about the situation and urge him to tell his son the truth.

But then he had considered all that Brenda had explained – and while he still had his own natural desire in the name of fairness to see the truth come out, he also understood Sanford had placed great trust in him, by trusting him to offer support to his only son.

Gadget had tried to imagine the depth of Sanford's pain in the moment he had decided to make that sacrifice and step away from his son, giving up his only chance to create a bond with Riley. Gadget's heart had ached for the decision Sanford had made, but he did understand his fears- Riley was vulnerable and may not have adjusted well to knowing the fact that his biological father was once the villain known as Claw...

_It was too soon._

But at the same time, he still hoped eventually Sanford would rethink the situation.

Gadget wasn't sure if it was his own optimistic view on life, or if it simply made sense that eventually, when the time was right, Sanford should say something. But as things currently stood, he had no intention of revealing the truth.

Those thoughts had gone through his mind constantly on the day of Riley's capture, and then Gadget had gone home to Bess and told her everything – after she had hugged him as relief shone in her eyes, and then she had told him he needed a shower because he stank like a burning building...

_And so the next few days had passed uneventfully, until Gadget got a phone call from Quimby._

Bess had been at work and Gadget had spent the afternoon relaxing that the beach house, enjoying the advantage of shorter working hours thanks to the fact that Riverton was a town very much free of crime.

As he picked up the phone he relaxed in a chair by the window as the surf rolled on to the beach. He had the kind of mood that day as if nothing could stir him from his relaxed state of mind- until Quimby began to speak:

"_Gadget, we've decided to bring the court hearing forward to get it over with."_

He sat upright in the chair, suddenly feeling not quite so relaxed any more.

"But why, sir? I thought Scolex needed more time in case he could offer Riley some help. I know he doesn't want to tel him at this moment, but he's sure to change his mind when he thinks about it, Riley's his son – he already lost him once, he won't want to lose him again."

"Well the original plan was to do this nice and quietly, take him in the back way, put him in front of the judge and then send him back to jail. "

And he paused, and Gadget wondered why. Then Quimby spoke again, and his tone was quiet and thoughtful as he considered all that had happened.

"I have no doubt that Scolex initially agreed to be your donor purely for selfish reasons. But seeing how things turned out and all he had to deal with – and how he helped you out in the control room, I have to admit I think you're right...maybe he _has_ changed."

Gadget smiled.

"I told you, Chief - any one can change for the better, even him! "

"But we still have the matter of handling the hearing."

Gadget's smile faded.

"What do you mean, _handling?_ You sound like you're planning something."

"There's going to be a meeting at the Mayor's office tonight; you're invited and naturally your comments will be taken into consideration."

"Sir? I don't understand what's going on. The decision won't be made until the hearing."

"Actually no, Gadget – we're making decisions _now_," the Chief replied.

"But sir that's not legal -"

"Welcome to the _real_ world, Inspector - this is how big decisions are made around here. _Be at the Mayor's office at eight pm_."

And the Chief ended the call.

Gadget sat there next to the phone for a long while after the Chief had hung up. He thought about all the years he had upheld the law and kept a strong sense of justice, and felt slightly uncomfortable to think the outcome of the case was to be planned before the hearing.

_What were they planning to do, set him up, so Sanford went quietly back to jail for the rest of his life, and all he had done to redeem himself would count for nothing? _

Gadget decided to go along to the meeting, but he felt uneasy about it, not knowing what the most powerful people in Riverton were planning to do...

* * *

Brain was digging in the garden.

Penny left him out there and got up from her seat at the table on the patio and went back into the house.

As Sanford walked into the kitchen she caught a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Do you want to come and sit outside? It's a nice day, it's warm out there."

He shook his head.

"There's little point in enjoying my freedom, Penny. Soon enough I'll be back in court and they'll talk about what a fine job I did on my release and then I'll be sent back to jail. I should start getting used to that fact now - I'm spending the rest of my life behind bars."

And then he managed to smile.

"But at least Gadget's better, and I'll always know I helped him to recover. So I guess a part of me has become a decent man – the parts they transplanted into your Uncle. No one will ever look at me and see anyone other than Claw. I deserve it, I know that."

Then his smile faded and pain reflected in his eyes as he stood there leaning on his cane.

"I don't even care that I had complications, or that I'll need this cane for the rest of my life. I have nothing to look forward to and I need to start accepting that, if I don't I will feel much worse when I'm locked up again."

Penny looked into his eyes.

He was standing so close to her and she ached to put her arms around him, but decided against it because she knew if she did, her guard would come down and that would lead to a kiss, maybe more than a kiss..

_No. She wasn't going to put her arms around him._

"I'll come and visit you."

Hope began to fire up in his eyes.

"You...you mean you want to come and see me?"

Penny nodded.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, "You're Gadget's niece and you want to visit _me_ in prison?"

"Well someone's got to do it after the way you helped my Uncle. I can't turn my back on you completely."

He wanted to reach for her, but Penny had that emotionless look in her eyes again and he felt sure it would get increasingly colder if he tried, so he held back from embracing her.

"Thank you Penny."

"What ever, fat boy. Someone's got to remember you saved his life," she replied quietly.

And then she turned her back on him and walked out into the garden, sat down alone at the table and watched as Brain ran about the lawn, without giving Sanford a single backwards glance.

* * *

Gadget parked his car outside the Mayor's house and left the Gadget Mobile to sleep and recharge power. It was a warm night and dusk was almost ready to start creeping across Riverton, lulling the heat of the day into a dip in temperature that would slide towards the coolness of evening.

Chief Quimby's car was already parked in the driveway and as he rang the bell and waited, he still felt slightly uncomfortable to think they were discussing, even planning, the outcome of a court case. He wondered how many more decisions had been secretly fixed this way, but he guessed he couldn't argue with a system that had given him so much free rein to pursue the course of justice, even if it _was_ run with a small dose of dishonesty at its heart...

The Mayor opened the door and flashed him a smile.

"It's lovely to see you, Inspector Gadget!" she said warmly, "Do come in."

And Gadget followed her in and she walked with him in the direction of her office.

"I realize this is an unusual situation," she remarked as they approached the door, "but I'm sure you understand it has to be dealt with carefully."

"Of course," Gadget replied, and he followed her into the office and took a seat at the table, glancing across at Chief Quimby who nodded to him, said _good evening _and then said no more as the Mayor sat down again.

"_This is nice! We're all getting together on such a warm evening, if we had iced tea it would perfect! Can't we have this meeting outside on the lawn?"_

Gadget turned in surprise to see Taylor Braydon standing at the drinks cabinet as he poured himself a large glass of lemonade.

And then Taylor smiled, his eyes lighting up as he reached into the ice bucket with his hand.

"Lots of ice for me!" he exclaimed, and grabbed a handful.

"You might want be careful with that –"

The Mayor gave up on her warning as he dropped the ice cubes into the glass and the lemonade overflowed.

He snatched up the glass and carried it still dripping, over to the table.

"I think I'll sit between you and the Chief," Taylor added, and pulled out a chair and sat between them.

He set the drink down on the table, spilling it again, and then as the Mayor paused to run through some notes, Taylor gave Gadget a nudge.

"I mean, this _is _Mayor Wilson... I'd rather us guys all stick together... safety in numbers and all that..."

And Gadget laughed softly as he shook his head, and waited for the meeting to start.

"Shall we begin?" asked Quimby.

The Mayor looked to Taylor.

"Mr Braydon, I have to know how you feel about this situation – given the fact that it wasn't so long ago Scolex, then calling himself Claw, abducted yourself and your fiancée - I need to know your opinion on the current situation as things now stand."

Taylor looked at her and smiled and nodded.

"Okay..."

Mayor Wilson spotted a slightly vague expression about his eyes.

"Okay? What do you mean by that, Taylor?"

He was still smiling.

"I don't know...I didn't quite get the question."

She gave a sigh.

"I mean, do you feel uneasy about the fact that Sanford Scolex was allowed back into the community?"

"Not now, because he's changed a lot. It's clear to me he's not the person he used to be."

"What about Emma?" she wondered, "He once held her prisoner too; I need to know how she feels about it."

Taylor frowned.

"She didn't like it."

"The thought that Scolex was out of jail?"

"No," Taylor told her, "she didn't like being held prisoner."

And the Mayor looked briefly over towards the drinks cabinet and thought about a shot of scotch, but pushed that thought away quickly and focussed again on Taylor.

"That's _not_ what I meant, Mr Braydon! I meant, what does Emma think about Scolex being allowed back into the community?"

At last Taylor understood the question.

"She's okay with that. She feels the same as I do – he's done a lot to help Inspector Gadget. I mean, he went through a lot and he got sick because of it. But that didn't stop him helping to catch Riley. That makes us both think he's changed for the better."

Then Taylor's eyes widened as he snapped his fingers, recalling some news he wanted to share.

"Oh! I almost forgot – I wanted to tell you this...I heard the guy who owned the apartment block that Riley burned wanted to press charges on him, so I covered the expenses for the damages and now he's backing off."

And he smiled as he looked around the table.

"That was very generous of you," Gadget told him.

"I'll do anything to help out a brother cyborg!" Taylor said proudly.

Quimby gave a weary sigh and turned his attention back to the Mayor.

"Can we get down to business? How are we going to handle this situation with Scolex?"

The Mayor paused for a moment.

Gadget spoke up before she had a chance to say a single word.

"I'm not sure what this about, but I want to some assurance that he's going to be treated fairly – what he's done should be recognised, you can't just send him back to jail and throw away the key!"

And Chief Quimby and Mayor Wilson exchanged a glance, but Quimby stayed silent.

"Am I right in thinking you now feel Sanford Scolex ought to be allowed to have his sentance reduced?" the Mayor asked him.

Gadget answered without hesitation.

"Yes Mayor Wilson, I do! He's a changed man and he deserves to be given a chance."

"Even though he was the one responsible for the explosion that almost killed you? And of course there's everything else he's done since! Most people in your position would hate him with a vengeance, Inspector. And it's quite all right to admit if you feel that way."

Gadget took in a slow breath and looked into her eyes. He answered her question right away.

"_I'm not most people._ And I _don't_ bear grudges, and I _do_ believe in fairness. He almost lost his life saving mine. It doesn't matter if he started out with selfish intentions – he soon changed his mind about that! He didn't have to help me with Riley, either, but he did! He's done these things for the right reasons and I won't have him treated badly now!"

The Chief saw anger fired up in Gadget's eyes and he glanced again at Mayor Wilson she discreetly nodded her head.

"Gadget," Quimby said gently, "I'm sorry if you feel worked up about this – but we had to be sure of your feelings before we made a decision. We've already spoke with Dr Bradford and she's willing to go along with it providing we keep him close to the police department – I think it would best if he remains close to you too, because you're a good influence on him. Obviously you can't tell anyone else about this conversation, but were going to make the hearing as public as we can – no members of the ordinary public in the court room but we will have journalists and TV cameras. And I'll call the press and make sure everything that's said in that court is all over the news, just to be sure the message is out there that he's a changed man."

Gadget stared at Quimby.

"What's going on, Chief?" he demanded.

"We are bringing the hearing forward to Monday," Quimby replied, "and obviously he won't know what's going to happen –"

"But we've decided to release him," Mayor Wilson said, "Riverton needs a man with his knowledge, we need him working for us."

Gadget was still staring at both of them.

"You're letting him go?"

Mayor Wilson smiled.

"_That's right, Inspector – he doesn't know it, but he's going to walk out of that court a free man..."_

* * *

When morning came and Penny had showered and got dressed, she went downstairs to feed Brain and start breakfast.

She reached the kitchen doorway and stopped, staring at the sight of the back door wide open.

"Sanford?" she called out, fighting a rising panic as she recalled his fear of returning to jail - and remembering the fact that he still had the implant in his neck:

_Would he have run off?_

"_Oh no, please no..."_ she said breathlessly, and ran to the back door and looked outside.

Her fears melted as Brain wagged his tail, darted past Sanford and went back into the house.

"You scared me!" she snapped, "I thought –"

And as he stood there looking at her, she took in a breath, let go of her fears and rephrased all she was about to say – he would have been hurt if he thought she suspected him of trying to run now...

"You thought what?" he asked her.

And she looked at him, saying nothing. The thought crossed her mind that Sanford, as he stood there in his suit with his hair combed and giving off a trace of expensive cologne, was rather a handsome man.

If she was totally honest with herself, looking at him, remembering him this way, would break her heart when he went back to jail.

_But she didn't want to think about that, because she didn't want to cry._

He was sill looking intently at her.

"Did you think I'd made a run for it?"

Penny ran her fingers through her hair, looking away from him as the garden blurred along with her vision and she fought back tears.

"I didn't know..." her voice was breaking up and she felt angry that she couldn't hold this back.

She had spent her teenage years helping her Uncle fight this man, back when Sanford had been Claw..

And now, there was no one left to fight, the only fight she had was against her own emotions and that was something she couldn't kick the hell out of even if she tried.

She took a sharp breath as her emotions washed over her uncontrollably and more tears sprang to her eyes.

"_When I look at you..."_

She put her hand to her mouth, wishing she could hold back on the words as much as the weeping, but it was too late now...

"What are you trying to say?" Sanford asked in a hushed voice.

His own deepest desire was also becoming a fear now; to love her would have been heaven, but it would mean losing her when they sent him back to jail, so to love her would be a hell of his own making now and he knew it for certain.

His eyes were stinging with tears as he asked the question again.

"What are you trying to tell me?" he whispered.

Penny blinked and tears ran down her face.

"_When I look at you, I see Sanford Scolex...just you...I see no Claw..."_

For a moment he said nothing as her words sunk in.

Then she sobbed again as he put his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I _love _you, Penny!" he said as his voice began to choke, _"Oh no, I shouldn't but I do, God help me for saying this after all I did years ago, the way I hurt your Uncle, I must have shattered your life too, I can't change that I wish I could...but you're the woman I fell in love with...I knew I loved you when I looked at you and saw you as a woman, not the girl you used to be, but you now - this beautiful woman...I love you so much, Penny Brown..."_

He ran his hand over her hair and she closed her eyes as she felt his touch for the first time.

As they kissed their tears mingled and Penny clung to him, never wanting to break from the moment. Their kiss deepened, but then she pulled away sharply.

"No!" she said as more tears filled her eyes,"I can't be with you...there's so many reasons why we can't be together, it's not just the past...you're going back to jail, there's no future for us!"

He knew he was still weeping, he knew he had not let anyone see this side of him, the tender, fragile side that was capable of being hurt, for a very long time, but he didn't care and didn't hold it back now.

"I fell in love with you the day you came to see me!" he said tearfully, "when you cut my hair and gave me the brownies... I knew how I felt about you, how I _still _feel!"

Penny slowly shook her head.

"Stop it..."

"_But I love you!"_

"No, it can't happen."

"But you love me too! I know you do I can see it in your eyes!"

Penny stepped back further from him and shook her head again.

"_We can't do this."_

Her voice sounded stronger now.

"We can't do this!" she said again, "So just stop it, fat boy. _It can't happen_."

And then there was a knock at the door and it echoed through the house and carried out to the garden along with the sound of Brain's joyful bark.

"Oh no!" Penny exclaimed, "Its my Uncle Gadget! He still has his own key to this place, he might let himself in... I have to answer it...just go and sit down and pull yourself together."

And then she hurried into the house.

Sanford took a seat at the table on the patio and wiped his eyes, taking deep breaths as he tried to find the cold steel exterior he used to hide behind – but it seemed as if any coldness had left him now, it had left forever on the day he fell in love with Penny Brown...

* * *

Penny wiped her eyes and paused by the hallway mirror and hoped her Uncle wouldn't notice just how upset she had been – he didn't miss a thing, he was too sharp for that – but as she wiped her eyes and blinked she found herself becoming calmer once more.

"Okay..." she whispered, taking in another deep breath, "be cool, Penny. _Nothing_ is wrong here..."

And then she opened the door.

Gadget stepped into the house and looked intently at his niece, noticing her reddened eyes.

"Penny, is something wrong?"

She heard concern in his voice and smiled as she shook her head.

"No, I'm fine...how come you're here so early, I thought you'd be at work?"

"Well this isn't a social call...I've got some news for Sanford."

"He's in the garden."

Her voice wavered a little and Gadget caught an expression in her eyes that made sense, but he said nothing about it. Clearly Penny cared a great deal for Sanford Scolex; he had spotted it on the day she had called his name and dashed over to him after he fell at the security center. He didn't feel uncomfortable at the thought of the two of them – he saw no reason to resent their friendship; Sanford had saved his life. He had stopped thinking of him as Claw around the same time. But that was not a subject he wanted to discuss at this moment.

"Sanford's court appearance has been moved forward to next week."

Penny's eyes widened.

"Why so soon? What's wrong with Chief Quimby, why does he want to be in such a hurry to send him back to jail?"

Gadget knew her heart was breaking, he could see it in her eyes.

He gave a sigh. It was pointless holding this back and causing her needless heartache...

"I'm going to tell you something but its important Scolex doesn't know!" he said in a low voice, "It's been set up this way and that's how it has to stay. He mustn't suspect a thing because the whole of Riverton will be watching."

Penny's eyes clouded with confusion.

"Watching what?"

"His court appearance. It's been decided that he's going to be released. There are conditions to it but he won't be going back to jail."

Gadget watched as his niece started to smile and tears came to her eyes. She was trying to hold back on crying and he knew it, so he pretended not to notice.

"I'd better go and talk to him alone, just to tell him the hearing has been moved forward."

Penny nodded. She was still smiling.

"Okay. You do that..."

And then she laughed softly and it was a relief to see happiness back in her eyes.

"You go and talk to him – I'll wait in here."

"Okay, I'll do that – and Penny, I'm so glad to know you're happy about his release."

Guilt briefly shaded her eyes.

"Well I am - but I know we can't forget the past and all that's happened –"

"You're right, but we _can_ move on from it. Now I'm going to talk to Sanford, this won't take long."

And as he noticed Penny was still smiling he knew for sure she was in love with the guy, even if she didn't want to admit it to herself.

Gadget turned away and headed for the garden, knowing that holding back the truth from Scolex would be difficult, because he could only imagine the way he was feeling as he waited to be sent back to prison...

* * *

As Gadget stepped out into the garden, Sanford looked around from where he had been sitting at the table, looking off down the lawn deep in thought.

Gadget noticed he looked as if he had been tearful and he felt such sympathy for him, because he couldn't blow it and tell him the good news – everything had to go to plan just as Quimby and the Mayor had set it out...

"How are you?" he asked.

But suddenly it seemed like a dumb question; Sanford looked at him with such sadness in his eyes it seemed as if he had no shred of hope left now.

"I'm thinking that life as a free man would have been something I would have liked to have held on to," he said quietly," but that's the worst part about it, there's so much I want and I know I can never have it because I'm going back to jail."

Gadget pulled out a chair and sat down beside him.

"Quimby's decided your hearing should be moved forward to Monday. They want to get this done as fast as possible. And I want you to know I will speak up for you, Sanford - I think a few people will. You deserve that much."

Tears filled his eyes. He felt so raw inside he had no strength to hold it back now.

"But I don't deserve a shot at parole," he said quietly, "I know I've changed and so do you –but it doesn't rewrite the past. Perhaps it's for the best if I go back to prison with no hope of release. _I'm expecting it_."

Gadget longed to give him hope, to tell the truth - but he knew he couldn't disturb some carefully laid out plans.

"I think you've changed, I think you're a good man who regrets a lot," he told him.

And more tears formed in Sanford's eyes as he reached over and grasped Gadget's hand.

"I am _so_ sorry for what I did to you – I look at you now and I see what a kind man you are, what a fair and hard working person you are, and I see so much goodness in you. Even my hatred and the damage I caused couldn't wipe that out. _I am truly sorry I destroyed your life!_"

And Scolex slumped against his shoulder and wept.

Gadget put his arm around him.

"I know you're sorry," he said quietly, "and I know you've changed. You're right, too - nothing can change the past. But it's never too late to move on and change the present and look forward to the future."

Sanford took in a deep breath and shifted back, trying to get his emotions back under control.

"I don't regret anything, not the complications from the surgery, not the sickness I suffered, I don't even care I need to use the cane for the rest of my life. I think of you and what I caused and then I remember I helped you and what happened to me is of no consequence; I'll always have the knowledge that in the end, I did all I could for you, Gadget. It feels as if it will never be enough, and as much as you bear scars, so do I. My life is full of so many regrets and I have to live with that. But you can move on and be happy and knowing that gives me a degree of consolation, it really does."

Gadget gave his hand a squeeze.

"For what it's worth, I never really hated you! I was angry with you, shattered by the damage you caused me, shocked by it, at times I felt like there was a silent war going on constantly, even when you were in jail- always Gadget against Claw. But now I don't feel that way. I'm sitting here hoping my friend Sanford can spend the next few days not worrying too much - because we can't be sure what the outcome of the hearing will be. Always be optimistic until you know for sure there's no hope. Always hold on to possibilities."

Then Gadget got up, stepping away from the table as he knew if he lingered he would be sure to say too much and the truth would slip out – it was difficult for an honest man to keep such a secret – but Gadget had weighed it up, and if the dishonesty was leading to a good deed, he couldn't feel bad about it, not when the people responsible had given him this life as Inspector, where he was free to pursue justice.

_And justice would be done, and Sanford would walk free._

He wanted to tell him, but instead he walked away, back through the house, looking in on Penny who was in the front room. He smiled and said he would call her later, and then he left the house feeling slightly heavy inside as only an honest man would, when asked to keep such a secret.

* * *

Taylor Braydon walked into the mint green lab at Braydon industries and gave his friend Kramer a warm smile, then he caught sight of the cybernetic cellular regenerator that was being constructed and his eyes sparkled excitedly.

"Oh cool! It's being put together! This is great, I can't wait to see it working! I want three of these for my free hospital. "

Kramer smiled back at him.

"And you shall have them, Taylor."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Taylor wondered, "I mean, it must have been scary when Riley took you prisoner like that."

Kramer shrugged at the memory.

"Well yes it was, but that's over now."

And then he glanced at the workers who were assembling the machinery and adding some electrical wiring to the regenerator, and turned back to Taylor once more and lowered his voice as he spoke again.

"I need you to come into the office- I've got something to tell you."

And then he led Taylor into his office and shut the door and locked it to be certain they had absolute privacy.

Taylor looked at him with interest.

"So what's this about? It sounds exciting if it's a secret!"

Kramer paused, hoping Taylor would understand when he explained...

"Well it's like this..."he began, and he lifted the head of Robo Gadget from the table.

Taylor stared in surprise; the face had been worked on, the skin replaced and the hair was new, too.

"Wow! You cleaned him up!"

Then Taylor looked confused.

"What for?"

Kramer drew in a nervous breath.

"Well this is what I needed to talk to you about...I know the Mayor has a strict policy on potentially dangerous androids...I know all about how reprogramming is essential and has to be complete in order for permission to active the android in question – but I think I can work on some of his programming. I can overwrite some of the bad traits out of him, but I can't promise he won't be a bit of a problem. I was thinking about a standard android body for him- no gadgets or weapons. That would make a big difference. But some of his damage is irreparable. He's going to be an android with the equivalent in human terms of mild brain damage. He'll be impulsive, emotional; will have trouble with learning, and with interpreting others when it comes to communication. I need your backing, Taylor. Do I have your support in rebuilding him?"

Taylor thought about it.

"He won't be dangerous like before?"

"No, he will have normal android strength which is only slightly stronger than above average human strength, but as long as I can keep his moods on an even keel I think he could have a good quality of life. It will take a lot of work and time but I'm willing to give this everything I've got."

He looked through his glasses at his friend, pleading silently with his eyes.

"I so want to give him a second chance."

Taylor nodded and patted his shoulder.

"Why not?" he said warmly, "I'd_ love_ this chance to help a brother android!"

Kramer's eyes lit up and he carefully put the head down on the table and gave Taylor a hug.

"Thank you so much my friend!" he exclaimed.

As he let go of Taylor, there was a knock on the door of the office and a familiar voice called out:

_"Daddy? Are you in there?"_

"It's Robo Brenda!" Kramer said, unlocking the door with a big smile on his face.

Taylor blushed as she breezed into the room carrying with her the scent of heavy perfume.

She hugged Kramer and then smiled at Taylor.

"Good to see you again!"

Taylor mumbled _Hi _and looked down at his shoes.

"Oh wow, Dr Kramer...I just saw your new machine...the regenerator? It looks amazing!"

Kramer turned to see a woman standing in the doorway. She was shorter than Brenda, with platinum bobbed hair and she wore a flimsy, pale yellow dress that was only slightly longer than Robo Brenda's thigh skimming skirt.

She smiled and shook hands with Kramer.

"I'm Cindi Blowes, I work with Robo Brenda. We're in the industry together."

"_I know..."_ Taylor muttered, blushing harder as he recognized her from yet another of his triple X collection movies...

"She's my best forever friend!" Robo Brenda exclaimed, and Cindi lanced at Kramer again and smiled and he smiled too, thinking how pretty she was, but then glanced away, feeling shy because he had seen her in cyborg pornos too - she was quite heavily modified, but very beautiful with it.

"I'm so glad you're okay and everything is back to normal!" Robo Brenda said, and then her gaze fell on the head of Robo Gadget on the table.

"_Oh...its him..."_ she said softly, and lifted the head and cradled it in her arms as she looked down at his features and felt strangely drawn to what remained of him.

Cindi was asking Kramer to show her the regenerator, and he was very happy to lead her and Taylor out of the office and into the lab to explain how his invention would work.

As Robo Brenda looked down at the head of Robo Gadget she felt sadness, then an ache inside as she took in his features and thought how it seemed he was only sleeping...

"_Wow,"_ she whispered, _"I never thought you could look so handsome...I sure hope you get activated again..."_

And then she glanced up, saw no one was looking into the office, and briefly ran her hand over his hair as she studied his eyelids, closed so peacefully.

"I _so_ want you reactivated, please come back..." she said quietly, then she planted a kiss on the android's cheek before placing the head back on the table.

She walked to the door and glanced back, needing a last look at the head that seemed to be merely sleeping.

Something stirred inside her and it made her smile.

"_Hope I see you soon, and in one piece,"_ she whispered, then she left the office and joined Cindi and Taylor as Kramer explained how the machine would work, and all the while, her mind stayed on the image of the head of Robo Gadget, who seemed to be sleeping, and she wondered why she had wished she could have woken him with that kiss...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was the eve of Sanford's court hearing.

Gadget had seen little of his niece over the past few days, and when he had called her she had quietly mentioned that Sanford was becoming increasingly depressed.

Gadget knew it was hard for his niece to keep back such a secret, especially when that secret could make such a difference to the way he was feeling, but she knew he was not to be told and so she stayed silent, no doubt hurting for him each time she saw anguish in his eyes.

It was growing dark when Gadget called at the house, Bess had suggested he would have been better off coming straight home after work, but Gadget wanted to make sure Sanford was okay.

Penny answered the door and she smiled as she gave him a hug.

"Hi Uncle Gadget!" she said warmly, and then she dropped her voice to a whisper and added:

_"I will be so glad when this hearing is over!"_

"Me too," he replied as she let go of him.

Penny indicated to the front room.

"He's in there," she said, "and he's not doing so good."

And she headed for the kitchen and Gadget went into the front room.

Sanford was sitting by the window. It was a warm evening and the door was open, leading on to the lawn, but he remained in the chair looking out through the window.

"Are you okay?"

Sanford looked up at Gadget.

"I'm waiting," he said quietly, "there's a world out there and I see no reason to be a part of it. I may as well get used to being inside, tomorrow I'm going back to jail. I see no reason to enjoy my last hours as a free man – I'm condemned before the hearing starts, why pretend there's hope?"

And Gadget looked back at him and wanted to tell him the truth - and he would have done so, had he not been a man of his word who intended to keep his promise...

"There's always hope,"Gadget replied, "don't lose sight of that."

But all he saw reflected in Sanford's eyes was deep sadness.

"I have nothing left to hope for," he said, "and I have so many regrets, too. But I don't regret helping you. It's probably the only good thing I've ever done."

"And what about Riley?" Gadget asked.

Sanford shook his head at the mention of his son.

"It wouldn't do him any good to know I'm his father. He would be devastated to find out he's got Claw for a Daddy."

"There is no Claw," Gadget reminded him, "he's gone - now you're the man you could have been before you turned to crime. and you've done good things as Sanford Scolex."

He smiled briefly as he looked at Gadget.

"Yes I have, I saved the life of a good man - a man who _deserves_ to be saved."

"_Everyone _deserves to be saved," Gadget told him, "no one deserves to be condemned forever, written off...No one is ever beyond a chance of redemption."

_"Except a man like me,"_ Sanford replied.

"I'll see you at the hearing," Gadget told him, and then he walked away before the pained look in Sanford's eyes became too much to bear and he put compassion before the promise he had made to remain silent.

As he walked towards the Gadget Mobile, Penny called to him and he turned back.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

Penny looked at him anxiously.

"Do you think he can keep himself together at the hearing? He looks like he's about to lose it and I don't want him to come apart in court."

"That won't happen," Gadget replied, "besides, he's got you supporting him at the hearing -"

_"I'm not going."_

Gadget studied the look in her eyes; Penny had always been a tough girl but it seemed to him that now she was fighting something impossible to fight, and it made sense that he was the only one who could end this in way that to him, made perfect sense.

"You've got to stop this," he said to her, "you can fight a lot of things in life - but when it comes to your own heart, if you don't listen to it, you'll be unhappy. I don't want you making the wrong decision."

Guilt clouded her eyes at once.

_"I'll never betray you."_

He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, and then he spoke up again.

"You could never betray me," he said warmly, "and if you're in love with my friend Sanford, the guy who saved my life and helped me bring in Riley Hammerstone, you've got my blessing. _I want you to be happy._"

"You mean you _want _me to be with him?"

Gadget smiled.

"I _know _you're in love! And that's the best reason why two people _should _be together!"

Penny hugged him tightly. As she let go, he saw tears in her eyes.

"Thank you for understanding."

"So I'll see you at Sanford's hearing tomorrow?"

Penny shook her head.

"I'll wait till it's over. I still need to think about this."

"No you don't," Gadget replied, "You just need to understand that sometimes, people _do _get happy endings."

And then he said goodbye to his niece and headed back to the car.

As he fired up the Gadget Mobile's engine he glanced back at Penny.

"It's all going to work out just fine," he promised her, and then he drove off.

Penny thought about what he had just said as she watched the Gadget Mobile drive away into the distance.

_"I hope you're right, Uncle Gadget,"_ she said quietly, and then she turned away and walked back to the house.

Next morning as the Mayor took her seat next to Chief Quimby in Riverton Courthouse, she lowered her voice to a whisper:

"I've arranged for Scolex to come in the back way - he won't give the cameras and the press in here a second thought, he'll be too worked up to think about it. Are you sure Dr Bradford is happy to go along with this?"

"She told me she's satisfied he's a changed man - and she said her father would have take the same view as Gadget, that people _can_ change. That's why she's going along with this."

Quimby briefly glanced up to see Gadget enter the court room.

"Penny's not here?" he wondered, recalling how concerned she had been when Scolex had fallen in the control room.

"Maybe she doesn't want to see him get sent back to jail." the Mayor replied.

"I don't think Gadget would have kept a secret like _that_ from her!" Quimby exclaimed.

Then he turned his thoughts back to Scolex.

"He doesn't even want this hearing now," he remarked, "he even refused legal representation. He's behaving like he's got nothing left to hope for."

The Mayor checked her watch.

"But only for a while longer," she reminded him.

And then Scolex entered the room. He was dressed immaculately but looked as if he had barely slept.

"He looks like he's going through hell," Quimby said quietly.

The Mayor ignored his remark and shifted her thoughts to another subject.

"By the way, I've given permission for Dr Kramer to rebuild Robo Gadget."

_"You did what?" _he demanded.

"Kramer thinks he can reprogram him to take out the aggression - it could take a long while, though - the head took a lot of water damage. But I'm convinced he'll do a fine job of it, he works for Braydon Industries, what could go wrong?"

The Chief's face had flushed as he struggled to keep his anger in check.

"You could have consulted me first!"

The Mayor shrugged and then blinked spidery eyelashes.

"Do I look okay for the press photos after the hearing?"

"What?"

"How do I look?"

The Chief gave a sigh.

"You look fine," he replied, and then he sat in silence and waited for the hearing to start.

Penny was alone at the beach house.

She stood on the porch and watched as the waves rolled to shore, then she checked the time and thought of Sanford: the court hearing was under way now...

Her Uncle had called earlier and asked again if she would reconsider, but she had told him she thought it best to keep away.

As she walked away from the house towards the beach Brain followed, and then Penny stood on the sand watching the ocean as she thought how vast and deep it was and how it made her think of forever:

_Did she really want to spend forever with Sanford Scolex?_

_Her Uncle had given his blessing and she knew it had come straight from his heart. _

_But even though the past was gone, she still wondered if it would be wrong to love a man who had once been her Uncle's enemy..._

She gave thought to this matter, and to all her Uncle had said, as the waves washed to shore and reminded her love was as timeless as the sea.

Brain scampered at the waters edge and she looked down at him and smiled.

"What do you think?"

The dog wagged his tail, barked at a slap of water against his hind legs, and the scampered off to play once more.

_"It seems so complicated,"_ Penny murmured, _"but it's not, it's me that's complicated..."_

The judge was speaking.

"What is your opinion of Sanford Scolex?"

And he looked up, briefly glancing at the female judge, then at the woman who was around the same age as her, who she was addressing - it was Brenda Bradford...

"I thought Mr Scolex was acting purely out of selfish reasons when he agreed to be Inspector Gadget's donor," she began, and Sanford looked away, feeling sure she was about to do her very best to make sure he was sent back to jail with no chance of a reduction to his life sentence.

Brenda was still speaking.

_"But as time progressed he became more concerned for Inspector Gadget than he was for his own welfare."_

Sanford looked up sharply.

_"What?"_ he said in a hushed voice.

The judge asked her more questions, and Brenda replied without hesitation.

"Yes, Your Honor - even after he had the reaction to the medication he insisted on going ahead with the surgery. The meds had made him extremely sick, but he wanted to help Gadget..."

And for the rest of the time Brenda gave her statement, Sanford listened in shocked silence as not one bad word was said about him, instead she described him as making a great sacrifice, even risking his own life, and emphasised the choice had been his - and he had chosen to take this risk, because he wanted to save Gadget's life...

He was still wondering why she had spoken so well of him when she stood down and Chief Quimby was called.

As the judge asked if he felt his actions had been for selfish motives, Sanford felt sure the Chief would damn him with a brief statement and then sit down again - but he didn't do that.

Instead, he glanced at Scolex and then looked back at the judge.

"There was a time when I would happily have seen the death penalty restored to Riverton, _and _seen him go to the gas chamber," Quimby replied, "I didn't believe a man like him could change. I thought he had no conscience. But I was wrong. I can honestly say I believe he's a changed man, he's showed nothing but genuine concern for Inspector Gadget and done all he can to help him. He even assisted in the capture of Riley Hammerstone, this was after he suffered a fall and was in considerable pain - it didn't stop him helping the Inspector. He had no underlying motive. He has even stated that he no longer wanted this hearing to go ahead, because he feels he does not deserve a second chance due to his past."

"Do you think he deserves a second chance?" the judge asked him.

_"Yes I do," _Quimby replied, _"I most certainly believe he deserves a second chance."_

"What?" Sanford whispered as he stared at Quimby.

The Chief talked some more about how he had assisted in Riley's capture, and then was allowed to stand down.

As the judge called Inspector Gadget, Sanford blinked away tears. It seemed everyone wanted to focus on the good he had done and forgive the past - he had never expected anyone to forgive him for anything, but it seemed it was happening...

He fixed his Gaze on Gadget as the judge asked his opinion of Sanford Scolex.

Gadget glanced over at him and then looked back at the judge.

"Your Honor, I believe Sanford Scolex is a changed man. He very much wants to make amends for the past and has expressed a great deal of remorse for his past actions. I believe he deserves a second chance. And I'm aware you have the notes regarding his past and the tragedy that led to the loss of his former partner and caused separation from his son. And his son very much needs him in his life now - and in time, perhaps Mr Scolex will decide it could be to his son's benefit to have that contact."

Sanford stared at him, silently praying Riley would not be named openly as his son. but the judge then spoke up again:

"That is not a matter to be discussed further in this court room, Inspector - but your remarks are relevant. Do you believe Mr Scolex would continue with this change in his character if he had a chance to spend more time in the community?"

"Yes I do," Gadget replied, "I have no doubt about it."

Then the judge asked him one more question:

"During the time Mr Scolex was in the community, did you feel uneasy to think that Claw was out of prison?"

Gadget shook his head.

"I believe Claw died a long time ago - around the time Sanford developed a conscience. _There is no Claw. There's only Sanford Scolex, a man I've come to think of as my friend._"

"Thank you..." Sanford said in a hushed voice, and Gadget briefly smiled at him before leaving the stand and taking a seat once more.

Sanford was still thinking on what had been said while the judge ran through notes and statements.

Then he thought of Penny and he wondered why she wasn't there and he wished she was because he wanted to see her one last time, it would be one last memory of her that he could keep and cherish when he was sent back to jail...

Finally the judge said his name and he reached for his cane and struggled to stand, but she told him to remain seated.

"I only want to ask you one question, Mr Scolex," she said, "do you think you deserve a chance to be released from custody?"

Sanford stared at her.

"Released? I know that won't happen! I don't deserve to be set free - and I know it's not going to happen. But it's no more than I deserve. I know I'm going back to jail."

_The judge spoke up again._

"When you leave here Mr Scolex, arrangements have been made for you to go back to the cybernetics center to have the explosive implant removed from your neck..."

And she paused to run through some notes.

Sanford took in a deep breath as he waited for the news that he would be returning to jail with no alteration to his life sentence.

Then the judge put down the notes and looked at him.

"I understand your current situation is positive for you, and should continue. Once the tag is removed you will remain in Riverton - your current address at the home of Penny Brown is quite acceptable - and I understand there's a job for you at the security center, assisting Inspector Gadget. I see no reason why these are not satisfactory circumstances to allow for your release. But you will abide by these terms, living and working in Riverton as part of Riverton's security team."

Sanford was still staring at her.

_"You're a free man, Mr Scolex,"_ she said.

Sanford tried to breath, and for a split second could take in no air:

_They were setting him free?_

And suddenly the hearing was over and people began to get up and leave, and Sanford reached for his cane with a shaking hand and got unsteadily to his feet, feeling dizzy at the shock of the verdict as he blinked back tears and looked around and wished Penny was there, because he wanted to cling to her and weep - and then someone put an arm around his shoulder.

He blinked again to clear his vision and saw Gadget beside him.

"Come on Sanford," he said, "We're leaving by the front door - there's a lot of press out there so get ready to smile and have your picture taken with me."

"But how...why...did they let me go? I keep thinking I'm going to wake up back in my cell and -"

"You're not dreaming," Gadget promised him, "this is for the best - you're a changed man - you're also the kind of man we need on our security team."

Sanford still felt unsteady as Gadget walked behind Quimby and the Mayor as they approached the entrance.

"Where's Penny?" he said as emotion began to choke his voice and Gadget noticed his eyes were red with tears.

"She couldn't make it," he replied, "now let's get these pictures over with and I'll get you out of here."

And then Gadget led him to the entrance where they stood together and shook hands for the press.

Sanford recalled little about the cameras and the noise as reporters yelled questions; he searched the crowd for Penny, but Penny was not there.

And then it was over, the cameras retreated as cops moved in to clear a path away from the crowd. As the cops moved in Sanford thought for a moment that he was going back to jail- but then he remembered he was a free man, and that thought was still on his mind as Gadget led him over to the car. As they drove away and left the courthouse far behind them, Sanford sat in silence, knowing the fact that he was now free would take a long while to finally sink in...

By evening, Sanford was ready to leave the cybernetics center.

His neck bore a small dressing where the implant had been removed and it still ached although he had insisted he felt just fine - because he wanted to go back to the one place he now thought of as home - he wanted to get back to Penny, he needed to see her, and had no intention of spending his first night of freedom at the cybernetics center instead.

Gadget had taken him for a long drive.

When the Gadget Mobile pulled up on the coast outside a beach house, he felt somewhat confused.

"I appreciate everything you've done for me," he began, "but I don't need to take the scenic route - I need to get back to Penny and -"

_"Tell her you love her?"_

His eyes widened at Gadget's suggestion.

"I swear, _nothing _has happened between us!"

Gadget gave him a knowing look.

"I wish it would! She feels the same way, she just doesn't want to think about it. I can see the two of you being happy together."

It had been an emotional day and once again Sanford found himself blinking back tears.

"You're giving me your blessing?"

"I shouldn't need to do that for anyone! You both know how you feel."

Sanford glanced back at the beach house, then looked at Gadget once more.

"Why are we here?"

"Because me and Bess are staying over at her place tonight."

"But I wanted to see Penny!"

"And tonight you're staying here instead," Gadget replied, "you need this time to relax. I'll be over to see you in the morning."

Sanford's eyes filled with sadness.

"I have to spend my first night of freedom all alone with no company?"

Gadget smiled and Sanford couldn't read the expression in his eyes.

"Get out of the car, I'm late home!" Gadget replied.

Sanford gave a sigh and opened the car door, leaning on his cane as he got out.

"See you tomorrow then..."

"Sure," Gadget replied, and then he drove off with a smile on his face, because he knew something Scolex was yet to find out...

Sanford made his way slowly up the path and then wondered if Gadget had forgotten he didn't have a key - with everything that had happened, his mind was still trying to come to terms with the fact that he was now a free man and didn't have room to consider much else.

But when he reached the front door, he found the problem with the key didn't exist - the door was already open...

He cautiously stepped inside.

"Hello?" he called out, but got no reply.

His neck was aching and a vague pain still nagged in wrist as he leaned on his cane and made his way up the hallway.

The house was partly in shadow as dusk fell and he headed for a partly open door that led to the front room, where he planned to switch on a light so he could at least see his way clearly.

But just as he reached that door, someone opened it all the way and then just stood there, framed as a shadow in the fading light.

And hope sparked in Sanford's heart as he recognised that darkened figure with long tumbling hair as Penny.

He stepped closer and she reached for the switch on the wall and snapped on the light.

"Penny, I'm a free man, they let me go!" he exclaimed as tears filled his eyes, " I couldn't believe it! I thought I was going back to jail, but -"

Her eyes seemed expressionless as she looked at him.

"Are you pleased? Did you hear what I said? I'm _not_ going back to jail, Penny!"

Then he thought about something else.

"Does Gadget know you're here?"

Penny leaned closer.

_"Shut up, fat boy," _she said, and then he saw warmth in her eyes as she smiled, and then she wrapped her arms around him, and as more tears filled his eyes, Penny kissed him.

Three Months Later

As the Gadget Mobile pulled up in the driveway of Taylor Braydon's mansion, Bess glanced at Gadget with a puzzled look on her face.

"Why is he having another party? He got married, went on honeymoon..and now he's back he wants _another _party?"

Gadget shrugged.

"I guess he's just happy."

Bess smiled and her eyes sparkled.

"Are you happy?"

Gadget leaned across the seat and kissed her.

"Does that answer your question?"

Bess was still smiling as she grabbed her purse and got out of the car as the evening sunset made her pale dress shimmer.

"Yes it does - Oh look, there's the Chief and his wife sat down at the table over there - I'll bet that's our table too - I'll go and say Hi."

As she hurried off, the computerized face on the screen spoke up.

"Things sure are quiet around here these days! Claw's not Claw any more, he's Scolex, and works in a proper job too! I cant believe he's the same guy who used to cause so much trouble! I think Penny's got a lot to do with the change in him."

Gadget smiled.

"I know they're happy together,"he replied,"and that's good enough for me."

Just then someone leapt into the passenger seat of the Gadget Mobile and Gadget turned sharply.

Taylor Braydon was sitting beside him with a goofy smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes.

"Hi!"

"Hi Taylor," Gadget said, "Don't you think we should get out of the car to talk - I mean, this is _your_ party.."

"Oh no," Taylor replied,"I just wanted to tell you what a great time I had on honeymoon with Emma!"

"You had a great time? That's nice..."

Taylor leaned closer and lowered his voice.

"I wanted to tell you, it was great... you know, actually having sex was great!"

And Gadget laughed as his face flushed a little.

"That's good to know, Taylor - and that's _enough_ information -"

But Taylor's eyes were still sparkling with excitement as he continued:

"It was magical, it was _so _romantic...I did it twice that night - no wait - it was _once,_ I thought it was twice, but first time she stopped me and said, _No Taylor, that's my thighs! _So we had to start again."

And he looked at Gadget, who felt at a loss for words.

"Okay..well.. nice to know you got there in the end," he replied, still trying not to laugh at Taylor, who was still smiling.

"Being in love is great!" he exclaimed.

"I know," Gadget said, and he got out of the car and so did Taylor, and they began to walk towards the garden where the tables were set up for dinner.

As they walked, Taylor turned excitedly to Gadget and as he saw the sparkle in his eyes, he silently hoped he wasn't about to hear more tales of his clumsy first time...

But Taylor had switched to another subject now.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm having another party?"

"Well I had wondered," Gadget said, and then he laughed, adding, "Its not to celebrate losing your virginity, is it? Because if it is, just don't say so, I don't think the Mayor or Chief Quimby would be too impressed about that..."

"No, it's to celebrate a wonderful surprise!" Taylor exclaimed, and his eyes shone like a kid looking at a Christmas tree.

Gadget stopped walking and so did Taylor, pausing on the pathway that led to the garden.

"What surprise?" Gadget wondered.

"My good friend Mr Jaxon Wilberforce has bought up the old industrial zone! He's going to turn it into a huge hi-tech leisure center - just picture it, Gadget..."

And Taylor threw his arms wide as his eyes shone with excitement, _"Urban regeneration!"_ he declared joyfully.

Gadget stared at him

"When was this agreed?"

"A few months back."

Gadget was thinking hard.

"Who is he? I mean, what does he do? I've heard the name before."

"Jax owns Wilberforce International, it's a huge company with more branches than...than a big tree with lots of branches _and _twigs!" Taylor told him enthusiastically, "He's got a hand in everything from bio engineering to pharmaceuticals to cybernetics and electronic engineering. But he's setting up a leisure complex here in Riverton. It's a really exciting project based on his latest developments in dream technology."

"Dream technology?" Gadget repeated, feeling sure he had never heard that phrase before.

"It's going to be great!" Taylor replied, "And he's such a nice guy."

" How long have you known him?" Gadget asked.

Taylor smiled his goofy smile again.

_"Tuesday."_

"Sorry? Tuesday? I don't quite understand..."

"I met him Tuesday!"

"You met him three days ago, decided he's a great guy and now you're holding a party for him?"

Taylor nodded.

"Sure! He deserves it, Gadget - he's going to bring life back into the Industrial Zone! What a gift for Riverton!"

And Gadget shook his head as he wondered how Taylor could be so sure about someone after knowing him for just three days, and then he walked with him up to the garden and joined the rest of the guests.

When they reached the garden, Taylor waved to Emma and hurried over to her, while Gadget lingered back - Brenda Bradford was standing beside a table wearing a long red dress that clung to her curves, and Gadget tried not to think about that too much as he smiled politely and said _Hi,_ and remembered their romantic encounters were filed away in a place where they both kept their best memories of the past.

"How's Riley?" he asked her.

"Doing rather well," Brenda replied, "he's starting to become a lot more positive about his situation. And I think you coming to see him once a week has a lot to do with it."

"I'm happy to help," Gadget told her.

"Have you heard the news?" Brenda asked him.

"The Industrial Zone?" Gadget guessed.

"Its about time someone did something with place!" she said, and then she felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you Dr Bradford, _the_ Dr Bradford?"

Brenda turned and so did Gadget; the man who had just spoken was a stranger. He was almost as slender as Sanford Scolex, and looked to be around forty. His pale grey eyes were shaded by small, half-moon tinted glasses and his light brown hair was neatly combed. He was wearing a dark blue suit with velvet lapels and as he peered over his glasses he smiled and extended his hand to Brenda.

"I take it you are _THE_ Dr Bradford? I've heard _so_ much about your work! I'm Jaxon Wilberforce of Wilberforce International and it's a real pleasure to meet you, my dear."

Brenda smiled and accepted his handshake, pulling back as soon as his grip relaxed as she noticed the gleam in his eyes as his gaze shifted to her cleavage then back up to her face once more.

"Nice to meet you!" she replied, "It's great that you're doing something with the old Industrial Zone."

"You'll have to come over to my office and take a look at the plans. Its a _very_ exciting project!" he said.

Brenda forced another smile, not entirely comfortable with the way he was looking at her as if his eyes seemed to go right through her dress.

"Maybe," she replied, still forcing a smile, "I'll speak with you later..."

Gadget smiled and nodded to Wilberforce and then steered Brenda away towards her table.

"That's Jaxon Wilberforce?" Gadget exclaimed.

_"He's creepy!" _Brenda whispered, and then she laughed.

After Brenda had taken a seat, Gadget went over to his own table to join Bess and Penny and Sanford.

The Chief had just finished telling a joke and a ripple of laughter had gone around the table, but Sanford was still laughing. He threw his head back as champagne spilled from his glass and laughed again as he looked at the Chief.

"Oh Quimby, you're _so_ funny!" he exclaimed.

The Chief smiled politely.

"I'm not _that_ funny," he said in a low voice.

Penny took the champagne glass from Sanford's hand.

"I know you haven't got out much over the last few years, but that's enough booze!" she told him,"Any more of that and it's an early night for you, fat boy!"

Sanford looked at her, feeling slightly merry from the alcohol.

"I'd _love _an early night!," he replied with a sparkle in his eyes.

And Penny gave his hand a squeeze, feeling a rush of love for him as she recalled the first time she had taken him to bed. He had been so emotional as he sobbed and clung to her, promising her he would make her happy for ever - and then moments later, when his excitement had got the better of him, lovemaking had been over before it had even begun, and he had quietly explained that putting all his energies into being a master criminal hadn't exactly left much time to develop lovemaking skills. Penny had soon made sure that had changed... she had never imagined someone who had once been so cold could now be so warm and tender, but that was the kind of lover he had become.

"Sorry," he said as he looked down at the champagne glass, "I'm a bit tipsy."

And Penny smiled.

"I know...we won't be staying till the end, I'll be taking you home in a couple of hours, fat boy..."

And then she kissed his cheek, and at the same time slid the champagne bottle across the table and out of his reach.

Across the other side of the table, Robo Brenda sat with Dr Kramer.

She had been very quiet that evening, which was most unlike her.

"Are you okay?" Kramer asked.

She nodded, and then looked thoughtfully at him.

"Daddy, when will Robo Gadget be ready?"

Kramer shook his head.

"I don't know. He may never be rebuilt. I'm having real problems with the damage to his circuits."

"Oh, okay..." she said quietly, and she gave a sad little sigh, but Kramer didn't notice it.

"I was hoping your friend would be here tonight," he said, "where is Cindi?"

"She couldn't come. She's not feeling too good," she replied as she grabbed a strand of her long, fire-red hair and twirled it around her finger, "but it's nothing that can't be fixed. You'll see her around again soon."

"I hope so," Kramer replied, and then said no more about Robo Brenda's best forever friend who he just couldn't forget about...

As the guests continued to arrive, Jax Wilberforce hung back at the pathway, looking in on the party and thinking what a great snapshot it made of Riverton as a community:

These were people who would welcome his new project, and this community was just about the right size, an ideal first town to take over.

A sly smile spread across his face as he peered over his tinted glasses and thought of the future and the way their lives would change when they discovered the joys of the Dream Machine...

He would make addicts of them all, and become even more powerful in the process...

_"I'm your candy man," _he murmured, _"and you're all coming to me for more and more... I'll own every single one of you!"_

And then Jax walked back into the garden and took a seat at the table, where he smiled and made pleasant small talk with Taylor Braydon and his wife.

The evening was warm and dry and the sun was setting softly as dinner began.

As Gadget cast a glance at the setting sun and took in the amber glow and thought how beautiful it was, he also thought how peaceful the world was at that moment.

_He didn't notice the streaks shot through the amber like blood, nor did he think of the fact that life, much like the skies of Riverton, often seemed still and calm right before the coming of a storm._

_Riverton was not at peace._

_But no one, not even Inspector Gadget, Riverton's finest detective, knew that._

_No one knew what was on the horizon, but trouble was coming, as sure as wickedness lived in the heart of Jax Wilberforce._

As the garden party at Taylor's house continued under peaceful skies, Gadget gave no thought to the possibility that trouble could lie ahead; that evening, the world seemed settled, at peace.

_No one knew what was coming._

_No one knew this was the calm before the coming storm..._

End.

**Author Note: **

**Yes, this is the end of Book Two! And...Book 3 in this Four book series is on the way, and is titled "Waking Dreams".**

**And once again, a big Thank you to my good friend Bookworm Gal - Thank you for the inspiration that began this series of books.**


End file.
